The Secret Circle TV Show: Jake & Cassie
by Abztract Isight
Summary: After episode 14 Season 1, Fan Fiction of Jake and Cassie begins. I'm not using the character outlines for the new 4 witches from the books, as the TV show skewed away from them anyway. Leave Reviews pls... The end of this story is coming soon... and it will say "The End" when it does.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER #1

Cassie was in the public library reading up on witch hunters. She could see Faye teasing Jake between the book stacks. And she also peeked over the top of the book she held and saw Melissa, Diana and Adam at the next table doing the same research. She had no right to be jealous of any of them, but she was. Adam caught her eye and winked. Cassie ducked behind the book, her face flaming in embarrassment for getting caught.

"In your dreams!" Faye said loudly.

"SSHH!" A few people hissed.

Faye rolled her eyes and sat down with Cassie. Jake followed her and made sure he sat across from the two of them. Cassie felt his eyes on her, but ignored him and turned to Faye.

"These books don't say much. I think this is a dead end." Cassie said, closing the one she had.

"I agree and I'm bored," Faye complained.

"Maybe we should hunt for the missing family books," Jake suggested.

Both girls looked at him. Cassie's eyes met Jake's and she couldn't look away. "Where would we look?"

Faye didn't like being ignored, "attics, bedrooms and offices."

Diana, Adam and Melissa arrived at the table also. Adam sat down between Cassie and Diana. Melissa chose to remain standing. Melissa said, "I don't think my step-mom or dad will let me into the attic."

Faye said, "we can wait until parent-teacher night. I think that's tomorrow actually. They'll be gone and we can do it then."

Adam added, "and we only have to make a quick appearance and then can leave."

"Since Cassie and I have our books already, we'll help Melissa look for hers," Jake offered.

"Okay, then Faye and Diana can help me look for mine," Adam said.

Cassie suggested, "we could meet back at the school to make sure Faye's mom is still busy and then we can all help her look for hers." Putting everyones attention on Faye, had the result Cassie had hoped for. Faye stopped staring hate daggers at her.

Faye stood up and everyone followed. Cassie stayed behind to put away the books she had taken off the shelves. The others all left. Jake went in another direction entirely. He waited until Faye, Adam, Diana and Melissa had all left. Then he went to find Cassie. He found her on a ladder trying to put away a book that was too high for her to reach. He grinned as he watched her stretch to push it on the shelf. She had only one foot and one hand on the ladder, in her effort to get the book back to where it belonged.

"Why don't you use some magic to put it back?" Jake asked, looking around to make sure no one was near by.

Not knowing anyone was watching her, a surprised Cassie lost her balance and began to fall. She let out a small shriek, then Jake's muscular arms caught her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jake apologized. He enjoyed having her in his arms and his eyes reflected his mounting desire.

"Thanks for saving me," Cassie said softly. She was staring into his eyes. She couldn't look away. Her heart began beating faster.

Jake put her down and she stood in front of him, still with her arms around his neck. His gaze dropped down to her lips and she felt his direct attention on her. She let go of him and stepped back. Cassie wasn't ready to have him kiss her again. The first time they had kissed was on a dare. The second time she'd done it and he had rejected her. She found Jake to be so confusing. One minute he showed interest and the next he shut down and pushed her away.

"Unlike Faye, I don't want to use magic in public. It's too dangerous."

At the mention of Faye, Jake's eyes went cold. He became his cool self again. "Falling off a ladder isn't safe either."

"Point taken," Cassie replied.

Jake turned to go, then remembered why he'd come to find Cassie. "Since your car is still at the body shop, I'll pick you up from the school."

"Okay, thanks." Cassie had to say something, "um, Jake?"

"What?" Jake turned around to face her.

"I didn't have a chance to really thank you for everything to do with that medallion. You were so brave letting me into your mind."

"Okay," was all Jake said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cassie put a hand on his wrist. She looked up at him and gently said, "I'm sorry you had to go through seeing your parents die again. Are you okay?"

Jake appreciated that she cared enough to ask, but he wasn't ready to let the pain in again. "I'm fine. Look I've got to go, see you later."

Her heart went out to him as she saw he was struggling to keep his control. His eyes got wet, but he didn't shed the tears. He left quickly. Cassie knew their circle hadn't forgiven him for being a jerk in the past or for being a witch hunter. But Cassie wasn't like that, she forgave him, it was trusting him that was hard. There was a dangerous vibe he gave off, it scared her as much as it intrigued her. When he'd caught her, he stirred something sexual deep down inside her. If he would just let down his wall a little, show more of his humanity….

"I thought I'd find you still here," Adam said, coming around the corner.

Seeing Adam snapped Cassie back to reality. "I was just cleaning up."

"Need any help?"

"No I'm done. Could I get a ride home with you and Diana?"

"Diana left with Melissa and Faye, so it will be just us." Adam watched for Cassie's reaction, but she kept her face neutral.

They walked to his car after leaving the library, talking about the witch hunters. Cassie only half listened. She felt a connection to Adam, since the first time they'd met. Just like her and Jake, she'd kissed Adam too. With Adam she felt safe, but he still loved Diana. Diana had chosen to end their relationship due to what was written in the stars. But they both found being 'just friends' very hard. Cassie didn't want to hurt either of them. And Adam didn't like Cassie pursuing her investigation into her dark magic. He felt she was being selfish and reckless. It was one of the things that made her keep secrets from him.

Adam dropped her off, hoping Cassie would invite him in, but she didn't. He drove away, but he really wanted to stay. He knew she was putting some distance between them, because of her loyalty to Diana. What Cassie didn't know, was that when Adam was with her, it made letting Diana go, a lot easier.

Once Cassie was home, she microwaved her diner and went to her room. Her grandmother was still away and she missed her a lot, but having the whole place to herself was awesome too. She turned on her stereo nice and loud, then sat on her bed to do some homework. Once she was done the questions about her magic and heritage ran through her mind. She got out a new piece of paper, and organized her thoughts. She wrote down what she knew so far about everyones past that was linked to her circle. Cassie found it odd that mostly it was their mothers who had died, the exception being Jake. He lost both parents in the fire. And if they all had magic, then so should the remaining parents. Why did their parents not talk to them about the past? What were they hiding? Was her grandmother the only one with a crystal? Were there more crystals out there? So many questions made her mind hurt.

"Maybe I'll try to meditate," she said out loud to no one but herself. If she could relax, maybe she could turn the world off for a little bit.

Sitting on the floor, her back to her bed, Cassie crossed her legs. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing. Slow deep breaths. At first her mind tried to wander, then it focused on nothingness. At last she began to relax.

CHAPTER #2

Cassie and Melissa waited for Jake to pick them up. They had made sure Melissa's parents had seen them. Cassie talked to Faye's mom, the principle, advising that her grandmother was still away. They slipped out and waited on the sidewalk. Jake pulled up in his black pickup. Cassie got in beside him and Melissa followed.

"I don't think we'll find anything tonight, I've looked before," Melissa said.

"Did you use a locator or finder spell?" Jake asked.

"No, but that's a great idea!" Melissa praised.

Cassie was quiet, Jake slid her a glance. She was looking at where their thighs touched. He grinned to himself. He felt it too. She tore her eyes away and looked at Melissa.

"This will be my first time at your house," Cassie said.

"Too bad we don't have time for the grand tour," Jake said sarcastically.

Melissa smiled at Cassie, "some day you'll see it."

They arrived, but parked a few houses away. Jake and Cassie followed Melissa through the yard to the backdoor. Melissa unlocked it and turned on her flashlight. She led the way upstairs. Jake removed the attic panel. Then he boosted Melissa up through the hole. Melissa dropped down the rope ladder. Cassie started up, while Jake held the rope steady. Jake admired the view of her ass. Once the girls were clear of the hole, he climbed up and joined them.

With their flashlights set on the floor, they held hands. Cassie's eyes shot to Jake, as she felt an electric tingle where their skin met. He had his eyes closed. But he did squeeze her right hand a little harder then released the pressure, letting her alone know he had felt it too.

"Concentrate on the book and will yourself to find it," Jake said. He waited a moment and said an incantation. The girls repeated it with him three times.

He let go of their hands and picked up his flashlight. They did the same. It was like all attics; dusty and full of junk. Melissa sneezed when she moved some books aside.

"This place is disgusting. It's obvious no one has been up here in years," Melissa observed.

Cassie was shining her light over some binders when her light seemed to get brighter. She went in closer for a better look. "I think I found something."

"The book?" Melissa asked.

"No, but a paper with symbols and words."

Jake came over to look at it. He put his flashlight over the page. "Take it with you for now, we'll look at it later." He moved on.

A mouse ran over Melissa's hand. She shrieked and jumped backwards. In the process of doing so she tripped over an old suitcase and bumped into Cassie. Cassie began to fall backwards too. Jake caught Cassie, saving both girls from their fall.

"Ladies if you want to be in my arms, we should go to Melissa's bedroom," Jake said.

Cassie and Melissa said in unison, "not going to happen."

Then Cassie asked if Melissa was okay. Melissa confirmed she was and explained about the mouse. "Hey look, this suitcase got knocked open. It's full of papers. This one is definitely a spell of some sort." Melissa waived a paper at them.

Jake wandered over, "close it up and I'll carry it out to my truck."

They did as he asked and kept searching. They had found nothing else by the time he returned. They called it quits. Melissa and Cassie climbed down the ladder, then Jake pulled it up and lowered himself down. As they were in the process of leaving, car lights lit up the front of the house.

"Oh no! My parents are home early," Melissa whispered, "quick out the backdoor!"

They ran for the trees lining the fenced yard, Melissa's adrenaline making her faster than Cassie and Jake. The house lights came on, just as Cassie tripped. She landed on her stomach. Jake made it to the bushes and whispered to Cassie to stay down for a minute.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Cassie whimpered.

Jake swore softly, "wait here and don't move. I'll come back for you."

He went to his truck and explained to Melissa what happened. They would pull up into the driveway, as if Jake was dropping Melissa off. Then he'd leave and Melissa would distract her parents, until they texted her they were safe. Jake dropped Melissa off as planned and parked just past her house. He back tracked along the fence line to where Cassie was. He helped her stand, then picked her up and carried her to the truck. Cassie was embarrassed and couldn't look at him. She felt like she was a nuisance.

"I'm sorry Jake," she said softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me take a look at your ankle."

She did as he asked, putting her foot into his lap. He was surprisingly gentle when he removed her boot and touched her leg.

"It's starting to swell. We need to get ice on it right away. I'll drive you home. Text Melissa that we're safe."

Melissa's return text said she had to stay in for the rest of the night. Cassie replied not to worry about it, but to let Faye know. Then to Jake she said, "I can't wait to look into that suitcase of papers."

Jake shrugged, "it's probably stuff we already know."

They rode in silence until they arrived at Cassie's grandmother's house. He helped her into the house. She sat on the kitchen counter with her leg up, as Jake got some ice and put it on her ankle. Cassie noticed that the counter put her at the perfect hight. She couldn't help admiring his jaw, his lips and mouth. He noticed where her line of sight was. He moved to stand in front of her, his own eyes waiting for her's to meet his. She looked up as his hand reached out to pick some grass from her hair. Her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard. His face was inches from hers and she took a chance. Leaning forward her lips lightly brushed his. She couldn't handle it if he rejected her again.

Jake was drawn to her, the kitchen light flickered crazily, but neither noticed. "Cassie," he whispered against her lips. Then he caressed her jaw and kissed her deeply.

The bag of ice on Cassie's ankle melted into water instantly. The lights seemed to pulse with their heart beats. At last they drew back, both breathless. Before either could say anything, both their cell phones went off, interrupting the moment.

"It's Diana, she said they found nothing and will meet us back at the school. I guess we should go," Cassie said reluctantly.

Jake nodded and picked up the baggie of water. His breathing was still irregular. Cassie put her sock back on and he helped her with the boot. As Jake's hands went around her waist to help her off the counter, he heard Cassie suck in her breath.

"Does it hurt bad?" He asked.

"No it's okay," she said softly. Her hand was gripping his arm and she felt his muscles tense under it. "Please don't tell anyone why I'm limping, I feel stupid as it is."

Jake smirked, "it'll be our little secret."

When they arrived, Faye got a ride with them. Faye made sure she sat between Jake and Cassie. Faye also possessively rested her hand on Jake's thigh. Cassie noticed he did not remove it.

"Melissa texted me and said you guys did a locator spell and found some papers," Faye said.

Jake didn't answer, so Cassie was forced to. "A suitcase full of papers. We haven't gone through them yet, so we don't know what they are."

As they arrived at Faye's house, Adam and Diana parked two houses up and Jake parked two houses down. It was extra precaution, as Faye advised that her mom said she'd be busy for a few hours.

Faye noticed Cassie limping, "Melissa also mentioned your fall. I wish I had been there to see it." Faye laughed.

Diana noticed too and offered, "I'll help you Cassie."

Faye put her hand on Jake's arm and said with disgust, "Cassie always plays the victim."

Jake took her hand off his arm, but he did chuckle at what she said. Jake laughing at her, hurt Cassie's feelings, but she didn't show it. But when Adam joined Diana helping Cassie, she was relieved they were so nice. Cassie noticed Jake's eyes narrow when she leaned on Adam. Once they all stood in a circle, they held hands and chanted Jake's finder spell. Cassie and Diana stayed on the main floor to search, the rest of them went upstairs.

"We should do this at Faye's grandfather's cabin too. Jake said that he was probably an elder, so he should have something about witchcraft there," Diana said.

"True, but that may be really hard on her. After everything that happened the last time we were there, she probably wont want to go, " Cassie replied.

"Well there is nothing down here," Diana finally sighed.

"You go help the others, I'll be fine here," Cassie said as she sat down on the stairs.

While Cassie waited she thought about the kiss with Jake and kissing Adam. She didn't mean to lead them on. What a mess. It was like they had a magnetic force, she couldn't resist the temptation. As cool and laid back as Jake was, she knew deep down he was like a child craving love. Adam was recovering from Diana breaking up with him. If only she could meet a guy outside of the circle, then it would solve everything. She could hear everyone coming down the stairs.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cassie asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing," Faye said disappointedly.

Diana looked at Cassie, who nodded. Diana gently suggested, "your grandfather's place may have something. Maybe one day we can go back there and look?"

Faye struggled with her emotions and finally answered, "um, okay…maybe on a weekend."

Diana got a text and checked her phone. "We need to get back to the school. I just got a text from my dad and he's looking for me."

Cassie looked at Jake and Faye, "we can go back to my house and look through Melissa's papers."

Faye wrinkled her nose, "boring. I'm staying home," she looked invitingly at Jake, but he didn't take the bait.

Jake instead said, "I'll drive you home. I'll help until Adam and Diana arrive."

"I'll text you after I talk to my dad," Diana said as they got into Adam's Bronco.

In Jake's truck on the way to Cassie's, he turned on the music loud enough to discourage conversation. He parked at his house and suitcase in hand, they walked over to her house. Once inside Cassie took off her boots and sat down at the dining room table. She put her sore foot on a chair. Surprisingly, without her saying anything, Jake got them both a glass of pop. Then he gave her a bag of frozen peas.

"Sorry you didn't have any ice made," Jake said, putting the peas on her ankle.

Cassie sneezed when they opened up the suitcase, "excuse me."

Jake took out a stack of papers and gave some to Cassie and took a pile for himself. The first few pages, were just about herbs and their healing abilities. That was stuff that they could find on the internet. In Jake's pile were papers on crystals and elements, stuff they learn in chemistry and science. They put them in a pile to dump back in the suitcase later. As they continued sorting through the pages, someone knocked on the front door.

Cassie started to get up, and Jake stopped her. "I'll get it, you stay off your feet."

As he came back to the dining room, Faye followed him. "My mom was being bitchy, so I left."

"Grab some papers and start reading. Whatever is generic or we can find on the internet, put in that pile," Jake instructed.

Faye nodded, then in five minutes in a coy voice asked, "Cassie can I get myself a drink?"

Cassie shrugged distractedly, "sure, whatever."

Jake caught Faye's eye and she winked at him. She went to the liquor cabinet. Only when she brought Jake a rum and coke, did Cassie notice. Cassie frowned at Faye.

Faye rose her eyebrow in challenge, "what? You didn't specify what I had to drink."

Cassie didn't feel like fighting and went back to the papers. She sent a text to Diana, who replied that they would be over there soon. She took the page that she had in her pocket out, "this looks like a spell of some sort," she said handing the page to Jake.

He looked it over, "ya it's an old spell for wealth."

Faye got interested, "that's a keeper."

Cassie got up to let Adam and Diana in. "We found one spell and the rest is just junk, so far."

Adam peeked into the suitcase. "There's lots of papers still here to go through."

Jake stood up, downed his drink and said, "that's my cue to leave."

"No one's stopping you," Adam said snidely.

Diana nudged Adam and he grumbled under his breath. He took Jake's chair and began his search. Diana shook her head and sat down. Cassie got up to let Jake out.

"Don't bother, I'll let myself out," Jake said.

"Have a good night," Cassie said.

Faye stood up, "I'll make sure he does."

After she left to catch up to Jake, Adam said what Cassie was thinking, "good riddance."

Diana went to scold Adam again, but stopped when Cassie agreed, "she really irritates me sometimes!"

They found two more spells, a bunch of useless pages and some more herbal remedies. Diana yawned and it became infectious. Adam pushed his chair back and stretched.

"Should we leave this stuff here?" Diana asked Cassie.

"Probably not. Adam in my closet there is a box labeled shoes. It's empty, we could use that, if you don't mind getting it."

"Sure no problem."

Adam retrieved the box and they took all the papers and transferred them over. The stuff that they deemed to be junk, they put back in the old suitcase, which Diana took outside.

When she came back inside, Diana asked, "are you ready to go?"

Cassie looked at her, "thanks, but I'll just stay here tonight. You two go on home."

Everyone said goodnight. Cassie locked up and then made her way slowly upstairs. She was breathless when she got to her room, her ankle throbbing. Gingerly she limped around, getting ready for bed. It would be nice sleeping in her own bed again. She looked out her bedroom window at Jake's house. It was dark. Cassie felt jealousy rise up in her, but after looking at a picture of her mom, she was calm again. Counting the stars on the ceiling, she eventually fell asleep.

CHAPTER #3

The shrill scream of the alarm clock woke Cassie up. Her ankle was feeling much better, but she'd still have a limp. No heals today, she'd have to wear her Nikes. With a look at the curtain, they parted to let the sunshine in. After a quick shower, Cassie put on her TNA pants and a cute top. When she checked herself in the mirror, she saw Jake's reflection through the window. He had his shirt off and was doing something in his room. She didn't mean to stare, but he had a nice body, ripped abs. Her breathing got heavier and sexual desire flowed through her veins.

In his own room, Jake felt Cassie's stare. When he turned to the window, he could see her standing in front of her mirror, her back to him. He opened the window a crack, just so he could linger longer, without being too obvious. He felt a surge of sexual need, he wanted to be with Cassie.

Cassie tossed her hair with a shake of her head and looked away from the mirror. She was a little embarrassed by her body's reaction. The ring of her cell phone provided a great distraction. "Hello? Oh, hi Adam…Sure I'd love a ride to school. I'll be down in five minutes."

Adam and Diana were waiting for her when she got into his Ford. Cassie said good morning to them both and Diana asked about her ankle. She confirmed it was getting better. They discussed going over the papers after school. Adam parked and they all walked towards the school together.

"I have a math quiz today," Cassie complained to no one in particular.

"Damn, I forgot about that test," Adam said.

Diana sighed, "I can't wait to graduate, school sucks."

Cassie laughed, "with everything that has happened lately, doing something normal is a relief."

Faye heard her as she walked over with Melissa, "normal is over-rated."

Ignoring Faye's comment, Cassie asked, "are you two coming over after school to look at those papers?"

Melissa said, "sure, but first I have to work on my english essay. Would you mind helping me with it Diana?"

Diana agreed to help and Faye rolled her eyes. "I've got plans tonight, sorry."

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to their homerooms. Cassie noticed a new guy in hers. He was tall like Jake, asian and very cute. She liked his short spikey hair. She sat beside him and he shot her a quick smile. Finally she was no longer the new kid at school.

"Hi I'm Cassie," she whispered.

He leaned into her and said, "I'm Raiden. What's your first class?"

"History."

"Damn, mine's math," he said.

Cassie smiled, "I feel your pain, today I have a math quiz. But I can show you where the room is, it's on my way."

"Thanks."

They left homeroom and Cassie found out that Raiden's uncle was Calvin, the missing antique store owner. Raiden said his mom got a strange letter in the mail saying that Calvin had to leave town and wasn't sure when he'd be back. Cassie confirmed that she hadn't seen the store open in weeks. They chatted a little longer and then went to their separate classes. Cassie sent a mass text message to her circle, letting them know about Raiden and Calvin.

Cassie didn't see Raiden after class, but she ran into Diana. "Oh my god, he is so cute."

"In that case I can't wait to meet him," Diana replied.

Cassie looked around and then saw Raiden, "well here's your chance, he's right there." She dragged Diana with her.

"Hi Cassie," Raiden greeted her warmly.

"Hi Raiden, this is my friend Diana. She's been at the school longer than I have. If you need help around here, she's your girl."

He said hello. Then boldly looked them up and down. "Wow I'm going to love this high-school, the girls here are all so hot." He winked at them both.

Cassie and Diana blushed. "What's your next class?"

"I have a two hour spare next," Raiden said. "I'm going to the shop to give my mom a hand packing up some of the stuff."

"Well it was nice to meet you," Diana said politely.

"See you later," Cassie added.

Raiden invited, "Cassie, you should come by the shop some time."

Cassie nodded and both girls watched him leave. They admired his wide shoulders and slim waist. Diana and Cassie looked at each other with stupid grins and went to their chemistry class. They gossiped about Raiden with Faye and Melissa until Adam joined them. Chemistry class ended up being very boring, as they were not doing any labs and just copying notes off the blackboard. They didn't see Raiden for the rest of the day, which the girls all found very disappointing. Jake showed up after school and offered Cassie a ride home. Melissa went with Diana and Adam.

"Don't tell the others, but I want to break into Calvin's shop and see if he has any more scrolls about our families or magic," Cassie confessed to Jake.

"If we get caught, it's jail time," Jake warned.

"So you'll help me?"

"Cassie, you knew I would, or you wouldn't have told me what you're planning on doing."

"Thank you," she smiled at Jake. "The new guy at school, Raiden, said his mom was packing up some of the artifacts that Calvin has. He said they don't have prices on them, so his mom wont sell them until the price can be confirmed. They are putting the stuff into storage. He also said they will run the store while Calvin is away."

"It's definitely worth checking what clues the store may hold. It was Calvin who gave you that scroll about your father," Jake said.

Cassie nodded. Then said, "I appreciate the ride, but I could have just gone with the others."

Jake shrugged, "I was close by and coming to your place to look through the papers again anyway. How's the ankle?"

"Better, but still sore."

As they came down their street, Jake asked, "so why don't you want the others to know about breaking into Calvin's shop?"

"Because they'll make a big deal about me doing things that are potentially dangerous and on my own," Cassie answered.

"The girls or just Adam?" Jake probed.

"Adam and Diana."

"Ah, the control freaks," Jake joked.

They got out and everyone followed Cassie to her house. Inside she got everyone a drink and they sat down to go through the remaining pages. Diana sat with Melissa on the couch, to help with her english essay.

"Hey, this is interesting. It's a list of all the types of witchcraft or magic. And some history about it," Cassie said.

Adam took a look, "Elizabethan Age… In 1562 Against Conjurations, Enchantments and Witchcrafts Act was passed."

Jake nodded without looking up, "the law that allowed hunters to hang witches."

Adam mumbled, "you would know, traitor."

Cassie defended Jake, "give it a rest Adam."

Jake ignored him and added, "the Elizabethan Age was when the Bubonic Plague or Black Death happened, which didn't help matters."

Cassie read on, "there is Egyptian witchcraft, Scarab, Medievil, Native American, Wicca, Voodoo and Daoist. It lists them all and explains each sector. I'm keeping this, it's interesting."

"You will find that like all religions, witchcraft has many similarities in each culture," Jake explained.

Adam couldn't resist another jab, "you're a regular encyclopedia on witchcraft aren't you?"

Jake started to reply, when Cassie suddenly stood up. "Adam shut up! I'm sick of the Jake bashing. He's here to help just like you."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Cassie. Realizing how mean she had sounded, she apologized and went into the kitchen. Adam's jealousy and hate of Jake, frustrated her. Sure Jake had made some major mistakes in his past, but so had she. Her anger boiled inside her. She clenched her fists, feeling the black magic surging through her body. The glass she was holding shattered in her hand, yet she didn't feel any pain. She stood there watching blood run into the sink.

Jake came into the kitchen and saw Cassie standing over the sink. "Cassie?"

When she didn't answer or move, he came closer. Being taller than her, he easily saw the broken glass and her bloody hand. "Shit, Cassie what happened?" Jake asked with concern.

She still didn't respond. Jake saw she still clutched a piece of the glass in her hand. He backed up and asked Adam to come into the kitchen. Adam took one look at Jake's face and didn't argue.

"What?" Adam asked.

Jake said, "don't alarm the girls, but Cassie seems to be in a trance. I think her anger is channeling dark magic. She isn't responding at all."

Adam walked over to look at Cassie. Her eyes were wide and her face wore no expression. She definitely looked like she was in a trance. Blood kept dripping from her hand. "What do we do?" Adam asked quietly.

"We're both going to touch her hand and tell her to open it. Then think about tranquility and calm thoughts," Jake said.

Adam did as Jake said. They both put their hands on Cassie's and slowly her breathing got normal, her hand then opened. She still didn't move. Adam cleaned her hand, picking out the glass shards. Jake whispered a chant into Cassie's ear and finally she moved.

Cassie looked at her hand, then at Adam and Jake. "Oh no, what happened? Did I hurt you?"

Adam answered, "no, we're both fine. You broke a glass."

Jake turned her to look at him. "You let your anger put you into a trance."

"What?"

Jake explained, "your dark magic is fuelled by anger, hate and fear. I think it flooded you and put you into a trance. Do you remember anything?"

Cassie got scared, "no… just yelling at Adam. That's it," she whispered. Then added, "don't tell Melissa and Diana."

Adam nodded and went back to the table, brining out a new glass for Cassie. Jake stayed to bandage her hand. Cassie grabbed his hand with her good one.

"Wait Jake. I'm scared. The circle binding was supposed to help control our magic. So why is mine so out of control?"

"I'm sorry Cassie, I don't know. Maybe we can find some answers at Calvin's"

Cassie put her hands over her face. "I'm becoming a monster."

"No you're not. Think of it like going through magical puberty," Jake suggested.

Cassie began to giggle through her hands, then she let Jake remove them from her face. She looked at him and saw his big grin. She started laughing hard. It was infectious and soon Jake was laughing too. Adam, Melissa and Diana came into the kitchen to see what was so funny. They too started laughing, not even knowing why. Soon they all were bent over, Cassie laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes. Just when Jake thought he had himself under control, he made the mistake of looking at Cassie. She was on the floor laughing hysterically. That started him all over again.

"Oh…my… god, my face hurts, " Cassie gasped through laughs, "please everyone stop."

Diana and Melissa left the kitchen and finally were able to stop giggling. Adam took deep breaths and he too stopped. Jake turned away from Cassie and finally regained control. With everyone else no longer laughing, Cassie finally was able to stop too.

Melissa and Diana came back into the kitchen. Diana asked, "what happened to your hand?"

Cassie looked at the gauze, "I broke a glass in the sink."

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"Ya, I just feel stupid. My hand got cut up." Cassie looked over at Jake and the laughter was gone.

"That's not funny," Melissa observed.

"No, but having magical puberty is," Cassie explained.

Adam, Melissa and Diana gave her a weird look. Adam looked over at Jake and then smiled at Cassie, realizing what she had meant. It was a great way to explain what Cassie was going through. The girls went with Cassie back to the living room. Jake and Adam stayed behind a moment.

"I would have said it was magical PMS, but I didn't want to die today," Jake said.

Adam grinned, "ya, she wouldn't have laughed about that."

Jake got serious, "I hope her grandmother comes back soon. Maybe she can teach Cassie how to control her magical outbursts."

Adam agreed, "I hate keeping things from the others. Secrets destroy the circle."

CHAPTER #4

Cassie pretended to get a call on her cell phone from her grandmother. She told her circle that her grandmother was coming home that night. She was lying and Adam knew it. As they left that evening, he confronted her about it and she confirmed that she had lied. Cassie explained she didn't want to impose on Diana and her father any longer. Adam left also and then Cassie was finally alone. She put away the papers they had sorted through and then sent a text message to Jake. Fifteen minutes later he came back.

"Hi, sorry I took so long. I had to take Faye home."

Cassie shrugged, "it gave me time to change into all black clothing."

"Taking cues from TV shows huh?" Jake teased.

"Seriously though, how are we going to break into the antique shop?" Cassie asked.

"A simple lock unlock spell, so no entry damage," Jake explained.

"I have my flashlight and it's almost midnight, let's go," she said impatiently.

Cassie locked her house and got into Jake's truck. Jake advised, "we'll do a drive by first and make sure it's safe. Then I'll park close by and we stick to the shadows and go around back."

Cassie raised her eyebrow, "you've got this all planned out?"

Jake grinned, "one of us needs to be prepared."

"Do you know a spell to make us disappear if we're about to get caught?" Cassie questioned.

"You've been watching too much Harry Potter," Jake laughed. Then more seriously he added, "don't worry Cassie, I'll keep you safe."

She looked him in the eyes and knew he meant it. That's when she realized that Jake had parked. "Okay let's do this."

Jake took the lead and they went into the shadows until they were at the back door of Calvin's shop. Jake put his hand on the door lock and they heard a faint click as it unlocked.

"What about an alarm?" Cassie asked.

"Good point," Jake said. Then he whispered a quick chant. "Okay we're good."

They looked around the shop, there were a lot of marked boxes, where items had already been packed. Cassie noticed that the glass case where the witch hunter tools had been was empty. She wandered over to where Jake was.

"If we take something, do you think someone would notice?" Cassie whispered.

"No, I checked to see if there was an inventory list and found nothing. So it should be okay," Jake replied quietly.

Jake pocketed some objects, he showed one to Cassie, "these are amulets or talismans. They'll be handy one day and not worth much to someone who doesn't know how to use them."

Cassie looked through scrolls, until she found one that had symbols and strange words on it. "Jake look at this."

He went to her and shined his light on the scroll, "I don't know what it says, but the symbols look like some of what was on the other scroll Calvin gave you. Take the case and the scroll. You should take a picture of it on your phone too."

Jake recognized a lot of things from his witch hunting days, but he didn't tell Cassie that. He felt guilty enough as it was, for being the one who had killed Calvin, during his witch hating phase.

Car lights came through the front window and Cassie peaked around a display. There was a police car outside. "Jake there's someone here! We have to hide," she whispered in a panicked voice.

"Follow me, there's a few big boxes over here and moving blankets. We'll hide here," Jake whispered back.

He moved one box full of stuff aside, so Cassie could pass by. He got behind it too and then pushed it back in place. He saw a flashlight coming through the window and ducked down. They got the moving blankets ready to put over their heads. Off went their flashlights too. Jake could see Cassie's wide scared eyes in the moonlight that came through the windows above them. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

When she looked at him, he said softly, "breath with me, in and out, nice and slow…. That's it."

They heard the cop check to make sure the doors front and back were locked. The door at the back rattled, but stayed closed. Cassie got alarmed again, so Jake did the only thing he could think of to distract her. He leaned in, cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. At first she tried to pull away, but then she slowly responded. It was a long deep kiss and when they stopped, both were breathless.

"Jake…I.," Cassie began.

"Shh… listen," Jake interrupted.

They listened to the silence and heard a car door slam. An engine started and they heard a car drive away. Jake peaked up over the boxes and made sure they were in the clear. He moved the box they were behind and stepped forward. He told Cassie to come out.

"Phew, that was close. We should probably go and come back another night," Jake said, not looking at Cassie.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that he was ignoring her. She quietly followed him to the back door and heard the lock release. She waited until he re-locked the shop. He took her hand in his and lead her safely back to his truck. Jake unlocked it with his keys and they got in.

"We should take the stuff we got back to the abandoned house," Cassie said. She wasn't ready to call it a night yet, her adrenaline was super charged.

"Okay, we'll go there before heading home," Jake agreed, starting the engine.

"Do you think we set off an alarm?" Cassie asked.

"Doubt it. The cop was probably cruising by and saw the flashlights reflecting off something."

"Well as scared as I was, it was such a rush!" Cassie admitted. What she didn't say was how exhilarating it was kissing him. They definitely had chemistry.

She watched him lick his lips and touched a finger to her own. They were a bit swollen from kissing him. His lips had been so soft, until she'd responded. Then their kiss had been equally hungry. Cassie wasn't totally sure she could trust him, but that mysteriousness around him added to her attraction.

When they began their walk through the woods to the Blackwell house, Jake took her hand in his and lead the way. Cassie stumbled and grabbed on to his arm to steady herself.

"Sorry, I forgot about you sore ankle. I'll go slower," he said.

Once at the house, they unloaded what they'd stolen. Jake sat down, "you know we're going to have to tell the circle where we got these things."

"I know, but not yet. Let's just hide it downstairs for now… Please Jake?" Cassie pleaded.

He looked at her and couldn't say no, "alright. I'll hide it in that desk down there."

He got up and took the stuff downstairs. Cassie followed him, but waited on the last step. When Jake came back, Cassie wouldn't move out of the way. He saw that with her on the last step, it made them the same height. He looked into her eyes.

"Cassie," was all he said. He gently moved her hair off her cheek and took a deep breath.

She reached for him, using his neck to pull him closer. "Jake," she whispered, then closed her eyes and kissed him hard.

They embraced and she felt his need, his sexual desire. And she wanted more. But he slowly pulled away. "Cassie we shouldn't do this."

Damn his control. She was offended and started to get mad. He touched her chin and made her look at him. "I want you, but not like this, not here."

Cassie's anger left and she knew he was right. Just being with him at the store tonight, was betraying Adam's trust in her. There was something about Jake that drew her to him. Sometimes he reminded her of a wounded animal. He needed love, but she wasn't sure if she could give all of hers to him.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. The adrenaline from tonight…." Cassie tried to explain.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I wanted to kiss you too. Now's just not the right time." Jake kissed her forehead and moved past her, going upstairs.

Cassie gave her head a shake, she knew he was right. but how could something so wrong, feel so good?

Once they were back upstairs, Jake said they should go home. "It's late and you have school tomorrow."

He took her home and waited until she got in her house, before he left. He sent Faye a text, but got no response. Tonight he'd go to sleep frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #5

At school the next day Cassie saw Raiden again. They had english class together. For the group assignment, they ended up in the same group. At the library where they went to do research, Raiden and Cassie split from their group.

"How goes the organization of your uncle's shop?" Cassie asked Raiden.

"It's slow, but we're getting there. He's got a lot of strange stuff. The store is very cluttered. Some of the stuff is too heavy for even me to lift. We need to hire someone to help."

"I might know a guy. His name is Jake Armstrong. I could ask him to meet us after school," Cassie offered.

"Sure, but it wont pay much," Raiden said.

Cassie smiled, "it will help you clean out the shop faster."

Raiden nodded and Cassie sent Jake a text. Jake agreed to meet them after school in the parking lot. Jake had praised her quick thinking to mention him, in his reply text to her. This would give him the opportunity to find out where they were storing the boxes and legal access to the store's things.

"Speaking of jobs, I've got to find one myself." Cassie sighed.

"I saw a sign in town at the coffee shop. They're hiring I think," Raiden said.

"Thanks, I'll check it out."

They focused on their assignment and rejoined their group. At the end of class, when they were cleaning up, Raiden approached Cassie again. "You're friend Diana, is she dating anyone?"

Cassie smiled, "not right now. She was a few weeks ago."

"Good to know," he said.

"I could ask her to give you a tour of the town if you like?" Cassie offered.

"That would be great. Here's my cell number, she can text me."

Cassie texted his number to Diana. Who said she was thrilled he wanted her as a tour-guide. Later that day Diana bumped into Raiden and they set up a time to meet later that evening. Cassie loved playing match maker.

After school let out, Raiden met Cassie at her locker. Then they both went outside to the parking lot. Jake was waiting already, leaning up against his truck. He watched Cassie as she and an asian guy walked towards him. Sometimes he wished that Faye and Cassie went to a private school, he'd love to see them wearing the short skirted uniforms. His day dream got interrupted when Cassie introduced him to Raiden.

Jake put out his hand and Raiden shook it. "Cassie tells me you have some work?"

Raiden nodded, "Yup, some heavy lifting and moving boxes or furniture. Interested?"

Jake asked, "what's the pay?"

"My mom says eleven dollars an hour, but once she see's you have a truck, she may pay you twelve. She then doesn't have to rent a moving truck."

"Why don't we go over there together? Would you mind giving us a ride Jake?" Cassie asked sweetly.

Jake didn't know when he became her personal taxi, but at least she was talking to him, so he agreed. Cassie sat between Raiden and Jake. They talked about the shop and Cassie mentioned that while Jake was talking to Raiden's mom, that she would go apply at the coffee shop. Once they arrived at the antique store, Raiden helped Cassie out of the truck.

"I'll get a ride home with Adam, thanks Jake," Cassie said, taking out her resume and walking away.

Jake was introduced to Raiden's mom. "Mom he has his own truck, he can haul stuff to the storage locker."

Sara Wilson offered, "well Jake I can offer you twelve dollars an hour, if you use your truck to help us move stuff. I will pay for the gas of course. Interested?"

"Yes ma'am," Jake politely said.

"When can you start?"

"Now if you want," Jake replied.

"Perfect. Raiden take the keys for the storage locker. There's a bunch of boxes you boys can take right now. Careful, some are really heavy."

Jake took off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves. Together Raiden and Jake loaded up his truck. They took the boxes where Jake and Cassie had hid behind the other night. Then Raiden gave directions to the locker. Once there, he unlocked the container and they unloaded. It was hard work and after they were done, they took a break.

"Thank god you were here to help me with that stuff, my uncle was a hoarder," Raiden sighed, rotating his shoulder.

"Ya, back at you. So you guys staying at your uncle's house?" Jake asked.

"Looks like it. He left real fast, didn't even pack much of his stuff at home either. We still have to pack his stuff there up and then move our stuff here. I'm sick of this shit already."

Jake grinned, "throw out what you don't need, sell the rest and pack light. You'll be a real pro after all this."

Raiden laughed and lit up a joint, he offered it to Jake who declined. Once Raiden was done, he tossed the storage key to Jake. "You'll be needing this all afternoon."

They headed back to the store for another load. That's how Cassie and Adam found them when she drove by later. Adam helped them load one particularly awkward statue. Cassie told the guys she got the job at the cafe. They were talking about working, when Diana arrived to give Raiden his tour.

"Do you mind giving me a ride to the house so I clean up a bit, then we'll go?"

Raiden asked Diana.

"Sure," she said, smiling at Cassie deviously.

Cassie smiled, "see you guys tomorrow then… later Jake." With that she left with Adam.

As they drove away Adam asked, "so you got the job at the cafe, contrats."

She smiled, "thanks."

"We can have diner to celebrate at the Boathouse, then maybe movie night at your house?" Adam asked.

Cassie smiled, "that sounds great."

So they did just that. Diner was good and Adam's dad gave him a small bottle of champagne to take to Cassie's to celebrate. He did warn Adam that he didn't want him drinking and driving. Both Cassie and Adam promised they wouldn't, that they would be responsible. Once they were at Cassie's, Adam uncorked the bottle. They had the champagne while watching the movie. After the movie, they began kissing.

"Do you want to take this to your room?" Adam asked as he kissed Cassie's neck.

"Okay," she mumbled.

They kissed all the way up the stairs. She helped him take off his shirt. Adam turned on the light. Neither of them noticed Cassie's curtains were open. So they didn't see Jake, who was just getting home, in his room. Jake went to close his blind, but saw Adam and Cassie making out. He watched as Adam unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off Cassie's shoulders. Jake wanted to be the one in the room with her, kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He watched as Adam undressed her until she was in just her bra and panties. He didn't want to see anymore. As he went to close the blinds, he saw a man move at the side of Cassie's house. Immediately he called Adam's phone. No answer, so he called Cassie's phone.

Adam was getting annoyed, "who keeps calling?"

Cassie picked up her phone, "hello?"

"Cassie, there is some man sneaking around your house. Tell Adam to meet me outside," Jake said quickly, then hung up.

"Adam, Jake said someone is outside! Be careful, he'll meet you outside," Cassie said throwing on her track pants and a shirt.

Adam still had his pants on and he looked out the window. He didn't believe Jake, until he saw movement between the houses. "Shit. Cassie, stay here."

He ran down stairs and outside in his bare-feet. Jake met him on the front lawn. Together they approached the side of the house. Adam signalled for Jake to go around one side of the house and he would go around the other. Jake nodded and advanced. A man ran at Adam and knocked him on the ground, like a linebacker taking out a quarterback. Jake heard Adam yell and came running.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he helped Adam stand up.

"Ya, he just ran into me. He's a big guy. Is he gone?" Adam asked.

Jake jogged to the sidewalk and saw a black car peal out down the street and race off. He came back to Adam. "A car just took off. We should check and see if he left anything behind."

Adam got his shoes and they both checked around the house and found nothing. Adam looked at Jake, "do you think it was witch hunters?"

Jake shrugged, "probably. I just got home and heard something outside. I called your phone and no answer, so I called Cassie's."

"Thanks. I'll go in and tell her everything's okay now." Adam nodded at Jake and left.

Jake smirked, he knew that the threat of the witch hunters would kill any lust either Cassie or Adam felt tonight. Which meant, Cassie wasn't Adam's completely…yet. He went back to his house and decided to make diner, it had been a long afternoon.

Back at Cassie's Adam explained what had happened. Cassie hugged him with relief, but she didn't want to continue their make-out session. She made coffee and they both had a mug. Adam said he didn't want her to stay there alone tonight, but Cassie said she doubted they'd come back again that night. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you want me to stay?" Adam asked, then added, "I can sleep on the couch."

"No that's okay. Really, I'll be fine." Cassie reassured, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around Adam. She had no doubt in her mind, that had they not been interrupted, she would have had sex with him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet, now that she took a minute to think about it.

They watched TV for an hour or so and finally Cassie said good-bye to Adam. He waited until he heard her lock the door, then waived and left. As soon as Adam drove away, Cassie ran upstairs and took out the crystal her grandmother had given her. She looked around her room, she needed a better hiding spot. She went downstairs, took the clock that had housed the crystal before and put it in her room. Then the crystal went back into the clock's secret compartment. Then she relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Going downstairs, she put away their mugs. Once in the kitchen, she got a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She tried to ignore it, but when her neck hairs prickled, she got scared. She tried Adam's phone and he didn't answer. She knew Jake was home and went out the front door. She locked it, but ran to Jake's house. She knocked, but he didn't come to the door. She tried it and it was open. She went in and locked the door.

"Jake? Jake are you home?" Cassie called out. When she got no answer, she went upstairs. She heard the shower stop. "Jake?"

He came out wearing just his towel. Water drips glistened on his body. He was surprise to see Cassie in his house, "Cassie?"

Cassie forgot to answer, she was drinking in the sight of his body. Jake noticed her eyes moving over his chest and going lower. He grinned and then said, "is there something I can do for you?"

Cassie blushed and forced herself to look at Jake's eyes. "Sorry for interrupting your shower, but I got this feeling someone was watching me. I didn't want to stay in my house."

"Do you want me to check around the house again?" Jake asked.

"If you don't mind, but I'm coming with you." Cassie replied.

"That means I need to put some cloths on," Jake smiled. When Cassie turned to leave, blushing again, he said, "you don't have to leave. Just turn around and close your eyes."

"Oh.. okay." Cassie said. She could hear him moving around his room. She could feel him right behind her. Not peaking drove her crazy.

He stood by her and said, "you can open your eyes now."

Cassie opened her eyes and turned around. Jake had black jeans and socks on and was just putting a t-shirt on too. She was a little disappointed that he put the shirt on. Then she realized she was in his room and he hadn't made a move on her at all. That irked her a little.

"Okay let's go," Jake said heading out of his room.

Cassie followed him down the stairs. "I locked the door, it was open you know."

"I don't bother locking it until I go to bed, no one usually comes in uninvited."

He stopped and Cassie bumped into him. "Oh sorry." She apologized.

Jake turned around, he looked down at her. "You can come in anytime you want, especially if your instinct is telling you something is not right."

"Thank you."

Jake took her hand and they walked around the house. They saw no one and Cassie felt silly for being so jumpy. She should've just let Adam stay the night. Jake asked her if she wanted him to check the house on the inside and Cassie said yes. She was still nervous and followed him everywhere. As much as it annoyed Jake, he also found it cute.

"Everything is clear. No one around," Jake reassured. He looked at Cassie and then hugged her. She smelled like vanilla.

Cassie didn't think she would feel as safe in Jake's arms as she did in Adam's, but Jake knew how to give a good hug. His strong arms made her feel secure. She rested her head on his chest for a few heart beats, then drew back. A few hours ago, she'd been half naked in Adam's arms. She shouldn't be in Jake's now.

"Thank you, I'm okay now. You don't need to baby-sit me anymore."

Jake grinned. "Alright, I'll go. I will leave my cell phone on all night. Call me if you need me." He winked and then left. He waited outside until he heard the door lock. Then once more he checked around the sides of the house and then went back to his.

He was pleased that Cassie had come to him for help. But better than that, he liked that she had sent Adam home and then ended up in his arms. Maybe he still had a chance to win her heart. Adam might be dating her, but she hadn't written him off yet.

CHAPTER #6

In the morning, Jake went back to Cassie's. He noticed the door open and found that very odd. He went inside, he saw no one, until Cassie came at him with an umbrella. She was suddenly nervous around him, then they noticed dirt on the floor. But it wasn't dirt, it was ash and salt. Jake ran to the front door and moved the mat aside. They found a circle of ash, the kind that restricts a witch's power. That's when they both knew that the witch hunters were in town.

"I've got to go to work. I'll clean this up later," Cassie said a little annoyed.

"Ya I have to go to the antique shop myself now, do you want a ride?"

"Okay, just give me a sec to get my stuff."

Cassie got her purse and they left. Jake parked by the shop and Cassie walked over to her new job. Adam was there waiting for her. He stuck around for a little bit, giving her tips. Then before he left, she told him about the witch hunter's leaving their mark. She saw Faye and Melissa at one of the booths. She ignored them and went into the kitchen for a fresh pot of coffee. It was a busy afternoon, she didn't have much time to think, except about customer orders.

When she left that evening, she felt like someone was following her. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there. Cassie ran over to the antique shop, hoping that Jake was still there. She knew Adam was still working at the Boathouse.

Cassie was breathless when she got to the shop. She saw Raiden first. "Hi, did you see anyone behind me when I came up the street?"

"Nope. You in a rush or something?" He asked, commenting on seeing her run over.

"I was hoping that Jake was still here, he gave me a ride to work on his way here. So I need a ride home too."

Jake came outside, "I just finished. Let's go, later Raiden."

As they drove away, Cassie mentioned she thought she was being followed, but that it was just a feeling. Jake told her to always trust her instincts, as they usually were right. He explained it was like intuition or a survival instinct, something almost primal that always protected. Most humans ignored that little voice, but witches counted on it. On the ride home he checked his mirrors frequently to make sure no one was following them. He dropped her off and then drove away.

Cassie just got in, when she saw a man standing at her front door. She opened the door and he came in the house. He introduced himself as John Blackwell, her father. He was going to tell her more, but Adam pulled up outside. Her father told her to keep his visit secret, telling her to meet him later and then left. But Adam knew something was wrong when he came in and Cassie told him what happened. Adam didn't want her to go, but she just had to know more about her father.

So later that night, Cassie took her car to meet her father. She was totally disappointed to find out he hadn't come for her, he had come for the medallion. In tears she ran away from him and got back into her car. Adam had been right and now she wished her father had stayed gone. Seconds later, hands covered her face and a witch hunter had her. Eben chloroformed her. Cassie passed out. When she came to again, she was tied down and Eben was talking about killing her.

Jake knew something was wrong, he had this feeling that Cassie was in trouble. He went looking for her, when she wasn't home and didn't answer her cell phone. He knew she wasn't with Adam, as he had gone by there too. So he went to the abandoned house, hoping she was there.

"Cassie? Cassie!" Jake called out. Instead he saw a man in the house, "who are you?"

John Blackwell pined Jake against the wall, asking why Jake was looking for Cassie. "I'm her father, why are you looking for her?"

Jake explained about the witch hunters and that Cassie seemed to be missing. He was a little scared of Cassie's father, but at the same time he was angry that the man was delaying his attempt at finding her. He told John Blackwell to look at the Boathouse for Cassie. Her father left and Jake knew he had to go to the docks where the witch hunters liked to take witches. When he got there, he expected to find Isaac, but found Eben instead.

Jake saw Cassie tied up and tried to attack, "What are you doing? Let Cassie go!"

Eben's helpers grabbed Jake. Knowing he was about to die too, Jake made a deal with the head witch hunter and told him that John Blackwell was in town. They would trade Cassie for her father. Jake was released and he went to find John Blackwell. He found him at the Boathouse and brought him to the forest for the exchange.

What Jake didn't know was that Eben put a spell on Cassie, so he could control her. Eben wanted to kill Jake, as he knew too much about the hunters. Jake also had strong magic and he had too much knowledge about spells and the craft. "The deal has changed. I will give Cassie to Blackwell, but you are to come with me Jake."

"I will go with you, just release Cassie." Jake said.

Cassie realized Jake was going to sacrifice himself, she didn't want to leave him behind. But Eben controlled her and made her leave with her father. They handcuffed Jake with shackles. The cuffs had spikes that drew blood as they dug into him. These witch hunters liked to be sadistic and torture, not just kill their victims. Jake was scared, but he was glad Cassie was safe. He tried not to show his fear, instead he projected anger and hate.

"We had a deal, I've helped you!" Jake said, trying to buy time. He had to figure out how to get away.

Eben said, "you've become a pain in my ass. Cassie will kill her father for me. I don't need you anymore."

Jake was pushed to his knees and Eben got ready to slice his throat with the same tool that he had used on Jake's father. But Adam, Melissa, Faye and Diana arrived in time to save him. Jake was surprised and now he owed them one. After releasing Jake from the shackles, they ran to find Cassie. They heard her voice and saw a fire blazing. When they arrived, she was in the process of controlling a fire that would kill her father.

Jake grabbed Melissa's hand and said, "everyone link up, she's under a spell."

They chanted, with Cassie just saying the words. At last the power of the circle freed Cassie from Eben's will and they saved her father. Visibly distraught, Cassie went into Adam's waiting arms. Everyone was relieved, but wanted to get out of there fast, just incase the witch hunters came back.

Cassie turned to her friends when they got back to their cars. "I need to talk to my father. Thank you, all of you, for saving me." Then her father drove away with her.

Faye looked at Jake, who was trying to not show how scared he had just been. "Are you coming with us, we're going to the house."

"No, but I owe you guys. I think I should go home, clean up my wrists. I don't want to have to get a tetanus shot due to the rusty cuffs." He joked feebly.

Disgusted, Adam said, "run away like usual. Let's go."

Jake said nothing and watched them go. He drove home, wondering why he stayed in this town, why he cared about a circle that didn't want him. As he parked, he looked at the house beside his. It was because of Cassie. That's why he stayed, that's why he was done running. Her compassion, strength, determination, all of the things that he admired about her coupled with magic. She was beautiful and fierce all at the same time. Her naivete intrigued him as much as it made him want to protect her.

"Damn it, I can't be falling in love with a girl meant to be with another." Jake swore to himself.

He unlocked his house and went inside. He was glad that his aunt had decided that she wasn't ready yet to come back. Her grief over Nick's death, allowed him to remain on his own a little longer. He had gotten use to taking care of himself, but that seemed to be changing, whether he liked it or not. Jake went upstairs and cleaned his wrists. Tonight had been a close call. But knowing Eben, a shit storm was just about to come. The witch hunters weren't done with Chance Harbour yet.

CHAPTER #7

It was Sunday, but Jake had to go work at the shop. He didn't see Cassie's car and figured she'd be with Adam, especially after last night. At least he knew she was safe. He stopped at the cafe to get a coffee and was surprised to see Cassie working.

"Hi, how's it going?" Jake asked.

"I could ask you the same," Cassie replied.

"I'm okay, off to work." Jake said, sensing that she didn't want to talk to him or didn't have time to.

"See you later," Cassie said as he left. She got a wave in return.

Someone called to her for a refill and she had no time to think about magic or Jake or witch hunters. Sunday was a busy day at the cafe and even though she was run off her feet, she made some good tips. It was four in the afternoon and she was just finishing her shift. They asked her to take out the garbage to the bin in the alley, before she was done. Cassie had to drag the bag, it was so heavy. When she tossed it into the bin, that's when she heard the cry. Hobbling on three legs, was a kitten, crying out to her in pain.

"Come here little one. Oh you poor thing," Cassie coaxed.

The kitten came closer, that's when she saw that it's fourth leg was broken. Her heart clenched. It was such a cute little thing. It was black with a white muzzle and four white paws. The tips of it's ears were white too, as was the tip of it's tail. The kitten tried to purr, happy to have someone scratch it's ears.

Cassie looked around for a box or something to put the kitten in. Just then Jake walked by. She smiled, "Jake… hey Jake, wait!" She called out, hoping he heard her.

Jake back tracked and saw Cassie crouched by a kitten. He sighed and came down the ally to see what was going on. "I'm here, what's up?"

"This kitten has a broken leg. Can we use magic and fix it? I mean my magic has to be good for something, it can't always be terrible. Will you help me?"

Jake crouched down and gently took the kitten from Cassie. The kitten purred loudly, even when he felt it's broken leg. Jake looked at the kitten. "Courageous little thing aren't you?"

Cassie smiled, "what do you think?"

Jake said, "put your hand on top of mine." Then he had her say a chant with him. He felt her power surging through him into the kitten. "Don't push it, just think about a healthy kitten leg." As Cassie did as she was told, Jake felt the surge lessen, but still there. "Ok that should do it."

They let go of the kitten and it stood on all four legs. It rubbed up against them both, purring like crazy. It walked around them, until Jake picked it up to inspect their work.

"We did it, oh Jake thank you," Cassie said happily. "It likes you. Are you going to keep it?"

Jake hadn't planed on it. But the look on Cassie's face told him that he was now a proud owner of an ally cat. "Are you going to help me give it a bath? Cat's hate water, so it's going to be a task."

"Sure, you take it home. I'll pick up kitty litter and a box, some food and the shampoo. Then I will meet you back at your place," Cassie offered.

Jake tucked the kitten in his jacket, hoping that he wouldn't get fleas. "Pick up some flee powder too." He gave her a few dollars to pay for all the stuff.

Cassie laughed, when the kitten popped it's head out of the jacket. Jake rolled his eyes, but secretly he liked the little fur ball purring against his chest. He also liked that it was something good that he had shared with Cassie. It showed her how to use her good magic and that Jake wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

Once Jake got into his truck, he put the kitten on the seat. "Okay little one, you're coming home with me."

The kitten looked at him and climbed into his lap. It curled up and stayed there the whole drive home. He picked it up and carried it inside. He gave it some left over chicken from the fridge. "I hope my aunt doesn't mind you being here," Jake said to the kitten. "You should be Cassie's not mine."

"Did I hear my name?" Cassie called, walking into Jake's house with a bunch of shopping bags.

"We're in the kitchen," Jake replied.

Cassie put her bags on the floor and started digging through them, "I got you a litter box and kitty litter. The shampoo has flee killer in it and here is some kitten food."

"Thanks for getting all this stuff," Jake said. "Do I owe you anything?"

"No, but here's your change," Cassie said and handed him the money.

Cassie set up the litter box first, while Jake fed the kitten. Then he went upstairs to fill the tub with water. Cassie followed shortly after with the kitten in her arms. "So what are you calling the kitten?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Jake replied, testing the temperature of the water.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"We'll find out when we bathe it. I will hold the kitten, you rub in the shampoo."

As soon as the kitten touched water it yowled and tried to escape. Jake in a calm monotone voice talked to it constantly, telling it that it would be okay. They found out the kitten was a boy. It scratched Jake badly, but he didn't let it go. Once bathing was done and they rinsed it off, Cassie helped towel the kitten dry.

"We should take care of that scratch," Cassie said. "Where's your first aide kit?"

Jake smirked, "what no kiss for my…"

She didn't let him finish, instead she punched his shoulder. So he picked her up and threatened to dump her in the cat bath water. She giggled crazily as he tipped her closer to the water. Cassie let one hand go and swiped the water, splashing Jake.

"You sneaky minx!" Jake yelled.

He set her down to grab a towel, so she ran out the door into his bedroom. Using his desk chair as a barrier between them, she taunted him. "You asked for it!"

Meanwhile the kitten sat licking himself dry, watching them with little interest. The kitten acted like he was offended that they had bathed him.

Jake lunged for Cassie and they fell together onto his bed, entwined as they wrestled. He liked the feeling of her on top of him, so he let her think she was winning. Desire was trying to change the game. In one swift move, he was on top of her. He straddled her and pinned her hands on either side of her head.

"Say uncle, or I'll tickle you," Jake threatened.

Cassie refused to admit defeat. She humped her back and rolled side to side, trying to get him off. Finally she lay still.

"I'll release your hands, if you agree to stop fighting," Jake offered.

Cassie had no intention of giving up, so she zapped him with her magic to make him let her go. "See I can protect myself!" She laughed.

"Ouch, what was that? Hey that's cheating," he complained, letting her hands go.

She was able to flip him on his back. Then she straddled him and pinned his wrists. Cassie suddenly had a surge of desire as she felt his arousal under her. Her eyes widened and her face got flushed.

Jake noticed Cassie's eyes widen and her lips parted. She had just realized how sexual her position was. He waited to see what she would do. He looked at her lips and licked his. He wanted her to kiss him so badly. Where her hands held his wrists, his skin tingled. Cassie leaned down, her face inches from Jake's. She let go of his wrists. He moved her hair away from her face. Cassie looked into Jake's eyes. Then gave him a kiss. It was slow, but electrifying. He wanted to passionately kiss her all over, but he also wanted to see what she did. He let her have the control.

"Meow," the kitten said, jumping onto the bed.

Cassie sat up, still on top of Jake's lap. He used a free hand to scratch the kitten under the chin. Jake was frustrated by the interruption when Cassie got off him, but at least she stayed on the bed.

"Okay let's name this little guy. Lucky or Chance?" Jake asked.

"Lucky," Cassie chose.

"Lucky it is. I guess I'm going to have to find a vet and get him all his shots," Jake said.

Cassie knew Jake was trying to relieve the tension between them, but she wished he would just kiss her again. She knew that she was being bad, but she liked it. Sometimes just letting things happen as they did, was freeing. She got a text from Adam, he was at her house.

"Adam's at my house, I've got to go."

Jake said, "thanks for helping with Lucky." He wished Cassie would hurry up and choose who she wanted to be with; him or Adam. But it had to be her choice or she'd just hate him in the end.

Once she was gone he sighed, "look's like I need a cold shower Lucky."

CHAPTER #8

The next time that Cassie saw her father, was after her shift was done at the coffee shop. He was waiting by her car.

"How are you Cassie?" John Blackwell asked.

"Okay I guess," she replied.

"I'd like to talk to you in private sometime soon. Maybe we could meet tonight at my old house?"

"Um, tonight's not good, but maybe tomorrow night," Cassie hesitated.

"Okay, I'll see you there around nine?"

"Sure," Cassie said and got into her car. The whole exchange made her feel uncomfortable.

She drove over to Adam's and sat in a booth doing homework until he was done his shift. He brought over some fries and a pop, when he joined her. "Help yourself to the fries," Adam said.

"How was your day?"

"Long and tiring. How about you?" Adam asked as he stuffed a fry in his mouth.

Cassie looked at him, "John Blackwell was waiting by my car when I got off work."

"What? Why?"

"He wants to meet me at the abandoned… er…his old house, tomorrow night."

Adam frowned. He didn't like it that a man with such an evil past, was hanging around waiting for Cassie. "I think you should stay away from him. That's what my dad said too."

"I think I should meet with him though. I have so many questions he could finally answer," Cassie argued. She had expected Adam to be more supportive.

"Cassie you don't know how dangerous he could be. He's known to use people," Adam said getting upset.

"But even your dad lied about being at the fire. Can we really trust what he says? You know he was jealous of my mother being with Blackwell, he'll always hate him," Cassie pointed out.

"I trust my father more than I trust yours." Adam defended his dad.

"I was going to ask you to come with me."

Adam was angry now, "I forbid you to see him!"

Cassie stood up, her defiance bubbling up. "You forbid me?" She asked incredulously.

Adam stood up too. "I don't want you talking to him, it's not safe," he tried to explain.

She shook her head in anger. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were fighting over something so stupid. She put her coat on and got ready to leave.

"So you're just going to do what you want anyway?" Adam asked disgustedly.

Cassie was trying to not loose control, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You're not thinking Cassie. You keep putting the circle into danger," Adam accused.

He'd gone too far. That comment hurt her. "Sorry that I'm not as perfect as Diana," Cassie said as she left.

Adam shouted after her, "don't blame Diana for your carelessness!"

Cassie was so angry she started crying. Hot tears ran down her face. She didn't understand what just happened. Adam was being so self-righteous. She needed his support, not his judgement. Driving home, the tears lessened. She sat in her car and just cried when she finally got home. Her life was so messed up, she felt so alone.

"Mom, oh god mom, why did you have to leave me?" Cassie sobbed.

Jake was looking for the kitten, when he saw Cassie pull up. "Lucky? Here Lucky?"

When Cassie didn't get out of her car right away, Jake walked over. Her head was bent over her steering wheel. He knocked on the window. "Hey have you seen Lucky? He got out."

Cassie quickly wiped her eyes on her forearm and opened her car door. She hid her face, so Jake couldn't see she'd been crying. "No, sorry I just got home."

"I accidentally left a window open and he took off," Jake explained.

Cassie sniffed and wiped at her eyes again. This time Jake noticed. He watched her and heard her voice crack when she said, "I'll help you look for him, let me put my stuff inside my house."

Jake asked, "what's wrong Cassie? Who made you cry?"

She didn't answer, but began to sob. He took her into his arms and just held her. He felt her whole body shake as she cried. "Whatever happened, whatever it is Cassie, I'll help you."

Cassie sniffed and said between sobs, "thank you. I'm sorry for crying on you."

"That's what friend's are for. And you'll repay me by helping me find Lucky," Jake smiled.

She nodded and then stepped out of his arms to go to her front door. "Look there he is!" Cassie said.

Jake shrugged, "I guess he missed you."

Cassie picked up the feline and unlocked her door. The purring was comforting and Lucky licked away her tears. 'At least something cares about me,' she thought to herself. Out loud she said, "I guess we should take him back to your house."

"Sure," Jake replied, "the window is now closed." He took the kitten back from Cassie.

Once they were in Jake's house, he put the kitten down. When Cassie sat on the couch, Lucky jumped into her lap and purred loudly. She absently scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"To quote the joker; why so serious?" Jake grinned, trying to get Cassie to smile.

"I had a bad fight with Adam. The good news is I kept my black magic in control."

Jake liked hearing Adam and Cassie were fighting, but he didn't like seeing her cry. "What was the fight about?"

"John Blackwell wants to meet with me at his old house to talk. Adam doesn't want me to go."

"Can I tell you what I think?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Why not," Cassie said dejectedly.

"It would be wise to be cautious and maybe let him earn your trust. But, we'd be stupid if we didn't try and get as much information as we could from him."

"Exactly what I'm saying! Adam just doesn't want to face the fact that his dad lied about being at the fire," Cassie said.

Jake looked at Cassie, "I'll go with you if you want."

Cassie looked back at Jake, "yes please. Are you scared of him?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I'm not as scared as before, now that we know he doesn't have his former power anymore."

"I'm hoping to find out that he's not completely evil. His knowledge should help us fight the witch hunters," Cassie commented.

"We have to be very careful, because he may be as evil as they all say," Jake cautioned.

Cassie looked down at the kitten, "thank you for being on my side."

"We'll you're the only one who gave me a chance when I came to town and after the whole witch hunter thing. I owe you one," Jake grinned.

Finally Cassie smiled. "It's late, I should go. Can you take Lucky?"

Jake nodded and picked the kitten out of Cassie's lap. Unintentionally his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh. Cassie felt a thrilling shiver race through her body. Jake had a way of making her feel a primal desire. But she could tell he hadn't noticed where his fingers were touching, when he picked up the cat.

"I…I should go," Cassie stuttered all flustered.

Jake's eyes narrowed a fraction, he didn't know why suddenly Cassie was acting so shy around him. "I work at the antiquities shop until 7 pm tomorrow. What time are you meeting your dad?"

"Around 9 pm," she said.

"Want me to drive?" he asked.

"Okay and thanks." She replied as he walked her to the front door. "Good night."

"Good night." Jake stood with the kitten in his arms on the front stoop, so he could make sure Cassie got into her house okay. Then he closed his door. "Lucky, the more Adam rejects Cassie's father and the dark magic, the further he pushes her away."

In response, Lucky licked Jake's hand and purred contently.

~to be continued...~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER #9

Cassie finished her shift at her job and walked over to the antiquities shop. She was a bit early, since Jake wasn't back fro the storage unit yet. She sat on the curb to await his return. Earlier she had sent a text to Diana asking her opinion about going to meet her father. Diana had replied that she would understand if Cassie went, but she didn't think it was a good idea to do it alone. Then Cassie changed the subject asking Diana how her first date with Raiden had gone. Her friend reported that Raiden had the potential to become a boyfriend.

Jake saw Cassie sitting on the curb, as he turned the corner on to the street. He pulled up and called to her, "I've got to go home and feed Lucky first. Hop in."

Cassie nodded and he reached over and unlocked the passenger door. "How's Lucky doing?"

"He's a strange kitten. He keeps stealing my socks and hiding them on me," Jake reported.

She laughed, "that's so funny."

"It's a pain in my ass is what it is," Jake grumbled.

"Well you do have a nice ass," Cassie said so spontaneously.

Jake shot her a look, "um…thanks."

They rode in awkward silence a few minutes and then Jake asked, "so have you talked to Adam today?"

"No. I'll just wait until after we meet with my father."

"That's probably a good idea," Jake agreed.

They arrived at Jake's house and Cassie went home to change out of her work cloths. Then she locked up and went over to Jake's. She knocked and then let herself in.

"I'll be down in a second," Jake called from upstairs.

"Don't rush, we don't have to be there until nine," she yelled back.

"I'd rather get there before him, just to make sure it's safe," Jake said as he came down the stairs.

"Okay. I grabbed us a few cans of pop and munchies," Cassie said.

"If our lives weren't in danger, I'd say it's almost like a date," Jake teased.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to pet Lucky. "Hi you little sock thief," she said affectionately.

Jake went into his kitchen to make sure Lucky had food and water. Then grabbed a flashlight and joined Cassie. "Once you're done playing with the fur-ball, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, I'm done."

Jake locked his house and opened the truck door for Cassie to get in, then got in himself. The truck rumbled to life and they drove off. Jake looked over at her, "so did you make a list of questions you want to ask him?"

"No, that's too much like homework and I have enough of that!"

Jake gave her a look and then said, "well I want to know what happened the night of the fire, not just what we saw in my memory."

"That's as good as any place to start. Like what did your dad mean about John Blackwell betraying my mother?" Cassie asked.

"Or how come he didn't use his magic to save his circle. Why did he let the witch hunters kill them all?" Jake added.

Cassie nodded. "See this is exactly why I want to talk to him. None of the remaining parents are telling us anything. It's not all just black and white."

Jake parked and they headed to the house. Once there he helped her inside and as she went upstairs, he went to check it from bottom to top. "No sign of witch hunters or anything out of place."

"Phew, that's a relief," Cassie said.

She opened her pop and handed one to Jake. They both took a long drink. Then he asked, "have you tried any magic since what we did to Lucky?"

"Not really, other than zapping you when we were wrestling," she blushed.

"Do you want to try a protection spell?"

"Do you trust me not to blow up the house or set you on fire?"

"Just concentrate. Take my hand. First breath with me…. That's it not too fast," Jake coached.

One hand they held each other, the other hand they both touched the lights. Once Cassie's breathing matched his, Jake began the chant. He could feel an almost electrifying current run from her hand through his.

"Okay that's it," Jake said releasing her hand.

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you feel that? Like our blood was charged?"

"Yes."

"Does that happen every time you do a protection spell?"

Jake looked at her, loving how new magic still was to her. "No Cassie, it only happens with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…. So how does the spell work?"

Being her teacher was something that he enjoyed. "If your father tries a spell or has anything charmed on him, the lights will pulse a warning. Or if any witch hunter enters the house, then the same thing."

"Cool."

Jake looked at his cell phone. "It's almost nine. He should be here soon."

She nodded and tried to not let nervous energy overtake her. They heard the creak of the door downstairs and she backed up away from the stairs. Jake went to stand protectively in front of her.

John Blackwell came up the stairs. "Hello Cassie. So only Jake Armstrong had the courage to come with you."

Jake looked at him, unsure of how he felt about the compliment. They waited until he sat down and then they did too, across from him.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, both of you," John began. "What do you know so far?"

Jake spoke first, not wanting to reveal too much. "As a child I witnessed the fire. Cassie helped release the suppressed memories. She saw the witch hunters kill my father, the massacred people and you tied to the stake. It's how she found the medallion. And I watched my mother suffocate to death from the smoke. Why didn't you stop the witch hunters?" As Jake recalled the events, he clenched his fists, re-living the pain. Cassie put her hand over his, so he took it and held it . She squeezed his hand, showing her support.

"So much happened so quickly that day. A lot of betrayal and lies." John Blackwell commented, not really adding anything or answering the question.

Cassie pinned her father's eyes with hers and asked, "Jake's father said you betrayed my mom. What did you do to her?"

John sighed, "I was young and stupid. I had a fight with your mother about my magic and then found myself in another woman's bed. I cheated on Amelia with another woman from our circle."

Cassie and Jake were not expecting that answer, "What? Who?"

"Who doesn't matter. The real issue that drove your mother away, was the other woman became pregnant with my child." John waited for the information to sink in.

"So someone from our circle is related to Cassie? As in a brother or sister?" Jake asked.

"Yes, well a half sister." John paused. While they were off guard he asked, "do any of the remaining parents show signs of magic? Have you seen a crystal?"

Cassie still stunned from the news she had a sister, distractedly said, "no. All the parents are very secretive about magic. Only strange thing is someone murdered Faye's grandfather."

Jake asked, "who is Cassie's sister?"

John stood up quickly, "I think I have said enough for tonight. We'll meet again soon." Then he left, hurrying away.

"Wait!" Cassie and Jake said in unison, but John Blackwell was already gone.

"Wow, for a second there I thought I might be in love with my sister," Jake mumbled.

Cassie was still distracted and didn't realize what Jake had just confessed, all she heard was the word 'sister.' She looked at Jake, "who do you think my sister is?"

Jake ignored her question and asked another one instead, "notice how he was trying to get information from us and only answered one question?" Jake's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust John Blackwell, the man was up to something.

"Yes I noticed," Cassie said. "We have to tell the circle about this news."

"Not yet, he could be lying to distract us. Tell them if you want, but I think we should wait. Maybe check city hall birth records first. Let's find out who it is first," Jake cautioned.

Cassie was reluctant, but finally agreed. "He said it was a sister, so that rules out Nick, you and Adam. I'm going to tell Adam."

Jake's back was to Cassie, so she didn't see the annoyed look on his face. When he turned around his face was neutral. "Ready to go then?"

"Yes." Cassie walked towards the stairs, then she stopped suddenly. "Thank you Jake, for being here with me."

He nodded, relieved that she hadn't heard him confess his love. "Okay let's go."

As they left the house, Cassie replayed the whole meeting with her father in her head. Jake was right, he had tried to get information from them, more than he had given. He had inquired about the crystal, which no one was supposed to know about. Maybe there were more of them. But through the whole thing, not once had he threatened either her or Jake. Adam had been wrong, her father wouldn't harm them.

"Can you drop me off at the Boathouse?" Cassie asked once they were driving away from the abandoned house.

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you to tell Adam?"

"Not inside, but would you mind waiting?"

"Text me if I can go," Jake agreed.

He parked and Cassie got out of the truck. She went to the Boathouse and found Adam. She asked him to sit down at a booth with her. "I talked to my father. He told me something shocking. He cheated on my mom and I have a half sister. It's either Diana, Melissa or Faye." Cassie told him all in one breath. Then anxiously waited for his response.

"How do you know it's true? He could be lying." Adam said.

Cassie didn't reply right away. First she sent a text to Jake telling him she needed him to wait. Then she replied, "Maybe. But in Jake's memory his dad had said that John Blackwell had betrayed my mom. We could check birth records to see if he's telling the truth."

"I wouldn't tell anyone until you check that then," Adam said coldly.

Cassie noticed he didn't say that he would help her check it. Again he disappointed her. "Well at least he didn't harm me, like you thought he would."

"For now," Adam relented.

Discouraged by his responses she said, "Well I've got to go work on my english assignment. Call me later if you want," Cassie said as she left.

She had worked hard to remain calm around Adam, but as she left the building and walked to Jake's truck, the rage surfaced. The wind picked up, whipping her hair. Lightening streaked across the sky, cracking loudly all around. Jake knew Cassie was angry, from the sudden change in weather. She got in the truck, slamming the door.

"We can go now."

Jake didn't put the truck into drive. He sat their waiting for her to tell him why she was so upset. Rain began to fall in a down pour, hammering the windshield aggressively.

"Adam agreed with you about telling no one. He said my father was probably lying," Cassie spit out. Then snapped at him, "Jake let's go!"

Now Jake took control. "Cassie, look at me."

She turned towards him, her gaze furious.

"Your letting your black magic leak out. I can't drive anywhere when your making it rain so hard. We'd end up in an accident. Will you hold my hands and let me help control it?"

Cassie did as he asked, but said nothing. A bolt of lightening crashed down close to the truck, that spoke volumes. When she touched Jake's hand, her energy zapped him like a static charge, but he didn't let go.

"Breath with me; big deep breath in and hold it … and now slowly release it. Nice and slow… that's it," Jake said calmly.

He could hear and see the storm slowly die down. He felt the electrical charge of her magic reduce. When the rain stopped, he let go of her hands and started up the truck.

Adam had seen the sudden storm and saw Jake's truck leave once the storm lessened. He knew then that Cassie was with him. It was time to put Jake in his place, to tell him to back off. Cassie was his girlfriend and not Jake's.

CHAPTER #10

Jake invited Cassie to his house. He knew that Lucky would cheer her up. While she played with the kitten, Jake put out some dry clothing and then brought her a towel for her hair.

"Thank you," Cassie said, then sneezed violently.

When Cassie sneezed again he said, "on my bed is a clean shirt and track pants. Go change."

She was too cold and wet to argue, so Cassie went upstairs and put on the cloths he'd set out. She was looking at herself in his mirror, when she heard the banging on Jake's front door. Jake opened the door and Adam pushed his way in.

"Back off Jake, Cassie doesn't need you encouraging her to be reckless."

Jake stood his ground, "what? you want me to let her see her father alone? No way."

Adam stood inches from Jake, ready to fight. "She's my girlfriend. Stop pushing her to explore her black magic! You're using her for her power. Her magic is dangerous and so are you."

Jake and Adam were inches from each other. Jake coldly said, "I will tell you once only. I will not abandon Cassie if she asks for my help. I don't care if it offends you."

Lucky who had been sitting on the bottom of the stairs, hissed at Adam. His hair stood on end and he growled. He looked like he was about to attack Adam. He made himself as big as he could, not liking the intruder.

Jake stared into Adam's eyes. With a very dangerous undertone he said, "now get out of my house."

Adam hesitated a second. Power radiated from Jake and he wasn't sure if he was angry enough to push Jake further. He left, shouting over his shoulder, "stay away from Cassie." He got into his Ford and left with tires squealing.

"Asshole," Jake said as he closed the door, before Lucky could get out.

Upstairs Cassie had heard everything. She couldn't believe Adam had just done that. She was also surprised that Jake hadn't physically punished Adam for getting in his face. She went down stairs quickly.

"Jake?"

"I'm in the kitchen," came his reply.

She found him downing a rum and coke. She could tell he was struggling to keep his cool. His eyes showed how furious he still was. Lucky was on the counter, trying to get Jake to pet him. The kitten kept head-butting Jake's arms and side. Trying to get his attention.

"Thank you for not telling Adam I was here," Cassie said.

"It didn't even occur to me," Jake said. He made her a rum and coke too.

"I'm sorry for al of this," Cassie said taking a sip of the drink.

"It's not your fault. I'm not turning my back on you just because the magic in you is volatile." Jake said. Then with annoyance he said, "Geeze Lucky! Okay I'll pet you."

Cassie smiled, "I heard Lucky hiss at Adam."

Jake slowly grinned, "he even growled and puffed up like a little lion."

"Too cute, I wish I had seen that. Who knew you had a soft heart for animals" Cassie downed her rum and coke.

Jake refilled her glass and his as well. "Let's get out of the kitchen." He didn't want to discuss his weaknesses.

They walked into his living room, with Lucky following. "So what do you think your grandmother will say about your father being in town?"

"I don't know. Last time she didn't even remember him, when I showed her the Blackwell family tree. She forgot other things too. I had to tell her twice that Faye's grandfather had been killed."

"Hopefully it's not serious like Alzheimers."

"You and me both," Cassie agreed.

Lucky jumped up and sat on the couch arm near Cassie. Without even realizing she was doing it, she stroked his head. The rum was going down easily for them both. Every glass they finished, made them relax just that much more. They sat in silence a few minutes, the only sound was Lucky's purring.

"Why are you still dating Adam?" Jake broke the silence. "Lately it seems he just makes you unhappy."

" I… I don't know. I'm wondering that myself. He's less and less the person who I thought he was," Cassie confessed. She put her empty glass on the table.

Jake had the pop and rum handy and refilled both their glasses. Cassie was feeling a little buzzed from the alcohol, but welcomed the feeling.

"Maybe while my magic is out of control I shouldn't date anyone."

Jake looked at her, "maybe or maybe you're just dating the wrong person."

Cassie was feeling light headed and stood up to get a glass of water. But she did it too quick, lost her balance and ended up falling into Jake's lap. She giggled, "I guess we were meant to get closer."

He took advantage of her position and kissed her. His fingers danced tantalizingly on the back of her neck. Shivers of pleasure ran from her head to her toes. She slid her hands under his shirt, sliding them up his chiselled chest. Cassie nuzzled his neck, kissing her way up to his mouth. Where ever they touched each other, their skin felt on fire. She helped him take off his shirt completely. Neither of them wanted to stop, he picked her up easily and carried her upstairs. She took that opportunity to nibble on his neck. Jake put her on his bed, she didn't resist. He took his sweat-shirt off her and kissed every inch of her exposed skin.

"Cassie if we don't stop now, I wont want to stoop later," Jake said between kisses.

"Will you get mad if I say we should stop?" Cassie asked after a few minutes of intense kissing.

Jake stopped and rolled on to his back. He took a big deep breath, then sat up. Cassie looked at him, worry written all over her face.

"I can wait, for now."

"Thank you for not being mad. I have to stop things with Adam first. I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Relax Cassie," Jake reassured, he didn't want her to get upset again. He kissed her nose, which made her smile.

Then she kissed his nose and proceeded to tickle him. They did that to each other until they both fell on the floor. "Okay you win," Cassie laughed.

Jake tossed her a shirt and put one on himself. "I'll walk you home."

They went down stairs and he did just that. At her door he said, "you should be proud of yourself. Twice you controlled your magic. And you had the courage to see your father."

She nodded. "Good night Jake."

"Good night Cassie."

Once inside her house, she checked her cell phone. Adam had not called or texted her. They needed to talk without fighting. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

CHAPTER #11

In the morning Cassie called Adam's cell and asked him to meet her before they both started class. She explained she needed to talk to him alone. She drove to school by herself. Then waited by her car until Adam showed up. He came over to her.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Good morning. Adam we need to talk." Cassie sat down on the school steps.

Adam sat beside her, he had a feeling he wouldn't like what she was about to say. He knew what was coming.

"Lately all we do is fight. I know we have a connection, we both feel drawn to each other. But I can't ignore what's in me. Yes I have good magic in me, but it's the dark that's out of control. Avoiding it wont solve anything."

"I know that, but focusing just on the dark magic is not a good thing. It promotes the darkness to spread," Adam explained.

"But if I want to control it, I need to understand all aspects of my magic. You've seen what happens, how dangerous it is when I get angry or scared. My father can help me understand it. He can answer all our questions. I can't ignore that opportunity," Cassie said.

Adam shook his head, "we'll never agree about your father. Why can't you see he's still evil?"

Cassie sighed, she hadn't wanted to go there again. Her eyes got wet. "Adam I think it's best if we don't date right now. It will make the circle whole again too. I need to figure things out first. Once I know my magic wont hurt anyone, then we will see. If we are meant to be together, then we will be, just not right now."

"This is because of Jake isn't it? He's come between us," Adam accused.

Cassie had tears running down her cheeks, "no Adam, this is about me. I can't date anyone. I almost killed you. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

Cassie got up and ran away blindly. She ran right into Diana. Crying openly now she said, "sorry."

Diana hugged her, "what's wrong Cassie?"

"I broke up with Adam. My uncontrollable magic is too dangerous, I can't be dating anyone."

"I know it hurts, but you did the right thing," Diana consoled.

"He doesn't think so. He hates me. He thinks it's Jake's fault," Cassie said, trying to stop crying.

"What does Jake have to do with anything?"

So Cassie explained about asking Jake to go with her to see her father, when Adam refused. She explained about Adam's increased jealousy and hate of Jake. When she finished, Diana made Cassie look at her.

Holding Cassie's shoulders Diana asked, "do you love Jake?"

"We're just friends."

Diana smiled, "well then Adam will eventually see you're right and not dumping him for another guy. It will be okay Cassie."

"I just want the circle to be whole again. I need you guys… all of you," Cassie sniffed.

"Do you want me to talk to Adam?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, if you think it will help, then yes."

They hugged and then the bell rang. They left for their classes. Raiden noticed Cassie's red swollen eyes. He looked at her in concern and she just smiled sadly at him.

"Are you okay?" Raiden whispered.

"I guess, I just broke up with Adam," Cassie explained.

"Oh. Break ups are hard," he admitted. "It gets easier with time."

Cassie nodded and then it was time to go to class. All day she avoided everyone from the circle. Still, word travelled quickly and by the time the day was done, everyone in school knew about their break up.

Diana told Melissa that she was secretly glad that Cassie and Adam had broken up. She had dealt with them being together, but had hated it. Melissa sided with Diana.

Cassie left school quickly, glad she had worked Sunday and had today off. She truly was upset for having to break up with Adam, knowing it hurt him too. It wasn't Jake's fault, it was all on her. She took a hot shower and then sat on her bed. Her heart ached. She didn't want to talk to anyone, except maybe her grandmother. She needed a hug badly.

Jake sent her a text: 'Are you home?'

She replied that she was. Then seconds later she heard him knock on the door. Cassie kicked herself for replying to him. She went down stairs and undid the locks. Jake let himself in.

"Adam got in my face again. He blamed me for you breaking up with him." Jake mentioned. When he saw the look on her face he added, "don't worry I didn't do anything to him… this time."

Cassie hung her head and walked to her living room. "I told him it has nothing to do with you. I can't date anyone while I can't control my magic. I'm too volatile."

"Controlling your magic is the most important thing for you to focus on right now. We all know that."

She nodded sadly. It made him regret not giving Adam a beat down when he had the chance. He wanted her to smile and laugh. He hated Adam for doing this to her. Jake wanted to hold her, but didn't know if she'd let him. Cassie hugged him suddenly. He returned the embrace. He felt a wet spot on his chest and knew she was crying. He hugged a little harder, then released her.

"Thanks for the hug," she sniffed backing away.

"Blackwell also came to see me. He didn't say much, just that he's staying in town and like's that I'm protecting you." Jake told Cassie.

"I appreciate you telling me." She looked at him and then said, "I'm sorry Jake, I'm just not in the mood to be around anyone tonight."

"It's okay. I'm going anyway." He let himself out and she heard him lock her door with his own magic.

CHAPTER #12

The next few days were the normal boring life most teenagers have. Cassie's days consisted of school and work. She only saw the circle in some classes. Adam, Diana and Melissa seemed to avoid her. Faye was pre-occupied with Lee and Jake was busy working. She hadn't even heard from her father. And the witch hunters didn't seem to be around either, but that just meant that something was brewing.

It was Thursday when she finally got a text advising that everyone was meeting at the abandoned house. The message said it was important. After her shift at the cafe, Cassie drove over there. Faye was already there. For once Faye didn't say any snide comment.

"Melissa is on her way. Adam said he might be a little late and Jake went to get pizza first." Faye reported.

"Okay," Cassie said and sat down. Lately not even Diana had said much to her.

Everyone arrived all at the same time. Faye and Cassie could here them talking about the pizza, all the way into the house. As soon as Jake put the pizza down everyone swarmed to get a piece. Only Cassie didn't get a piece, she felt suddenly sick to her stomach. Adam wouldn't even look at her. Diana and Melissa sat down on the couch beside her and Jake remained standing, as did Faye.

Faye began, "Callum is an ex friend of Lee's. Melissa, Diana and I have met him a few times. He's a biker who sells Devil's Spirit; a herbal mood altering drug. He also knows we are witches and he practices Voodoo. Jake ran him off at Adam's birthday party, but he has been harassing Melissa. Lee says he knows of ways to steal our power."

Cassie set her problems aside and asked with concern, "Melissa has he hurt you?"

"Not really. But someone has been following Faye and I. And the night of Cassie's witch hunter abduction, he tried to lock me in a room. He's weary of our power, but he wants it."

"He threatened Faye with a knife once," Diana revealed.

Faye not wanting to come across as timid said, "it sounds worse than it was. He was just having a pissing match with Lee."

Adam asked, "what do we know about Voodoo?"

"Lee said that there is a right and left handed path. Just like good and evil magic." Melissa said and then reach for another slice.

Finishing his pizza Jake finally contributed. "Voodoo comes from Haiti and west Africa. The Haitians worship deities called Lwa, who are subordinates to the God called Bondye. The believe Bondye is the creator of all things. He protects against evil witchcraft."

Adam shot Cassie a look. That said he thought she was mostly evil. Diana and Melissa saw it too, then looked at each other. Faye raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Jake took a swallow of pop and continued, "They can also serve Iwa and Bokor. They have priests and priestesses that work with both light and dark magic. The dark magic is said to create zombies using poisons. One of the hunters found out the hard way, that they extract a poison from the puffer fish. The good side of voodoo use a moral code based on dishonour and greed."

"So just like witchcraft it has two sides," Adam stated.

Jake nodded. "There are a lot of similarities. Probably why this guy wants our power. Both harness your personal will and magic. Both use nature and connect with the divine, using spells and rituals. It's just using energy in a different way. Voodoo is well known for using dolls to connect to individuals."

"When Callum used a doll with me as a party trick. He transferred magic from himself to me and then took some from me the same way. It looked like the doll Lee gave Faye." Melissa said, then shoved pizza in her mouth when Faye gave her a look to kill.

"How old is voodoo, before Christ?" Cassie asked.

"No. It's after, as it's a strain from believing in Jesus."

"So witchcraft is older?" Cassie asked Jake.

"Yes, hence why so much more powerful," he answered.

Diana finally spoke, "well that's a relief. But with witch hunters around, we don't want to have to really have to go to war with another religion."

"And with Cassie out of control, who knows what kind of power this guy could take," Adam said with hostility.

Cassie visibly flinched. Diana almost felt sorry for her, but then realized that Cassie had brought this on herself. Faye smiled, liking seeing Cassie hurting emotionally.

Melissa looked at Jake, "do I have to worry about him hurting me with a voodoo doll?"

"We could do protection spells on our birth stones and as long as we have those with us, that should protect us from having our power stolen," Jake reassured.

Everyone grabbed their birth stone in their right hands. They held each others' hands in a circle, then did the protection spell. Jake could feel the extra surge of power from Cassie, as he held her hand with her birth stone. She felt it too and concentrated on the spell, trying to focus the energy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake give her a small nod. The chant ended and everyone separated.

"Keep those on you at all times… even in the shower," Jake instructed.

"Does it have to touch our skin or just be with us?" Adam questioned.

"Just on you. So in a pocket or something. Make it into a necklace or ring if you want."

"Is that it? Can we go now?" Faye asked to no one in particular.

Everyone shrugged. So she said, "well I've got plans. Later everyone." Faye left quickly.

Melissa and Diana looked at each other and said, "Lee." Then they laughed.

Adam asked, "do we have to worry about Lee hurting Faye?"

"Not in a voodoo stealing magic way," Melissa replied.

"Good enough." Then to Diana, Adam asked, "you going with Melissa?"

"Yup," they said together and giggled.

Adam and Jake both rolled their eyes. Adam followed the two girls out. Jake stayed behind with Cassie. Adam heard him ask her if she wanted the last piece of pizza and she said say no thanks. Then he was out of hearing range.

Jake looked at Cassie, "have you heard from your father at all?"

"No, have you?"

Jake shook his head in denial. "Eben and the hunters have been unusually inactive also. I think a shit storm is heading our way."

"The calm before all hell breaks loose." Cassie stated.

"We need to keep the circle together. I think meeting regularly again is a good idea. Bad feelings between each other have to be put aside. I didn't want to alarm Melissa or the others, but we haven't heard the last about this voodoo guy."

Cassie helped clean up the pop bottles and then they left together. "Good job focusing during the chant." Jake said over his shoulder as they walked.

"That breathing technique you showed me, helped."

They came out of the woods by their vehicles. Neither got in right away. Then Cassie asked, "you still have a lot of work to do at Calvin's shop?"

"For the rest of this week. It's giving me a nice chunk of cash."

"Find anything more we can use?"

Jake shook his head, "not yet. But I don't get to see all the stuff. They're making a list as they pack. I will check the list once we are nearing the end."

"I know you just ate pizza, but do you want to come over for some macaroni bake? I made too much." Cassie invited.

"Sure, I don't have any plans." Jake agreed.

Jake lead the way home, occasionally checking his mirror to make sure Cassie was still there. Ever since her abduction by Eben, he was worried for her safety. He parked at his house and walked over. He found her in the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter, he watched her heat the food. "Adam being a jerk to you in school too?"

"No, we don't talk. It's almost like I have the plague. No one talks to me much. Except Raiden, but he's pre-occupied with Diana most of the time."

Cassie took out the food, "help your self." She gave Jake a plate and cutlery.

"Thanks. It smells good." As he took a bite, an odd look came over his face.

"What? You don't like it?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, it's great. It's not that. It tastes like how my mom use to make it." Jake said, emotion hanging on every word.

"Maybe our mom's made it together in the past. They were part of the same circle."

"Could be. The recipey is the same for sure." Jake said.

They ate in silence, both thinking about their moms. Jake took his plate to the sink, then asked, "do you still have that rum left over?"

"It's in my grandmother's liquor cabinet. If you're making a drink, make me one too, but I only have diet coke."

"Thanks." Was all Jake said.

He made them drinks and then they went to the living room. Cassie brought out the box with the left over pages from Melissa's attic. She took a pile and began reading. Jake followed her lead and did the same. They drank and read, finally reaching the last pages.

"Well it was mostly junk, but a few useful pages," Jake said.

"I'll tell Melissa and then she can take the junk and suitcase back to her attic."

"It's weird how we can't find the other books. I think Diana is right. Faye's is probably at her grandfather's place."

Cassie was feeling the booze. She was really warm. Her face was flushed. She took off her sweater. "Is it really hot in here or is it just me?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "It's a little on the warm side."

"It's too quiet in here. It feels like a funeral home. I'm going to turn on the radio." Cassie searched the stations and then just connected her ipod to the stereo.

They listened to Metric, LMFAO, Foster The People and others. With each drink, Jake moved a little closer to Cassie on the couch, but she didn't notice.

She turned to him and said, "I miss my mom so much. Lately I feel so alone. I think that's why I let Adam convince me that we should be together, so shortly after he and Diana broke up. Sure my dad's in town, but he's a stranger."

"You're not alone, not when you have the circle."

"You know it's not the same Jake. I can't live off anger and hate like you do. I miss even my grandmother. Lately everyone in my life has deserted me."

"What am I chopped liver?" Jake tried to joke.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Cassie I've lived without my parents for a long long time. My aunt was okay, but she favoured Nick. You're stronger than you think."

"I'm not… Jake I can't sleep at night. I keep having nightmares about Eben."

He put his arm around her. "That's to be expected. Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us either."

"And what idea would that be?" Jake asked.

"That we're more than just friends."

Jake smiled on the inside, because Cassie had been thinking about him. On the outside he said, "it's late, no one is around, the curtains are closed. Who's going to know I'm even here?"

"Okay, then, yes. Would you mind staying on the couch?"

"You'll get me a pillow and blanket right?"

"Duh." Cassie smiled. She got up and went to do just that. She returned with a pillow and blanket, which she put at one end of the couch. "I'm going to go to bed. I locked the door."

"Okay. Do you mind if I watch TV?"

"Go ahead, there's not much on tonight." Cassie said.

She got changed into her pjs and then turned off the light and went to bed. It felt like she had only been asleep for an hour, when the nightmare came. Eben was controlling her and using her to kill everyone in her circle. She felt like she was suffocating.

Downstairs, Jake picked up on her dream. He had trouble breathing and it woke him up. He didn't remember the dream, just the feeling. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard Cassie scream. He jumped up, stubbed his toe on the coffee table in his disorientation and then ran up the stairs. He used magic to turn on the lights. He opened Cassie's door, no one was in the room with her. Realizing she was dreaming, he woke her up. She was terrified, even with her eyes open and awake, the dream was hard to shake.

"That was some nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?" Jake asked, sitting on her bed.

Once her breathing slowed down, Cassie responded. "Not really, just that Eben was controlling me and I was killing people for him."

"Only witches can tap into dreams, so I think it's just a residual effect of him having grabbed you," Jake explained.

"Jake, would you hold me?" Cassie asked timidly.

He nodded, got under her blankets and she rested her head on his chest. He could feel her energy pulsing around them. Her black magic was filling the air. "Cassie, breath with me. Just like I taught you. A few deep breaths in and hold, then slowly out."

She did as he said and eventually fell back asleep. He stayed awake a while longer, until her magic receded. She rolled over and he spooned her. One arm protectively over her side. He fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

Jake's arousal woke him up in the morning, before Cassie. He got out of her bed. She didn't wake. So he turned off the hall lights and then he left. He called an old friend and drove over to her house. She wasn't as good as Faye, but she relieved his need well enough.

When Cassie woke up, she knew Jake was gone, but his scent still lingered. A part of her was disappointed he hadn't stayed. But the other part of her knew it was better that he hadn't. Having him sleep beside her, had stirred something in her, that she hadn't felt before. Not even with Adam. It excited her and scared her all at the same time. She had no time to think about it though, as she was going to be late for school.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER #13

Cassie was super late. She was surprised she didn't get a speeding ticket on her way to school. After running to her english class, she found out they were all at the library. Finally she found her teacher and then her group.

"How come you're so late?" Raiden asked.

"Slept in."

"Well this is what we've done so far," he said, getting her caught up.

The whole day she felt rushed. For math she forgot her text book and had to go back to her locker and get it. In chemistry class she mixed up the formula and had to start over. She barely finished before the end of class. Cassie dropped all her books and pages went everywhere. It was Adam who came to her rescue.

"Thanks for helping me," Cassie said.

"You seem a little off today," Adam said, handing her the last book off the floor.

"I slept in. I've been having trouble sleeping lately, due to nightmares about Eben," she confessed.

Adam became concerned, "how long has this been happening?"

"Since he abducted me. But the dreams are getting worse."

"Do you work tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yes, until nine."

"Do you want me to come over to your house afterwards?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

Adam still cared about her, but finally accepted they couldn't be more than friends for now. "Sure, I'll download a movie." He went to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," Cassie said.

"What are friends for?" He smiled. "See you tonight."

At work she messed up two orders and didn't get any tips. Relief came when her shift ended. She was tired and sore. As she got into her truck she received a text message from Jake.

'Need me to sleep over tonight?'

Cassie texted back: 'No that's okay, Adam's baby-sitting me.'

She didn't get a reply text, so she started her car. She drove home and found Adam waiting for her. They went into her house together.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Nope, I just got here. I downloaded the movie from Disney called 'UP'. Diana said it's super cute."

"Okay cool. I'll make popcorn." Cassie was glad that Adam was ready to be friends again. She had missed him, or at least his friendly side.

They sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie. By the time the movie was over, Cassie had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Adam's chest. He smiled, having missed her badly the last few weeks. He shifted to a more comfortable position and eventually fell asleep too.

Cassie was deep in the dream state. She was standing beside Eben, holding his hand. He was telling her to chant 'adducam suam interius ignis' and then Adam burst into flame. She screamed in terror, trying to break free from Eben.

Adam woke from a nightmare where he was on fire. It had been Cassie's scream that made him awaken. Realizing she was still in her dream and screaming, he worked to wake her up.

He shook her, "Cassie wake up!" Still she remained in her dream.

He slapped her and nothing. He was beginning to panic. Not knowing what to do, he called Jake's cell phone from Cassie's kitchen. "Jake? Are you home?"

Jake answered still half asleep, "yes." Then he heard Cassie screaming in the background and became wide awake. "What's happening?" He asked Adam.

"Cassie wont wake up from her nightmare! And she wont stop screaming."

"I'll be over in a second," Jake threw on his jeans and raced over to Cassie's.

Adam opened the door to let Jake in. "What do we do?"

"Hold her hand and we form a circle. Then repeat after me: a nobis eam vigilantibus." They chanted three times and then suddenly Cassie's eyes were open and she had stopped screaming.

In unison they asked, "Cassie?"

It took a few minutes before she responded and was fully awake. They both still held her hands and both let go when she spoke. "Oh my god, is everyone okay?"

"We're both fine. You had a nightmare again and wouldn't wake up," Adam explained.

Jake brought her a bottle of water from her kitchen. She took a long swallow. "Thank you."

"Do you remember the dream?"

"I don't want to; I'm scared to," Cassie admitted.

Adam hugged her. Jake took her hand and nodded at Adam to do the same. "Adam and I will protect you. Just breath with us, nice and slow."

Once her breathing was regular, Cassie recalled the dream. "Eben was holding my hand and having me do a chant."

"Do you remember the chant?" Jake asked.

Cassie nodded, she wrote it down with a pen on paper. She was scared to say it out loud.

Okay after you said the chant, then what happened?"

Cassie looked at the ground. "Adam burst into flame."

Adam said, "just before her scream woke me up, I was dreaming that I was on fire."

Jake looked at the chant. "It translates to something like; bring forth his inner fire."

"So I was feeling her dream in mine? How is that even possible?" Adam asked.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because when the circle got bound we're all connected now."

"If Adam had not woken up, could my dream have hurt him?" Cassie asked Jake.

"I don't know. We could try testing it. Let me go home first, get some socks, a shirt and lock my house." Jake stood up.

Cassie realized Jake was half naked. Her eyes ran from his bare feet slowly up his body. She drank in the muscle formation on his stomach and chest, before her eyes met his. She blushed, realizing that seeing him like that, turned her on.

Adam saw Jake smirk, feeling his anger rise, that Cassie had looked at another guy so sexually. His eyes narrowed, "we'll use you as the test subject."

Jake raised an eyebrow in challenge, then said casually, "fine by me. I'll be right back."

When Adam looked back at Cassie, she wore a very sad face. He felt sorry for her. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

When Jake returned he said, "Adam and I will help you relax and fall asleep. He will plant an idea in your head and then we see what happens."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cassie said with worry.

"I can handle it and Adam will be here to wake us both up," Jake encouraged.

"With any means necessary," Adam added.

Cassie saw the look he gave Jake and said, "within reason."

To make the experiment more comfortable, they went to Cassie's room. Jake and Cassie lay down on her bed, side by side but not touching. Adam sat in a chair, beside the bed. They all breathed the way Jake had shown them. Once Adam heard them breathing normally, he began the chant Jake had given him.

"Cassie and Jake lay down to rest, I pray that their dreams be blessed.

Mother Earth is always there, to keep them safe in her care.

Cassie will dream to have Jake do a dance, all the while still in a dreamy trance.

Come awake when I call your name, always safe you will remain."

Adam watched both Jake and Cassie roll on to their sides, backs to each other. This was a good sign they were both asleep. He read the chant three times. To him it sounded stupid, but he still hoped it would work. He wanted to punch Jake awake; vengance for a good cause. He looked over at the clock and an hour had passed. Nothing was happening. Cassie had rolled to the middle of her bed, her back touching Jake's back. Adam lay down on the other side of her, putting Cassie between him and Jake. Eventually he fell asleep too. It was 4 am when Cassie's nightmare brought Adam awake. She was sitting upright in bed screaming again. Jake was not in the room.

"Cassie come awake!" Adam yelled out.

Instantly she woke up and stopped screaming. "Jake? Where's Jake?" She panicked.

"I'll go find him," Adam said.

"Adam, I was stabbing him!" Cassie cried out, leaping out of the bed.

They both ran into the kitchen and found Jake about to plunge a knife into his heart. Cautiously Adam approached. "Jake come awake!" Adam shouted.

Jake woke immediately and dropped the knife. "What the hell?" He said.

"Cassie had another nightmare. This one she was stabbing you." Adam explained.

Due to stress and lack of sleep, an exhausted Cassie fainted. Adam caught her. Jake and Adam took her back upstairs. She came back awake to find them sitting on either side of her. The lack of sleep was talking it's toll, Adam and Jake could see it all over her face.

"I'm never going to sleep again!" Cassie vowed.

"That's not the solution," Adam said.

"Did you dream about me dancing?" Jake questioned.

"Yes I did," Cassie replied.

They both looked at Adam. "Nothing happened. You both rolled over in your sleep, that's it."

Jake thought a minute. "Well we know then that it's not Cassie's dream and a result of her magic reacting to it, that's the cause. Someone is controlling her, while she is dreaming."

"Every nightmare has Eben in it," Cassie offered.

"He's not a witch, just a hunter." Jake said.

"Then how did he escape when he was impaled on that tree?" Adam asked.

"He must be using a witch to help him."

"Or maybe someone else is just using his image to throw us off."

"I'm so tired I can't even think. I'm going to drink a ton of coffee so I don't fall asleep and kill someone." Cassie got up and went downstairs to her kitchen.

Adam and Jake knew that was her fear talking, but for now it was the only thing she could do. They suggested she stay home from school and just call in sick. They would have Faye back up the story with her mother the principle.

"But what if I fall asleep?"

"Jake will stay with you," Adam volunteered.

That surprised Jake. "Ya sure, I will just call Raiden's mom and let her know I wont be there today."

"When I get to school I will tell Melissa, Diana and Faye what's been happening." Adam said.

Jake suggested that he tell the girls to stay together and maybe do a sleep over until they figured out what was happening. That way one of them could wake the other up.

Adam said, "Maybe the rest of the circle should stay away from Cassie, while this is going on. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Are you exhiling me?" Cassie asked in shock.

"No, it's to protect the circle. It's temporary."

"Who's going to protect me?"

Adam gave her a look, which she didn't understand. "It's you targeting others. What's happening hasn't hurt you yet."

"So I'm the problem, is what you're saying?" Cassie wondered if the old circle from their parents had done the same thing to her father. Had he felt isolated and betrayed too?

Jake let Adam dig his hole deeper, before he said anything. "I'm here for you Cassie. No matter how bad it gets. Unlike the others, I'm not scared of your magic."

Adam tried to justify what he had said and Cassie said, "get out."

To Jake, Adam said. "Let me know at least what's happening." Then he left.

Cassie stood there, a whole bunch of emotions running through her. She looked at Jake, who was waiting patiently for her to choose one. "I don't want to be here."

"I'm going home to take a shower. You should take one too. Then grab your stuff and we'll go to the old Blackwell house." Jake said. "I'll drive."

CHAPTER #14

On the drive over to the house, Jake asked if she still had her birthstone on her. She showed him the necklace she had made with it.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, voodoo can work through dreams. The totems they use can mess with your sub-conscious mind. Since only Adam and I have been targeted, Callum may only know that you girls are the witches. But the birthstone protection prevents voodoo access to us. So that rules out Callum or voodoo."

"Maybe I could ask my father what's going on."

"Maybe, but let's see what we can come up with on our own." Jake didn't want to say that it might be her father using Eben as a cover, to tap into Cassie's magic.

Once they were at the house, Jake took out his book of shadows and Cassie got hers. They read the books together and then also looked at the other magic books they had gathered as reference material. They found mention of telepathics. Then in Jake's book there was a section on dream manifestation in relation to quantum physics.

Cassie looked at him, "quantum physics? I find regular math hard enough. What does it mean?"

Jake explained. "All matter; you, me, this table, these rocks, are all just some form of energy. The same concept that witchcraft uses. Everything is linked. You've heard the famous Einstein equation E=mc2?"

"Yes, everyone knows that one."

"Well it says that your mental image can change reality. It's like a blueprint to build upon. Witches call it the law of attraction, some call it the matrix. In quantum physics it's called the collapse of a superposition."

"You're making my brain hurt. Speak english!" Cassie complained.

Jake tried again, "it's saying that your thoughts or mind can focus on something and make it a reality."

"So when I'm dreaming and focusing on Adam being on fire, the power of my mind is making it real?"

Exactly. When we're conscious, too much environmental static is in the way. But in a trance, during meditation or asleep, our whole mind can focus and reshape the energy that surrounds us."

"People could use their sub-conscious mind or for us our magic to change the energy around us."

Jake nodded, "somehow someone is tapping into your dream and using your ability to do this."

Cassie thought about it a minute. "If I want a pizza I just have to picture it sitting on the table in front of us?" Cassie asked.

"In theory, but I think that's more like teleportation," Jake smiled. Seeing her confusion he explained further. "You're wanting to transfer matter, the pizza, from one point to another, without you having to travel to get it."

"All this stuff is so confusing!" Cassie complained.

"Well now that we know how it works, maybe if we can teach you how to control it sub-consciously, we can turn it back on the person accessing your dreams. Or at least stop it from happening."

Cassie was super tired, the caffeine hadn't helped. She sat down on the couch. Jake could tell that her body was about to force her into sleep. He sat down on the couch beside her.

"Cassie, the next time Eben comes to you in your dream, turn the horror on to him. Focus on him," Jake said.

"I'll try. But I'm not going to go to sleep," she said stubbornly.

"Okay," he said to her. Then sent a text message to Adam, warning him that Cassie was about to fall asleep and to let the rest of the circle know. Jake received a reply text, that they were in chemistry class and everyone was together.

He looked over at Cassie and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head as her eye lids closed in sleep. He whispered in her ear, "focus the pain on Eben."

Jake watched her breathing for a few minutes and then went back to working on a spell. He was trying to find a spell that would create a barrier, so no one could enter Cassie's mind uninvited. There had to be a way to protect her even when she was asleep.

Cassie ended up lying with her head on Jake's thigh. She used it as a pillow, tucking one hand underneath his leg and the other rested on top near her face. When he looked down at her, his face showed deep affection. He liked spending time with her all by himself, but he hated that someone was using her to hurt others. He was determined to find a way to help Cassie.

Jake found a spell that might work and decided to try it. Putting one hand on Cassie's head and another held her birthstone, he softly began the chant. "Let the power of the stone, connected to mother earth and her ancestry, give Cassie strength to face her fear." He could feel the stone pulse, like her heart beat.

Snuggling closer to Jake, Cassie continued to sleep. After the chant was done, he watched over her. When she began to get restless, he stroked her hair off her face. She sighed and stopped moving.

Back at the high-school, Adam noticed his birthstone was getting warm. He texted the girls asking if theirs were having the same issue. Once he got their confirmation, he texted Jake. Jaked checked his and Cassie's stones. He replied that theirs were the same. Then he texted Adam about the spell he'd done.

Adam left class and from the washroom called Jake, "So this means she's having another nightmare?"

"That or she's about to. Stay close to the girls. I'll text you when Cassie wakes up."

They hung up and Jake watched Cassie in her sleep. Her hands gripped his thigh tighter. Her eyes moved beneath their lids. She moaned in distress.

"Fight it Cassie, protect the circle," Jake whispered encouragement in her ear.

In her dream Cassie saw Eben beside her. She was being compelled to hurt Adam. But this time she felt her birthstone around her neck. It seemed to pulse in time with her heart. She grabbed it and focussed on Eben. She felt a surge of power and Eben burst into flame.

She jolted awake. At first she was disoriented and then she realized she had a death grip on Jake's thigh. She let go suddenly, "sorry."

"What happened?" Jake asked, taking note that she blushed when she realized where her hands were.

"I was having the nightmare again. Eben was there. I was to hurt Adam. Then I felt my birthstone pulsing. I grabbed it and focused on Eben bursting into flames. When he did, I woke up."

"The spell I did worked. Let me just text Adam." Jake said. He knew that Cassie needed the circle. He currently had the upper hand in his war with Adam, for Cassie's heart.

Cassie touched her birthstone, it only had a slight residual warmth to it. Once Jake was done the text, he explained what chant he had done.

"I feel much more rested, but does this mean every time I go to sleep someone needs to do that chant?"

"I'm not sure. Once the others get here, we'll work on it. Maybe there's something in Diana's book."

"I'm so hungry. I'm going to make a burger and fries appear!"

Jake winked, "make me one too please and a root beer."

Cassie concentrated hard. She looked cute, with her brow furrowed, tongue slightly out and between her lips and teeth. Minutes later nothing happened. "Maybe if we both do it," Cassie said, taking Jake's hand into hers.

They both thought hard about two burgers and fries, with two root beers. Still nothing happened.

"Maybe if we look at a picture of it," Jake suggested.

He got out his Iphone and brought up a picture of burgers, fries and pop. Cassie put her finger on the picture and they tried again. The picture disappeared, the screen went dark, and still nothing materialized. They were still trying, when they heard the others coming into the house. Cassie let go of Jake's hand. And he put his phone away. When everyone came upstairs, Jake could smell burgers. He turned around to look back at the table, but nothing was there.

Diana held a bag towards Cassie. "We thought you might be hungry. So we brought two burgers, two fries and some root beer. You do like root beer right?"

Cassie shot a look at Jake, he kept his face straight, but gave her a wink. They didn't say anything to the others, as it could just be coincidence. "I'm starving, thanks."

Jake took the pop. "You read my mind." Cassie smiled around a fry and Jake grinned but hid it behind his burger.

"So you figured out a way to fight the nightmare?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Jake answered, after he swallowed the bite he had taken. He tapped the spell he'd written down, as he took a drink.

"So we're no longer in danger of dying in our dreams, because Cassie can't control herself?" Faye retorted.

Cassie ignored the negativity that Faye had toward her and nodded. "No one will be hurt. You can thank Jake for that."

Faye gave him a once over. Sexuality oozing from her pores. "I might just thank him in private… later."

As much as Jake liked that answer, his face and body language said nothing. He looked at the others. "We still don't know who was tapping into Cassie's mind. Or how they did it. We should try and do a spell to protect us all from, intrusive mental invasion."

"Why, scared someone will find out how evil you are Jake?" Adam asked.

Jake looked at Adam. They locked gaze. Adam looked away first. Jake said, "sometimes you're such an ass."

Cassie almost choked on her pop. Faye laughed and Diana took Adam's arm and led him downstairs to the computer. Melissa rolled her eyes and took one of Cassie's fries.

"So what should we look for?" Melissa asked, opening one of the reference books.

"Anything to do with mind blocks, barriers, protection spells and stuff like that," Jake said, handing Melissa a few books.

"Great more homework," Faye said, sitting down beside Melissa.

Melissa suggested, "well the birthstones seemed to have worked. So I'm going to look into magic with them."

The rest of the afternoon, they worked on spells. All of them were hungry. They decided to go to the Boathouse. Everyone agreed they needed a break. In Jake's truck on the way there, Cassie talked to him about the burgers Diana had brought.

"Do you really think we did that?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe, but we will have to try something else to test it again."

"Ok, how about at the Boathouse, after we get seated. Hold my hand under the table and we'll both picture that they serve you a beer." Cassie plotted.

Jake gave her a look. "You want to do that right in front of Adam?"

She winked at him, "yes."

Jake smirked. "Ok, well we're here."

They took a booth, Cassie, Jake and Faye on one side and Melissa, Diana and Adam on the other. Jake took Cassie's hand. At the same time, Faye slid her hand on to Jake's thigh. He ignored Faye and with Cassie, concentrated on a beer. The waitress handed out menus and brought everyone a glass of water. When she came back, she took everyone's order. Jake and Cassie multi-tasked. They both continued to think about the beer, but ordered at the same time. At last they let go of each other's hand, waiting to see what happened. The waitress came back and handed out everyone's drinks. She handed Jake a beer and finished with Faye's coke.

Cassie and Jake looked at each other. "No way," Cassie said.

Adam noticed the beer and went to call the waitress back, but Faye stopped him by grabbing it and drinking half of it in one gulp. Faye gave him a challenging look and Adam let it go.

"Just peel off the label, it could look like root beer then."

"She's been here a while, weird she'd make such a mistake. I guess she has a lot on her mind," Diana said.

Melissa said, "well Jake turns 21 in a few months."

"Well she should've still asked for ID," Adam stated.

The food came and conversation went. No one realized how hungry they were until the food arrived. They all wolfed it down. For Cassie and Jake, it tasted all that much better, knowing they successfully done the law of attraction.

CHAPTER #15

Faye got a text message and paid for her food and left. Melissa and Diana left to go see a movie. Adam had to work. So that left Cassie and Jake remaining. As they drove back to their homes, they talked about the burgers and beer. Jake also gave Cassie the spell they all had created to use before she went to sleep. It would help her during the nightmares.

"Would you mind staying over again tonight?" Cassie asked shyly.

Jake said, "I'll stay a while, but I can't stay the whole night."

Cassie nodded. She was curious if he was just tired himself or if he had plans to spend his night with someone else. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but she was.

"So you and Adam seem to be friends again," Jake observed.

"It makes things easier, especially circle meetings."

"I'll bet."

"Do you think that Callum guy is going to be a problem?" Cassie asked, expertly changing the subject.

"Guys like that are always a threat. Dark Voodoo is all about getting more power."

"Same as dark magic, I guess," Cassie added. She handed him a pop and then asked, "have you ever traced your family tree?"

"Some what. Mom's side had dark and light magic combined. Dad's side was all light magic. He never wanted to have it. He only used it when the circle demanded it of him." Jake remembered bitterly.

"Is your grandfather or grandmother alive?"

"My grandfather is an elder, his name is Royce."

"Grandmother never mentioned him," Cassie said. "But she didn't really have a chance to say much, before she became ill."

"How is she doing?" Jake asked.

"Okay, but I miss her a lot."

Jake nodded and looked at her with understanding. The look on Cassie's face he knew all too well, from growing up without his parents. Cassie changed the subject. "So when your job at the antiquities shop ends, what are you going to do next?"

"I do odd jobs, landscaping, fishing tours and I catch fresh crab and lobster for the local restaurants." Jake looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious if you're a working stiff like me," Cassie joked.

They worked on the spell to protect Cassie's sub-conscious mind. They did some fun magic too. Then they watched TV, but Cassie passed out. Jake picked her up and carried her upstairs. He gently put her on the bed and put a blanket on her. He did the spell to protect her. He went to leave, but in her sleep Cassie spoke to him.

"Don't go Jake."

At first he didn't realize she was talking in her sleep. "What?"

Cassie mumbled something. That's when he realized she was dreaming. He grinned devilishly, liking that she was dreaming about him. He lay down beside her, trying to hear what else she had to say.

"Hold me?" Cassie mumbled.

Jake thought about it for a heart beat, shrugged and then obliged her request. He spooned her, putting his arm over her. She snuggled up against him, wiggling her bottom against his crotch, unintentionally. Jake concentrated on not getting aroused. Cassie said a few more things, which made him realize that she was fierce, but very sad too. It endeared her to him. He wanted to protect her and take away her sadness.

"Melissa? Melissa!" Cassie said.

That got Jake's attention. Shortly after Cassie's verbalization in her dream. Their cell phones went off. It was a text from Diana.

Diana sent: '911 meeting. Get to the abandoned house now. Someone grabbed Melissa as we left the theatre.'

Jake sat up, turned on Cassie's bedroom light and woke her up. He smiled to himself, as she became suddenly shy. That told him she remembered dreaming about him.

"Diana sent a text, we need to get to the abandoned house now. Someone grabbed Melissa," Jake explained quickly.

"You drive, I'm too tired," Cassie said through a yawn.

They locked Cassie's house, then got in Jake's truck and raced to meet Diana. Everyone arrived at the same time. Adam had picked up Faye on his way there. Diana was crying and so upset she couldn't be understood. Instinctively Adam hugged her and she drew strength from him.

"We were heading to our cars after the movie. I heard Melissa shriek and turned around to see some guys grab her. They stuffed her into a van and took off. We have to find her!"

Faye said, "Lee and I will check out Callum's."

"Wait. Before anyone goes anywhere, we might be able to find her with a spell." Jake continued when he had everyone's attention. "We might be able to connect with her telepathically. Then she can give us visual cues."

Everyone agreed to try. In Diana's book they found a spell. They sat on the floor in a circle. Faye held Cassie's hand, who held Jake's and so on, until it ended with Diana holding Faye's other hand. They all did the slow breathing, going into a meditating trance. Then they chanted the spell. Jake and Faye felt a tingling sensation that came from Cassie and travelled up their arms. They both looked at Cassie, but her eyes were closed. Cassie was reaching out to Melissa with her mind. They linked.

A startled Melissa almost said Cassie's name out loud, but instead bit her lip hard. She was blindfolded now, but could hear her captors outside. She was still in the van and they were arguing about where to take her. Cassie asked her to visualize everything she remembered from the point she was grabbed. It seemed like she was Melissa, when it played out in her mind. Then she told her that they would be in touch soon and to stay strong. The connection ended.

The tingling in Faye and Jake's hands suddenly stopped when Cassie opened her eyes. She let go of their hands. "Melissa contacted me in my mind. I don't think it's witch hunters. I think it was Callum's gang that took her." Cassie said, exhaustion underlying every word.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

Diana asked, "is she okay?"

Faye added, "I'll kill anyone who hurts her!"

Jake saw that Cassie couldn't handle all the questions. He whistled loud and everyone shut up. "Okay, one at a time. We wont get anything done otherwise."

"She's in a black van parked near a bridge by an industrial area. It looks like it's close to where the boat fire happened," Cassie explained. "Melissa is tied up and blind folded. She said she can smell the ocean and that both guys smoke. She doesn't recognize the voices, but doesn't think they're hunters either."

Adam said, "so either it's Callum or Cassie's father."

Cassie was too drained to say anything. She felt dizzy and sick. When she stood up, she almost fell, bumping into Faye.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Faye said harshly.

Diana gave Faye a disgusted look and helped Cassie to the couch. Adam gave her a bottle of water.

"Whomever has Melissa is still dangerous. It could be a trap for all of us. We need to find her and then scope out the area." Jake said taking control.

Adam nodded. "We need a plan for sure. We need all of us there, just in case."

Diana looked at Faye, "do you think Lee would be willing to go in and rescue Melissa by himself?"

"If I ask him to he will," Faye answered.

"Good idea. If it's Callum, he wont seem suspicious. If it's someone else, he's no threat to them, as he's not a witch," Jake said.

"Why would they do this?" Cassie asked no one in particular.

"Either to find out what friend's of Melissa are witches, or to capture us as we rush in to save her." Adam replied.

Diana suggested, "or to test our power and see how strong we are."

"I'll call Lee now." Faye said dialling his number.

"Adam you go with faye, just in case." Diana said.

They made plans of where to meet. Adam and Faye left. Diana took comfort in Cassie's arms, as they got into Jake's truck. Diana would leave her car at the abandoned house.

Jake asked Cassie, "how are you feeling?"

"Worn out. That telepathic connection was hard. When we meet at that gas station I'm buying an energy drink." Cassie sighed.

"Before we came, when you were dreaming, I think you saw Melissa. You called out her name, just before I woke you up." Jake explained.

Diana raised her eyebrow at Cassie, but said nothing. She was curious why Jake was spending the night with her friend.

"I can't remember. I'm so exhausted."

"Well it has been a few rough nights in a row. You haven't slept properly, so no wonder you're wiped out."

"True," Cassie yawned. "I hope Melissa is okay."

"She's strong and knows we are coming. She'll be okay," Diana contributed.

"Nick once told me that she doesn't give up and like Diana said, she knows we will find her." Jake added.

As they came to a stop at the gas station, Cassie saw Lee with Faye. Adam was telling him the plan to rescue Melissa. If he recognized the guys holding her, he would text them to stay away. If it wasn't Callum's guys, then they'd come in and help Lee. Jake didn't like that they were trusting Faye's new boyfriend so much.

Once Cassie had returned to his truck with her energy drink, Jake voiced his opinion to her. She agreed. "But what else can we do?"

Jake thought about it a moment. He opened his book of shadows and then tapped a page. "If Melissa's in danger, you can transfer your power through to her. So she could zap someone like you've done. It's difficult, but we can do it. You'll just have to use some of my magic if you feel weak."

"Where do we do it? How far away can we be?" Cassie asked with curiosity.

"We'll be vulnerable while in trance, so maybe in the back of my truck." Jake climbed into the truck bed to make room for them to sit, if necessary.

"Diana could stay close by, ready to drive us out of harms way." Cassie suggested.

"Good idea. Text her to come back before Adam, Faye and Lee go. But tell her not to let Faye or Lee know what's going on."

"We can trust Faye, Melissa's her best friend." Cassie defended.

Jake gave Cassie a look, "seriously? Look I know Faye. Guys blind her, especially ones who care about her. She's very needy."

Cassie relented and under her breath said, "we all are."

Jake, Cassie and Diana followed Adam, Faye and Lee. As they drove in the direction of Melissa's location, Cassie recognized things from her memory. She texted Adam and Faye that they were getting closer.

CHAPTER #16

A bad headache made Cassie close her eyes. When she did so, Melissa connected to her. The van was moving, she got her blindfold off and saw that she was being driven into a run-down industrial building. Cassie told her not to fight her captors. She would lend Melissa power to defend herself with magic if the need arose.

Diana looked at Cassie, her face was white. She nodded at Jake, they were both worried about Cassie. "Are you okay?"

Cassie opened her eyes. Diana saw that they were glazed and then slowly focused. Cassie spoke slowly, rubbing her temple. "Melissa connected to me. They moved her into a building. I saw it because she got the thing covering her eyes off. Damn my head hurts!"

"Look in my glove box, there should be some Advil," Jake directed.

She found it and took two. Then texted the new information to everyone. As they drove over a bridge she said to Jake, "this is it, we're almost there."

He pulled over and backed off the road into some trees. He and Cassie got out, and Diana got into the driver's seat. She opened the rear window, so she could hear them. Jake helped Cassie into the truck bed, putting down a blanket for them to sit on. They sat down and held hands.

Diana got a text message, "Lee found the van and is going in. Adam and Faye are on foot."

Cassie and Jake began their breathing exercise. Then Cassie was back in Melissa's head. She saw through Melissa's eyes that Lee was approaching the van. She saw two guys attack him and after a few well aimed punches, Lee had knocked them down. Lee opened the van and undid Melissa's hands. One of the guys was back up and attacked Lee again. Melissa got the ropes around her feet off. Another guy appeared and tried to drag her out of the van. Via Cassie's magic and their link, Melissa zapped him, as if her hands were taser guns. Melissa looked at her fingers and she could see the electric charge crackling around them.

'This is so cool Cassie!' Melissa said in her mind.

'Melissa try to help Lee and get out of there!'

The mind link put a lot of strain on her magic. Funnelling power to Melissa was making her very weak. Cassie began to pull strength from Jake. He could feel it draining him. She saw Melissa attack the guy struggling with Lee. Then they both ran for it. Faye was in Lee's car with Adam and they picked up Melissa and Lee. That's when the link with Cassie broke.

Both Jake and Cassie were breathing hard. "They're coming. The van is chasing them. Faye is driving."

Diana started up Jake's truck. They saw Lee's car speed crazily by. Then the van came chasing them. Diana swung behind the van. She put on her high beams, blinding the driver. Cassie and Jake held on in the truck bed.

"Diana, ram the back bumper on one corner. Don't worry about my truck," Jake shouted.

Jake's truck picked up speed. He used his body to protect Cassie. She bear hugged him and he held on to the truck. Diana timed it perfectly and did the pit maneuver near the bridge. The van careened off the road and rolled down the embankment.

"Wow Diana, that was awesome!" Cassie praised.

Once Diana was sure no one else was pursing them, she pulled over. She slid over to the passenger side, then Cassie went in the middle and Jake got in the driver's side. Diana sent a text that they were okay and to meet back at the gas station.

"Good job driving, there's only a small dent in my bumper," Jake complimented Diana.

"Thanks, I've watched enough cop shows I guess," Diana replied.

Adrenaline kept Cassie going. They all got out and went to Melissa, when they arrived at the gas station. They all hugged her with the exception of Lee and Jake.

"Who were those guys?" Adam asked Lee.

"I've never seen them before, but that doesn't mean that Callum didn't hire them." Lee pointed out.

"I'm tired, Lee can you and Faye take me home?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," Faye said. "We'll talk about it all tomorrow."

"We're glad your safe," Adam said.

"Thank you," Melissa said to everyone, but looked at Cassie.

Cassie smiled and gave her a quick hug. "No more action tonight guys, okay?"

Melissa, Faye and Lee all nodded and then left. Diana turned to Adam.

"Can you give me a ride to the abandoned house so I can get my car and go home too?"

"Yup. Good night guys." Adam said, leading Diana to his truck, which was parked beside the gas station.

Cassie walked back to Jake's truck. The headache was bad now. It felt like a hot knife was being stabbed into her skull. She was a little unsteady on her feet. Jake lent her an arm and she leaned on him.

"Sorry, you must be tired too. Did I take too much of your magic?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Melissa needed all of us tonight." Jake said.

They got into the truck and Cassie finished the energy drink. She fell asleep on the ride home, resting her head on the cool window. Once at their houses Jake tried to wake her, but she was dead asleep. He couldn't find her house key, so he picked her up and took her to his house. Once inside, he carried her upstairs and put her on his bed.

"Shh Lucky, don't wake our sleeping beauty," Jake whispered to the kitten mewing at his feet.

He went downstairs and checked Lucky's bowls, then scratched the kitten behind the ears until a loud purr could be heard. "What a night," Jake sighed.

He went upstairs and took off his jeans and shirt. Then he got under his sheets. Cassie slept through it all. He checked her face, glad to see it was no longer sickly white. Then he rolled over and went to sleep. Lucky curled up at their feet, watching over them as they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER# 17

Jake was still asleep when Cassie woke up in the early morning. Lucky was on a pillow between them, watching her lazily. She looked over at Jake. He had the blanket twisted around him, exposing his naked chest and legs. Cassie smirked, admiring what she saw. She tried to get out of his bed quietly, moving slowly. As she stood up, she turned around to find Jake watching her.

With a straight face he teased, "leaving so soon?"

Cassie blushed beat red, "um…ya, I should go home and get ready for school." She searched her pockets twice, before finally finding her house keys.

Lucky yawned and stretched. He looked at the two of them and meowed plaintively.

"I guess this fur-ball wants food. Wait a sec and I'll come down with you," Jake said getting out of bed.

Cassie's eyes grew big as she saw that he only had underwear on. The blush grew deeper and she quickly turned around to give him privacy.

Jake grinned as he put on track pants. He liked throwing Cassie off balance. He also knew she was sexually attracted to him, but didn't know how to handle that. "Dammit Lucky, where's my other sock?" Jake kneeled down to look under the bed. "Cassie it's on your side, can you get it?"

She searched under the bed and found the missing sock. As she handed it to Jake, Lucky swatted at it and meowed. "He's so cute."

Jake harrumphed. "Sneaky little thief," he accused the kitten.

Socks on both feet, they went downstairs. Jake was shirtless and Cassie got a great view of his back muscles. She had to admit that Jake was a superb specimen of male flesh. She felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing full blast.

With Lucky fed, Jake got them both a glass of orange juice. Then once they finished their drinks, he walked Cassie to his front door. As he unlocked it he asked, "did you sleep well? Are you rested?"

"Yes. Sorry about making you share your bed. The last thing I remember was enjoying the coolness of your truck window."

"You were drained last night and rightly so. You did a lot of advanced magic. Anyway I don't mind sleeping with you." He teased her again, enjoying watching the blush spread on her face.

Cassie stuttered, "I… I have… have to go."

Jake said to her retreating back, "see you later."

As she went to her own house, Cassie realized she'd been in bed with Jake more than any guy in her whole life. Sure they'd never been fully naked, but she'd seen him almost so. She wanted to call Diana and talk about what she was feeling, but she didn't want Adam to know. Her relationship with Adam was finally repaired and she didn't want anything to wreck that. She still had feelings for Adam. But there was some chemistry with Jake too. His knowledge of magic and his self-reliance attracted her. All girls were drawn to the dangerous guy, like moths to a bug zapper. Guys, they made her head spin.

She had slept well and was mildly surprised, Jake hadn't hit on her. For once she was going to school and not exhausted. When she saw Melissa she gave her a quick hug. Everyone was a little more friendly from the circle, compared to how they had been. All the drama and danger recently, had brought them back together. Once again the circle was whole and strong. School ended up being pretty good for once, everything went smoothly.

Not having to work that night, Cassie was glad to have some alone time. She texted her dad, that she'd like to meet him at the abandoned house, to answer more questions. He said he'd meet her there. When she arrived, she saw a car already parked and realized he was waiting for her. As she came into the house, she saw him looking around the room, in particular at the pillars on the main floor. As she watched, he opened a secret compartment in a pillar. She moved out of sight, wanting to see what he retrieved. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he got angry and smashed a table holding some of their plants. She then made her presence known.

Blackwell recovered his composure quickly, saying that he had accidentally knocked the table over. "I'm sorry about the broken glass."

Cassie knew that she couldn't trust him, as he'd only been around a few days and already was keeping secrets and lying to her. "It's okay, we can fix it another time."

"So you have more questions?" John Blackwell asked.

"Did you love my mother?"

"Yes very much so, but like I told you, I hurt her badly when I betrayed her. I let my black magic take over my life."

Cassie wasn't going to let him get off that easily, "that's just an excuse."

"Fair enough."

They talked a while longer and then Cassie had to go. That evening was gambling for fundraising at the school and her waitress skills would be put to work. Diana was working the cash box and Melissa would join Cassie on the floor. Back at home, Adam came by when she was getting ready.

"Hi, I was thinking we could go to the school together," Adam suggested.

"Like a date?" She asked. Then before he finished nodding, she said, "I volunteered to serve drinks."

"Well I could help you or catch you on a break?" Adam asked hopefully.

Cassie nodded okay and then confessed. "Um, I met my dad at the abandoned house today. He was there before I was and he was searching for something in the pillar on the main floor. He freaked out when he didn't find it."

Adam first had a sour face, then his eyes widened. "Come with me, we need to break into Jake's house. I think I know what he was looking for!"

So they did just that. Once they were in Jake's room, Adam searched for a box in the closet. When he found it, he took an item on a rope out of it. "Nick and I found it, accidentally, when cleaning up the place. We found out that it takes a witch's power, so we hid it."

"You were right, we can't trust my father." Cassie was so disappointed.

"Maybe he has an explanation for it," Adam said.

"You should give it to me, so I can confront him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He declined, but she kept pressing and finally he gave in.

They left Jake's quickly and headed to the school.

CHAPTER #18

At the school, Cassie sees her father and talks to him outside about the object he was looking for. She showed him that she had it. "Why would you be looking for something that takes a witch's power?"

"Where did you find it?"

"I think you should answer me first." Cassie redirected.

"It doesn't take power, it transfers it. That's how Eben had power to capture me. Someone used their magic and through that," John Blackwell pointed at the sway she was holding, "transferred it to Eben."

"So someone in your circle, betrayed you."

"Yes."

"I've got to get back to work, I'll talk to you later." With that Cassie went back inside.

In the washroom she called Jake and asked him if he remembered anyone other than Ethan coming through the ship, before Eben. He asked why and she explained what her father had told her. He accused Adam's dad of betraying everyone and being responsible for the circle's murders. Cassie got mad at him and hung up.

Jake decided to go to the school and confront Adam, they needed to talk to his father and find out the truth. When he arrived, he saw Cassie, he saw Blackwell, but he couldn't find Adam. He was still looking for him, when he watched Cassie chase after her father out the door. Concerned and curious, he followed her. She lost him in the parking lot.

Cassie wanted to talk to her father again, but didn't get a chance. She saw some man in a black coat stab her father. She screamed and the guy ran off. After making sure her father was okay, she went after the guy.

"Cassie don't," John Blackwell shouted, "your anger will unleash the dark magic!"

Jake heard Cassie scream and Blackwell's shout. He saw Cassie running after some guy. He tried to catch up and he finally did on the football field. Using her magic, Cassie used a bleacher board to trip up the guy. When he rolled onto his back, she and Jake saw that it was Adam's father Ethan.

"YOU! You tried to kill my father! You betrayed your circle." She screamed at him. Her black magic surging upward, demanding vengeance by death. She picked up a piece of the board and was going to club him to death with it.

Jake made his presence known. "Cassie! Cassie don't do it. Don't give into your hate. The black magic will win."

She swung and Jake yelled, "Cassie NO!" A part of her heard him and she smashed the ground beside Ethan.

Jake told Ethan, "get out of here now!"

As Cassie regained control, she realized she was just about to kill someone because of her hate fueling her dark magic. Ashamed and horrified that she'd almost murdered someone, she bolted. She heard Jake call to her, but she couldn't face him. How could she? Hadn't she accused him of killing others because of his anger and his need to avenge his parents' death? She had almost done that herself and her father wasn't even dead! She ran into Adam. Seeing that she was very upset he held her and waited until she could speak.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you take me home? I just need to go home."

Adam did that. In her living room, Cassie finally explained. "I saw our fathers' arguing. I got between them and my anger unleashed the dark magic. Adam I lost control. The dark magic was consuming me."

He hugged her, "we shouldn't let our parents' issues and past bullshit, wreck our lives. Their baggage is for them to carry, not us." He kissed her.

"Aren't you scared I will hurt you?" She asked timidly.

"I'm not scared of you, I love you." Adam said.

She kissed him, needing to get closer. Needing to feel that love. Their kiss grew deeper and their breathing got faster. She took off his shirt and he did the same to her, all while they stayed lip locked. Adam pulled her to him, his hands gliding up and down her back, then gripping her ass. They continued to make out. Adam tried to get her to let him undress her further, but she pushed his hands away.

"Cassie, I just want us to be closer." Adam protested.

"I cant, not yet." Cassie said between kisses.

"If you love me like you say you do, then you'd want to be with me too."

Cassie pulled back. He realized if he kept pushing her now, he'd end up getting nothing. So he stopped talking and just kissed her all over. She giggled and went back to kissing him.

While Adam and Cassie were getting closer, Jake was patching up John Blackwell's stab wound. Jake had gone back to where he had heard Blackwell's shout at Cassie, after she had run away from him. He helped her father into his truck and drove him to his hotel room. Once there, Jake went and got some first aid supplies and then fixed up Blackwell.

"If Cassie keeps using her magic, even if it's to protect her friends, the darkness will consume her," John cautioned Jake.

"You don't know her, she's strong she can fight it."

"No Jake, it took me over. I can't have that happen to my daughter. I know you watch over her."

Jake nodded, "I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep Cassie safe."

After bandaging Cassie's father's wound, Jake left. He didn't trust the man, yet. But so far, he had helped them, rather than been against the circle. He needed to clear his head and figure out what to do. Jake went to his favorite place to think; his boat.

CHAPTER #19

It was Thursday night. Adam gave Cassie a ride to work after school. Cassie was glad that she didn't have time to rehash everything that had happened last night. On her lunch break she did send a text to her father to see how he was. He replied back that Jake had given him aid. John Blackwell also asked if she'd talk to him about her magic. She sent a text back saying that she wasn't ready yet.

Cassie wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Jake either. He knew the truth about what went down between Ethan, her father and her. She was worried he too would be scared of her darkness. But there was no avoiding him, thanks to fait. He was waiting for her when she got off work.

"I need to talk to you. I didn't see your car here, you want a ride somewhere?" Jake offered.

"Sure, home would be good."

They got into his truck. "Cassie your dark magic almost completely controlled you. I was wrong; hate, anger or any negative emotion will fuel the dark magic in you."

"I know. Please don't tell the others what really happened. They're afraid enough as it is."

"I wont. Your father said you can't use magic at all anymore. Not even to protect us."

Cassie looked at Jake. "Are you scared of me now?"

"No. I still think the good magic in you and your good soul can help you control it. There's an extremely powerful witch in Europe, but she was originally from California. She had strong magic. But her dark magic consumed her. Eventually she learned how to suppress it." Jake explained.

"What was her name?"

"Willow Rosenberg," Jake replied.

Cassie liked how Jake always gave her hope and encouragement. He never gave up on her. "What made the darkness consume her?"

"Death of her lover. Grief, anger and vengeance took over. She caught the killer and skinned him alive, using her magic. She took her time killing him. Even the elders in Europe were scared of her. Every witch in the world was terrified of her power. Willow's dark magic allowed her to tap into everything and steal energy. She took magic easily from any witch, against their will, with no problem."

She was almost afraid to ask, "how did she come back to the light?"

Jake parked the truck in front of his house, turning to look her in the eyes. "A friend who never gave up on her. Her love for him, finally broke the dark hold on her. Then with the eldest coven's help, she regained control."

Cassie looked him in the eye and took his hand in hers. She kissed his open palm. "Like you Jake? Do you promise to never give up on me?"

He was surprised at how direct she was being. "I have never given up on you and I never will. I promise."

She slowly blinked and smiled at him. "Thank you. One day I may have to hold you to that promise."

They got out of the truck. That's when Cassie saw a pretty girl at Jake's house. "Looks like you have company," she said nodding towards his house.

Jake looked and a satisfied grin graced his face. He said a quick good-bye and headed home. Cassie felt a twinge of jealousy. The blond was beautiful and Jake kissed her when they said hello. Even though Cassie had reconciled with Adam, she still couldn't help wanting to have Jake's full attention too. She needed to practice the art of seduction. Then she'd have the control, not them.

At her other schools, she barely had time to make friends and then her mother would make them move again. No boyfriends or dates, not even girlfriends to giggle over boys with. Looking back over those years, she realized that she had resented her mother for a lot of things. She wished she could share her jumbled feelings with her mom now, but that just wasn't possible. Even if her grandmother came back tomorrow, she knew she couldn't talk about Jake to her. Jane had not approved of their age difference, even though it was only four years. But it wasn't age that made Cassie hesitate, it was experience. Jake obviously had been with a number of women, he knew what he was doing. Because of this, he always seemed to have the upper hand. His control was infuriating. She hoped that the years of reading smutty romance novels would help her figure out a way to seduce Jake. She wanted him off balance, to feel desire every time she was around. Cassie knew she had to do it all without using her magic.

She glanced over at Jake's room, she saw him with the blond. Jake was kissing her and removing her clothing. It was definitely a booty call. Unable to look away, Cassie watched him as he picked up the girl and put her on his bed. He threw her undergarments over his shoulder. That's when she stopped watching. Embarrassed for having watched at all, she closed her curtains. Looking in her closet, she realized she needed to go shopping. Her only friends were the girls in the circle, so she sent a mass text message. She suggested that after school on Friday, that they all go to the mall for some clothing shopping. Her phone was flooded by text messages. Even Faye was game, which pleased Cassie the most. Faye had a flair for sexy cloths, not to mention that she had also been involved with Jake in the past. Now that she had a new boyfriend, Cassie was sure she could use that to help her encourage Faye to suggest sexy cloths. Diana too had a new boyfriend. She felt bad for Melissa, but was sure that it would only be a matter of time, before she too had someone new in her life too. Getting over Nick's death had really been hard for Melissa. Then the only guy she shows interest in since then, tries to take her magic away. If only Callum hadn't been such a creep.

CHAPTER #20

At school on Friday, she decided to practice her flirting. She'd use the guys there to refine the art of seduction, to test on Jake and Adam later. The first guy she ran into, was from her math class. Even though they didn't have the class today, she still smiled at him and warmly said hello. He returned the greeting and walked her to her homeroom. They talked about the homework and then parted ways. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he watched her go into the room. He wasn't a hottie, but he was cute enough. She just liked guys that were taller. Raiden was her next test subject. Yes he was Diana's, but she could still flirt.

"Hi Raiden, you ready to get this english assignment over with?"

"Cassie you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Between you and me," Cassie said as she leaned closer to him, "some people in our group are so annoying."

Raiden leaned forward slightly too, "agreed. Like that Jessica chick. She tries too hard to act like a valley girl. If she says 'o.m.g.' one more time, I might just kill myself."

Cassie put her hand on his arm as she giggled about his comment, "and she doesn't do much work either."

Raiden's eyes carried his smile and he gave Cassie a compliment, "she doesn't even compare to you... in any way you surpass her."

"Awe, thank you. But are you calling me a book worm?" Cassie asked coyly.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Cassie don't you know how hot you are? If I wasn't with Diana ..."

Cassie looked into his eyes and saw that Raiden meant it. "Thank you, but Diana is a goddess compared to me."

The mention of Diana made Raiden sit back, as did Cassie. "She is some kind of wonderful, that's for sure." Raiden said.

So far her test had worked, but Raiden was known to be a bit of a flirt. He complemented a lot of girls throughout the day, but everyone knew he only truly had eyes for Diana. The next guy had to be someone that was full of himself, that had girls throwing themselves at him, he had to be a football player. The quarterback or the receivers, those guys were popular, overly self assured and a true challenge. There were two places they usually hung out at; the weight room or the tech hall. The tech hall was where the shop classes were, like automotive, drafting, engineering, etc. A lot of the guys on the football team were also in the automotive class. But Cassie would need to have a reason to go that way, otherwise it would be too obvious. She was having problems with her car pulling to the right when she was driving, so maybe she could talk to the auto shop teacher about it. That was as good of an excuse as any, to be at that end of the school where she normally wouldn't be.

After putting her books in her locker, she took her lunch break to go towards the automotive shop. As expected a bunch of football players were blocking the hall and Mark, one of the receivers, was among them. Cassie would have to walk through the center of the group to get to the auto shop door. Gathering her courage and trying to be confident and sexy, she made her way towards them. As she got closer, she almost turned around and left, but it was too late.

"Excuse me," Cassie said silkily to one of the linebackers in her way. "I just need to get to the auto shop."

All the football players stopped what they were doing and turned toward her. She was tiny in comparison to them. If they decided to, they could squash her like a bug. One of the guys, pushed the linebacker that was in her way, so that he moved to let her by.

"Thank you," was all she said, but she looked up at the guy who had done the pushing and smiled enticingly.

Mark stepped forward, "guys get out of her way." He made his friends move, so that Cassie had plenty of room. "I'm Mark, you're Cassie right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Mark." She replied, touching his arm and once again looking up under her eyelashes at him in what she hoped was a sultry look.

"So are you looking to take auto shop next semester?" Mark inquired, putting his hand protectively on her back, to guide her through the interested guys.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know much about cars. That's why I'm here. I rolled my truck a few weeks ago and it went to the body shop. But it pulls to the right when I drive and it's getting worse. So I came here to ask the auto shop teacher what he thinks I should do."

As Cassie explained what was happening. Mark offered, "well I could take a look at it for you, if you want."

She didn't want to seem too eager, so she said, "um... I don't know." Looking at the shop door and taking a few steps towards it, gave Mark the impression she wasn't really interested in being alone with him.

Mark wouldn't give up. He wanted to genuinely help her and get her number. "I wont hurt it. I take automotive and have helped my old man restore his Charger."

"I guess you could go for a short drive with me, so you can feel what's happening." Cassie said.

"It's really the only way to tell what's going on," Mark said. He unlocked the passenger side door with her keys and held it open for her.

"Thanks," Cassie said and got in.

His friends she could see in her mirror, high-fived him as he went behind her vehicle. She leaned over and unlocked the driver's side door. He got in and started up the car, asking her how she had rolled it.

"I swerved to miss a coyote or some animal and hit a lamp post and it flipped me." Cassie lied, not wanting to let him know the real reason she flipped.

"Wow, that's scary. Did you get hurt?" Mark asked, as they drove away.

"Shaken up and pissed off, but not really scared. I had a sore neck, but mostly I was okay. My car insurance went up huge though, as if the body work & repair wasn't expensive enough. And now this."

"Well I can feel what you were talking about. You don't have to ask the auto teacher, all you need is a simple wheel alignment and that's only around ninety dollars," Mark reassured.

"Ok thank you!" Cassie said, giving him a bright smile. "You'll make a great mechanic, if football doesn't turn you into a star."

"It was no problem and thanks," Mark said.

They had arrived back at the school parking lot. He parked the car and handed back her keys. Then he got our and hurried around to the other side to help her get out. He gently touched her arm and then said she could come to him for car issues any time.

Mark jogged off and Cassie walked back to the school. She only got a few feet when Faye sashayed up to her. "What was that all about?"

"What? I was having car problems and he offered to help. Turns out I need a wheel alignment." Cassie said with extra innocence.

"And I'm the Easter Bunny. Your car issues have anything to do with Mark being single and is super hot?" Faye probed.

"Well that didn't hurt."

"Wow, who knew you had any interest in single guys."

Cassie shook her head, "thanks Faye... I think."

"We'll have to get you some sexy cloths tonight, keep a guy like Mark interested."

She was in shock. Cassie stopped walking for a second, "you're going to help me get a guy?" She asked incredulously.

"Well who else are you going to get sexy fashion advice from? Diana and Melissa need as much help as you do." Faye said with borderline disgust.

"Okay then, I can't wait to go shopping."

Faye nodded her head knowingly and then went to find Melissa. Cassie was happy how the whole Mark flirtation was working in such a favorable way. Better than she had hoped.

Surprisingly Cassie had a great time going shopping with the girls. Everyone took Faye's sexy fashion advice. Diana and Melissa took home two outfits each and Cassie had four. They had a lot of laughs, enjoying doing something that was not magic related. When Cassie got home, she took her new purchases upstairs. As she lay them down on the bed, she could see that Faye hadn't just encouraged her to choose clothing that she herself would wear, but they suited Cassie too. Maybe Faye didn't hate her as much as she thought she did. Testing the outfits on the guys over the weekend, made her smirk with anticipation


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER #21

On Saturday after work she got a call from Diana. Lee's ex girlfriend had been given some of Faye's power via voodoo. She had killed Lee in jealousy. Faye was okay, but needed everyone's support. A circle meeting was set up at the old Blackwell house. Cassie would try out one of the tops that Faye had picked out, with a pair of her jeans. She didn't want to be too obvious of who she wanted noticing her new sexy style. On her way she stopped to pick up pizza and pop for everyone. The guy at the pizza place couldn't take his eyes off her. That reaction gave her confidence. Getting the food made her late to the meet up. She was the last to arrive. Since she had food, initially no one noticed anything else. Then Faye sent her a wink and nodded approval. Adam and Jake were trying not to be obvious, but she caught them both staring at her. Who needed love spells, when they could get fashion tips from Faye.

"Do we need to worry about Lee's psycho ex coming after us?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so. Shouldn't the magic wear off eventually?" Faye asked.

"Maybe, since she wasn't born with it. But who knows when it comes to voodoo," Jake said taking more pizza.

"Anyway, I think she's scared of what she did to Lee. I don't think she's going to be a problem."

"Well I'm glad you are okay Faye," Cassie said.

Adam tore his eyes away from her and added, "we all are."

They finished the pizza and then eventually left. Adam walked beside Cassie as they headed back to their cars. "You look nice."

Behind them Jake coughed and said something under his breath, but neither of them could figure out what he'd said. Before Adam and Jake began fighting again, Cassie said, "thank you. Would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure, sounds good." Adam said, but all he really was thinking was how he'd be alone with Cassie again.

Adam followed Cassie to her house. They sat on the couch and started the movie. Adam stroked the back of Cassie's neck and it sent thrilling shivers down her spine. He traced Cassie's jaw line with a finger and watched the desire burn in her eyes. Her breath quickened. He knew exactly what to do to get her all hot and bothered. All thoughts left her mind, when Adam nuzzled her neck. She shivered in delighted surprise. He kissed her neck, slowly traveling up to her lips. When he finally let her kiss him deeply, she groaned. She opened her eyes and found him watching her intently. She couldn't help herself and pressed her body against his. His eyes closed so she couldn't read them. He bit her neck gently and she dug her nails into his back. Cassie kissed his neck and slid her hands under his clothing. Adam couldn't hide his reaction to her touch. When he opened his eyes again Cassie saw in them that he felt the same as she did. He touched her until she was begging him for more. But she was still holding back and he knew it.

"Cassie you know you want me. I've got a condom, so don't worry. If you love me you'll want to be with me," Adam pushed.

"I do love you, it's just…. I…I'm a virgin," she blurted with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you what to do."

He helped her remove her clothing and he removed his own too. He kissed his way down her stomach. His hands made Cassie's passion forget her fear. Their bodies demanded release. They forgot about everything and just were; for each other. They lost time. Eventually Adam was satisfied. Cassie fell asleep in his arms and for a while he just watched her sleep. He knew that now Jake had lost his play for Cassie. That made Adam smirk.

The next morning Cassie woke up beside Adam. She wasn't a shy little girl anymore. They snuggled and then eventually got up and put clothing on. They were having breakfast, when the door bell rang. When Cassie went to the door, she saw her father.

"You two need to come outside and look at this," he said gravely.

"Adam! Oh my god!" Cassie went out the door and saw hundreds of dead crows.

Adam looked around, "what the hell happened?"

John Blackwell looked at them both, "you two activated the curse."

"How? What curse?" Cassie asked naively.

Her father looked at them both, "when you came together, the old curse placed on both your families activated. It is in place to keep your families apart."

"We've never heard about it," Cassie said defensively.

"And why would my dad keep telling everyone we were meant to be together?"

John Blackwell said, "maybe he never knew what the stars really were saying. Your grandmother is the one who told me about it."

Cassie decided to go with her father to visit her Grandmother. Jane thought Cassie was Amelia, her mother, so she knew that her Grandmother wasn't well yet. They found out that the curse would cause someone in the circle to die. Cassie called everyone to find out if they were okay. Adam and Cassie realized everyone would know that they had slept together. When Diana found out, she tried to hide how much it hurt her.

No one heard from Jake, so Cassie went over to his house, by herself. She found Jake still in bed. He had a bad fever and his veins were turning black. So she explained about the curse and how he could be dying. She felt bad, when she saw that Jake understood that Cassie and Adam had sex. His hurt, that she had done it, shone through his eyes. Jake verbally lashed out at Adam. Before they had a chance to really start fighting, John Blackwell appears.

"We have to make an elixir, it just has some strange ingredients. Calvin should have it all." Cassie's father said.

"Calvin hasn't been around for while, but his sister is running the shop." Jake explained.

"Well he's your best chance, we'll see what they have and take it to the house. Melissa mentioned you have herbs there too. I'll help you make the elixir." John Blackwell said, taking charge of the situation.

At the shop, they found all but one ingredient. So Adam, Cassie and Jake had to go into the forest to find the last piece of the puzzle. Jake's condition worsened and he began seeing the witch he had killed. Voices talked to him and accused him of betraying who he was. He fought back against them. During a verbal hallucination, he talked to Calvin. Cassie and Adam then realized that Jake had killed Calvin. That Calvin had been a witch and was dead, not missing.

Adam confronts Jake in his delirious state and Jake attacks him. Cassie wants to use her magic to separate them, but Adam tells her to concentrate with him instead. Together they throw Jake away from Adam. Jake is knocked unconscious. When Cassie goes to check on him, they see that the black veins are almost all the way to Jake's heart. As angry as they are with him, they search frantically for the last ingredient. At last they find it and take Jake home.

"We found it," Cassie announced giving the root to her father.

John Blackwell worked with Diana and Melissa to mix it all together. He complimented Melissa on her ingenuity and said, "you're a lot like your mother. She loved you very much. She taught me a lot about the plants and minerals, for potions and medicines."

Cassie overheard him and saw how much his words brought comfort to Melissa. Even though she still didn't completely trust her father, she saw that he was genuine in what he said. He truly wanted to help them and save Jake's life.

"Thank you for helping us," Cassie said to him.

They were alone and John Blackwell told her the side effect of the potion. "The curse will get reversed. The problem is that you and Adam will no longer feel love for each other. The potion must be taken by you and him, not Jake."

Cassie had to tell Adam and went to find him. When she explained it, Adam told her that Jake could die instead. "We can't let him die, because of something we did together." They drink the elixir. They don't feel any different.

CHAPTER #22

John Blackwell stayed overnight with Jake at his old house. In the morning, Jake a woke feeling better. The black veins were gone and the fever had broke. He remembered what had happened and then realized that Cassie hated him for killing Calvin.

Jake thanked Blackwell for saving his life. Then he said, "Cassie and Adam just destroyed their relationship for me. Everyone should have just let me die."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not worthy of their loyalty. I killed Calvin, when I was a witch hunter," Jake confessed.

John sat down beside Jake. "You're part of the six that make the circle. That makes you important too."

"You didn't see Cassie's face when she found out," Jake said with sorrow.

John Blackwell understood, "that was the past. People change, you just have to want to make it right. Don't let their sacrifice, be for nothing. The circle needs you."

"I hope you're right," Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"I am, but it will take some work on your part to have them trust you again." John Blackwell said, giving Jake a comforting pat on the back, before getting up. "The circle must be kept together, especially since the witch hunters are still around."

Jake sighed, he had messed up big time with Cassie. He loved her, but would she give him a second chance? He knew that Adam didn't cherish her like he did. But Adam too had stepped up to the plate to save him, he couldn't act all jealous of them now. The only hope he had, was that the elixir had worked. So that meant, Cassie and Adam wouldn't be in love anymore. But they had a connection and always would, because they had been together in a primal way. He hoped to prove to Cassie, he was worthy of her, one day.

Back at Cassie's, Adam woke up not feeling love. He didn't know, that Cassie still had feelings for him, that the elixir hadn't removed that from her. She was hurt when he brushed her off. He told her that he felt good, now that his love for her had been removed. As if being in love with her, was a bad thing. Her heart ached and once he had left to go to work, she cried all day on and off. How could the day after sharing something so important with a guy, hurt so much? And Jake, he had been the reason Calvin was gone. Did he regret killing Calvin? He had seemed like it when he had lost his mind. How could she trust him after that?

In the evening after John Blackwell took Jake home, he went over to see how Cassie was. He found her crying and found himself in a position to be a dad. He hugged her as she sobbed in his arms. She regained control and told him she needed to be alone. It was weird for her to have him being a real dad to her.

Meanwhile, Faye needed to talk to Jake. She had found out just how dangerous her magic could be. Even though she hadn't directly killed Lee, part of her had helped. That scared her. She hated that Cassie had so much magic, but if unleashing it did something like what had happened to Lee… she didn't even want to think about it.

"Jake? I need to talk to you… can I come over? Faye asked hopefully.

"Ya come on by," he said.

"I'll be by in fifteen minutes," Faye replied.

She took a cab to Jake's and he opened the door after one knock. He still looked a little rough from his ordeal. "Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Ya, just tired and my body is sore." Jake said leading her to the kitchen.

Lucky jumped up on the counter and startled Faye. "When did you get a cat?"

Jake shrugged, "a while ago. He's a stray that Cassie and I helped rescue."

"He's cute." Faye scratched under the kitten's chin.

"So what's up? You sounded weird on the phone."

Faye was surprise he didn't make fun of her, like he usually did. He seemed to be concerned about her. Maybe his near death experience had changed him. Maybe. "Eva had some of my magic in her. That's what she used to kill Lee. Does only black magic kill people, or does any kind of magic work?"

Jake looked at Faye, she was scared of what he'd say, he could see it in her face. "Any kind of magic can be used in a negative way, but it's just easier with black magic."

"Oh," Faye said. She tried to say something else, but her voice cracked. She hated him seeing her so weak and unsure.

Jake had pity for her. "Just because someone using your magic, resulted in a death, doesn't mean it was you." He took her into his arms and hugged her. She was tense at first and then she let her wall down.

She expected him to be like his old self, but she was glad he wasn't. "I guess I'm like you in that way. The witch hunters used your magic to hurt people, but it wasn't really you."

He sighed. "Thank you for saying that. But Calvin's murder is all on me. Sure the witch hunters made me believe something that wasn't true, but in the end I still did it. He's dead because I killed him." Jake admitted.

He released her and said, "want a drink?"

"Rum and coke?" Faye asked hopefully.

Jake gave her a smirk and poured them two glasses. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Both took long pulls from their respective drinks.

"So, Cassie and Adam hooked up. That was weird eh?"

Jake looked at her, then said, "I'm sure it was awkward for Diana. Adam's a jerk for jumping so quickly from her to Cassie."

Faye raised an eyebrow and gave him a weird look, "okay, who abducted Jake and replaced him with this alien?"

"Seriously?" Jake asked.

"It's just weird hearing you say that. When did you care about anyone but yourself?"

"I guess almost dying, put some things into perspective for me," Jake confessed.

"Wow. I don't know if I like it or not." Faye said.

"Keeping the circle together is all that matters. The witch hunters are strong and the only way we can protect ourselves is staying together. That means putting aside all the bullshit and working together." Jake downed his drink and made another.

"Preaching now are we?" Faye teased.

Jake picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He slapped her ass hard. She squealed and struggled to get down. But this was the Jake she knew and was glad that he was still there. The confident, self assured Jake was needed, just as much as the caring part of him.

"Jake put me down!" Faye laughed.

He put her on her feet, but didn't take his arms from around her. He looked at her and said, "seriously Faye, how are you doing with loosing Lee?"

Her smile fell a little. "It hurts, but I was kind of mad at him for lying to me about Eva. Holding on to that anger, helps." She looked Jake in the eye and said, "I keep seeing him all crispy and dead on the bed. I can't sleep." She admitted.

"If you want you can stay here tonight," Jake offered.

Faye looked at him, completely vulnerable. This caring side of Jake was throwing her off, but she gave him a chance. "Could you just hold me?"

He nodded and then went and locked the front door. They had another drink and went upstairs. He didn't put any moves on Faye. He understood she need his friendship, just as much as he needed hers. They got under his blanket, he was lying on his back and Faye rested her head between his arm and his chest. They talked about John Blackwell and how he had helped them. They chatted about Lucky. Then Faye fell asleep. Jake eventually did too. During the night, Jake woke up when Faye had a nightmare. He rolled onto his side and spooned her. He put an arm protectively over her and the nightmare broke. She kept sleeping. When she was breathing calmly, he fell asleep again. They took comfort in each other's presence.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER#23

Cassie was heading out of her front door on the way to work for the morning shift. She saw Faye leaving Jake's and get into a cab. She was mad at Jake, but she couldn't help being a little jealous. Cassie wanted to go over to Jake's and ask if Faye had stayed the night, but she knew that would be ridiculous. He was making it easy for her to be angry at him. Yet even though she was angry, he had this pull on her. She put him out of her mind and didn't have a chance to think about anyone, once her shift started. When Adam came by asking if she wanted to waitress at the Boathouse that night, she declined. He acted like what she'd done with him meant nothing, which hurt a lot. Sure the cure for the curse had taken away his love, but surely her loosing her virginity to him, warranted a little more understanding and compassion. Even friendship would dictate that he shouldn't just toss her aside.

Once her shift was done, she went home, glad to be alone again. She had spilled hot chocolate on her jeans and went upstairs to her room to change. Out of habit she looked out her window at Jake's room. She saw a silhouette on the shade of two guys struggling. Alarmed that Jake was being attacked by witch hunters, she ran over to his house to help. She came through the door and instinctually used her magic to toss the intruder against the wall.

"Thanks for the help, but I know him. We use to be friends," Jake explained.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"We use to serve together, I'm Samuel," the strange guy said.

"He's a witch hunter? Your old witch hunter pals are now attacking you?" Cassie asked with disgust.

Jake nodded, not knowing what to say. She took one more jab at him, "how does it feel, when you're the one being hunted."

The stranger then spoke up, "I'm not here for Jake, I'm looking for John Blackwell."

That got both Cassie and Jake's attention. "What? Why?"

When Samuel wouldn't say, both of them advanced on him threateningly. He blurted, "Eben is hunting me, because he wants to use me to resurrect demons to use to kill witches."

Jake looked at Cassie and then back at Samuel, "he can't he's not a witch."

Samuel wiped blood off his lip, "don't have to be one, when one is helping you with magic."

Cassie took Jake aside, "I don't trust this guy. He attacked you in your own room. Let's tie him up and call my dad to come over."

Jake nodded and they did exactly that. They waited nervously for John Blackwell to arrive. "So you hate me, but you don't want me dead," Jake said to Cassie, "let me guess you're just protecting the circle," he said bitterly.

Cassie could see that deep down, Jake was like a wounded little boy. The pain was there, he was just masking it with anger. She took pity on him. "I don't hate you Jake, hate is such a heavy word. I'm just disappointed and not sure if I can trust you."

"We're all disappointed in something," Jake said referring to her hooking up with Adam.

Cassie didn't get a chance to respond. Her father had just come into the house. "Where's the witch hunter?"

"He's in the kitchen, we tied him up." Jake replied.

Cassie began to follow her father, as did Jake, when Blackwell turned around and told them to stay where they are. "You don't know how dangerous he could be."

"He's not dangerous to us, he's a friend of Jake's." Cassie looked pointedly at Jake.

"Samuel says Eben is raising demons," Jake said to Blackwell. "I knew him well, he wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Stay here, I will go talk to him." John Blackwell directed.

When he was alone with Samuel, Blackwell grilled him about Eben. "Where is he going to summon the demons?"

"He's going to Harbour woods, same place you went to do it. He's going to use me as his sacrifice. He'll kill me and use my body for the demons."

John Blackwell said nothing, thinking about what Samuel told him. He didn't see or hear Cassie come into the room. Samuel saw her and added, "Eben will kill us, just like you sacrificed people to get power too."

Cassie was horrified. She approached her dad, "you killed people to use demons?"

"No. I didn't need a sacrifice, my dark magic was all I needed to summon demons." John Blackwell said with regret.

"Tell that to Heather Barnes," Cassie snapped.

John followed her into the living room and sat down. He confessed, "I was trying to protect the circle, by using the demons against the witch hunters. But the demons wanted to posses the circle instead. I was naive to think I could control them. It was your mother who saved everyone, by trapping the demons. Every death that day on the ship was a tragedy."

Jake saw that Cassie was very upset with her father. The more she learned about him, the less she liked. At least she had someone new to focus her distrust on, instead of him. "Can Eben do what Samuel says he can?" Jake asked.

"Yes, since he has a witch helping him." John Blackwell sighed.

"Then how do we stop him?"

John Blackwell explained, "the ground where the demons are entering into this dimension, needs to be sealed to trap the demons."

Cassie looked at them, "how are we supposed to do that? You don't have magic anymore."

"Gather your circle Cassie, all the members. I'll meet you at the abandoned house," John Blackwell instructed.

Looking at Jake, Cassie says, "Diana is out on a date with Raiden. I'll go find her. Adam, Melissa and Faye are at the Boathouse, you get them."

After Jake and Cassie left, John Blackwell dragged Samuel to his car. He took him to Harbour Woods, knowing that Samuel was already possessed by the demons. They found Eben already there and John fought him. The power of the demons was already lending the witch hunter strength and he knocked John out. The demon in Samuel took full possession, thirsting for power.

Back at the abandoned house, Cassie realized that her father had tricked them and was going to battle Eben by himself. Jake lead the whole circle as they ran through the woods. First they came upon demon possessed Samuel. Jake tried to stop his friend and Samuel throws Jake into the others. It came at them and they worked together to stop it's movements. But one demon was still too strong for them and it continued to advance menacingly.

Faye screamed, "why isn't he stopping?"

Realization hit Adam, "because we don't have Cassie's Grandmother's crystal!"

Cassie took charge and went at it one on one, using her dark magic. She tried to burn it, like they had the suitcase of snakes, but that didn't work. Samuel grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Samuel makes a wall of fire, so her circle cannot save her. John Blackwell regains consciousness and gets Samuel's attention. He had to make a choice, keep his secret or save his daughter's life. He chose Cassie. He used his magic and made Samuel blow up from the inside out. Cassie was thrown and Jake helped her get up. The whole circle stared at her father in shock.

Meanwhile Eben has become completely possessed by all the demons. He laughs evilly and then runs away. The circle starts to give chase, but Cassie's father makes them stop. He weakly explains that now Eben is more powerful than all of them working together. They go back to the abandoned house to discuss what happened.

Cassie is hurt and angry that her father was still keeping secrets from her. "You've had magic all along!" She accused, "you just keep lying."

John Blackwell tries to plead his case to them all. "I'm not as strong as I use to be, but yes I still have magic. I haven't used it until tonight. I didn't tell you, because I was trying to lead by example. How can I ask you to stop using your magic, when I go around using mine?"

Adam wasn't buying it, "your magic, your bloodline has only caused us problems. Because of you Nick is dead, Samuel is dead and our parents' are dead."

Jake looked at Cassie and saw her go white. Adam had just declared that Cassie was part of the problem. In accusing her father, he accused her too. "Because of his magic Adam," Jake said pointedly, "Cassie's life was saved tonight. And we don't know the whole story of what happened on the boat, your father didn't even help, he ran away."

"Stop it! We shouldn't be fighting. We need to be one force against the witch hunters and now demons," Diana shouted.

"So how do we beat them?" Jake asked.

Cassie says quietly, "with crystals."

John Blackwell nods his head, "yes, with the crystals. But each of the six crystals, one for each family, actually can be combined and become one powerful crystal. The elders split it long ago."

Jake grumbled under his breath, "damn meddling elders."

Cassie shot him a smirk, since she was sitting close to him, she heard. "Well, we have one crystal already from my grandmother Jane."

"That's a start." John Blackwell walked to the centre of the room. "It's time we stopped hiding from the world. They brought the fight to us and it's long overdue for us to stand up and face them. We tried to live in peace, for years no one from Chance Harbour has practiced magic. No more, why should we hide in the shadows? Together we need to show them that we won't run anymore, we will stand up and fight."

Adam scowled. "War just will cause more death. You might not have anything to loose, but we do. We should take a vote, before jumping head first into something that is not our battle."

"It's every witch's battle." Blackwell said. "Take your vote."

Diana, Melissa, Faye, Cassie and Jake all disagreed with Adam. Jake said, "majority rules. We take them on."

They all talked some more and then Adam left first, then John left too. Melissa got a ride with Faye and Diana left with them. Cassie and Jake stayed behind. Jake could tell Cassie was very upset about what Adam had said and what had been revealed tonight.

"None of what has happened is your fault Cassie. You can't choose your parents. Blackwell may have his secrets, but he did save your life tonight."

"I guess," she said sadly.

He sat down right beside her, tilted her chin up with a finger and made her look at him, "people can change. We might make mistakes, but we can learn from our past."

"Do you mean my father or you?"

"Both, we're both trying. It's not all black and white, you know that." Jake said.

Cassie nodded and let him hug her. At first she didn't hug back, but his arms did make her feel safe, like they could conquer the world together. She finally responded, Jake's eyes filled with relief.

"Will you forgive me Cassie?"

She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. To Jake it felt like she was looking straight into his soul. Finally she nodded. "I forgive you Jake."

CHAPTER #24

The school week was full of assignments and homework, thankfully Cassie got most of her stuff done on her spare. She saw little of Diana, who was constantly with Raiden. When she did see her, Diana was either making out with Raiden or talking to Adam. Melissa and Faye were always around, both were competing for the affections of guys in their school. If Melissa showed interest in a guy, Faye had to get his attention too, or vice versa. Cassie stayed out of the way, but she did still flirt with Mark the football player, when she saw him. And she did wear some of the clothing Faye had helped her get. Adam didn't seem to care at all, he seemed totally indifferent. So the attention she got from Mark and his friends felt good.

This particular day she was wearing a one shoulder dark purple top. The exposed shoulder's bra strap was fake diamonds. She wore black skinny jeans, that had laces up the sides from the bottom up. Faye had winked at her and said in her ear that she was sexing it up today. Cassie smiled back. Mark had walked into a line-backer, when he saw her. His friend shoved him back.

Jake was waiting for her in the parking lot of the school. When she saw him and began to walk over, she locked her knees more, giving her hips a bit of a model's sway. He didn't take his eyes off her. His eyes seemed to be taking her clothing off on their own… secretly Cassie loved the feeling.

"Hi Jake, what's up?"

Instead of answering, he looked at her lips, then narrowed his eyes and said, "what's with the sexy top and jeans?"

"I guess I'm feeling good, 'cause spring is on the way…. Can't you feel it in the air? Like everything has a super charge to it?"

Jake touched her bare shoulder, tracing a finger along the top to her neck. "Yes I feel it."

Faye broke the hold Cassie had on him, by shouting over," hey Jake can you give me a ride home?"

Jake looked up and answered, "if you pay for gas." Then to Cassie he added, "I need to talk to you, can I come by later?"

"Sure I don't work tonight. I'm ordering take out, if you give me a few bucks, I can order you some too."

Not wanting to leave her side, Jake asked, "what were you thinking of getting?"

She smiled up at him, "wings."

Faye was getting impatient, "let's go… see gas money!"

As Jake got into the truck, he said, "I'll take barbecue flavour." Then he took the twenty Faye gave him and held it out to Cassie to grab.

"See you guys," Cassie called as they pulled away. Then she got into her car and went home.

At home there was a message from her grandmother Jane. She was doing much better and would be coming home in this week. Cassie called the clinic that her grandmother was staying at and confirmed this was true. They talked a while and Cassie could hear it over the phone, that Jane was doing much better. She couldn't wait to have her come home. She told her grandmother that John Blackwell was back in town. She asked her grandmother to try and get along with him, for her sake. Jane promised she would do her best to be nice to Cassie's father.

Next Cassie texted Jake to see when he expected to be over. Then placed an order for delivery. She decided on deep fried wings for herself and also got Jake's preference. Jake arrived just before the wings, but he went home first to check on Lucky. He walked in the door, as the delivery guy was leaving.

"Smells good, I'm hungry." Jake said as he took off his jacket and hung it over a chair.

For the next ten minutes neither said anything as they ate. Cassie saw that Jake was wolfing down his food and raised an eyebrow at him. He said, "I haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, okay." Cassie wondered how he was doing on his own, she knew he was two years older than her, but it seemed like other than the circle, he had no one. Even his aunt had not come back and she wondered if the aunt blamed him for Nick's death. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jake took a long drink. "Your dad keeps changing his mind about using magic. First he says you shouldn't use it or it will consume you. Then he says we should use it to protect ourselves. I think we should talk to your grandmother about it more. We've seen already what using your magic can do to you. Yes it has protected us, but protecting us is not all on you."

Cassie thought about what he said, "it couldn't hurt talking to her. Using magic is just so much easier."

Jake grinned, "just think, a few months ago you didn't even know what it was."

She nodded. That seemed like years ago, not just months. "Do you think we will find the other crystals? I mean we didn't have much luck finding the other spell books from the other families. We have 3 of the 6."

"Well we haven't checked our grandparent's places, who knows what they have."

"I'll text everyone, maybe tomorrow we can go look for the crystals," Cassie suggested. "I don't work tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Jake said. He cleaned up his food waste. Then leaned against the counter and looked at her. "Are you excited to have your grandmother back home?"

"Yes, sometimes this place is so lonely." Cassie regretted that word, as soon as she said it, due to the look on Jake's face. It was gone in an instant, but she'd seen his vulnerability for a second. "Do you want to stay for a bit, Game of Thrones is on tonight?"

Jake shrugged, then followed her to the living room. She turned on the TV and they sat down together. Cassie was really into the show and didn't notice that Jake was watching her reactions, more than the show itself. On a commercial, Cassie went to get them something to drink.

"No alcohol tonight," Cassie grinned when Jake looked at his glass hopefully.

"Okay police officer Cassie," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. That began a wrestling match. Whenever he had her on her back, he tickled her. Then he let her win, liking her being on top of him. His hands went from her shoulders and slid down to her waist and hips. Their movement, causing Cassie's sexual awareness spring into her eyes. He shifted his body under her and she sucked in her breath. He could see her inner struggle in her eyes. She wanted to do something about it, but she was holding back. Damn Adam. So he let her off the hook and tickled her. She jumped off him quick, laughing hysterically.

"Okay let's call a truce," she giggled.

He held out his hand for her to shake, when she went to shake it, he pulled her close to him. She looked up and into his eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her. Instead he just hugged. Jake said, "thanks for having me over."

She returned the hug, making it quick and then stepped away. "How's the sock theif?"

"Lucky? He's getting big fast. You'll have to come over sometime and see him."

Cassie followed him to the door, "I will. Good night Jake."

He turned to her, looked into her eyes and quietly said, "good night Cassie." Then hands in pockets he left.

The way he had said good night, sent a secret shiver through her. Damn him. She was supposed to be teasing him, not the other way around. She sighed and locked the door. One guy dismissed her and the other kept turning her on and then walks away. One day she wouldn't let him do that to her.

That night when Cassie went to sleep, she had many vivid dreams. Some of them were good and some of them were dark. In the morning when she woke up, her eyes went straight to Jake's room. The blinds were up already. She looked at the clock, it was still early. She stood in the window, wondering what Jake was doing up so early. Then she saw why. He was doing his morning work out. He was lifting weights, his back was to her. Cassie smiled and then went to shower and get dressed. She had a quick breakfast and then went over and knocked on Jake's door.

When Jake opened the door, he was in a tank top and sweat pants, holding a set of weights. "Am I late?" He asked.

"No, I'm early. Sorry, I just figured I would play with Lucky until you're ready."

"I just need to shower, I'll be done in a bit. Lucky's in my room."

"Stealing socks?" Cassie smirked.

"Something like that. Come on up," Jake invited.

He took off his shirt, rolled it into a ball and chucked it at the laundry hamper. A meow came from the hamper. Jake rolled his eyes, went to the hamper, dug the kitten out and handed him to Cassie. Then Cassie and the kitten watched Jake grab a towel and disappear into the bathroom.

"We should've named you Sneaky, instead of Lucky," Cassie grinned. She scratched the kitten behind the ears. Lucky purred loudly. "You're a big boy aren't you," Cassie said to the kitten.

She heard the shower stop and went with the kitten to the window, so her back was to Jake. He smirked when he saw her. "I'll let you know when to turn around."

"Ya, thanks. It's so cute, Lucky is trying to swat the flies outside on the window."

Jake had his jeans on by now and walked over to look. He looked over Cassie's shoulder. "When the flies are inside the house, he stalks them and then eats them. He's a great bug eater."

"Gross," Cassie said, very aware of how close Jake was.

Jake then backed off and went to put on a shirt. "Okay, done. Let's get going, I need something to eat."

They drove to the cafe and got some seats, waiting for the others to show up. Jake had a breakfast sandwich and coffee. Faye showed up with Melissa, then Adam and Diana appeared. Adam suggested they work in groups to find the crystal, just to be safer. He suggested that Cassie join him with Melissa. But Cassie said she had already agreed to go to Jake's grandfather's place. Faye offered to join them.

"I want to get snacks, I'll be right back," Faye said to Cassie and Jake.

Jake walked with Cassie to his truck, "why'd you tell Adam you made plans to go with me, when we didn't?"

"Cause it's hard to be around him," Cassie confessed.

"Why would it be hard, didn't the elixir work on you?" Jake asked, giving her a weird look.

She realized that she had almost exposed the truth. "Um, well it did work, I mean it's just uncomfortable."

Faye saved her, by coming back and telling Cassie to move over so she could get in the truck. "I bumped into Callum in the store, he asked about Melissa. I told him to get lost."

"He's a sleaze, I don't know what she ever saw in him." Jake commented.

"He's a bad boy, that draws all women in." Fay explained and winked at Cassie.

They drove to Jake's grandfather's place. He warned them that his aunt had told him that his grandfather was nuts. That he had come to his parents' funeral screaming about the end of the world. When they got there in the late afternoon, he didn't want to knock on the door, so Cassie did. There was no answer so they did lock unlock and opened the door. The place was dirty and cluttered. Newspaper piles all over the place. There was a wall full of symbols and writing.

"This is his conspiracy theory wall. All about witches and witch craft," Jake sighed.

Cassie took some pictures as they looked around. They didn't even have a chance to search for the crystal, when Jake's grandfather Royce, caught them.

CHAPTER #25

"Who are you, what are you doing in my house?"

Jake said cautiously, "Grandfather it's me, Jake."

His grandfather didn't recognize him initially and pushed a table to pin them so they couldn't escape. The three of them moved the table back with their combined magic. That's when Royce realized it really was his grandson.

"Jake, how are you my boy?" Royce hugged Jake. "How's Nick?"

Jake looked at the girls and then back at his grandfather, "I'm sorry grandpa, but Nick's dead."

Horror and grief flashed on the old man's face. "Then it's too late. It's begun."

"What's begun?" Jake asked.

"Darkness will win when the three circles merge. During the witch trials, eighteen families fled. Two ended up in Salem and the third came to Chance Harbour. Balcoin blood through John Blackwell tainted their magic. He wanted to make dark magic dominant, so that evil wins over good. His first attempt in controlling the circle, led to the fire. So instead he tried to corrupt the circle with his blood. His children would have black magic in them, he could control the circle then."

Cassie and Jake looked at each other. They remembered that her father had said that Cassie had a sister. Faye looked at Jake's grandfather. "Are you saying that someone in the circle is related to Cassie?"

Cassie interrupted, "sir are you sure that there is no way to stop black magic?"

Jake added, "what about the crystals?"

Jake's grandfather stared at him, "the crystals when joined together make a skull. It is a weapon of destruction and should never be used. The crystals have been hidden."

"What if someone finds it?" Cassie asked.

"They won't, it's hidden deep in a mine."

Behind them came a crash, there was a whole in the glass. Royce says, "someone stole the map to the mine!"

Faye runs outside and sees Callum ride off on his motorcycle. Jake and Cassie are on her heals, "it was Callum! He's going to steal the crystal."

"How are we going to stop him, he has the only map."

Cassie searched her phone, "no he doesn't. I took a picture of it. I can send it to Adam and Melissa, they can get to it before Callum. That'll buy us some time to get there."

Royce followed Jake to his truck. He gave him a hug, "I'm sorry about Nick. Stay strong Jake."

Cassie saw Jake's eyes tear up. She could see how much the hug from his grandfather meant to him. For just a moment, Jake let down his defences. By the time they got into his truck, he had shut down his feeling again.

Faye got a text from Melissa. "They found Melissa's crystal and their on their way to the mine. Diana ditched them to go on a date with Raiden. Adam sent her a text to meet them at the mine."

They rode in silence for a little bit, then Faye said, "so I could be your sister."

"My black magic didn't surface until I was dying. Do you really want to test that theory?"

Faye gave her a nasty look, "don't want to share your power?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. Take it if you want it. It's evil and destructive. It's not fun or to be played with!" Cassie snarled.

Faye gave her a look, "fine. Relax, you're so wound up."

Jake looked at them both, "we're almost at the mine."

They saw Diana's car there, beside Adam's truck and further down was Callum's motorcycle. Jake parked and they all go out. A gun shot rang out from inside the mine. They ran into the building and saw Diana, together they went to save Adam and Melissa. As they got closer, Diana and Faye saw Callum and went after him. Jake and Cassie headed to the mine shaft.

Jake ran in and Cassie tried to follow. She began choking, "Jake… I can't go in. I can't breath."

"The mine must be spelled. You're dark magic must be preventing you from entering," he said.

"Take my cell phone, it has the map. Go find Adam and Melissa. I'll go help Diana and Faye."

They split up. Cassie ran out the door and saw Diana push Faye out of the way of Callum's motorcycle. She'd almost been run over. Cassie made his motorcycle crash, then ran to Faye and Diana's side.

"Are you okay Faye?" Cassie asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It didn't work," Faye said cryptically. Diana didn't understand, but Cassie did.

Jake, Adam and Melissa tackled Callum, taking away the crystal. Jake pulled out a knife. Callum squirmed. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Please Melissa."

"Lies! That's all you wanted to do." Melissa disagreed.

Jake cut his hand until it bled. He said a chant and then put the palm of his hand on to Callum's forehead. Then in english he said, "this marks you. If you ever come near us again or back to Chance Harbour, we will know. And next time we won't let you go." He threatened, then they let Callum up. The biker ran for his motorcycle, hoped on and fled.

Cassie went to talk to Diana, while Adam gave Jake the crystal they'd found. Diana was upset about having to ditch Raiden again, for circle stuff. "I want out of the circle Cassie! It's taking over my life."

"But we need you Diana, without you our families lives are in danger from the witch hunters. You know that. You're the one who wanted to bind the circle!"

Diana looked at her with disgust. "I'll see the witch hunter thing through, but then I'm done."

"You barely made it here this time," Cassie accused.

"I was here before you got here. I tried to go into the mine, but I couldn't breath. It wouldn't let me in." Diana defended herself.

Cassie stared at her. "Oh my god, it's true. The mine was spelled. I couldn't go in either."

Diana frowned at Cassie, "what's true, what are you babbling about?"

"You're my sister. My father was with your mother."

"I don't believe you. I'm leaving." Diana said and got into her car.

Cassie ran after her, "wait, Diana!" But it was too late, the other girl drove off.

Melissa said, "I have to get home, I just got a text from dad. Adam can you take me?"

Faye said, "I'm coming with you Adam."

"Sure, is everything okay with Diana?" Adam asked.

"She just needs some alone time. Time to think," Cassie said. "Go take Melissa and Faye home, I'll go back with Jake."

Jake wrapped his hand in a napkin he found in his glove box. Then they got in and started the drive back. Cassie turned to Jake. "Diana is my sister. She couldn't go into the mine either. You, Adam, Melissa all got into the shaft."

"I wonder what your father has to say about all of that. Not to mention how dangerous it sounds to use the crystals."

Cassie nodded. "But my grandmother said that the crystal magnifies what is within us. So good magic could be magnified to take out the demons at least. Couldn't it?"

"I don't know, do we want to risk it? We need to talk to your grandmother and your father. Get to the truth of what the heck is going on." Jake said with frustration.

"At least we have three crystals now. My grandmother's, your grandfather's and Melissa's grandmother's. We just have to find Faye's, Diana's and Adam's. We're half way there."

When they got to Jake's house, Cassie helped him bandage his hand. She held it a little longer than necessary and looked into Jake's eyes. "All better now?"

"I guess, thanks." He replied. This time he didn't move away from her. He waited to see what she would do.

"I'm glad your grandfather wasn't as nuts as we thought. He really cares about you." Cassie said.

Jakes eyes grew emotional. "Do you care about me, Cassie?"

She smiled, "I care about everyone in the circle." Then she stood on her the tips of her toes and kissed him on the mouth lightly.

Still looking at her he asked gently, "the elixir didn't work on you did it? You still remember everything, it's only Adam that doesn't. Am I right?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him, when he was looking right at her. So she nodded. Then stepped away from Jake. The reminder of Adam hurt so much and she didn't want to use Jake to forget about Adam. That wouldn't be fair to Jake.

He saw tears spring to her eyes. He stepped closer and wiped a tear off her cheek. That did it, she began to sob and Jake took her into his arms and held her as she cried on his chest. Lucky came to her and purred loudly, trying to comfort Cassie in his own way.

"Awe Cassie, you'll be okay." Jake said softly. He reached over to the counter and grabbed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she sniffed. She stepped back to blow her nose and grab more tissues. "Sorry for crying on you."

"Better me, than on Lucky and getting cat hair stuck all over your face," Jake said lightly, trying to get Cassie to smile. It worked.

"Lucky hair gets all over me anyway," Cassie said. She picked up the kitten, so that she had an excuse to move away from Jake's arms. Jake's arms were far too comforting and tempting to stay in.

They went to the living room, so that Cassie could sit with Lucky on her lap. Jake asked as he sat down beside her, "who else knows about the elixir not working on you?"

"My father and you, that's it. And that's the way it's going to stay."

"Okay, I won't say anything," Jake promised.

Cassie put Lucky on the couch and stood up. "I should get home. Thanks for the ride and everything."

Jake and Lucky followed her to the door. "Good night," they said to each other.

After she left, he sent her a text. 'Lucky and I care about you too.'

Cassie smiled and replied with just a happy face.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER #26

Cassie was working at the cafe and just finished serving Melissa a french vanilla cappuccino, when Adam joined her. Cassie had to handle some other orders, before she could go back to take Adam's. As she moved around the cafe, she saw Adam flirting with Melissa. It was like being stabbed in the heart. Melissa did deserve to have a nice guy's attention, but did it have to be Adam? And did he have to do it right in front of Cassie? Working hard to keep a neutral face, she went to get his order.

"Hi, did you want to get anything?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate and I'll buy Melissa another of whatever she is having," Adam said.

Cassie went to complete the order. Once she had delivered the drinks, she took the garbage outside. She needed the break. It hurt so much. Especially since he never told her that she'd been okay in bed. He never seemed to appreciate how much she had given him that night. Love or no love, Adam still could have said something. There was no one she could talk to. Diana was avoiding her, ever since she said that they were sisters. Diana was being selfish. There was Faye, but she was too self involved and enjoyed when Cassie was in pain. The only other person was Jake. She was shy about having lost her virginity and didn't know how to share that with anyone. Sure her grandmother was home now and for the loss of love, she had given comfort, but she needed a friend to lean on too.

She was just at the end of her shift at the cafe when Jake stopped in for coffee. His truck was getting repaired and he needed a ride home. Since he always gave her rides, she had no problem returning the favour. Adam and Melissa didn't even notice them. At least one good thing had come out of the whole forgetting he loved her, Jake and Adam fought less. Cassie let loose a big sad sigh and Jake heard it.

Jake looked over at Adam and Melissa, then back to Cassie. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just grab my jacket," Cassie said.

Jake went outside to wait for Cassie. As she went to join him, Cassie saw Adam, move a hair off Melissa's face and in doing so caress her cheek. The look on his face, said it all. Cassie ran out the door and smashed straight into Jake.

Jake didn't say anything to her, because he saw how wounded Cassie was emotionally. He just held her for a second, until she regained her balance. Cassie looked up at him, "sorry about that," she said quietly.

"Do you want to come out with me on my boat? Have you ever gone fishing?" Jake asked.

"Sure I'll come and no I haven't gone fishing. Isn't it too cold out?"

Jake smiled, "not really. I have traps set out for crab, we'll check those too."

They drove down to the marina and parked. Then she followed him to his boat. He cleaned it up a little, so she had a place to sit and then he removed the lines. Jake started up his boat and then took them out of the marina into the harbour. On the open water, it was a little cooler and he gave Cassie a blanket to wrap around her legs.

"It's so beautiful out here. Thanks for inviting me along. I needed to get away from everything for a while."

Jake nodded, then stopped the motor and dropped anchor while he checked one of his crab traps. Nothing in the first trap. He started up the boat again after pulling in the anchor. This happened three or four times, until he had checked all his traps and had all the crabs. On the way back, he gave Cassie a fishing rod and helped her cast a line. She was able to troll as they slowly moved along the coast line. As was normal with beginner's luck, Cassie caught a fish. She got excited when the line got hit. Jake explained how to reel it in. When the fish was close to the boat, he used his net to bring it in. It was a good size and he kept it.

"That's my first fish ever! That was so fun. Are you going to eat it?" Cassie asked happily.

"We're going to eat it. I'll clean it and cook it for you. There should be enough for your grandmother too." Jake took out the hook and put the fish in the holding bucket. Then he put the fishing rod aside.

Once they arrived back at the marina, he tied off the boat and then unloaded the catch. Cassie was stepping up on to the dock and tripped. Jake caught her. She looked up at him. "You always seem to catch me when I fall." Cassie kissed him, opening her mouth when he responded.

Another person going to their boat walked by and said, "get a room."

That broke the moment. They looked at each other and then at the old guy and started laughing. They picked up the catch and headed back to Cassie's car.

"Do you mind stopping, so I can drop off the crabs?" Jake asked.

"Sure no problem."

Once all the crabs were gone, they drove back to Jake's house. He took the fish inside and cleaned off the scales and then took out the guts. That part, Cassie was glad she didn't have to do. Lucky appeared from somewhere and kept getting in Jake's way. When Jake accidentally stepped on him, then the kitten finally went out of the kitchen. Then she watched as Jake got stuff out of his fridge, seasoned and stuffed the fish. Jake wrapped it in tin foil and put it in the oven to bake. Then he wrapped and threw out the fish left overs. After scrubbing his hands good, he finally turned around.

"All done. It's going to take a while to bake."

Cassie said, "I already texted my grandmother, not to make anything for diner."

Jake nodded and gave her a glass of pop. "What did she say about you catching your first fish?"

"I didn't tell her, it's going to be a surprise."

"Where did that pesky kitten go?" Jake asked looking around the kitchen.

"He's been out in the hall since you stepped on him." Cassie said.

"I better check and see if he's okay." Jake went to grab the kitten and it took off upstairs.

Cassie grinned as Jake swore, then they followed Lucky. They found the kitten hiding under the bed. "I guess he's okay, if he can run up the stairs. He's probably just offended."

Jake sat down on his bed. Cassie joined him. They sat with their feet off the floor. Two minutes later Lucky came out from under the bed to see where they went. Cassie winked at Jake. She put her hand under the blanket and made rustling noises. Lucky sprang on to the bed and pounced. They played a few minutes until Lucky accidentally bit her finger.

"Ouch! Okay play time is over." Cassie said.

"Let me see your finger," Jake instructed.

She gave him her hand and he inspected the finger. "No teeth puncture wounds, you'll be fine."

He didn't let go of her hand, instead he pulled her closer. She let him pull her on top of him as he lay down on his bed. She was lying half on top of him. Her hair hung down, framing their faces and he tucked a few strands behind her ear. She moved her face down and kissed his lips. One of Jake's hands traced patterns on the back of Cassie's neck, the other slid slowly down her back and on to her ass. As their kissing got more heated, Cassie couldn't stop her body from responding, her hips moved against his thigh. She sat up a little and he took off her shirt. His shirt came off shortly after. She was in her sexy lace bra and where their bare skin touched, it was like an electric charge raced through their blood. Jake kissed her neck, shoulder and chest. The hand that had been on the back of her neck, caressed her skin and travelled ever closer to her breast.

"Did you wear this sexy bra for me?" Jake teased.

She smirked, "maybe." Cassie was pleased that he noticed and liked her bra.

She traced her fingers over his chest and around his chiselled abs. She kissed her way down his chest and liked it when he sucked in his stomach, when she got close to his jeans. He wouldn't let her unbutton his jeans. Instead he rolled her on to her back, so that he was on top. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then held himself over her. He kissed every part of her exposed skin. Jake was about to remove her bra, when the oven buzzer sounded. Jake got up because he had to turn off the oven. She got up too and put her shirt back on.

"That sure was a buzz kill," Cassie said, tossing Jake's shirt back at him.

They went down to the kitchen. Jake put on oven mitts and then pulled out the baked fish. He checked it and declared, "it's ready. Grab the door and we will take it over to your house."

Cassie opened the door and closed it behind Jake. The same process was done at Cassie's. "Grandma? Jake and I have diner!"

Jane came into the kitchen and saw the dish that Jake carried. "I'll get the plates, Cassie you get the cutlery. What are we having Jake?"

Before he could answer Cassie explained. "Jake took me fishing and I caught my first fish. He cleaned it and made it."

"Bring it to the dining room Jake, put it on the doily in the centre of the table." Jane directed. "Thank you for making diner."

Jake nodded. Cassie brought them all a glass of water and juice. Then Jane brought in some lemon. They all sat down and Jake unwrapped the fish.

"It's smells delicious," Jane said. She took a bite and smiled. "Jake you're mother would have been proud, it tastes great."

Cassie could see her grandmother's praise and words meant a lot to Jake. "Don't forget, I caught the fish." She said, to make the diner atmosphere a little lighter.

Jake said, "thank you for catching the fish Cassie and I'm glad you both like it."

Jane scooped up some potatoes, "the potatoes as the side dish, was a great idea." She smiled at Jake and put her hand on his arm. She knew how hard his parent's death had been on him. She was glad that he had matured and was no longer a troubled, destructive young man.

Once they were finished, Jane cleared the table. "You can cook diner for us any time you like Jake. Thank you. When I got your text message Cassie, I baked an apple pie. So that's what's for desert."

The entire diner was very nice and homey. Cassie's grandmother went to do dishes and give her granddaughter some alone time with Jake. They walked to the door together.

"I've got to go," Jake said. "Good night Mrs. Blake!" Then he looked at Cassie. "Good night Cassie."

"Thank you Jake, for everything." She winked at him and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Good night Jake," Jane called back from the kitchen.

CHAPTER #27

The next day at the cafe, Cassie was working a double shift because one of the other waitresses called in sick. She could use the extra money, but in the evening hours she was getting pretty tired. Thankfully, since it was a Sunday, the evening wasn't very busy. It was pretty late when she finally was done. When she pulled on to her street, she saw the ambulance lights a her house. Fear leaped into her throat. She parked behind a police car and got out. She saw her father talking to the police. Then she saw the stretcher, a sheet covered a body. The wind blew back the sheet and that's when she saw who it was.

"Grandma!" She screamed in sorrow, running towards the stretcher.

John Blackwell stopped her, as Cassie broke down in his arms. She tried to fight him. "No, oh god no! Let me go!" She wailed.

Jake parked his truck behind her car. He saw the ambulance and the police. "Cassie? Cassie!"

He ran forward thinking the worst. When he saw her struggling against John Blackwell's grip, he went to them. "What happened?"

John Blackwell explained, "witch hunters killed Jane Blake."

"What? Oh no." Cassie went into Jake's arms and together they went to look at Jane.

Cassie buried her face into Jake's shoulder, sobbing. "I've lost the last connection to my mother. Grandma just came back, why now?"

"I don't know Cassie, but we'll avenge her death. I promise."

John Blackwell came to them, "Jake take Cassie to your house. I'll take care of all this. Can she stay the night with you?"

The stress of seeing her grandmother dead, was too much for her. Cassie fainted. So Jake picked her up. "I'll take care of her."

John Blackwell nodded, "I know you will."

Jake carried Cassie to his house, unlocking the door with a spell. Then he called for Lucky and put Cassie on his bed. "Lucky, Cassie needs your comfort more than ever."

Jake went downstairs, took off his boots and locked his door. Then brought a glass of ice water upstairs. Lucky sat partially on Cassie's chest purring loudly. "I don't know if you understood me Lucky, but I hope that works."

The kitten kept licking Cassie's face, cleaning up her tear stained cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked at Lucky. Jake sat down beside her leaning against the wall. "I'm so sorry Cassie."

"I just don't understand it. Why her?" She petted Lucky a little bit and then turned to Jake and cried on his chest.

She felt a drip on her cheek and looked up. Jake had tears in his eyes too. She realized then that he too was feeling sorrow about her grandmother. She moved closer to him and kissed away his tear. Then kissed his lips, needing to be close to someone, to feel that connection to life. He responded back. It was Cassie who pulled back this time.

She blurted, "Diana's my sister. She's the other Blackwell. In the mine, she couldn't go in either."

Jake found it odd that Cassie picked right then to tell him this, but in a way he also understood. She wanted to be truthful and not have any secrets from him. "How did she react, when she found out?"

"She won't even talk to me. But the circle needs to be stronger than ever now and find those other crystals."

"Unfortunately death has a way of putting things into perspective. She'll talk to you." Jake said. He looked at Cassie, "thank you for giving me a good memory of your grandma Jane. She was so nice last night."

Cassie sniffed, "no thank you…. Jake will you just hold me? I don't know if I can sleep tonight."

Jake lay down, re-organizing the pillows. Then they got under his blanket and he held her. They could see the emergency lights, coming through the window. Eventually the lights were gone and everything was quiet.

"I'm glad you were here tonight Jake," Cassie whispered.

"Me too. And Cassie?"

"Ya?"

"Even though you may feel very alone because your grandma is gone, you have the circle." Jake said.

"Just the circle?" Cassie asked.

Jake smirked, "and you have me. I'll always protect you."

"Thank you," she said.

Eventually they both fell asleep, but neither slept very well. Both woke up tired and sad in the morning. Neither were hungry. Jake showered and changed into a black suite, for Jane's funeral. Then he went with Cassie to her house. Her father wasn't there yet, so Cassie went upstairs to shower and change. When she came downstairs, Adam and her father had arrived.

"Jake went to pick up Faye and Melissa," Adam said. "Diana will meet us at the cemetery."

Cassie went into Adam's arms and he held her until she let go. The feeling or connection she'd been expecting with him, was not there. It was a good hug, but he felt like a stranger. Her pain over loosing her grandmother, overshadowed anything else.

Then her father said, "it's time to go."

Her father drove the three of them in Cassie's car. Cassie cried during the whole ceremony and didn't see a thing. Her circle all hugged her and stayed close by. Then everyone headed to her house for the wake. Five minutes after they arrived, people started coming with food and drinks. What bothered Cassie was that all these people whispered around her and stared in pity. She knew that they meant well, but she wanted to scream. Things seemed to go in slow motion.

"Why do they bring all this food?" Cassie asked Melissa.

Melissa shrugged, "I guess cooking makes people feel better."

Cassie went to talk to Diana. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're my sister."

Diana ignored that comment and said, "I'm sorry you lost your grandmother." Then she walked away.

Cassie looked around and saw Faye, who looked sexy as usual, even dressed for a funeral. She saw Faye hanging all over Jake, milking the situation for all it was worth. Cassie couldn't handle it anymore and went upstairs to her room. As she passed her grandmother's room, the tears came and she began to sob. A few minutes later, John Blackwell walked into her room.

"You're so strong and handling this so well. I just wanted to say that I didn't know Diana was my daughter. Elizabeth never told me." John Blackwell explained.

"Was there anyone you didn't sleep with from the women of your circle? I can't believe my father is a man whore. You slept with Dawn, Diana's mom and with my mom. You say you loved my mother, but then how could you be with the others?"

"People fight and find comfort in other people. I was young and stupid. I hurt a lot of people with my choices back then, but I know that's not an excuse." John Blackwell said. "We need to focus on finding the last two crystals, to protect your circle from the witch hunters."

Cassie looked at him. "I want to destroy the witch hunters for what they did to grandma."

"We can use the crystals we have and the map to locate the last crystals. Have Adam and Melissa join us at the abandoned house later. We need them to help do the spell." Cassie's father directed.

CHAPTER #28

They found out that one crystal was at Jake's and the other John Blackwell said could be cloaked by Adam's grandfather. So Adam and Melissa went to his place to look for a clue. Jake and Faye showed up with her mother's crystal, explaining they'd found it in her purse, but wouldn't say anything more. John Blackwell went back to the wake, to say good-bye to the last of the guests and put away all the food.

While Jake, Faye, Diana and Cassie were trying to decide how to help Adam find his crystal, suddenly Faye's crystal got sucked into a table. Jake went to check around the house and found ash. The crystal was gone and they realized the witch traitor stole it with magic. They figured maybe the witch hunters didn't want them to create the crystal skull.

"We could ask Isaac where the crystal is," Jake suggested.

"You want to ask a witch hunter for help, that's just great." Faye said with disgust.

"Isaac is against Eben, he hates everything to do with magic and how it corrupts people. He may turn against Eben and the witch traitor. It's worth a shot," Jake argued.

Cassie says, "I'll ask my father."

"NO!" Diana says, "we don't need him. We can handle this on our own. I don't trust him, even if he is my father too."

Faye gives her a disgusted look and shakes her head.

Jake sees that they are about to fight and sides this time with Diana. "Isaac won't come if Blackwell's there. Diana's right, we have to do this on our own."

They go to meet Isaac, but it's Ian, the witch hunter that kidnapped them at hallowe'en, that show's up. Cassie hates Ian and her anger fuels her black magic and she starts to choke him with her hate. She accuses him of killing her grandmother. He coughs up blood. Jake tries to stop her and she flings him aside.

Diana stands in front of Cassie and yells, "NO! Cassie STOP!"

Cassie stops and Ian explains that Eben killed Isaac. He explains he only came today, because he knew how close Jake had been with Isaac. He explains that Eben had ordered the witch traitor killed once he had the demon power. When Isaac let the witch go, Eben killed him as punishment. Ian tells them he tracked the witch to Chance Harbour and then lost him. Then Ian leaves.

"Don't let him go!" Cassie says chasing after Ian.

"Cassie control yourself. I can't believe how willing you are to kill first and ask questions later!" Diana accused, clearly disgusted with Cassie.

Jake steps between them, when he sees Cassie clench her fist. "We can track the crystal with that map and find the witch at the same time."

They go back to the abandoned house and do just that. Faye, Jake, Cassie and Diana use the crystals and find out that the stolen crystal is at Hudson Fields.

"Where's that?" Cassie asks.

Faye answers with a shiver, "it's the creepiest place on earth, especially at night."

Diana rolls her eyes, "it's an amusement park."

They all go in Cassie's SUV and break in at the front gate. They start searching the buildings, but there is so much ground to cover. Jake suggests they split up. Faye says she doesn't want to get between the 'Blackwell sisters' and leaves with Jake. As Diana and Cassie search, snide comments by Diana finally irritates Cassie enough to confront her.

"Stop judging me Diana! My black magic saved your life on hallowe'en and my life when your grandmother tried to kill me. If you were in my shoes and had to choose between saving the only people in your life that you care about and using magic, you'd use magic too. Or if you were at death's door, don't tell me you wouldn't do everything in your power to survive."

Diana backed down and stopped talking, unless it was about where to search next. She had to admit that Cassie had a point, but she still believed that she'd find another way. "Hey that ride just turned on, let's find out what's going on."

Jake and Faye had follow blood to a ride. They find Ian's throat slashed, he was dead. They turned on the ride with magic and found a few more dead witch hunters. Diana and Cassie ran up and saw the bloody scene.

"The witch traitor is killing witch hunters too, not just looking to take us out." Faye said.

Jake looks at the three girls, "we need to find that crystal. Let's keep looking, we don't have much time."

Faye and Jake go towards the haunted house. Inside a clown jumps out at Faye and she shrieks, jumping backwards and into Jake. He laughs at her, but puts his arms around her comfortingly.

"You're okay, relax, it's just a clown." He then adds, "I can't believe you're scared of it."

"I hate clowns. But this one is scary because it has real blood on it, look." Faye pointed to it's arm.

They follow the blood through the haunted house. "This is the worst house ever, too many damn clowns!" Faye complains.

The blood brings them through some doors and they find where the witch has been hiding out. They find some cloths and a journal. In the journal they find a picture of Jake, Nick as a baby and their parents. Neither of them can figure out why the witch hunter would only have Jake's family picture and not all of their pictures.

Meanwhile, Diana see's the witch hunter. Cassie and Diana give chase. The witch hunter looks like he is going to get away, but Cassie uses her black magic to throw a prop spear at him.

"Cassie don't kill him! Don't let the magic control you, you must control it!" Diana says.

She listened to her friend and used the spear to trip the fleeing witch. The traitor drops the crystal. Cassie runs and picks it up. As he gets up, they see his face and are shocked.

"Nick?"

"I thought he was dead," Cassie says, equally in shock.

Nick runs away, using their shock to his advantage.

Diana looks at Cassie, "what are we going to tell Jake?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "Last time we saw him alive, Nick had a demon in him."

"Cassie, do you think Nick killed your grandmother?"

Cassie couldn't think, this was just too much for her. "Don't say anything until we get back to the abandoned house. And at least we have the crystal now."

Diana and Cassie go back to the car. Jake and Faye are waiting for them. Faye says, "we found the witch's journal, it has Jake's family picture in it."

Cassie shows them the crystal. "We found the witch hunter, but he got away."

"Jake… It was Nick," Diana blurts.

Faye says, "What?" Her eyes dilate in shock.

Cassie looks at Jake, his face shows nothing, but his eyes tell her everything. "I saw him too, it was Nick. But we don't know if he still has a demon in him or what. He ran away after he dropped the crystal."

Jake shakes his head. "Who ever that was, even if he looks like Nick, it's not him. He'd never fake his death or try and kill us."

Their cell phones went off and it was Adam. He and Melissa had been able to figure out how to uncloak the last crystal. The map told them it was in the high school. He also mentioned that his grandfather had been a history teacher at their school, in the past. The text also said they were still at the abandoned house.

Diana sent a reply text for all of them, telling Adam and Melissa to wait there, they found the crystal and were coming back there anyway. "Let's get going, we need a circle meeting," she said.

Faye touched Jake's arm, "are you okay?"

He shrugged her off and instead said, "shot gun." Then he got in the front seat and stared out the window. The girls left him alone and Cassie drove them back to the abandoned house.

Once everyone of the circle's six were seated, Diana spoke first. "It turns out that I am Cassie's half sister, thanks to John Blackwell cheating with my mother. But that doesn't mean I plan on using any black magic, if I even have it."

Faye snorted, "you're such a bore."

Cassie, looked at Jake, he nodded, but said nothing. "Diana and I saw the witch traitor, it was Nick."

Melissa sucked in her breath and shook her head in denial. "No, you're wrong. No!" She stood up and turned her back on the group.

Jake said, "Faye and I found his journal, he had my family picture in it. It may be Nick's face, but it might not be him."

Faye added, "Jake's right Melissa. The last time we saw him Nick was possessed by a demon. If he was with Eben, then he may still have a demon in him."

Melissa turned around, her eyes full of tears. Adam stood up and went to her. He held her as she buried her face in his chest and cried. Cassie looked at Jake, his eyes were red, but he didn't shed a tear. She decided to direct everyone's attention to the crystals.

"So we got Faye's crystal back. Adam, you said you uncloaked your grandfather's crystal?"

"Ya he left a clue for me, something from my childhood. Together Melissa and I used the map and found out that the last crystal is somewhere in the high school."

Diana, ever cautious asked. "Did you cloak it again, so no one else can find it before us?"

Adam smiled at her, "of course! Prom's coming, so we can search for it then. When we get there, I'll uncloak again then."

"Good idea. Anyway it's late, let's get home." Diana added.

"I'll take Diana, Faye and Melissa home. You can take Jake home Cassie," Adam suggested.

"Ok, good-night everyone. See you at school." Cassie then said to Melissa, "don't worry if we can save Nick's life, we will."

Once they were driving home, Jake looked at Cassie. "How do you do it?"

She gave him an odd look, "do what?"

"Stay so strong with everything that's happened? You lost your mom and grandmother, you find out your dad cheated on your mom and that you have a half sister. With all of that happening in such a short time span, you haven't run away from the circle."

Cassie pulled over and put the car in park. "You guys are all I have left. I'd loose it if anything happened to you… and Adam, Melissa, Diana, Faye and even my father. We have to protect the circle, that's all that matters right now. Like I told Melissa, we'll help Nick, if it's really him." She put her hand over Jake's.

He squeezed her hand and then let go. "It's not your black magic that makes you strong, like Faye thinks, it's your heart."

Cassie got back on the road and began to drive again. "At least one of you believes in me," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER #29

The whole circle was going to look for the crystal at the school, which meant Jake needed to be invited to prom as someone's date, or he wouldn't be able to get in. Cassie was going to ask him, but Faye beat her to it. Melissa explained to a disappointed Cassie, that two years earlier, Jake had stood Faye up at the prom. Faye had waited three hours for him and it had really hurt her.

"It's just that I've never been to a prom before," Cassie said.

Melissa smiled, "Well ours is in the gym, so it's not as fancy as some people's proms. It's just a bunch of teenagers happy that high school is almost over, in beautiful dresses and guys in suits or tuxedos, dancing."

"Oh. I guess we're not going to have much time to dance, if we are looking for the crystal," Cassie added.

Diana frowned, "finding the crystal better not waste my entire night!"

Just then, Raiden came by. He had a big smile on his face and said hello to all of them. He pulled out flowers from behind his back and held them out to Diana. "Would you like to be my prom date?"

Her smile said it all, but he waited until she said, "yes, of course, I'd love to be your prom date." She left with him, smelling her flowers and holding his hand.

Melissa told Cassie that they both could be Adam's date. Cassie would have preferred to just go alone, but she agreed to get a ride with them. They'd pick her up last, which would give her time to talk to her father about finding the last crystal. After school Cassie sent her father a text message to meet her at the abandoned house. When she arrived, he explained what she needed to do to find the crystal. He said that their Balcoin blood had a special link to the crystals. He told her to mark in the school somewhere, using her blood, an inverted T with a line through the centre. That would link her to the crystal and show her where it is, since Adam said he'd uncloaked it already.

Cassie went right away to the school to see if she could find the crystal on her own, so that everyone could enjoy the prom tonight. When she did as her father had instructed, she saw her mom when she was a teenager, holding the crystal. Her mom ran down the hall, shouting to Elizabeth that she needed to talk to her. But when Cassie went to follow her, her mother disappeared. That's when Cassie realized she needed Diana's help. At first Diana refused to help, not wanting to have anything to do with something John Blackwell had suggested. But when Cassie told her that Diana would be able to see her mother, that was the deal breaker. They would do it at the prom and have everyone else watch out for Nick.

When Cassie got home, she took a quick shower. When she came out, she got dressed and started doing her hair. She looked at Jake's window and saw him in a white dress shirt. Faye was there, already dressed up, helping Jake with his tie. Cassie was jealous and her eyes narrowed, wishing she could hear what they were saying.

Jake waited until Faye was done with his tie. Then he got out a box from his witch hunting days.

Faye asked, "what's in that?"

Jake showed her, when he opened up the box and pulled out a dagger. "It helps kill witches. If I have to I will use it on Nick, or whatever it is possessing him."

"Jake, you don't have to …." Faye began, but Jake stopped her angrily.

"Don't even say it. I'm the only one that should. I abandoned him when he needed me most."

"We were his circle and we didn't help him, it's not all on you," Faye explained.

Faye made him look at her. She recognized this behaviour with him, he did it every time. Jake used anger when he was upset, masking his real feelings. She called his bluff. His eyes got red, with unshed tears. She hugged him, and saw Cassie watching, over Jake's shoulder. Faye smirked and decided to plant a kiss on Jake's cheek. Faye saw Cassie turn around and close the curtains.

Jake looked at Faye, "I'm sorry I stood you up for the prom last time, you didn't deserve that."

"Thanks for apologizing. We've got to go." Faye added.

Everyone would meet at the front doors and go into the school together. They knew they had safety in numbers. Diana wanted to get things over with quick, so she could find Raiden and enjoy the rest of the prom. Cassie led her to a room, while Adam and Melissa stood guard, so no one would interrupt them. They did the symbol in their own blood and then held hands. Suddenly Diana and Cassie saw their mothers talking.

Ameila says, "Elizabeth, take Diana and leave town. Ethan is turning Blackwell over to Eben."

Elizabeth replies, "I'm not listening to you any more. You brought John into our circle. It was your fault that we trusted him."

"Elizabeth wait, I know it was my fault…. I know that Diana is John's daughter. He's also the reason why the rest of them got pregnant at the same time. He is creating a circle of his own, that he can control." Amelia explained.

"Stay away from me Amelia, you've made your choices, leave me to make mine." Elizabeth left.

Cassie and Diana followed Amelia, who lead them to Adam's grandfather, who was a teacher in the school. Amelia tells him that she's taking Cassie and leaving, without Ethan. She says she doesn't want Cassie's circle to be bound, so if no one can find them, then that will never happen. She gives the crystal to him and Adam's grandfather tells her it will be hidden in the trophy case and cloaked, should she ever need it. Then the image stopped, Cassie and Diana came out of the trance.

Diana says, "your father used all of the parents and now he's using us, thanks to you."

"My father, he didn't love my mother, he just used her. You were right about John Blackwell all along."

"He's a master manipulator. Our parent's died because of Amelia trusting him. You should apologize to the whole circle." Diana accuses, then leaves to go find Raiden.

Once Cassie came out of the room, she explains to Adam and Melissa that the crystal is in the trophy case. They hear a sound behind them and realize that Nick heard them. Everyone runs towards the trophy case, they see Jake and Faye on the way and tell them what happened. Adam arrives at the trophy case first and grabs the crystal, but Nick attacks him and takes off with it. They go after him and he leads them to a wrecking yard. Melissa, Adam and Cassie go in one direction, Faye and Jake go in another.

Cassie sees Nick talking to Eben. She hears Eben say that he wants the demon's inside Nick, not the crystal anymore. To distract them, she makes the wrecked vehicles' lights flash and horns honk. She uses her magic to get Nick to throw the crystal close to her. As she goes for it, Eben flings her into some cars. Jake sees it and runs to help Cassie, who has dropped the crystal. Nick goes after the crystal, but Jake stops him, trying to stab the demon possessed Nick with the dagger. But he can't kill his own brother and Nick gets the upper hand and begins to choke Jake. Melissa arrives and uses the dagger that Jake dropped, to kill demonized Nick.

Jake helps Cassie off the ground and she realizes that she doesn't have the crystal. "We have to find it!"

"What about Eben? He wants to kill us, without the crystal we have no chance." Adam adds.

Right then John Blackwell appears holding the crystal. "I tried to fight off Eben, but I couldn't. Faye tried to help and Eben grabbed her. We need to join this crystal to the others and make the skull. It's the only way to save Faye. He knows we will try and rescue her, he won't kill her until he knows we are near. Just go home now and in the morning we'll rescue Faye."

They did as he asked, Jake giving Cassie a ride. Melissa, left with Adam.

"How's your head? Should we take you to the hospital?" Jake asked as he drove.

"No, I'm fine. It's not a hospital I need, it's an insane asylum." Cassie said dejectedly. "What about you?"

"I'm so sick of everyone running our lives. Demons, Eben, John, witch hunters and even the elders. If someone had just been truthful to start with, then most of this could have been prevented. Nick would still be alive! Now Faye's life is in danger too." Jake said with anger.

Cassie began to cry. "I'm sorry Jake, it's all my fault. I made us trust John, when he has just used us from the start."

Jake pulled up to their houses and turned off the truck. He looked at Cassie, "it's not all on you, just like it's not all on me either. We all had a hand in everything that has happened to us. I'm sorry I yelled, I was just venting, it wasn't directed at you."

She looked at him through her tears, "I know you weren't yelling at me. I just wanted so badly for my father to be here for me. Now it seems, he's after something else, I just don't know what. What if I make the wrong choice again?"

Jake shook his head, "worry about that after we save Faye. And anyway, if we make the wrong choices, we'll fix it as well as we can, like always."

She smiled, "and you call me optimistic, that sounds pretty positive to me. But you're right, we need to focus on helping Faye."

Cassie got out of the truck. Jake walked her to her door. "You look beautiful tonight," Jake complimented.

"Thanks, you look handsome. I'm sorry you missed prom again," Cassie said.

"I got one dance in with Faye. Honestly, I still don't care about prom. Most of the people that went to the high school were idiots anyway." Jake winked at her.

"I'm not tired yet, would you like to come in?" Cassie asked hopefully.

Jake looked at his house. "I should go see how Lucky is. But you're welcome to come over to my house."

"You don't mind?"

He jerked his head in the direction of his house, "come on."

Cassie slipped her hand into Jake's and they walked to his house. He opened the front door and let her enter first. He closed the door and turned on the lights. Lucky greeted them both, winding around their legs, purring loudly.

"I guess he missed us," Jake said.

"Or maybe, just maybe, he feels that we both need some unconditional love right now."

CHAPTER #30

The next day, the circle meets at the abandoned house. Cassie gets a phone call from Eben, who reports that he has Faye and will kill her unless he's given a crystal. He has her at the boat yard where their parents died.

Jake looks at everyone, "we need to ask Blackwell for help, we can't fight Eben alone."

Diana says, "NO! We were a circle before Blackwell, we don't need him. He's a liar and a power hungry psycho."

Cassie confronts her, "he may be all that, but without the crystal skull, Faye will die."

Thinking about Faye, angers Jake. "I am not letting another person I care about die, because of witch hunters. NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Diana compromised. "Fine. Cassie and I will go see Blackwell. You, Melissa and Adam go see if you can help Faye."

As everyone leaves, Cassie pulls Jake aside. "Be careful Jake. But do what you have to in order to save Faye."

He looks at her, "back at you. Don't trust your father."

Cassie nods and then goes out the door with him to catch up to Diana. While Diana drives, Cassie gets a text as to where Blackwell wants them to meet him. Once they arrive, they find him standing by a cove, looking out at the water. He explains that this is where the first witches arrive in Chance Harbour. He pulls out the six crystals and does a spell over them. They light on fire. He picked up two crystals and threw them into the lake. He instructed his daughters to do the same.

"When we do this, your circle will become unbound." John Blackwell explained.

They were tentative about touching the flaming crystals, but the flame they didn't feel. They threw the crystals into the water and waited for something to happen. Cassie felt it draw her into the water. It boiled around her and she lifted a white glob of mass out of the water. Once Diana put her hands on it too, then it formed into a skull.

"Now bring it to me and we will go after the witch hunters," John said.

Cassie pretended to feel a lot of power through the crystal. "No I am going to use it."

Diana sided with her. John got angry and using his Balcoin blood and their connection to it, made them loose consciousness. "The only one using this crystal will be me." John Blackwell said as he stood over their bodies. He picked up the crystal and put it in his car. Then he went back for their bodies.

Meanwhile, Melissa, Adam and Jake don't feel so good. Something is wrong and they know it. Jake says, "I'm not waiting for them any longer, I'm going to save Faye."

"NO Jake," Adam shouts and makes Jake fall to the ground. That's when they realize they have their individual powers back. "Something is very wrong. I'm going to go after Diana and Cassie. You and Melissa be careful." Adam says.

Jake looks at him, "Don't get killed."

Adam smirks, "back at you."

Jake takes Melissa's hand, "he'll be fine. Let's go after Faye."

Faye realizes she has her power back, when she breaks free of the constraints. She attacks one witch hunter and gets her cell back. She calls her mom, explains she knows she's a witch and that Eben kidnapped her and has her on the boat where her father died. Dawn tells Faye she is on the way, with help. As Faye tries to find a way out, she runs into Jake and Melissa.

"Thank God you're okay," Melissa whispers.

"I'm glad someone came for me," Faye says back.

Jake looks at her and takes her hand, "I'd never leave you behind."

Faye smiles, "let's get out of here."

But Eben finds them and with his demon power, knocks them out. Then his witch hunters tie all three of them to the pole where he had once tried to kill John Blackwell. Eben starts a fire, that spreads quickly. When all hope is about to leave them, Dawn and Charles show up. Charles goes after Eben and Dawn goes to put out the fire and save the children. She and Charles have been given Charles mother's power, via a sway. Charles takes the demons into him and out of Eben.

"We have to get out of here," Dawn says, helping them find the way out.

Jake stops when he hears an agonized scream from Charles. "You go, I'm going to find Eben."

He runs towards where he last heard the scream and finds Charles and Eben. Jake picks up a weak Eben and stabs him with the dagger. "This is for my parents," he twists it deeper, "and this is for Nick." Jake makes sure he's dead this time. But when he looks for Charles he's gone.

Jake sends a quick text to Cassie and Adam, that they were all okay, including Faye. No one replies and he goes to find the others. Dawn calls to him and he runs over. But as they try to leave, it feels like they are burning from the inside out, everyone falls to the ground in pain.

Back at the abandoned house, John Blackwell's true purpose is revealed. He has Cassie and Diana trapped in a circle of power. He infuses the crystal skull with his black magic. He doesn't see that Cassie is awake again.

"Diana," Cassie whispers, shaking her awake. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She stands up and feels the barrier surrounding them. Diana's movement catches John Blackwell's eye.

"Now we can begin."

"What are you doing? We have to go after Eben." Cassie says.

"We are not going anywhere. Don't you see, we are going to extinguish all the people who don't have Balcoin blood. Then we will be strong and not have to hide. I'm doing this for both of you, so that you can be the true witches you should be." John Blackwell says as he picks up the skull.

"NO! You can't, you'll kill the circle!" Diana shouts.

"What about Eben?"

"He has all the power he ever wanted now. I made a deal with him a long time ago, after I escaped. I worked with him to hunt down the other witches. He did the work I had started out to do. He knows that with the crystal skull, I can kill him whenever I want." John Blackwell explained, showing how truly evil a master-mind he was.

Cassie was horrified. She tried to use her magic to break through the barrier, but she needed Diana's Balcoin magic too. The only way was to kill Diana. So she began to do just that, choking Diana.

"Cassie, stop!" Diana gasped.

But Cassie knew she could not. Finally Diana, on the brink of death, used the dark magic and lashed out at Cassie. They both blasted through the barrier. Meanwhile, Adam had stumbled forward and managed to move the table that had the skull on it, while John Blackwell was distracted. John saw it and went to lung for the crystal skull, but Cassie and Diana got to it first. Together they used the skull and turned it's killing power on to Blackwell. As this happened, Adam recovered.

"Don't let up Cassie, John Blackwell must die." Diana said.

John tried to fight them with his power, but was no match for the skull. "The others are coming to join you. Two from each circle. Together the circle you create, will be unstoppable. I did it all for us, girls….?" John gasped in his last few breaths, before death.

Cassie looked at him with cold eyes, "no, you did it for you and only you. Good-bye father."

CHAPTER #31

The circle went to Cassie's the next day. They hugged Faye and discussed what happened. Diana, Adam and Cassie explained to Jake, Melissa and Faye what John Blackwell had told them and what they had deducted themselves.

"What should we do with the skull? The power in it is so dangerous. It's like a scene from Lord of the Rings, the evil within it is seductive." Diana said.

"If we can't destroy it, then let's hide it," Melissa said.

Faye said, "I'll take it."

"No way Faye," Melissa said.

Faye pouted. "Then who? Jake the ex-witch hunter, Cassie and Diana just used black magic to kill their biological father. It's either Melissa or Adam."

Melissa shivered and hugged herself. "No way, not me."

Jake grinned, "then it's Adam. Mr. Moral Boy Scout, can make use of his merit badges."

"It's decided then. But how will we hide it?" Cassie asked.

Adam finally spoke, "we can use lead to mask it. That will contain the power and I can then cloak it, like the crystal was done from my grandfather."

"Okay, that works. I think we should re-bind the circle. Make us stronger again." Cassie said looking at them all.

Faye said, "no way, I just got my power back, you can't take it away again. I want to have some fun first."

Diana said, "I'm leaving one way or another. I'm not staying in Chance Harbour. Raiden and I are going to visit where he grew up."

"But Diana, you're one of us, you can't run from what you are." Cassie pleaded. "And you're my sister! You're the last one of my family that's still alive. Please stay."

Diana turned her back on all of them, "no. Good-bye." She left, getting into the waiting car, where Raiden was.

"That settles it, we can't bind the circle without her," Adam said.

Jake went to talk to Faye privately, while Cassie had gone after Diana. He had wanted to spend the day with her, but she said she had other plans. When Faye saw Cassie looking their way, she kissed Jake on the mouth and said, "I promise, we'll meet up tomorrow."

Then Faye left with Melissa. Adam went to take care of the skull, so it was just Cassie and Jake left behind. Cassie is upset about everything that just had happened. She is jealous of Jake and Faye, she resents Diana for leaving her behind and the fact that she'd had to kill her father, all hit her at once. She looked at the fireplace and the logs burst into flame. Her hand tingled and she saw the same mark that had been on her father's hand, on hers. It was the same symbol of that necklace that had stollen witch power.

Cassie put out the fire with a wave of her hand. "Jake are you still here?"

"I'm making a drink in your kitchen." Came his reply.

"Do you think that when Diana and I killed our father, is it possible some of his power transferred to us?"

Jake shrugged, "maybe. Or you just feel the residual effects of having used the crystal skull. Why?"

Cassie shrugged, "no reason really. I was just wondering, because one time you mentioned that when a witch dies their power hangs around and I think I may have absorbed some of my father's."

Intrigued Jake said, "okay. Let's test that theory. See if you can levitate."

"What? How the hell should I do that?" Cassie asked.

"It's back to physics we go. Levitation is just a displacement of air particles or a change in force." Jake explained.

"English please," Cassie groaned.

Jake frowned, "you're just changing the energy of the air particles." When Cassie looked at him completely baffled, he tried another tactic. "Ok, focus on an invisible shelf under you feet, holding you up."

Cassie did as he instructed and slowly she rose a foot off the ground, but she lost focus and fell. Jake told her to try again and really focus. So she concentrated hard and finally she rose high enough to be eye level with him. Then she looked him in the eye and grinned.

"Nice job. Think you can hold that and do it to me?" Jake challenged.

Cassie wobbled in the air, but she managed to get him up off the ground for a few minutes. Sweat broke out on her brow and finally she lowed them both. "Oh my god, I did it! I did it Jake!" Cassie jumped around, excited and happy. In her excitement, she grabbed Jake and planted a happy kiss on his lips.

Jake smirked. "You're magic was always pretty strong."

A dark look came into Cassie's eyes. Something he'd never seen before. Then she said, "lets go to the house, I want to see if I can blow something up. Maybe a rock or something… it could come in handy against our foes."

"Our foes? You mean the other Blackwell kids out there?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Come on lets go." Cassie grabbed Jake and dragged him to her car. One quick word and the door close behind them and locked.

Jake gave her a weird look, but went with her anyway. In the car he said, "there's a spell that we can use to translate some of the script from that scroll we took from Calvin's shop. That is if your father didn't find were I hid it."

"What do you think it says?" Cassie asked.

Jake looked at her, "from what I could understand, it's a list of all the powers a witch can have. But then, truly I think depending on how strong your magic is, if you can think it, you can do it. So in theory there should be no limit to what we can do."

Cassie grinned, a little evilly. "No limits… I like the idea of that."

"Well lets start with things we know others have done in the past or can do, then go from there."

She looked at him, "thanks for coming with me. It's so lonely in my house now."

Jake nodded, understanding completely what that felt like. They had arrived at the abandoned house and went to find the hidden scroll. Jake went down stairs and came back with the scroll in question.

"Oh good you found it!" Cassie said excitedly.

Together they said the spell and instantly the words became clear to them. They found it was a list, just like Jake had thought. There was a long list of things about manipulating the four elements; air, fire, water and earth. Some they'd heard of before, like electrokinesis and hydrokinesis. Others were new to them both. Cassie was drawn to the list on power, in particular the power absorption and channeling. Jake was more interested in the molecular list; molecular acceleration, dispersion, etc. He also saw that healing and camouflage were on the list.

"So I'm going to pick one and you're going to help me learn how to do it," Cassie stated.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well you can already do pyrokinesis. Try something like camouflage, that could come in handy." His suggestion fell on deaf ears. He looked at where Cassie's eye had fallen and read, "bursting ball."

"Yup, I want to make something burn up on contact. That would come in handy fighting demons." She explained.

"Cassie, we should do that at the shore, not out in these woods where there is so much dry grass. We'd burn this whole house down," Jake reasoned.

She huffed at him. "Fine! We'll do the camouflage thing."

"So think of what a chameleon does, then apply it to yourself." Jake suggested.

"I think I'm going to make you disappear… er.. I mean camouflage you." Cassie said.

Alarmed, Jake said, "Cassie wait!"

But it was too late, she had already applied her will and manifested her thoughts on to his clothing. She grinned and focused on his hands. Her eyes had the same look, as when she was drawing on her dark magic.

Jake put a stop to it, when his hands started to flicker. "Cassie STOP!" He demanded and grabbed her arm.

Her eyes refocused and she smiled, "that one was easy. Camouflaging skill, check!" She ignored his discomfort and went back to the list. "Oh I like this one too, pathogenesis," she read. "The art of manipulating emotions."

"Cassie," Jake said with a tone of warning.

"What? Oh come on! You're not being fun! I want to have some fun with magic. I'm sick of the sadness, the hate, the killing, all of the bad stuff. I thought you of all people would know how to have some fun! Maybe I should go find Faye and Melissa. I'm sure they are having fun with having their individual powers back." Cassie said angrily.

Jake's eyes narrowed. Boring was not something he thought of himself as being. He looked at the water container for the plants. Then formed a ball of water and chased Cassie around the house and out the door. She laughed hysterically, as she tried to avoid the ball of water. He shouted after her from the porch, "that is called hydrokinesis; the manipulation of water!"

Cassie stopped running away, focused on the wind and formed a ball of her own. She threw it at Jake, hoping that it would work. It did, the wind ball hit him, blowing him off his feet. In his surprise he let go of the water ball and it dumped itself all over Cassie. But she wasn't upset, she wiped her wet hair out of her face and went back to the house. She looked at Jake, who was just sitting up, "that was aerokinesis… or airbending, smart ass." She giggled, seeing how messed up Jake's hair and clothing were.

Jake stood up and touched her dripping shirt, he smirked, "you may want to use your new air talent on yourself."

In response, she ran into the house, looked for her water bottle, uncapped it and made a ball of water of her own. When Jake saw that, he ran for the car. He could hear Cassie laughing and liked the sound of it. He used lock unlock to get in the car, just in time. The water ball exploded on the window. Cassie came running up, a few seconds later. She unlocked the door, he locked it, shaking his head.

"I promise I will not use any element or any magic to attack you. Will you please come out of the car Jake?" Cassie asked nicely.

Jake thought about it a moment and finally got out. "Truce?"

Cassie nodded, "yes. For now," she teased.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER #32

The four Blackwell teens stood on the hill overlooking Chance Harbour. They had been drawn there magically, unable to resist the pull that was driving them forward. They knew it had something to do with their Balcoin blood, but they didn't know what was going on. Years ago they had become orphans. Then John Blackwell came into their teenage lives, telling them he was their long lost father. They had discovered their magical abilities long before he had come around. He had brought them together, as they had lived in two different towns. A few months ago, John Blackwell had disappeared, telling them all he'd come back for them. Their hands had suddenly burned a few days ago and a red circular mark had appeared. They knew something was wrong and set out to find out what. Something or someone in Chance Harbour was going to have to do some explaining. And the four of witches would get that information by force if necessary.

Kate asked, "how much money do we have left?"

Zane answered, "enough."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Ben, who just shrugged. Zane was such a jerk. He and Chris had come from out of town with John Blackwell. Zane was a control freak and Chris always went along with whatever he said. Ben was a friend from her town and as they had later found out, her third half brother. Ben and Kate were more rebellious of his leadership, but often it was less of a hassle to just do as he said. She hoped that they would finally be able to stay in this town for a while, she was sick of moving around.

"Well we haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and I for one am hungry. I don't care what you guys do, but I am going over to that vending machine and stealing some food!" Kate declared.

Before she could move one foot, Zane replied, "stop being such a suck. We had to save money for a place to sleep, because you didn't want to get camping gear and sleep outside. Look there's a restaurant, we can eat there." Zane pointed at the Boathouse.

Ben looked at Kate, then said, "great I'm starving, let's go."

Kate noticed Chris kept scratching his palm, where the burn mark was. "It's not going away, so you'll just irritate the scar if you keep doing that. Put some of this on it, it takes away the itch." Kate rubbed some cream on his hand, before they went into the restaurant.

"It's like we were all branded, like a cow." Chris grumbled.

It was Zane's turn to roll his eyes, but he didn't comment. They went into the restaurant and sat down at a booth. He looked around and his eyes landed on a hot black long haired girl. He smirked at her when their eyes met and she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"We're sticking around here for a while, I think I just might like this town."

Zane's half sister and brothers all sighed with relief. His attention went back to the girl at the other booth. He nudged Chris, as there was another girl with her, who was cute too. Chris smiled. Ben and Kate were too busy ordering food to care. While they all ate, Zane watched the other girls out of the corner of his eye.

Faye saw the three guys and girl come in and get a booth. They were new in town, as she'd never seen them before. The one guy smirked at her, when their eyes met. He was hot and she liked his attention. As they got up to leave, Faye decided she would see if he was worth her time. Melissa hadn't noticed one of the other guys looking at her, because she was watching for Adam. As they walked by the table of newcomers, Faye dropped her cell phone.

Zane recognized that the cell phone drop was not accidental. He did as he knew the girl wanted him to and picked it up. "Excuse me, you dropped this."

Faye flashed him a smile and gave him a seductive look, "oh thank you…. I'm Faye and this is Melissa."

He nodded, "I'm Zane, this is Chris, Ben and Kate. We just arrived in town."

Melissa finally noticed Chris looking at her. She blushed. "Hi," she said softly.

Faye took charge as usual, "I guess we might see you around, if you're planning on staying."

Chris answered before Zane did, "we're staying a while." He grinned at Melissa.

"Catch you later," Faye said and walked away, swaying her hips just that little bit more.

Kate kicked Chris under the table and whispered harshly, "do you have to be so obvious? Keep it in your pants."

Chris threw a fry at her in response. Annoyed, she waited until he was about to take a drink of his pop, then focused on the straw with her magic. The straw almost made it up his nose, but he stopped it in time.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes," Chris sneered.

"Give it a rest, both of you." Zane said with disgust. Then since Kate was done eating, he suggested, "why don't you go find out where the cheapest hotel is."

She got up and went to ask the guy at the counter. Then came back with the directions for the place. "He said we can walk there."

They finished up and paid the bill. The four of them found the hotel and booked two rooms. They regrouped in Zane and Chris's room.

"I'm going to look around town, keep your eye open for John Blackwell."

Chris yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

Kate looked at Ben, "I'm game to look around if you are."

Ben nodded, "sure." Then to Zane he said, "text if you find anything out."

Kate headed straight for the cafe, she needed coffee. Ben caught up and asked, "what do you plan on doing to pay for the coffee?"

She grinned, "I never said I didn't have money on me. I just wanted to know how much Zane was holding on to."

Ben laughed, "then buy me a coffee too."

They went inside and waited until a waitress came to take their order. Kate liked the girl instantly, she read the name tag. "Hi Cassie."

Cassie looked at the girl, she didn't recognize her. "Hi, um, sorry do I know you?"

Kate smiled and pointed to the name tag. Cassie returned the smile, "Oh, my bad. What can I get you two?"

"Two double double coffees," Kate said. Then she waited until the blond girl returned. "Is there anything fun to do in Chance Harbour?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "I don't know, mini putt, movies… the usual. Are you staying in town?"

Kate nodded, "this is Ben and I'm Kate, nice to meet you."

"If you want, I get off work in an hour, I'll show you around town."

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother," Ben said.

"These days, it's nice to meet some normal people," Cassie said, then realized how it sounded. "I mean, someone new."

Kate smiled, "I know what you mean. I've been surrounded by family for too long. It would be nice to hang out with a girl for a while… no offence Ben."

"None taken. I can go find Zane, leave you two girls to go shopping or whatever."

Kate said, "okay thanks. I'll wait right here for you Cassie."

Ben left and went to look for Zane. He couldn't find him and Zane wasn't answering the text messages Ben sent him. So Ben sent a text to Kate, saying he was going back to the hotel to see if Chris was awake.

Cassie got off work and came over to where Kate sat reading a magazine. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure, I've been stuck with three boys for way too long."

"Do you mind if we go to my house first? I smell like coffee, I need to change." Cassie lead Kate to her car.

"If you don't mind bringing a total stranger into your home," Kate joked.

Cassie smiled, "I'm not worried, I've had to take care of myself for a long time now."

As they drove along, Kate asked, "you're parent's on vacation?"

"No, their both dead." Cassie said.

Kate's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… My brother's always say I put my foot into my mouth way too often."

Cassie sighed, "it's okay. I wasn't close to my father and my mom died a while ago."

Kate nodded, "you're an orphan just like me. I just have my brothers now."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Wow, we are depressing!" They laughed together and it felt good.

"Oh turn up that song! It's one of my favourites!" Kate said.

Cassie's eyes widened, "no way… same here!" She turned up the radio and they sung the chorus together. "This is my house." She pulled over to the curb and stopped her car.

Kate looked up at the house, "this is a nice place. How do you afford it on cafe wages?"

"When my mom died, she had life insurance. This house is my grandmother's and when she died she left me a trust fund. The house she owned, but the utility bills and stuff, the money they left covers that."

"I wish my mom had grandparents like yours. I also wish that they had planned for the future…." Kate sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Cassie asked.

"No we ate at a place called the Boathouse, when we got to town."

"That's where my friend Adam works, it's his dad's place."

Kate grinned, "small town?"

Cassie nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." She ran upstairs and changed her jeans and shirt. "Kate do you want to go to the mall?"

"Please!" Came the reply from the living room.

"Okay ready," Cassie said. They had just opened her front door to leave, when Jake appeared.

"Hi Cassie, who's this?" Jake asked.

"This is my new friend Kate, she just got into town. We're on the way to the mall. What's up?"

He gave her a look. "It can wait. I'll talk to you later." Jake left.

Kate grabbed Cassie's arm, "wow he's cute!"

"I know, wait to you see him with his shirt off!" Cassie giggled, blushing.

"Okay, now you have to give me details! Is he your boyfriend?" Kate asked happily.

Cassie smirked, "I'm working on it. It's a long story."

"Let me guess, there's another girl involved." Kate said knowingly.

"Isn't there always?" Cassie laughed.

The two girls were bonding fast. It was like they knew each other. As the day went on they found they had similar tastes in guys, music and food. The only thing they disagreed on was fashion, but that was because Kate preferred the relaxed look. They talked about high school and college, finding that neither of them knew what they wanted for the future. They made plans to meet the next day, since Cassie was off work.

CHAPTER #33

After Cassie dropped Kate off at her hotel, she sent Jake a text to let him know she was alone again. He told her to come over to his house, they needed to talk. She had a feeling that he didn't approve of her spending time with someone new. Cassie drove home and then walked over to Jake's house. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.

"So what's up?" Cassie asked casually.

Jake narrowed his eyes, "you really need to ask? Don't you think it's a bad idea bringing someone new into the circle?"

"What circle? Remember Diana left, we can't bind it anymore. I just want to be normal for once!"

He realized how on edge she was. "So she thinks I'm cute?"

Cassie whirled around and blushed, "you were gone, how did you hear that?"

He smirked, "magic."

She rolled her eyes. Then realized what else he might have heard. "How much did you hear?"

He looked straight at Cassie, "plenty… it's not a bad thing."

Humiliated Cassie turned her back on him, "oh yes it is. You weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"But I did." He let her feel uncomfortable for a minute, then said, "also heard she has some brothers in town?"

"Ya, um, Ben, Chris and Zane. Ben's nice, I haven't met the other two yet."

Jake had a weird feeling, these four new people in town, was not a coincidence. "Be careful who you trust."

"First of all you're being paranoid. Second of all, I can handle her… remember I have a lot of dark magic to use. And there's not much trouble to get into in Chance Harbour."

"How quickly you forget about the witch hunters. There's more of them out there," Jake warned.

"I haven't forgotten, I wish I could. We didn't talk about magic, we talked about cloths and music, school and stuff."

Jake walked until he was in front of her. "How about the three of us, go to the movies tomorrow?"

"What now I need a baby sitter?" Cassie said angrily. Her dark magic was rising with her temper and it made her palm itch.

Jake noticed and took her hand into his, turning it over. "When did you get this scar? That's the medallion's symbol."

"It happened when we killed my father," Cassie explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? Does it hurt?" He asked with genuine concern.

She yanked her hand out of his. "No it doesn't hurt, itches a little. What's to tell, he left his mark on me, even after his death."

"We could try to heal it, like we did Lucky's leg." Jake offered.

Cassie shrugged, "why not."

She let him take her hand into his again. They tried to do the same thing to heal her, as they had on the kitten. Nothing happened. The mark got a little more red. "It's not working. Just forget it." She said, removing her hand from his.

"Promise me one thing, if you won't let me go to the movies with you and…."

"Kate, her name is Kate."

"Right, with you and Kate. Promise me that you don't use any magic and that you trust your instinct. At the first sign of trouble, text me."

"Alright I promise," Cassie sighed.

"So did you buy anything interesting when you went shopping?" Jake teased.

She grinned slyly, "wouldn't you like to see."

He smirked, "are you going to show me?"

"Maybe another day."

Jake sighed, "I seem to be getting that answer a lot today, Faye said the same thing."

Cassie's eyes narrowed, then she made up her mind. "Do some more magic with me and I'll show you what I purchased. Deal?"

He thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded. "So what is it you want us to try?"

"My father tried to burn you guys from the inside out, he did the same thing to demon possessed Samuel. I don't want to kill anyone, but maybe we can practice it on a roast or something."

"He could have been doing thermokenisis, as per that scroll we read. That's manipulating temperature. It makes sense. Okay lets go to your kitchen and see what we find."

They went to her kitchen, when they found no food in his house. In her fridge they only found hotdogs. "I guess we're going to be the microwave."

They each took a hotdog and put it on the counter, then decided to focused their thoughts to fire inside the hotdog. Jake's slowly expanded and then split, a perfectly cooked hotdog. Cassie's hotdog blew up, spraying them with bits of burnt hotdog.

"Eww, this is gross," Cassie groaned, picking hotdog out of her hair.

Jake laughed, "you need to work on controlling the dark magic in you. But you did it. Look at the pieces, they are all burned to a crisp. Hold my hand, breath like I taught you before. Here's another hotdog. Now think about the fire inside slowly growing."

Jake's coaching worked, this time the hotdog didn't explode, but they could actually see the fire under the hotdog skin, which turned into a blackened dried up husk. Cassie stopped using the magic and looked at him.

"You're a good teacher."

"I should have thought about doing that, before we got covered in food bits. I'm just glad I have short hair. "

Cassie grinned and pulled up a chair. She got on it and picked out the rest of the food from his hair. He did the same for her, but of course didn't need the chair. Cassie shook herself like a dog and then got a broom to clean up the mess. Meanwhile Jake threw the hotdogs left on the counter into the garbage.

"So do I get to see what's in those shopping bags?" He pointed to the bags they had brought in from her car.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Let's go upstairs." Secretly, she was glad that he was still interested, maybe while she was in her bathroom changing, she could try and manipulate his emotions a little. Practice some magic by herself, to get him to forget Faye. Her eyes glinted with anticipation.

Jake followed her upstairs and then sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard. He made himself comfortable, while she disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out wearing a cute dress, he gave it a thumbs up. She twirled around and then sashayed back into the bathroom. Next she came out in a pair of black skinny jeans that had a zipper up the side of the legs. She exposed one leg, by slowly unzipping upwards. Her top was an off the shoulder tie die. So far he liked the show, but he was hoping for something a little more sexy. He was not disappointed. Cassie, took a little longer this time, but came out with less on. She was wearing very sexy black and pink corset lace lingerie, with garters and stockings.

"Well what do you think?" Cassie said with a straight face. This outfit, she knew she didn't need magic to get a response.

Jake was speechless and couldn't tear his eyes off her. She grinned when she saw him pinch himself. Cassie, disappeared again and put on the new silk pjs she'd bought in baby blue. Then thought about Jake waiting for her and wanting to kiss every inch of her body.

"Okay, this is the last of the things I bought."

Jake stood up and came to stand in front of her. He had to touch the material, it shimmered tantalizingly. Once his hand caressed her back, he pulled her closer and picked her up. Gently he put her on the bed and lay down beside her. Next he kissed her, long and hard, his hand always caressing her curves. Finally he came up for air and said, "nice try using magic to make me all hot and bothered. But you don't need to do that Cassie."

She sat up, humiliated, "how did you know?"

He smirked, "you messed up, by thinking about undoing my jeans. When my button came undone on it's own, it tipped me off."

Cassie got off the bed and was going to change back into her track pants, but he stopped her with his next words.

"I only told you, so you know that using pathogenesis needs more work. That doesn't mean that your little fashion show didn't effect me." Jake sat on the side of the bed and pulled her closer until she stood in front of him. "Somethings you don't need to manipulate, somethings should be done in their own time, so that they mean more."

Embarrassed she couldn't look at him, she looked at the bedspread instead. She felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, until he leaned back and pulled her down on top of him. She gasped in surprise. Jake unbuttoned her top, but found she was not naked underneath.

"New bra?" He asked.

"Newer, but not from this shopping trip," she said nervously. Now that he was the one controlling the game, she became shy.

Jake felt the change in her response. He teased her a little longer, making her shiver with his kisses on her neck and then put his hands behind his head and waited to see what she would do. As expected, Cassie got up off of him, claiming she needed to go to the bathroom. When she was gone, he grinned with satisfaction. He got off her bed and went down to the kitchen to get a drink.

Cassie had changed into her track pants and found he wasn't in her room anymore. "Jake?"

"In your kitchen," he yelled.

She came down the stairs, realizing he had let her off the hook. She was relieved and disappointed all at the same time. Cassie found Jake reading a text on his phone.

"I've got to go, Faye's at my house. I'll see you later. And remember, be careful around these new friends of yours."

Jake left and Cassie kicked herself for not having more courage to kiss him in her bedroom. Now he would be with Faye and everything she'd worked for went out the door with him. She got mad, and the lightbulb in the kitchen exploded.

"If only I knew how to fix the exploded bulb with magic." Instead she had to get out the dust pan and broom and sweep it up. Then she put light bulbs on her list of things to get for the house. Disgusted with herself, she went to the living room and cranked up the stereo. Tonight she'd do P90x and work off her frustration in another physically draining way.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER #34

Cassie met Kate outside the cafe the next day. They decided to exchange cell numbers so they could text each other in the future. That made meeting up, a lot easier.

"So how'd it go last night with that cute guy? Did the lingerie work?" Kate questioned.

"Who Jake? I messed up and he ended up meeting the other girl at his house."

"Oh no, that sucks. You could invite him along to the movies. Ben wanted to come with us, but I said I would check if it was okay with you first," Kate explained.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't mind, if you don't. Let me text Jake."

"And I'll text Ben."

The two girls spent the next few minutes texting quietly. Then Cassie said, "Jake will be here in a few minutes, he's at the Boathouse right now."

"Ben will be a bit longer, but we can figure out what movie to see while we wait for them."

Cassie said, "I've seen Hunger games already."

"Ugh, me too. The first twenty minutes of it, was shaky camera like Blair Witch Project. It gave me a migraine," Kate sighed.

"Ya I thought it was overrated. And the story seemed like a rip off of a book from Stephen King," Cassie added.

The girls smiled at each other. "Okay how about What to Expect When You're Expecting?"

They looked at each other again and laughed, "as if the guys would be okay with that."

Cassie said, "Avengers. I want to see it and the guys should be totally into that too."

"Sure, the guy who plays THOR is so hot!" Kate gushed.

A black pickup truck pulled up beside Cassie's car. Kate saw that it was the cute blond guy. She stood up and so did Cassie.

"Jake, this is Kate. You sort of met her yesterday. Kate this is Jake."

They formally shook hands, Jake found it odd that she gave him her left hand. But then she might be left handed. "Hi," they both greeted each other.

"What movie are you dragging me to see?"

Cassie smiled at Kate, "relax, we chose Avengers. Like I texted you earlier, Kate's invited her brother Ben along too. We're just waiting for him to get here."

Jake nodded and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "What time does the movie start?"

"In forty-five minutes. Lots of time to get there, get snacks and find seats." Kate replied.

Cassie added, "and since this is a small town, we don't have to worry about line ups like in the big cities."

Ben arrived and Kate introduced him again to Cassie and then to Jake. Both Jake and Cassie, noticed the left hand shake again. Cassie didn't mind, cause she then didn't have to explain the scar on the palm of her right hand.

"Alright, we are car pooling," Cassie said.

"Shotgun," Jake called out. He beat out Kate and Ben, by a split second. He smirked in triumph.

Cassie rolled her eyes and Kate laughed. They got into her car and went towards the theatre. Ben made small talk. "I'm glad you let me come along. I was bored back at the hotel room."

Jake asked, "you guys in town for a while?"

Ben looked at Kate, then answered, "yup. We're meeting a family member here."

Cassie frowned. She remembered Kate had said that she was an orphan, just like her. Her neck hairs prickled and she thought about what Jake had said. Suddenly, she was glad he'd accepted to come to the movies with them.

They arrived at their destination. Then bought their tickets and got snacks. Jake carried a tub of popcorn and some nachos with cheese. Cassie had napkins and their drinks. Kate bought popcorn for her and Ben to share and two bottles of water. They then went to find their seats. Jake lead the way, then Cassie, Kate and finally Ben. Jake began to eat the nachos, but shared with Cassie. She put the popcorn at her feet. She was handing him some napkins, but dropped them all in his lap by accident. She went to retrieve them without thinking.

"Playing games again are we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why?" She asked innocently.

Jake looked at her, then said, "never mind."

She looked at his lap, a blush slowly creeping up into her cheeks. "Wait, did I…?"

"Yes."

Cassie was glad the lights went dim. "Oh sorry." She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to you after we drop them off. It's important."

So that it wasn't too obvious that she was talking to him about her new friends. Cassie gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and said out loud, "I'm glad you came."

Kate nudged her leg with hers and winked at Cassie in approval. She had a big grin on her face. Then the lights went off and the previews started. Everyone turned their cell phones off and went quiet. Then the movie started. Cassie picked up the popcorn and Jake held it in his lap. They bumped hands a few times during the movie.

After the movie, they were all energized and wanted to go out and do something. "I want to go blow stuff up!" Cassie said, grinning at Jake.

"The corner store by the gas station has cherry bombs, we can go light some off," he said.

"I haven't played with those since I was a kid. I got suspended at school for dumping one in the toilet," Ben confessed.

Jake nodded, "same here, except I panicked and thew it in my locker."

They all laughed. Then Kate said, "typical boys!"

They went to the store and got the cherry bombs. Then Cassie drove them to the beach and they lit them off. She threw one at Kate's feet and then they all had cherry bomb fights. Everyone was laughing hysterically by the time the last bomb had been lit.

"We should have a bond fire down here some night, it's so nice out." Kate said, talking to no one in particular.

"That's a great idea. We can roast marshmallows and make smores," Cassie added.

Ben was interested as soon as she mentioned food, "I'm in, how about tomorrow night? I'll even help collect wood. I'm sure Zane and Chris would be game."

"I'll invite Faye and Melissa too, they're friends of Jake and I," Cassie said.

Jake looked at her, "Next you're going to want hotdogs."

Cassie started laughing again and explained, "sorry guys, inside joke."

Kate smiled. Ben looked at his phone. "We got to go back to the hotel."

"Hop in everyone."

Ben called shotgun before Jake did. They drove to the hotel and agreed to text plans for the bond fire. Everyone said good-bye and then Cassie and Jake left. Once they were alone, Jake asked what Cassie wanted to talk about.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Yesterday Kate had said she was an orphan, but today Ben said they are meeting family here. Something doesn't fit."

"Did you notice both of them shook with their left hands?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I was glad so I wouldn't have to explain my scar."

"There's four of them, they suddenly appear in town, their story doesn't mesh up and they shake with their left hands. They must be Blackwell's other kids. They look like their our age." Jake deducted.

"But Kate and Ben are so nice. The way my father talked, the other four were evil," Cassie argued.

Jake looked at her, "you said it yourself, something doesn't feel right. Just be careful around them."

She nodded that she would and then they drove in silence, back to the cafe where his truck was parked.

As Jake got out of the truck he gave her another warning. "Don't trust Kate. Even if I'm wrong and they're not the other four, she's hiding something. She's not Diana."

Cassie didn't look at him, she was mad. She did however look over at his pickup truck and her heart beat filled her ears, as she deflated Jake's left back tire completely. But he didn't notice yet. She grinned and said, "I know, thanks Jake." Then as she drove off and looked in the rear view mirror, she saw him kick the tire and swear. That made her night.

CHAPTER #35

On Saturday Cassie had a short shift and was done by noon, because they were overstaffed. She sent a text message to Kate, asking if she wanted to meet up. The reply came quickly. Kate was fighting with her brothers and needed to get out of there. Cassie told her she'd pick her up in ten minutes. When she arrived, she saw Ben and two other guys around her age arguing with Kate outside.

Cassie got out of her car, "hi Kate, Ben." Then to the other two guys she said, "Hi I'm Cassie."

The guy with the longer hair, gave her a once over and raised an eyebrow. His attitude reminded her of Faye. His name was Zane. The blond guy with the spiky hair said he was Chris. He was tall and cute.

"Are you guys coming tonight to the bonfire on the beach? I can pick you up and we can all car pool together," Cassie offered.

Zane spoke, "thanks, but Chris and I have wheels. Ben and Kate will need a ride."

Chris added, "do you want us to bring anything."

She grinned, "either of you old enough to buy booze?"

She got a big grin from all three guys. They hadn't expected her to say that. From her appearance, they thought she was a good girl. Zane answered, "Chris can pull that off. Any requests?"

"I love Jamaican rum and Jack Daniels whiskey."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "this girl can drink. Watch out Kate, she might just make you loosen up."

Kate shot Ben a nasty look. "Come on Cassie, let's go."

"See you guys tonight. Oh and Ben, I'm bringing more fireworks!" Cassie winked.

Once Kate was in the car, she finally relaxed. Zane had been giving her a hard time about constantly going off with Cassie. He was a control freak and didn't like her becoming friends with someone they knew little about. Yet, it was okay that he was trying to hook up with that Faye girl from the restaurant. The double standard made her mad. Zane thought just because he and Chris were older than her, they could boss her around.

"Oh, that's Paradise by Cold Play, I love this song. Crank it up!" Kate exclaimed.

Together they sang at the top of their lungs, "Para, Para, Paradise, Oh Oh Oh…."

Cassie realized that being with Kate, she had so much fun. That had been missing in her life a long time. Sure once in a while she had fun with Diana or Jake, but with Diana gone, things had changed a lot. And from the look on Kate's face, Cassie did the same for her. Once they were at her house, they made sandwiches and danced around the house, singing songs on the radio.

"Kate?" Cassie asked, a little more seriously, "would you help me box my grandmother's things?"

Kate was surprised that Cassie asked her, but felt honoured. "Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry you got left with that task. Sure, I'll help you. I know how hard it is. Have you gone into the room since she passed?"

"No. I… It hurts so much." She had been going to ask for Diana's help, but with everything going on with the witch hunters, her father and the crystals, there had been no time. Then Diana left. In a way, Cassie resented her half sister for ditching her.

Kate took Cassie's left hand in hers and together they went upstairs and stood outside of her grandmother Jane's bedroom door. Cassie took a deep breath and then opened the door and went inside. It still had the light sent of Jane's perfume. The bed was neatly made and everything was in it's proper place.

"I can't do this… not yet." Cassie said trying to back out of the room.

Kate wouldn't let her leave. "Yes you can. Start with her clothing. Take it all out of the closet and put it on her bed."

Cassie let go of Kate's hand and did as she was told. She hugged the first pile of cloths on the hanger, tears falling down her face. But she got it to the bed. As she went, the pile grew.

"There's boxes in the kitchen. They are folded up. Tape for the boxes is in the middle drawer by the fridge," Cassie sniffed.

Kate hugged Cassie, "you're doing just fine. Keep going, I'll be right back." Kate ran down stairs, found the boxes, tape and a black marker.

When Kate came back, she found Cassie sitting in the closet with a pile of clothing in her arms, sobbing. "Awe Cassie," Kate said. She sat down beside her and hugged her until Cassie stopped crying.

"I think I might have got snot on your shoulder," Cassie smiled through her tears.

Kate grinned, "this one time it's okay. But can I borrow a new shirt, this one is soaked."

Cassie nodded, got up and took Kate to her room. While Kate picked out a shirt, she blew her nose and washed her face. "Thanks again for helping me."

The other girl smiled, "you owe me one." Then they laughed.

Back in Jane's room, Kate built the boxes and started putting clothing into them. As they filled up, she labelled the box 'clothing'. Once the closet was done, Kate stopped Cassie. "That's good for today. One day at a time, until you're done."

Cassie nodded. "Just leave the boxes where they are. Jake or my friend Adam can carry them downstairs."

As they left the room, Kate heard Cassie whisper, "good-bye grandma, I love you."

CHAPTER #36

"Let's go to the store. I need stuff for the house and we can get snacks for tonight."

"Don't forget the fireworks, or Ben will never let you live it down."

They drove to the store. First thing Cassie got were light bulbs. Then she found the fireworks and got a bunch of those. After twenty minutes, their cart was full and they went to check out. A lot of the items seemed to have discounts and that was great. Cassie looked at Kate and the other girl grinned and shrugged. The cashier was even surprised that some items were discounted. After they put the bags in the car, Cassie drove them over to the grocery store. She needed to restock her fridge and get the stuff for the camp fire.

"We should get one of these bundles of fire wood incase we can't find any driftwood," Cassie said.

"Good idea. So who did you invite?" Kate asked.

Cassie almost said her circle, but caught herself in time. "Friends from school; Faye, Melissa, Adam and of course Jake."

Kate smiled, "how's it going making moves on him?"

"Terrible. I get so shy around him. He's so in control and throws me off balance. I'm just hopeless."

Kate laughed, "with some guys, all girls are like that. Even the girls who seem so confindent or slutty."

Cassie's eyes widened, "ya we all know a girl like that. But sometimes it's all just an act too."

"My brother Ben thinks you're hot. Maybe Jake just needs a little competition."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird for you?" Cassie asked.

"Nah, Ben's only my half brother."

Warning bells went off in Cassie's head, recalling what Jake had said. But she decided she didn't care. If Kate was her sister with Balcoin blood, she was glad. "Okay, cool. What do you suggest I do?"

They put their heads together after they were done grocery shopping and began to plot. Even while they put the food away, back at Cassie's they were still planing what to wear and say around the two guys that Cassie liked.

"So much work, maybe I will just swear off guys totally."

Kate grinned, "where's the fun in that? Trust me, you'll have Ben wrapped around your finger in no time. And if Jake is territorial like all guys are, it will get his attention fast!"

They put blankets in to the trunk with the stuff for the fire. Then Cassie had Kate text her brothers to find out if they got alcohol. They reported that they had, just needed pop to mix it with and cups. That the girls had, so they were ready for the fire.

"It's a bit early, but I'll text my friends to remind them where we are meeting…. So tell me about Zane and Chris. Chris is cute too, but Ben seems nicer."

Kate nodded. "Zane and I fight a lot. He's a controlling jerk. One of those double standard guys, but when I really need him, he comes through. Chris just does what Zane wants him to, but they constantly wrestle physically to see who is better. Zane always wins. Ben is more passive, way too romantic for his own good and no he is not gay."

Cassie laughed, "no backbone?"

"Well, sort of. If he really believes in something, then he's like a bull dog, doesn't let go until he wins."

"Faye is the other girl. But she always wants to push boundaries and never accepts the consequences of her actions. She's friends with Melissa, who is a little like Chris. She tends to follow along with what Faye wants. They've been friends forever. But she's had really bad luck with guys, mostly dates jerks."

"So that leaves Jake, you and I." Kate observed with a smirk.

"Jake comes across as an arrogant jerk, but he's not once you get to know him. Him and Adam, use to fight a lot, but not so much anymore. Adam is like our moral boy scout, which lately just irritates me," Cassie confessed.

"So what are you like?" Kate probed.

"I don't know. I'm so sick of trying to make everyone happy. I've been through a lot of shit in the past year and a half, but no one gives me a break. I've been betrayed, heart broken, all kinds of drama. I just want to do whatever I want, when I want… no limits."

Kate agreed, "Screw Zane! I'm on board with that Cassie. Together we'll take on the world!"

They laughed, then Cassie said, "since we have lots of time, lets get there early and have a few drinks. My grandmother, rest in peace, has some liquor left over. Rum and coke sound good to you?"

"Now you're thinking!"

Cassie and Kate got pop, cups and the bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. As an after thought they also put a bunch of water bottles in the cooler too. Then they locked up and got in the car. Cassie didn't want to drink and drive, so Kate waited until they arrived at the beach.

"This place is gorgeous! No nosey neighbour houses around. Look there's a drift log, we can sit on it and build a fire pit close by." Kate planned.

Together they lifted rocks out of the way, so that they could sit on sand too. The rocks they used to make a fire pit with. Then they put the blankets down, cranked up the stereo in Cassie's car and started drinking.

She was already drunk when she realized they forgot to pick up Kate's brother, "oh no, I forgot to pick up Ben!"

Kate laughed hysterically. "Can you ask that Jake guy to pick him up?"

"Good idea… where' s my phone?"

"You're holding it," Kate giggled.

"Brain fart!" Cassie sent a quick text to Jake, who replied that yes he could pick up Ben. "Text Ben to meet Jake at the cafe, at sunset."

"Done!"

Cassie got a text from Jake, asking where she was. She texted, as well as she could, that her and Kate were on location, setting up. "I think Jake has figured out that we're drinking already!"

"Boo on him. Let's turn our cell phones off. If they want to come they can, if not, more smores for us!"

Kate said, grabbing Cassie's phone and turning it off, then doing the same to hers.

An hour later, both girls were very drunk and couldn't stop giggling. It wasn't quiet sunset, when Jake's truck pulled up. Ben was with him. They saw the girls dancing on the shore, shoes and socks off, splashing in the water. Both held cups in their hands.

Jake got out and looked at their fire pit, "at least they did something productive first."

Ben rolled his eyes and held up the almost empty bottle of whiskey, "they're totally drunk. I knew Kate was up to something, when I texted her and got no response."

Jake smirked, "they'll be so sick later."

"Shall we join them… there's enough for a shot each." Ben held out a cup for Jake.

Jake took the cup, "bottom's up."

Cassie fell into the water, laughing and yelling in surprise. It was cold, but felt good on her hot face. Kate went to help her stand up, tripped and ended up in the water too. They sat there just laughing and splashing each other.

"Oh hi Jake, hi Ben!" Kate said looking up, when the guys came over to them. "Want to sit in the water with us?"

Cassie laughed and didn't care that neither guy joined them. "Help me up Ben!" She asked, ignoring Jake.

But Jake stepped forward and helped her instead, as Ben was getting his sister out of the water. "Don't you dare pull me in with you." He warned.

Cassie and Kate looked at each other innocently. "Cheers!" They yelled, then stood up.

"I'll start the fire, Cassie said. I'm good at it." She got a match, a bunch of paper and the logs they had brought, before Jake or anyone could stop her. She pretended to use the match, but instead put her right hand by the logs and used magic. She jumped back when the flame ignited the paper.

Jake knew she'd used magic. He didn't like her risking the exposure, to the new people. "You two are soaked, did you bring a change of cloths?"

Cassie looked at Kate, "no."

Ben and Jake rolled their eyes in disgust. Then Ben smirked, "okay strip. We can dry your cloths on the rocks by the fire."

To Jake's surprise Cassie began taking off her cloths and Kate did the same. They had stripped down to bra and panties in no time flat, throwing their clothing everywhere and then dancing around. Ben laughed, appreciating what Cassie exposed. He picked up Kate's cloths and laid them out to dry. Jake did the same for Cassie.

"My underwear is wet too. Should I take that off?" Cassie asked, giggling.

Kate snickered, "oh please no, I don't want to see that kind of moon!"

The guys picked up some towels and gave one to each girl. They wrapped the towels around themselves like dresses and off came the underwear. The girls put their panties by the fire, to make sure they didn't get burned.

"That's much better, but I smell like dead fish now." Kate complained.

"I have a little perfume bottle in my glove compartment, we can put some of that on."

Kate grinned, then said, "we'll smell the same. What happens if we are the same person? How will anyone know it's me?"

Jake looked at Ben, "that's drunk logic for you."

Ben smiled, "I haven't seen Kate like this ever."

Another car pulled up with Melissa and Faye. They got out and the car left. When they came to the fire, they saw the cloths.

Faye shot Jake a look, "what's going on here?"

Cassie said, "Kate and I went swimming! It's sooo warm tonight!"

Kate started giggling madly. Jake explained, "they fell in the water. And if you haven't guessed, they started drinking early."

Ben added, "don't believe them it's really cold."

A motorcycle pulled up, Zane was driving and Chris was on the back. Everyone introduced each other. Zane was not impressed with Kate and said so.

Cassie got in his face, "you're not the boss of her!"

For a moment, there was tension, then Zane laughed. "Drinking before we got here… nice. Does that mean you don't want the rum I brought?"

"Oh, thank you!" Cassie flirted, "please fill my cup!"

Zane did as she asked. Then looked at Ben, "why are they in towels?"

"Skinny dipping! Want to come?" Cassie laughed, trying to drag Kate back to the water.

"I'll take care of this," Ben said to everyone there. He got Cassie to release Kate, then picked Cassie up and carried her to the fire. "Please stay here."

She kissed him right on the mouth. "Okay."

Faye and Melissa sat down on the log and Chris gave them drinks. "What were they drinking?"

"A bottle of whiskey."

Impressed Faye said, "way to go Cassie!"

"My underwear is dry!" Kate announced. Then fell over trying to put it on.

Melissa went to help her and Cassie. Faye flirted with Zane. Chris, Ben and Jake went to go get drift wood, to keep the fire going. When no one was looking, Cassie used her magic to dry their cloths faster. She wasn't as drunk as they thought she was. Then Kate and her got dressed again. She noticed that Faye was flirting with both Zane and Jake, that pissed her off.

"Thank's Melissa, I'm okay now." Cassie said. "Kate come with me to get the snacks."

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Kate asked, "that's the girl right? Faye?"

"Yes," Cassie hissed. "I wish she would pick one or just fall in the water herself!"

Kate smirked. "I would push her in for you, but girls like that would just make someone drive them home. Not a good idea. And thanks for standing up for me to Zane."

"My pleasure! Hey it's dark now, lets light some fireworks. I feel destructive. I'd love to just stick a firecracker in her…." Cassie whispered.

"Cassie!" Kate laughed, she liked this side of the girl beside her.

"Just kidding… well maybe not!"

The bond fire blazed, the drinks flowed and Cassie was loosing control. She liked it, but Jake didn't. He had only come tonight, to make sure Faye, Melissa and Cassie were safe. He took her aside, almost forcefully. "Cassie, what's wrong with you? And don't say you're just drunk, because I know you're not that bad."

"Leave me alone Jake. Your not my father. Oh ya, you know why my father isn't around, because I murdered him." Cassie said harshly. She ripped her arm away from him and walked off.

He let her go. The wind got stronger, the fire suddenly blazed up and he knew it was all Cassie's doing. He had to some how get her away from the group. A firecracker boomed in the sky. He saw her holding it in her hand.

"Cassie you dare devil!" Faye teased. Then shut up when she saw the look in Cassie's eyes.

Kate said, "that was awesome! Do it again!"

Faye went over to Jake, but before she could say anything he said, "I know. Nothing we can do, I tried."

"Silly boy, don't tell her no, that will just make her want to defy you. Distract her with something else. Like that guy Ben, whom she kissed earlier." Faye suggested.

"Where's Adam?" Jake asked.

"He cancelled, said he had to work late." Faye went back to the fire.

Zane walked up to Jake, "your friend's a bit out of control tonight."

Jake didn't like the guy, nor did he like Chris. They were trouble. But all he said was, "as long as she doesn't light herself or the trees on fire, I'm leaving her alone."

"It's all cool man. I'll get her to chill out. Some people should only drink beer, because whiskey makes them wild." Which he personally liked, but he'd seduce one local girl at a time.

Jake and Faye watched Zane walk up to Cassie. Zane laid on the charm and whispered something in Cassie's ear. They saw her laugh. He kissed her cheek and gave her bottom a spank. She handed over the fireworks and went with him back to the fire. Neither Jake nor Faye were impressed.

Zane walked up to Jake, "you may want to keep these away from her." He handed over the bag of fireworks, then went to talk to Chris.

"I want to make hotdogs," Kate said suddenly. "Ben can you get them out of Cassie's cooler?"

"We forgot sticks for the hotdogs and marshmallows!" Cassie groaned.

Chris volunteered, "Melissa and I will go look for some." Melissa smiled and grabbed a flashlight. They walked down the beach together.

Cassie was glad to see Melissa having fun. She didn't care if Faye or Jake were though. Kate was starting to pass out. So she rolled up her towel and put it under Kate's head. "Ben, keep an eye on Kate, she's wasted."

"Thanks Cassie. Once she sleeps some of it off, she'll be fine. She's on her side, so if she pukes she won't choke."

"That's gross. Maybe we shouldn't let her sleep," Cassie mumbled.

Ben put an arm around Cassie, "trust me, she'll be fine. Just leave her be. How are you feeling."

"Finally numb."

"Why's that a good thing?" Ben asked.

"Cause I hate the world and my life… Wow I sound depressing. Forget what I said, I'm hungry too, can you find me a stick? I might break my neck if I try walking over the rocks." Cassie said.

Ben found a stick, cleaned off the leaves and put a hotdog on it. Then he handed the stick back to Cassie. They sat closer to the fire. Cassie didn't use magic on the hotdog, just let the fire cook it slowly. The smell made her tummy rumble. The others joined them, some with hotdogs and some with marshmallows. It was very relaxing and the music played on.

"I hope you have booster cables, I think your battery may be dead soon." Ben nodded at Cassie's car.

"Oh oh. Can you go turn it on, so it charges?" She asked.

Ben nodded, "I'll be right back, don't take off on me or eat my hotdog."

One of the fireworks looked like it wasn't going to go off. Cassie stared at it. She focused like she had on the hotdog, feeling the dark magic flow through her. The firework exploded, making Jake fall backwards, as he had been about to light it again. Seeing that he had almost been hurt, strangely was satisfying to Cassie.

It was in the early am when it got much cooler, Zane and Chris then left on the bike. Jake had stopped drinking a long time ago, so he drove Melissa and Faye home. He came back to take Kate and Ben to their hotel. Cassie didn't want to leave, she had her sleeping bag with her. She said she'd wait until she was sober and then drive home, so Jake didn't have to return for her. When everyone was finally gone, she stood and stared at the moon. Then she made the fire burn up high in the sky, casting light all around. Cassie began blowing up rocks with her dark magic. The more she did it, the easier it became. She had tried to be part of the circle so hard, but because of them her father and grandmother were dead. She didn't need them. Cassie decided to finally embrace her bloodline and it made her feel powerful. She'd like to see them get in her way now. A wicked smile twitched on her lips. Tonight the darkness embraced her.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER #37

In the morning, Cassie had a Mickey Mouse moment. She used her magic to clean the house, top to bottom. But unlike Mickey in his wizard's hat, her magic didn't break out of control. It took a lot less time, then if she had done it without magic. Once the house was clean, then she went to her grandmother's room. Here, out of respect for Jane, she didn't use magic. She went to the dresser and began to fill a box. As she packed away more clothing, each box got a little easier. All the clothing was finally away and for that day, it was enough. Laundry was the next thing on her list. As that was running she looked at the two subjects she had to write exams for; chemistry and math. She sucked at both due to all the formulas. In order to graduate, she needed to have at least 75% on each exam. Cheating was the only way to do that, but how could she do it without getting caught. She wrote out the formulas and test questions with answers on a piece of paper. Then practiced camouflaging the paper so that it blended in with the bedspread, the floor and the table. If the teacher was about to come by, she could blend the paper into the desk and no one but her would be the wiser. It was a devious plan and she liked it a lot.

It was Sunday and she was working the late shift. After work she planned on going to the abandoned house and reading Diana's family's spell book. The more she learned about magic and how to use it, the better she'd be at it. And she planned on using it a lot.

Someone rang her door bell and Cassie went to go see who it was. To her surprise it was Zane. "Hi, what's up?" What she really wanted to ask, was how he'd found her.

"I'm looking for Kate, she said she was going to come by here."

"Oh. No she's not. Is something wrong?"

He sighed, "family shit."

"I'm guessing her cell is off or she's not answering it?"

Zane nodded. Then started to leave.

"I can help you look," Cassie offered.

"I could use a ride, Chris is using the bike to look for her."

Cassie went into her house, grabbed her purse, phone and keys. "Okay let's go. Where have you guys looked?"

"The mall, your house and Chris is riding to the Boathouse restaurant."

"We could check the cafe where I work," Cassie suggested. "And I'll text my friends and ask if they've seen her."

"Thanks for the help," Zane said.

Cassie had an idea. "Let's make a deal…"

He looked at her, "I'm listening."

"If I find Kate and get her to go back to your hotel, you take me for a ride on that motorcycle of yours."

Zane laughed, "deal."

They drove over to the cafe and that's where they found Kate. When she saw Zane, she tried to leave. But Cassie told Zane to let her talk to Kate. She found out that they couldn't afford two hotel rooms anymore and Zane had told her the four of them would have to share one room. They had a fight and the three boys had ganged up on her.

"You could crash with me for a few days. That way the guys can share the room and you don't have to."

Kate looked at Zane, who gave a nod. "Are you sure you don't mind Cassie?" Kate asked.

"You can help me pack more boxes."

Kate smiled, "okay thanks."

Cassie looked at Zane, "problem solved. Now, when do I get that ride?"

Zane smirked. "When Chris get's back if you want."

She checked her cell for the time. "Sounds good to me."

Faye and Melissa came out of the cafe. "Hi Zane." Faye completely ignored Cassie and Kate.

"Hi yourself."

Faye stepped in front of Cassie, practically pushing her out of the way. "So what sounds good to you?"

"I'm giving Cassie a ride on the motorcycle, I owe her."

Faye's eyes narrowed, "oh really, do tell."

Both Kate and Zane could tell that Faye had animosity towards Cassie. They wondered what it was all about, it couldn't just be over a guy. "That's between Cassie and I," Zane said, knowing that would piss off Faye.

Cassie smiled and winked at him, loving that Faye frowned unhappily. Kate rolled her eyes behind Faye's back. Cassie ignored Faye and said to Kate, "I work the close shift at the cafe tonight. Come by around nine and I'll be done by then."

"I'll be there."

Jake saw the group by the cafe on his way up the street, when Chris pulled up on the bike, he decided to stop and see what was going on. He didn't like that this seemed to happen a lot lately, particularly when he and Adam were not around.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Cassie is going for a ride on Zane's motorcycle," Faye said like she was ratting Cassie out.

Jake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and went into the cafe for a drink. He needed time to figure out why both Faye and Cassie liked to be around these people. When he came outside with a coffee, they were all still standing around.

"I don't think you should go," Faye said to Cassie.

Zane got on the bike and Cassie got on behind him. "All the more reason why I should go. Anything you don't like, should be fun."

Faye was taken aback by Cassie statement. Melissa shot Jake a look, that said she could feel a war brewing. In the past, Cassie had been more passive. Before anyone could say anything more, Zane gunned the engine and they road off. Faye was furious. She started to use her magic to cause them to crash, but Jake stood in front of her.

"Let it go Faye. Do you and Melissa need a ride anywhere?" Jake asked.

Melissa spoke up, "we're going to the Boathouse to visit Adam."

Jake nodded at his truck, "hop in then."

Kate and Chris said, "can we ride in the back of your truck and get dropped off by our hotel?"

"Sure. Jake's taxi at your service."

Meanwhile, Zane and Cassie rode out to the beach where they'd had the bonfire the night before. They stopped for a bit, before going back.

"That was so much fun. I wish I could learn how to ride one," Cassie said.

Zane looked around the beach. "Hey check this out, someone's been blasting rocks. It almost makes a pathway to the trees. I wonder why."

Cassie's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "I have no idea. That would be something to ask someone else than me. I've only lived here for just over a year."

He turned back to her. She realized they were very alone and became conscious of how close he was to her. "We should probably head back," Cassie said.

"We've got time, what's the rush?" He asked as he cut the distance between them.

Thinking quickly, Cassie turned her back on him and controlling her heartbeat gathered the clouds with her magic. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. "Well I don't really want to get wet and it looks like rain's on the way," she said pointing at the clouds.

"Let's get going then," he said returning to the bike.

She got on behind him, once the bike was started. Before she put on the helmet, she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the neck. "Thanks for not reneging on our deal."

He grinned and put a hand on her knee, "wouldn't dream of it babe."

They road back to the cafe where her car was. Cassie got off and gave back the helmet. "See you around."

"Count on it. And thanks for handling that thing with Kate."

She nodded and he rode away. As soon as he left, Cassie let the thunder clouds disperse. She drove back home and thought about Zane. He was cute and he had an undercurrent of danger to him, but he wasn't her type. She had flirted with him, because she knew it would annoy Faye. These days, she found that particularly pleasing.

CHAPTER #38

Faye wanted payback. Cassie had made her look stupid in front of both Zane and Jake. Now that she had her individual magic, she could do just that. Faye didn't know what she would do to her, but she'd think of something. School would be the easiest place to do it. They had two weeks before exams. But on Monday, Cassie skipped school. She called the office and said that she wasn't feeling well. Dawn was principle and knew that Cassie was still dealing with her father's death, so left her alone.

Kate had spent the night with Cassie, sleeping on the couch. In the morning Kate went back to the hotel, as they were going to look around town for their relative. Cassie said she was going to finish packing up her grandmother's things, so Kate could sleep in that room. Kate said she didn't mind the couch, but Cassie said it was time for her to do it. She turned up the music and began filling boxes. There were books and trinkets that filled two boxes on their own. The best thing she found were a journal or diary from Jane, that talked about Amelia and about magic and witches. In the journal it told of three necklaces made out of gems that amplified power. One was made out of clear quartz, another out of crystal and the third out of coloured gems like amethyst, jade, black onyx and jasper. The two that Cassie hoped she'd find in Jane's jewellery, were the crystal and quartz one. From previous reading, she knew that quartz was a very strong element. This particular quartz was made from lightning striking the sand on the shore where the crystal skull had been made. The way it was described in the journal, that quartz had been made with a combination of earth, wind, fire and water. It had more power than normal quartz. And the crystal necklace was not as strong as their family crystals or now the crystal skull, but it was definitely an asset.

Cassie had to go through a lot of jewellery until she found those two necklaces. She put them both on and felt their strength. After putting her grandmother's journal into the hiding spot in her room, she finished packing things up. It was late in the afternoon, before everything was boxed. The hard part was going to be carrying it all downstairs and into the garage. She sent Jake a text to see if he would come over and help. He was home and came.

"Why aren't you at school?"

She rolled her eyes and then shrugged, "I felt that I deserved a day off. Besides I finished packing up my grandmother's things. That's why I asked you over, I need help carrying the boxes."

He looked at her to see if she was okay, but she wasn't showing any emotion. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"For now in the garage. I made room in there for them."

Together they carried the stuff down and out into the garage. Mostly Jake carried the stuff. Once it was all done, Jake asked, "so why the sudden packing?"

"I have a friend who needs to crash with me a few days and why have her sleep on the couch, when there is an extra bed."

Jake frowned, "she? You're not going to have the new girl Kate stay with you are you?"

Cassie nodded.

"That's dangerous Cassie, you don't know anything about her."

"So what. I've got Balcoin blood in me, I'm a witch… that's pretty badass. And we have the crystal skull, Adam hasn't figured out yet how to put lead around it. If you were really worried about Kate, you'd be convincing the others we should be bound again and go look for Diana."

Jake shook his head. "You are so impossible sometimes," he said with frustration.

"You like impossible. You have sex with Faye and she is the definition of impossible."

"Hey, that was a little mean don't you think?"

Cassie looked him in the eye, challenging him to deny that he was with Faye. "Whatever. I can take care of myself. Thanks for helping with the boxes, but you can leave now."

"Relax Cassie, you're wound up like a spring. Why so defensive?"

She didn't know, but she wanted to fight with everyone who questioned anything she did. Then she churned on the charm, "are you going to help me unwind?"

"Depends how you want to do that." Jake wasn't taking the bait, he knew she wanted to do more magic.

Cassie levitated and planted a kiss on Jake's lips. But he was tired of her teasing. He picked her up, carried her out to his truck and dumped her on the seat. He used magic to lock her house and garage. Then got in the truck and started the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"To the abandoned house. And no we are not practicing more magic. You are going to learn how to meditate and focus your energy. Some people call it your aura or chi energy."

"Boring!"

"If you want to be able to do advanced magic, to be stronger and more powerful, you need to do this," Jake explained. "Otherwise you'll feel drained and tired every time you use your magic."

"Oh all right."

It was a beautiful sunny day out, warmer than the weatherman had predicted. Once they got to the abandoned house, instead of going in, Jake took a blanket out of the truck and led her behind the house.

"Who cut the grass back here?" Cassie asked, looking at the circle of cleared lawn.

"I did," Jake said, spreading the blanket down on the ground and sitting down. He took off his jacket as the sun was making him too warm.

Cassie sat down, "were you planning a romp in the grass with Faye or something?"

"No," Jake answered, but didn't elaborate. "Sit cross legged like me. Rest your hands on your knees and close your eyes. Focus on just breathing in and out, long breaths." He coached. "Feel the flow of energy through your body, from head to toe. Feel your connection to everything around us."

He grinned when she unknowingly began to levitate. "Stay grounded, feel the earth's coolness beneath you." Once again she was back on the blanket. "Feel the light breeze and the heat of the sun on your skin, the balance of life.

Unknown to Jake, Cassie also felt the fight for life and death between a fly trapped in a spider's web. She felt the moment that death happened for a mouse, caught by a trap in the abandoned house. Cassie could feel the blood lust of the mosquito, drinking from Jake's arm and the explosion, when he slapped it dead. She was connected to the darkness too.

"Ok now open your eyes."

She did and found that he had a big ball of water right over her head. Her eyes widened. "Oh you are sneaky! That's so not fair. Don't you dare let that go!"

He laughed, then took pity on her and waited until she'd moved away. Then he picked up his jacket and the blanket, letting the water ball rain down on the cut grass. "Come on, I'll take you back home, so you can get ready for work."

CHAPTER #39

Zane, Chris, Ben and Kate were using their magic to find out about John Blackwell. They found out that he had died recently, but no one seemed to have details about how it happened. Chris had found out where he'd been renting a house and from whom. The guy who owned the house, was no match for Kate's charm. They'd be staying at Blackwell's place for as long as they wanted. Blackwell had apparently planned to have them come join him, as his niece and nephews. He had paid the full rent for the whole year. In the house, they found nothing to give them a clue what he'd been up to. Chance Harbour had a lot of secrets and they were going to find out the truth.

Chris was working on Melissa, but she was distracted by the Boathouse guy Adam. Kate and Ben were assigned to Cassie and Zane was charming the pants off Faye. Kate would still sleep over for a few day's at Cassie's, building a friendship with her. Girls liked to gossip, they were sure she'd tell them the town gossip eventually. Zane could tell that Jake and Faye had history, but he was confident that he could persuade Faye to choose him. His opportunity to swing the scale in his favour, came the day that Faye put her plan of revenge on Cassie into effect.

Faye saw Cassie eating lunch on the school lawn, going over some assignment. Her books were spread all around her, binder open and papers everywhere. Faye summoned up a gust of wind and then decided to turn it into a little tornado, that picked up everything around Cassie and sent it flying. Cassie looked around and saw Faye, she pretended to run after the books. But what she really did was add her magic and air bending power to the tornado. She'd teach Faye a lesson about messing with nature. She wanted to terrify Faye for using magic for mischief. The tornado grew in size, speed and power. Cassie pushed it towards the direction of where Faye's house was. The tornado tore up trees as it travelled.

"Thank's a lot Faye," Cassie said and went into the school. She watched the look of horror grow on Faye's face, when she realized she couldn't stop the tornado.

Melissa came running to help Faye. "What did you do?"

Faye explained quickly and said, "we need Adam or Jake to help stop it!"

Melissa called Jake, who came in his truck to pick them up. Tires squealing they chased after the tornado. Cassie went back to her locker, a smile of satisfaction on her face. The three of them could stop it no problem, but not before it made a destructive path. Faye wouldn't mess with wind for a while.

Jake swore as he drove. "Faye what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just messing with Cassie. I didn't know the small tornado I made would get this big!"

Even Melissa was pissed off at her friend. "Faye, seriously? Stop messing with nature!"

"Back off Melissa, you knew I was going to blow her books away. Last night you thought it was funny."

They drove by a car smashed by a tree, with power lines down. Jake said with disgust, "do you think that's funny? What happens if someone in town gets hurt or killed?"

Faye looked like she was going to cry, "I didn't want to hurt anyone…. Just step on it Jake!"

They caught up with the tornado and managed to get ahead of it. Then they jumped out of Jake's truck and together they made the wind slow down and disperse. Jake picked up Cassie's text books and binder. A lot of her notes were shredded. "Get in, I'll take you back to school."

The ride back, they didn't talk. Jake was fuming. Melissa got out first and ran back into school, as she was very late for class. Jake stopped Faye. "If you don't want to be bound again, you have to stop being so reckless and stupid with your magic."

"Is that a threat Jake?" Faye got angry too.

"If it has to be, for you to start thinking before you act. You keep making idiotic choices and endangering lives. Not to mention drawing attention to us all. No one can know we have powers. The elders still can strip it from us, like they did our parents." Jake yelled at her.

"We have the crystal skull hidden, if they knew we had it, then they'd leave us alone. We could kill them with it," Faye argued.

He looked at her, seeing her for the first time. This wasn't the girl he had once liked, this was a power hungry witch. The one thing he truly hated about what he was. "Do you even hear yourself? You sound like Blackwell."

"SHUT UP JAKE! Just stay away from me!" Faye screamed, getting out of his truck and running away.

He was so mad, he drove away, tires leaving black marks on the road. His grandfather had warned him about this. His family had fought against power hungry witches for generations. His parents had given up their lives to prevent use of magic and here Faye was abusing the gift. Well she'd get her wish, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Faye ran across the football field, crying and upset. She was sorry for the destruction her tornado had done. But that didn't' give Jake the right to compare her to the psychotic John Blackwell. The more she thought about how Jake had treated her, the angrier she got. Her tears dried, by the time Zane ran across her on his motorcycle. He offered her a ride and Faye accepted. She got on and told him she wanted to get out of town. They rode towards her grandfather's place. When they got there, she used the spare key to get in the house. She grabbed a bottle of booze and they went to sit on the dock and drink. Zane took advantage of Faye's mood, when he found out that she and Jake had had a fight. He didn't care to find out what the fight was about. It didn't take him long to seduce her. Zane was talented at drawing out the wild side in women. He loved chaos.

During sex, Faye noticed the scar on his hand and recognized the symbol from Blackwell's medallion. She was with one of his son's. That meant Zane had Balcoin blood. This would be her little secret. She'd use her sexuality to manipulate Zane and use his power to her advantage. Eventually she might even let him know that she was a witch too. Together they would probably be stronger than Cassie. Faye knew how to manipulate guys, it was a game she played well. This was going to be the best summer of her life.

Back at the school, Jake texted Cassie that he had her books back. She came into the parking lot and got them. "Thanks, but I have to go back to class."

"I'll see you later then." Jake left. He was going to break into that storage locker of Calvin's to find tools he could use to help control Faye's magic. Maybe he could find a necklace or something, that could put restrictions on her. He'd also talk to Adam and Melissa to see if they had any ideas.

Kate sent her a text asking if she'd heard about the tornado that had passed through town. Cassie replied that it had started near their high school, but she hadn't seen the actual tornado. She sent a reply text, asking what the radio said, if anyone had been hurt or what kind of damage had happened. When she got the text back, saying mostly downed trees and one car was wrecked, part of Cassie was glad and the other part was disappointed. She had a feeling that this wouldn't stop Faye.

After school was done, Cassie called Kate to see if she needed a ride to her house. Cassie didn't have to work tonight and so could make diner instead of having take out. Kate offered to help with preparation of the meal. Kate was becoming a good friend and more of a sister than Diana ever was. She wondered though, that if Kate ever found out what Cassie really was, would she hate her as much as Diana did? Would she be scared of her? Or would Kate encourage her to use her talent and have fun?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER# 40

Exams came and went, Cassie's little deception went unnoticed and she knew she got the grade needed. Now that she just had work, she had more time to socialize. Kate and her often hung out together. They were at the Boathouse, waiting for Adam to get off work. Faye and Melissa were also there. Two young girls were sitting in the booth that Faye wanted. They watched her bully the two girls, but when that didn't work, Cassie knew Faye used magic. Her fellow witch made the pop glass suddenly fall into one of the girl's laps. The booth was then available, when the original occupants had to go clean up.

"That girl, Faye, she's like a mean girl. Is she always so selfish?" Kate asked Cassie.

Cassie nodded, "doesn't know when to leave well enough alone either."

"I hate people like that. I hope one day she gets in my face. Then I'll show her a thing or two," Kate vowed.

Some guys came in to the restaurant and Cassie recognized Mark. She smiled at him and he came over to say hello. She moved over so he could sit beside her. "Hi, this is my friend Kate."

"I'm Mark, I went to high school with Cassie."

Kate said, "hello."

"I'm going to have a party at my house to kick off school being finished and summer around the corner. You and the football team should come," Cassie invited.

"Cool, when is it?"

"Next weekend. And Kate's brother will be helping us get a keg."

Kate nodded and grinned, "can't have a kick off party without some beer."

Mark grinned, "I like how you girls think. We'll be there for sure. Can we invite people along?"

"Invite whomever you want, but anyone you invite that breaks or steels shit, I'm holding you responsible for," Cassie stared him down, then smiled.

"My friend's are cool, don't worry."

Faye was pissed off that Mark was spending so long at Cassie's table. She got up and went over. "Mark how are you?"

"I'm good Faye. Are you coming to Cassie's party?" Mark asked.

"Melissa and I will stop in and check it out," Faye flirted. "How about you come to our table and we'll talk about it more." She leaned over making sure he saw her cleavage.

Kate and Cassie exchanged a disgusted look. "It's next weekend Faye." Cassie said.

Faye smirked. "Thanks for the reminder… Mark?"

He followed Faye, as she knew he would. She walked in front of him, locking her knees making her hips sway just that little bit more. Kate groaned. "I don't know what Zane sees in her."

Cassie giggled. "Patience Kate, Faye will get what's coming to her soon enough. It's karma, as the saying goes 'what goes around comes around.' And you said Zane's a jerk, so they're made for each other."

Now it was Kate's turn to snicker. Then more seriously she said, "I hope I'm around, when karma slaps back at her."

They watched Faye go outside with Mark and his friends. Cassie looked at the seagulls outside, she focused on them, her heartbeat was all she heard. Then the gulls found the need to poop right above Faye. Kate laughed, as Faye shrieked and ran for cover. Mark dodged the aerial bombs and left with his friends.

Adam saw the look on Cassie's face, before she stopped using her magic. He knew the birds were not acting naturally. He walked over to the table and said hi to Kate. Then he looked Cassie in the eyes, showing his disapproval. She stared defiantly back at him. He cleared their plates and said nothing, but that too spoke volumes. She was tempted to make him drop the dishes, but Kate distracted her by getting up from the table.

"I've got to go, but later I want to go to the beach while the tide is still out and look for star fish. Will you come with me?"

Cassie nodded, "do you want to meet me at the cafe or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll met you. See you later this afternoon Cassie." Kate left.

Adam came back to the table. "I see Faye and Melissa constantly using their magic. I expected you to be a little smarter than that. We don't know what or who is watching us."

"Whatever or whom ever is out there, I'm not scared of any more." She leaned closer to him, so only he could hear her, "you forget, I've killed a member of my own family. Not even witch hunters had the power to do that."

Adam was shocked by what she said. Then reminded her, "you had the crystal skull and Diana helping you. Don't forget that." He got up and left.

She was mad at him and when she left the Boathouse, she ran into Faye. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Cassie confronted her.

Faye raised an eyebrow, "ouch. What's eating you? Oh wait that's it, no one is eating you." She laughed at her little joke.

Cassie narrowed her eyes and when she pushed past Faye, she used her magic to physically move her. It was not gentle, so Faye shoved back, with magical force too. "Don't go there Faye." Cassie warned.

Faye grinned, "threatening me are you? Two against one…" Faye nodded at Melissa.

"Watch your back Faye, we're not always going to be around to fix your messes." Cassie warned, before walking away.

Faye's laughter followed her.

Cassie's jaw clenched as she worked hard not to let her anger with Faye let her dark magic surface. One day Faye would push her too far and she would retaliate without restraint. But for now, she'd be the bigger person and fought with herself. Half of her screamed to kick Faye's ass once and for all. But the other half said no, she wasn't as childish as Faye.

Later that afternoon Kate and Cassie went down to the shore while the tide was out. They walked along the rocks, checking what sea life became exposed. Unknown to them, Faye had followed and now watched from the tree line. She was angry with how frequently Cassie was challenging her and confronting her use of magic. Faye waited until Cassie was leaning forward, balancing on a rock. Then with a magical push, she sent Cassie into the exposed mud, making it hold her there. She smiled to herself in satisfaction when the blond girl shrieked.

Faye wasn't alone in the trees, Zane had followed her. He'd had a feeling she was hiding something. After what he'd just witnessed, he knew his suspicion was right. Faye was a witch. Zane could use that and Faye's animosity towards Cassie. He too smirked and then left, following Faye away from the shore.

"Oh no Cassie!" Kate said rushing over.

"Stay back Kate, the mud is like quick sand." She managed to get upright, completely covered in stinking mud. "I can't move my legs."

"Do you want me to go get help?" Kate asked.

"Get me some branches. I'll try and free myself first. Take my cell, I don't want it ruined by mud." Cassie tossed her jacket and cell phone to Kate.

Kate ran to find branches and handed them to Cassie. But after twenty minutes, it still didn't help. "The mud is like concrete. Call Jake on my cell, see what he says. Or even Adam, they'll know what to do."

"Um Cassie? I don't want to freak you out, but the tide's coming back in." Kate said with a worried voice.

Cassie tried to turn her body enough to see the tide. It was approaching fast. "Call Jake quick!"

Kate tried to reach both Jake and Adam, she had to leave voicemail messages. With her own phone she sent a 911 text to Ben. "Ben's on his way, I couldn't reach Jake or Adam."

The water was already up to her knees. She struggled to get her legs free, but it was like she was wearing cement shoes. Kate was running around trying to get more brush, but nothing they did helped. The tide and waves pushed against Cassie's body, she was beginning to panic.

"They won't make it in time!" Cassie shouted to Kate. She'd have to use her magic, if she couldn't get out of the mud. She'd have to expose herself.

Kate knew she could save Cassie with her magic, but she was scared of using it in front of someone she barely knew. Zane would totally freak out. She tried calling everyone again, but still no one responded. She stood on the shore feeling completely pathetic, useless without her magic. A war waged inside of Kate of what to do; protect herself or help someone she was friends with.

The water rose and now was almost past Cassie's shoulders. It was cold, but the water wasn't the only darkness pushing at Cassie. She struggled in the mud, but movement made the suction worse. If she didn't use her magic soon, she'd drown. But if she did use it, Kate would know she was a witch.

Kate came to the edge of the water and looking straight into Cassie's eyes, held out her right hand's palm toward the water and said a chant. She put a barrier up between Cassie and the water. So it formed a wall. The water around Cassie was pushed away, like four walls made of living, moving ocean. They could see fish swimming by. It would've been funny, if there wasn't so much danger involved. Kate didn't know if she could hold the walls of water and at the same time get Cassie out of the mud. Her head throbbed with the magic she was using already. To Kate's surprise she saw not shock on Cassie's face, but relief and a smile. Cassie put her hands in the mud and pushed the mud away from her legs with magic. Then she levitated to shore. Once she was safe, Kate let go of the water walls and they crashed in, splashing up on the rocks they stood on.

"You're a witch!" They said in unison to each other. Then they both laughed with relief.

Kate spoke next, "please don't tell anyone. Zane will get so mad."

Cassie nodded, "I promise if you promise."

Kate got out her pocket knife and they cut their fingers, to do a blood swear. "Don't worry I don't have any STDs," Kate said.

"Neither do I!" Cassie exclaimed.

They joined cut fingers and swore they'd keep each other's secret. "It's so nice not having to hide who I really am any more. I hated lying to you." Kate confessed.

"You weren't lying, just like I wasn't. We were just leaving out some details of who we are."

Kate hugged Cassie spontaneously, "I… I just couldn't let you drown."

"And I'm glad you didn't." Then she sat on the rocks, looking at the now calm water. "Kate is John Blackwell the relative you're looking for?"

Cassie asked.

"Yes.. How did you know?" Kate asked her eyes wide.

"Is he your father?" Cassie probed.

Kate nodded, not sure what to say. She waited for Cassie to explain. "John Blackwell was my father too. He wanted to create a circle of Balcoin blood to control. He helped witch hunters to kill the mothers of all the women he impregnated. That way we were all orphans and easily manipulated. But my mother ran away, before he could kill her. She died in a freak fire the end of last year, which I'm not completely sure now wasn't due to magic. So he came to get me, but I didn't want to leave with him, as I was living with my Grandmother. He used witch hunters to kill her too. Then he said he had summoned his other children to come here. He was working on some evil magic spell when I interrupted him accidentally. He was trying to kill witches that didn't have his blood. When I found that out, we fought. The magic he used backfired on him, he tried to attack me and use my magic. I had to kill him." Cassie bent the truth a little, still loyal to protecting her circle members.

"Wow, you've had to deal with a lot of heart ache. But you did the right thing. I bet he was the reason my parents died and same with our brothers. I always suspected he wasn't telling us the whole truth. I wanted to believe him so bad, but I had a nagging voice in my head saying not to trust him." Kate confessed.

Cassie nodded, "I wish I had your instinct. Maybe my grandmother would be still alive."

Kate shook her head, "don't do that. Don't play the what if game. It doesn't help. I just wish I'd been around to help you kill him. I hate that bastard for killing my mom."

CHAPTER #41

They were interrupted by a panicked shout, "CASSIE?"

"It's okay Jake, I'm okay." Cassie called, standing up. "Kate saved me." Before he came close enough to hear her, Cassie whispered to Kate. "You got me out with the branches, okay?"

Kate nodded. "We'll talk more later. Our secret, like we blood promised."

Jake ran up, "when I got your voice mail, I was so worried." He handed her a towel he was clutching. "What happened?"

Cassie and Kate gave him the details, with the one change about how she was rescued. When she explained how she fell in, Cassie noticed Jake scan the tree line. He was thinking the same thing she had, someone had used magic to push her into the mud and hold her there.

"Thanks for the towel and for coming to the rescue," Cassie said, forgetting she was covered in wet mud and going to hug him.

"No way! No muddy wet hugs." Jake said as he slowly backed away from her.

Cassie giggled, "are you sure? What about you Kate?"

Kate ran and hid behind Jake, using his body as a shield against Cassie's advances. "Stay away, you stink too!" She laughed.

"Hey! You're on your own!" Jake said, trying to avoid them both.

Cassie's cell phone saved her friends from her mud. "Hello?… Oh hi Adam. Kate saved me with a branch…. Jake showed up too…. Ok sorry for the alarm…. Thanks… okay bye."

Once she hung up with Adam, she took the towel Jake held out to her. With Kate's help she stripped out of the wet muddy clothing and used the towel like a dress, wrapping it around herself. "That helps a little, but I need to go home, shower and change. Do you want to come over for diner Jake? Kate and I are cooking," Cassie invited.

"Sure, what time?" Jake asked.

Cassie looked at Kate, who answered. "Around seven should be good."

Kate got a text from Ben too, asking what happened. Kate replied that Cassie was okay and she'd explain everything later. She decided that since Cassie had kept her promise, she'd protect her too. Kate would stick to the same story about the mud that Cassie told to her friends. And she would tell her brothers that Cassie's grandmother had known John Blackwell and somehow both of them were now dead. That she found this all out, during the aftermath of her saving Cassie from near death. That would satisfy them, for now.

"Okay, see you two then. Want me to bring anything?" Jake asked.

"No we got it all covered. Thanks again Jake," Cassie added.

He nodded, "try to stay out of trouble for a while okay?"

"Yes mom."

Kate laughed. "Let's get you home Cassie. Geeze you stink."

Jake heard her and chuckled, then was gone. Cassie picked up her pile of clothing, while Kate carried her cell and jacket. On the ride back to her house, she commented, "so this means you are my half sister and your brothers are my half brothers too. I just went from being completely alone in the world, to having an extended family. Do you all have this symbol on your right hands?" Cassie asked, showing Kate the Balcoin brand.

"Yes. These marks only showed up a few days ago, but Blackwell had told us we were all related a few months earlier. Our ages are different. Zane is oldest, he's 20. Chris is his blood younger brother, who's 18. Ben and I are friends from a different town than they are. We later found out we are half siblings, born in the same year of 1995." Kate explained. "I don't want my brothers finding out about you yet. I like having a secret separate from them." She winked at Cassie.

"That's fine with me. Less people to tell us what we can and can't do," Cassie promised.

"Amen sister," Kate said holding out her right hand for Cassie to shake. "Zane and Blackwell spent a lot of time together. Blackwell brought them with him to our town. Honestly, Zane scares me sometimes."

"Well I'm in your corner now. Together we will stand up to anyone who gets in our way," Cassie vowed.

"Thanks, it feels good to have someone in my corner. Often the three of them gang up on me. Stupid boys!" Kate sighed.

After Cassie had showered and changed, Kate and her began preparing for diner. "You're a great cook Kate. I can learn so much from you," Cassie praised.

"How about you teach me about magic and I teach you how to cook?"

"Deal. If we can't sway people with magic, we'll do it through culinary arts."

At seven Jake arrived. They discussed Cassie's keg party, both Jake and Kate offered to help her set up. Kate washed the dishes, Jake dried and Cassie put them away. Shortly after they finished cleaning up, Kate's cell went off and she was picked up within thirty minutes. Jake stayed to talk about what happened at the shore.

"Kate has this Balcoin symbol on her right palm. I saw it when she was helping me out of the mud. You might be right about her and her brothers. I didn't use my magic to get out of the mud until the water was up to my neck. So she couldn't see me move the mud magically.

Jake was quiet a moment, then asked, "do you think Kate used her magic to keep you stuck in the mud… so maybe testing you?"

Cassie shook her head, "no. I think someone else pushed me in."

"Faye," Jake guessed.

She nodded. "I have no proof though. I wish I knew a truth spell."

"I'll find out at your party once she's had a few drinks." Jake knew that Cassie wasn't telling him everything she'd found out about Kate either. But he didn't push. "I know I'm like a sound loop, but be careful around Kate. She might be nice and your half sister, but who knows about her brothers."

"Okay. But she doesn't get along with Zane or Chris, they bully her. If I get her on our side, then if a power struggle happens, she'll side with us."

"Maybe," Jake frowned. "Thanks for diner, but I've got to go. Let me know if you need help with the party set up."

"Okay, good night Jake."

Just before Cassie went to bed, she got a text message from Kate. 'Zane said he followed Faye and saw her use magic to push you into the mud. We need to teach that girl a real lesson!'

Cassie replied; 'thanks for the FYI. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Revenge with your help will be fun.'

Once their texting ended, she called Jake's cell. When he answered she said, "Kate sent me a text. Zane saw Faye use her magic to push me into the mud."

"Damn it. So Zane knows she's a witch. All of us will have to be super careful, so he doesn't find out about the rest of our circle. I'm sick of Faye's carelessness." Jake's anger was heard clearly across the phone.

"We should've bound the circle again," Cassie sighed.

"Too late now, with Diana gone. And I doubt Kate would desert her brothers. I'll talk to Adam and see if we should call a circle meeting, or at least what's left of us."

Cassie looked at her phone, hearing his frustration. "Don't worry, Diana will come back eventually. You and I both know running away doesn't solve anything."

"I hope you're right. Maybe this is a vacation for her from all the drama. But no one gave Melissa, Faye, you or I a vacation. She's being selfish." Jake said what Cassie had already been thinking.

"Anyway, I have to work in the morning. So good night again," she smiled into the phone.

"Thanks for letting me know. Good night Cassie."

After Jake hung up with Cassie, he looked at the items he'd taken from Calvin's storage locker. He didn't know how to use any of them and wondered if he should talk to his grandfather about Faye being out of control. But grandpa Royce was an elder and Jake didn't want the elders stripping their magic too. From what he'd determined from his book of shadows, their generation of witches were stronger than their parents. Every third generation of six witches had stronger dark and light magic. That's why Blackwell created the Balcoin six. Numerology was integrated in all the magic. 666 seemed to be in it all; eighteen original witches, third generation always strongest with dark magic (6+6+6= 18, 6 families per 3 circles, 3rd generation of 6 being most powerful). He could see why his grandfather was a little crazy, due to constantly analyzing it all.

He also wondered how Kate and Diana's magic compared to Cassie's. From what they'd learned from the crystal skull's formation, Cassie was the one who first felt her connection to it. Her and Diana had to form it, Blackwell couldn't use it until the skull was fully formed. Cassie also had always been able to use magic outside the circle, even after they had been bound. It was possible that power worked in threes too. So one of the three Balcoin boys might be stronger magically than the other two. Zane seemed to be the dominant personality, he could be Cassie's equal in power too. Cassie was older than Diana, having been born in March. So if Kate was born after April, then Cassie was the strongest power of the Balcoin girls.

Jake needed to see Cassie's family tree. He wanted to know if John Blackwell had siblings, maybe that's why he needed a Balcoin circle that he could control, or why he wanted the crystal skull. Jake realized that his grandfather had known everything he was discovering. That's why he'd warned them about doom. It was too late for Jake to call Cassie again, but he went to the abandoned house to see if the Balcoin family tree was there. Eventually he found it under a stack of books. It also made him wonder if there was a family tree for light/good magic that they could trace it's strength back. He already knew that for light magic women were always stronger than men. He needed to go back to that storage locker to see if he could find any of their ancestry.

It was a long night for Jake, the more he found out, the more worried he became. In the morning he didn't call anyone to tell them what he discovered. He'd work secretly to save his circle. Faye's behaviour was the least of his problems. But he'd promised to talk to Faye at Cassie's party and he would do just that.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER# 42

After Jake hung up with Cassie, he looked at the items he'd taken from Calvin's storage locker. He didn't know how to use some of them and wondered if he should talk to his grandfather about Faye being out of control. But grandpa Royce was an elder and Jake didn't want the elders stripping their magic too. From what he'd determined from his book of shadows, their generation of witches were stronger than their parents. Every third generation of six witches had stronger dark and light magic. That's why Blackwell created the Balcoin six. Numerology was integrated in all magic. 666 seemed to be in it all; eighteen original witches, six families per circle. 6+6+6= 18, 6 families per 3 circles, 3rd generation of 6, most powerful. He could see why his grandfather was a little crazy, due to constantly analyzing it all.

He also wondered how Kate and Diana's magic compared to Cassie's. From what they'd learned from the crystal skull's formation, Cassie was the one who first felt her connection to it. Her and Diana had to form it, Blackwell couldn't use it until the skull had completed it's transformation. Cassie also had always been able to use magic outside the circle, even after they had been bound. It was possible that power worked in threes too. So one of the three Balcoin boys might be stronger magically than the other two. Zane seemed to be the dominant personality, he could be Cassie's equal in power too. Jake looked at Diana and Cassie's birth dates. Cassie was older than Diana, having been born in March. So if Kate was born after March, Cassie would be the strongest power of the Balcoin girls.

Jake needed to see Cassie's family tree. He wanted to know if John Blackwell had any siblings that they may need to worry about. If so maybe that's why he wanted the crystal skull so badly, other than killing all witches not with Balcoin blood. The more he researched the more he realized that his grandfather had known everything he was discovering. That's why he'd warned about doom.

It was too late for him to call Cassie again, but he went to the abandoned house to see if the Balcoin family tree was there. Eventually he found it under a stack of books. It also made him wonder if there was a family tree for light/good magic that they could trace it's strength back. He already knew that for light magic women were always stronger than men. He needed to go back to that storage locker to see if he could find any of their ancestry. Cassie had once told him that her grandmother said their family could be traced back to the beginning of witch craft. Jake discovered that the Blake's light magic went equally as far back to the origins of magic as the Balcoins did. So Cassie was equally strong in light magic as in dark. If hate and death brought forth her dark magic, then maybe love and life inspired her light magic. He'd also found a ring which he now wore on his thumb. It was made with magic and protected the wearer of being influenced by magic. This meant no one could use magic to force him to do anything against his will. With Faye constantly pulling pranks with her individual magic and Balcoin's in town, he felt safer wearing it. Jake had a long night, the more he found out, the more worried he became. But in the morning he didn't call anyone to tell them what he had discovered. He'd work secretly to save his circle. Faye's behaviour was the least of his problems.

In town Jake saw Zane sitting on his motorcycle making out with Faye. She was obviously sleeping with the enemy, but Jake no longer cared. The connection they had from the past was gone. Faye had seen beneath his anger and pain, to his core feelings. But that was not enough, she craved magical power. Jake, like his deceased mentor Ian, knew that wanting more power corrupted your soul. He could never trust, nor love someone like Faye. And then there was Cassie, she had too much power, but only lately had come to accept that it would always be part of her. She tried to protect those she loved and her circle, but the darkness was overpowering the light within her. She wanted knowledge, but was looking in the wrong places. Her need for love and acceptance was dividing the circle.

Jake went into the cafe where Cassie worked. He saw Kate and Ben eating donuts and nodded hello. Then he approached the counter. "Hi, I'll get a large french vanilla cappuccino to go. Cassie are you free later tonight or do you have plans with them?" Jake asked jerking his head in the direction of her new friends.

"No plans, why what's up?"

"I'd like you to come to the abandoned house with me to practice."

Cassie's eyes lit up, "okay. I'm off at seven. Um pick me up at home at eight."

He paid for his order, gave her a wink and left. Cassie grinned. With the warmer weather she felt her passion rising too. Maybe she'd be able to manipulate Jake to do what she wanted and needed. When she had a chance she texted Kate, letting her know she had plans that night with Jake. When she looked, Kate wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Then Ben and her left.

It seemed like her shift took forever, but finally it was seven and Cassie was done. She raced home, showered, did her hair and put on her new sexy bra and thong. Then with her black TNA pants and sexy shirt, she was ready for Jake to pick her up. She put on a light hoodie, with a zipper front. A honk outside signalled that Jake was waiting. Cassie grabbed her purse and put a bottle of rum into it. Then she used her keys to lock up the house.

"Hi Jake," Cassie said in greeting.

"Back at you. Ready to go? He looked at her and she nodded.

It wasn't long and they were at the abandoned house. They went into the house first. Jake got a blanket and Cassie took out the rum. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"What? It was a hard day at work. Want one?" Cassie asked, getting a can of coke and drinking half so she could pour in the rum.

Jake shrugged, "sure." He went outside with the blanket while she made the drinks. She poured extra rum into his can and a wicked little smile played on her lips.

He came back for her and took his can of coke, then lead her outside to the mowed circle. They sat on the blanket and drank from their cans. Then Cassie looked up at the stars and hummed the song her mom use to sing.

"Okay, I want you to hold my hands and breath slowly. Think about light."

Cassie did as Jake said, but closed her eyes to help with controlling her breathing. A warm glow flowed through her.

"Open your eyes," Jake said softly.

All around them were fireflies, dancing in the air. It was beautiful. She held her hand out and a few landed on it. "Jake this is so…. amazing!"

"Light comes to light. Even in darkness there is light."

Cassie was in awe. It was if the stars had come down out of the sky to greet her. The bugs eventually left, but not before Cassie was filled with wonder. Light magic made her feel so happy and connected to everything.

"We should go inside. I want to show you something else," Jake took her hand in his and with the other grabbed the blanket.

Once back in the house, he showed her how to use magic to cause plants to grow. He helped her make her birth month's flower grow. Then she made a ball of pure light so it would bloom. "Jake look," Cassie whispered. She pushed her magic at him, wanting him to want her and share her joy.

He stepped closer to her, taking his hands out of his jacket pockets. He traced her jaw with a finger, looking at her lips. The sexual tension between them, stood her neck hairs on end. She pulled his head down and kissed him with hungry passion. When they finally came up for air, he responded with words.

"Cassie, kissing is not enough anymore. I want and need more. So stop now, because this time I wont."

"I don't want to stop Jake," Cassie said slowly unzipping her hoodie.

Jake's eyes ate her up, burning with an intensity she had never seen before. He kissed her and let his hands slide down her sides to her ass. He had control, but wanted her to take it. She let him pick her up, holding her in the air as she wrapped her legs around him.

One last time he asked, "are you sure?" He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

She loved him in that moment, for being so caring. She said, "take me to the bed upstairs."

He carried her there easily. Believing that her magic controlled him, she went on her knees on the bed and took her shirt off. Then she slid her hands under his shirt and slowly removed it, making sure she touched his skin. He whispered a word and suddenly music was playing and dim lights lit the room. Jake's hands caressed her skin, leaving tingling trails of pleasure wherever they touched. He kissed and nibbled her neck. She undid his jeans and he pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. Then he removed her pants and thong, sliding them off her legs, licking and kissing as he went. Cassie kissed his neck and bit his shoulder lightly.

Jake caressed her shoulder, removing her bra strap slowly down. He kissed her where the strap had been. Then made his lips glide tantalizingly up her neck, nuzzling her as he went. Once hand went behind her back to undo her bra, the other slid over her chest and removed it. His palm made her skin tingle as he touched her chest. She kissed his neck and let her hands dance over his muscles. She groaned into his mouth, when his hand slid lower than her belly button. He was driving her crazy with need. Her blood ran hot and she needed to get closer to him. Cassie moved her body under Jake's, opening her legs up for him to go between. He was still in his underwear, letting her choose when to take them off. But she could feel his hard arousal and ground herself against him. Then she made his stomach muscles contract, when her hands followed his V muscles and went under his waist band. She removed his underwear, then pushed him on his back, kissing, licking and nibbling her way down his chest as she explored his body. She teased and tormented, in the most desirable way.

"Cassie you're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you." Jake said, looking deep into her eyes. Then he rolled her onto her back again.

Jake's hands coaxed Cassie to loose control and his mouth brought her to a screaming orgasm. But he wouldn't let her come off the wave of ecstasy. He put on a condom, but didn't take her right away. Cassie moved her hips up, showing him she was ready. Then as they became one, Cassie gasped in pain. Jake realized in that second, that his suspicions had been right. That one time that Cassie had been with Adam, had been the only time she'd been with a guy intimately. That changed everything for him, he forced himself to regain control.

"I'll go slower Cassie. You move when you're ready," Jake said gently. Using his kisses and hands he refocused her mind on pleasure and not pain.

The lights were flickering and went out, as their magic flowed around them. The fireflies that they had played with came back and into the house. They floated above the bed, casting a soft light down on the two lovers. Cassie looked at them in awe and wonder.

Then Jake's manipulations made her forget the bugs and focus on him. She moved against him and slowly the pain was gone. All she felt was a bright intensity. She got daring and made him roll them so she was on top. She took control and Jake lost his. Cassie loved it when he gasped her name. He grabbed on to her hips and took her with him. They crashed together, as their passion erupted. She collapsed on top of him. Her whole body trembled and spasmed with pleasure. Her skin tingled all over. She could feel the light of the fireflies drift away as they left, now released from their magical hold. She looked at Jake, with a dazed, satisfied smile.

"You were amazing. No one has ever done that to me," Jake confessed, caressing her face and putting a stray hair behind her ear. When Cassie said nothing, he carefully moved to disengage with her. He looked into her eyes, concern in his, "are you okay?"

She moved to kiss his lips, "better than okay. Just wow."

He cleaned up and then snuggled up to her. Kissing her neck. "Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I can't stop touching you." He held her in his arms, finger tips tracing soft patterns on her arm.

Cassie had to confess, "I used magic on you. I made you want me." She looked away from him, sad that she had forced him to do it.

He titled her chin up, so their eyes met. Then he said, "that was all my free will. See this ring? It protects me from magical influence. I've wanted you for a long time, you now that. I was waiting for you to want me."

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. You were more amazing than I could've even dreamed. No one makes me feel like the way you do. Didn't you feel our connection? The light consumed us." Jake kissed her lips, lingering for a moment.

"I feel so safe and happy in your arms," Cassie said. Their touching naked bodies made her desire rise up again. This time she held nothing back. Whatever she asked, he did. He never made her feel embarrassed or incompetent. She hadn't felt as free to explore her sexuality with Adam, as she did with Jake. He never grew tired and they pleasured each other into the early morning hours. Exhaustion, finally had Cassie falling asleep in his arms.

When she woke up the next day and opened her eyes, she found the room full of flowers. Jake was not in bed, but a note was on his pillow. She didn't know when he'd done all of it, but the flowers gave off a light delicate fragrance that filled the room. It was beautiful and amazing. She read the note and smiled. Under all his anger and bravado, there was a true romantic. She put her shirt on, thong and pants, then got up and went to smell the flowers. Five minutes later she could hear Jake coming into the abandoned house. The smell of coffee came up stairs before she saw him.

"Good morning Jake… Thank you for all of this."

He smirked and handed her a coffee. "I hope you like what's for breakfast."

He sat down beside her and they ate what he'd brought in the brown paper bag. When they were done, Cassie put their coffees aside and undressed him. Then she proceeded to thank him, for making her feel like she was a princess in a fairy tale.

CHAPTER #43

Having to work later in the afternoon, Jake eventually took Cassie home. She had a long hot shower and then wrote in her diary. Finally being with Jake had made her so happy, she was jumping out of her skin. The day seemed brighter. He had told her that in all his experience with girls, she'd been the best. And he showed her how much he meant it. She didn't feel naive anymore, she felt empowered. Her heart sang, but she wasn't sure if she wanted everyone else to know about them. She liked having their union as a secret, cherishing that she had him all to herself. He had promised that later that night, he would teach her some more magic. Any time alone with him all to herself, she couldn't wait for. When she looked out her window and saw him standing in his towel looking at his mail, a blush grew on her face. She remember what he looked like without the towel on and a tremble of desire started by her lower belly and rose up through her. Keeping her mind grounded today would be hard. But if she didn't hurry up, she'd be late.

Kate kept texting her wanting details, but all Cassie said was that she had an amazing night. Kate understood that Cassie needed privacy and gave her space. She hoped that Cassie wouldn't ditch her to just be with Jake all the time, not that she would blame her. Jake was sexy, Kate was a little jealous, but also was glad that the person with Jake wasn't Faye. Kate didn't know what Zane's plan was with Faye, but she hoped that Cassie still wanted revenge on the girl. If Zane got caught in the cross fire, all the better. She was getting sick of all his rules. She had a feeling that Blackwell had confided a lot in Zane. From what she'd learned from Cassie, Zane and Blackwell were a lot alike. Zane had told Kate, to push Cassie into using her magic more. He wanted to know if Cassie was using her Balcoin blood connection. When Kate said no, Zane got mad. Kate was scared of Zane and took off. She stayed out of his way all day.

After work, Cassie went home and then after changing went over to Jake's. She knew he was home, because his truck was parked on the street. She knocked and then walked in. Lucky greeted her first, then Jake peaked his head around the corner.

"Hi, I'm just having a bite to eat."

She smiled and then went to him, giving him a hug. She stood on tip toes and kissed his neck. "For you, I can wait."

He smirked and then went back to the kitchen. Lucky purred loudly, so she picked him up and snuggled with the cat.

Jake looked at the two of them, "he feels the light magic in you. He's drawn to it, all animals are."

"Cats are such independent thinkers. I don't know if it's magic or what, but he loves when I scratch behind his ears."

Jake finished eating, checked Lucky's dishes and then got his jacket. After he locked up, they went to his truck. Once they were inside the truck and he drove off, she mentioned what was on her mind. "I haven't told anyone about us. Do you mind if we just keep it between ourselves?"

He looked at her and shrugged, "however you want it. Are you worried about what Adam and the others will say?"

"Not really, I just want to keep you all to myself." Cassie teased.

Jake gave her a look that said 'as if' and she grinned. "Seriously Jake. Faye will cause problems, even though she seems to be with Zane. You know how territorial she is."

"Good point. I don't mind being your dirty little secret." It was Jake's turn to tease.

She rolled her eyes, then got out of the truck, since they'd arrived at the abandoned house. "So what are we doing today?"

He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. "I thought we'd go check out the woods by the house. Blackwell mentioned that he spent hours out there with Melissa's mom, learning how to make potions and remedies. Or we could practice air-bending."

She went to stand right in front of him and put her arms around his neck. "Or we could do something else…."

He took his hands out of his pockets and picked her up. He turned around and put her on the hood of the truck, standing between her legs. She had to bend down to kiss him. He slid his hands along her thighs and her kiss became hungrier. Then he stepped back, out of reach.

"You're kisses make me forget why we came here. Come on, let's go to that clearing I made behind the house." He held out his hand and she slipped hers into his and jumped off his truck.

They stood in the clearing and practiced air bending. "Okay, so see that butterfly? Use the air to slowly bring it to you. Easy, you don't want to push too hard. That's it, the more control you have of the little things, the easier controlling big things will be."

Cassie worked hard to not let her magic burst out and crush the butterfly. She bit her lip in concentration, but at last the breeze brought the butterfly to her. It landed on her hand for a second before it moved off on it's own. She looked at Jake in triumph.

"Stand with your arms out, palms up and be steady." He then did the same trick, but brought a whole bunch of butterflies to her. Most landed on her, some others danced on his breeze around her. The look of joyous wonder on her face, made the effort worth it. Then he let them go, to where the natural air current took them. He wanted her to learn, that light magic, was just as powerful or sometimes even more so, than dark magic.

Once the butterflies were all gone, he pulled her to him, kissed her neck until she was clutching his arms with need. Then he tickled her, changing the mood entirely. He wanted her, but not here. He wanted her in her bed or his. They tickled each other, wrestling and laughing. Then they fell on the ground together and looked up at the sky.

Suddenly Cassie sat upright and looked over at the house. Jake saw a strange look on her face and sat up too. "What's wrong?"

"I can feel someone watching us. I think a Balcoin. I can feel the change in energy around us, the dark magic is making my right palm itch." Cassie said with alarm.

Jake whispered, "I will go on top of you, then use your camouflage skills and roll away from me. Stay on the cut path and make your way to the house. I will roll over to the bushes and then follow. They will focus on me and not you." He did as he said, gave her a quick kiss and said, "be careful."

Cassie got to the house and checked to make sure there was no ash around it, to block her power. She heard Jake coming and used the noise as cover to go in the house. When she made it to the main floor, she saw Kate. She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't reveal herself. Cassie watched Kate look at the plants.

Kate was talking to herself, "wow this is so cool. I wish I'd grown up here. Stupid Zane."

Cassie heard Jake coming and moved backward, so she could show her self at the same time he did. She heard Kate swear and then the girl decided to stand her ground. Jake and Cassie showed themselves to her. "Kate? What are you doing here?"

Kate looked scared, especially since Jake was looking hostile. "Cassie please… I'm sorry, I followed you. I have no place to go." Then she began to cry.

Cassie took pity on her and took Kate in her arms. Jake remained cautious. Cassie asked, "what happened Kate?"

"I'm sorry I broke our promise. Zane was being so mean to me. He wants me to push you to use your dark magic, that all us Balcoin's have. He threatened to hurt me if I didn't. So I followed you here, but then I saw you with Jake and the butterflies. I couldn't do it. I was going to take something from here and lie to Zane. I'm so scared of him."

Jake asked, "have you used your dark magic?"

Kate shook her head in denial, "no. Only Zane and Chris have. Ben and I, as far as I know, haven't. I don't want to." Then she realized that it was Jake asking the question. "Are you a Balcoin too?"

"No, but I'm a witch," Jake answered.

"So you're like Faye?" But before he could answer, she turned to Cassie. "Please tell me he's nicer than Faye. She's as mean as Zane."

Cassie smiled. She looked at Jake and then said, "thanks for telling me Zane's plan. You can stay with me if you want."

"Thanks Cassie. I'm sorry I interrupted your fun." Then she looked at Jake, "will you teach me how to call butterflies to me?"

He wasn't sure that he believed her, that she hadn't used her Balcoin magic. But then Diana hadn't either until Cassie forced her to. Kate might be an alli after all. Any witch could air-bend, so he saw no harm in teaching her how.

"Okay come with me," Jake said.

Cassie and Kate followed Jake outside, back to the clearing. They showed Kate how to control her breathing and then use her magic to play with the wind. To gauge her power, Jake picked up a leaf and had Kate make it float between Cassie and himself.

"Kate if you don't mind me asking, when's your birthday?" Jake asked.

"Early May. I'm a Taurus you know." Kate said distractedly as she concentrated on the leaf. "This is so fun. Now I can use a feather to tickle Ben when he is sleeping, from far away!"

"I like how you think!" Cassie grinned.

Kate's smile grew and she picked up a pile of leaves with magic and using air-bending, dropped them on Cassie's head. Jake smirked, until they both began chasing him with piles of leaves captured in air. Then Cassie used her body and tackled him to the ground.

"Help me hold him down Kate!"

Kate tried, but Jake was stronger than them both. He captured Kate with his legs in a body triangle, then one arm around Cassie's waist and he was able to tickle them both. They laughed hysterically until tears came from their eyes. "Okay you win!" Both Kate and Cassie yelled at the same time.

Jake let them go and stood up. Once again his cool reserved self, hands in his jacket pockets. He waited until they dusted themselves off. "I'll give you a ride to Cassie's," he offered Kate.

"Can I put my bicycle in your truck? I don't want to loose it."

He nodded and they walked back to the truck. Kate hung a bit back with Cassie, thinking that Jake couldn't hear them talking about him. He smirked to himself when he heard what Kate had to say.

"Cassie Jake is so hot. He's way nicer than Faye. Too strong though, next time we have to use magic on him and pin him to the ground so we can tickle him."

"Sounds like a plan," Cassie said. She knew it wouldn't work because of Jake's ring, but didn't want to let Kate know about it. She had a feeling that Zane still could force information out of their sister.

Jake dropped them off at her house, winked at Cassie and then drove off. Cassie didn't mind Kate sleeping over, but she really wanted to spend time in Jake's bed. She wondered if Kate had seen them kissing, or just playing with the butterflies. But she didn't get a chance to find out. The knock at her front door revealed Ben on the porch.

"Kate, Zane said he's sorry. Look he even bought chicken wings and fries for diner. Come back home." Ben said sincerely.

Kate looked at Cassie and then Ben. "Oh alright. But I'll ride my bike there, unless you stole a truck."

Ben winked at Cassie, "well…"

Kate and Cassie ran out the door. A jeep sat at the end of the walkway on the street. "Oh my god, did you really steal that?" Cassie asked.

"No, turns out Blackwell had it rented for the month. So I used magic to change my driver's license to read Blackwell." Ben laughed. He was aware that Cassie knew he was a witch, just like he knew she was. That much Kate had let him know.

"Magic and it's uses," Kate grinned. "Bye Cassie, see you around."

Cassie waived from her porch. Once they were gone, she sent Jake a text, letting him know what happened and that she would be alone that night. He sent her a reply, with an invitation to come over later that night if she wanted. She smiled, anticipating their reunion.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER #44

Kate rode back with Ben. When they got back home, everyone met up in the kitchen for diner. Zane apologized for being a jerk and he hugged Kate. "We only have each other and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted. It actually helped me get some intel. Cassie totally thinks I am against you and am a nice sweet girl. I lied to her like a pro, when they asked me if I used my dark magic." Kate grinned evilly.

"They?" Chris asked.

Kate nodded, "Jake, the tall blond guy that Faye flirts with… he's a witch too. This town is like ours back home. Full of witches, but only a few worthy of Balcoin blood."

Ben laughed, "Kate you are a true actress. You even had me believing you'd gone over to the light side."

She winked at him, "and miss out on all the fun? What's magic without power? I have the ability to kill Faye with my mind. Light magic can't do that. But we need Faye. She's the one that will unleash Cassie's true darkness." There were a few things Kate hadn't lied about; she was born in May in 1995, she hated Zane and Chris, and with Cassie's help she'd be free of them to rule the world.

At one point in her life, Kate had been like Cassie. Then John Blackwell had brought Zane into her life. Together they had changed her and she would never go back to being weak. No more would people tease her or make her afraid of who she was. She embraced the bloodline that ran through her and had dominated lesser witches for centuries. She wasn't as strong as Chris and Zane, but Ben she could manipulate to do what she wanted. Kate planned to do the same with Cassie. As long as she didn't get impatient like usual, then everything would fall into place. Saving Cassie's life, had given her the advantage she needed. Jake may show Cassie fun with light magic, but he didn't know the power of the Balcoin darkness that seduced Cassie every time she used any form of magic. Kate would help her tap into that.

"Zane at Cassie's party, do you think you can get Faye to seduce Jake? Jealousy and hate should come easily to Cassie then." Kate said.

He nodded and the look in his eyes, made Kate fight herself not to flinch. "Our sister will soon join us. Then one more to find and our circle will be complete."

They laughed, drank liquor and ate. Ben made a toast, "to John Blackwell for giving us Balcoin blood and for showing us how weak everyone else is."

"To Blackwell," they all said in unison.

Zane hoped that Cassie would be so easy to manipulate like Kate thought. He also knew that Kate was up to something. If she could, he knew she'd kill him in his sleep. But he was older than her, first born out of the four of them. He knew that Blackwell had come to Chance Harbour for a weapon of destruction. He just didn't know what it was or how to find it. His power and advanced magic is what kept Kate in line. She was scared of him and he loved that. If she wasn't his sister, he'd have dated her. No one was as conniving and ruthless like Kate. He admired her for being that way and for standing up for herself. They would fight, with and without magic, twice he had almost killed her. The first time had unleashed her Balcoin power, the second time was to discipline her. That second time, showed him where Ben's loyalty was anchored. Ben had tried to make him stop attacking Kate and in that act, had also had his Balcoin strength activated. Ben was no match for Zane or Chris, again being younger than them. For now Zane had control and he planned on keeping it that way.

"I'm going to go out with Faye tonight. Are you seeing Melissa?" Zane asked Chris.

He shook his head in denial. "No she's hanging with that Adam guy from the Boathouse. He use to date some girl named Diana, before he hooked up briefly with Cassie. The guy gets around."

Ben said, "Melissa is hot and so is Cassie. I bet Diana is a firecracker too."

Zane laughed, "Balcoin's don't judge. I'm sure they've had some incest in their past. Cassie's only a half sister…."

"I'm not that desperate that I need to bang my sister," Ben groaned.

Chris smirked, "half sister dude."

Kate snorted, "wow, that's even sick for us. Anyway, I'll make plans with Cassie after she's done work tomorrow. Tap into her dark magic."

"I can help with that. You and I will have a physical fight in front of her. I'll force her to defend you with her magic," Chris suggested.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Kate said coyly.

Chris grinned, "you know it baby."

Ben choked on his chicken wing, "you too are sick in the head."

Everyone laughed. Then Kate said, "whatever I have to do, to make Cassie join us, then I'll do it."

Rubbing his hands together with delight, Chris whispered to Zane, "oh I'm gonna have fun tomorrow."

Zane said, "just don't kill her. Kate's one of us." Then he grabbed Chris by the neck, forcing his brother to look at him. With deadly eyes he said, "I mean it Chris, don't hurt her badly."

He saw Chris flinch and look away first, satisfaction flowed through Zane's body. Power over others gave Balcoins pleasure, almost in comparison to the pleasure he'd get from having sex with Faye. Zane knew that Faye was trying to use her sexuality to manipulate him, but he only gave her enough to keep her satisfied. This was his game and he was playing it to win.

CHAPTER #45

The next day Jake was going out to check his traps. Before he left he sent a text to Cassie, that he'd be gone awhile. If there were no crabs, then he'd have to go fishing. He needed the money, as what his Aunt was sending only covered household bills. So Cassie made plans to hang with Kate after work.

Adam came into the cafe and ordered two hot chocolates, one for Melissa and one for him. Cassie got a strange vibe off him, but couldn't put her finger on what it was. He was nice enough, so she decided to forget about it. She watched as he gave Melissa the hot chocolate and let his hand linger on her knee. Even after being with Jake, she still felt a little thread of jealousy when she watched Adam with Melissa. Maybe it was because Adam chose someone in their circle of friends to be with, instead of some other girl.

Kate caught Cassie watching Adam and Melissa. "If you want I can make his hot chocolate spill all over his crotch."

Cassie smiled, "tempting, but then I would have to go over there and give him another one."

Adam saw Cassie and Kate, then waived them over. "Either of you want to make some extra cash? Tonight we are hosting some company banquet and we need more hands to help serve. It pays $12/hr plus tips."

"Ben and Chris can help out. They've both worked in fast food joints too. I doubt Zane would want to be a waiter, even if it was extra cash."

"That would be great. I'll even throw in diner, to sweeten the deal," Adam added.

Cassie looked at Melissa, "are you helping too?"

Melissa nodded. "Yup. Last time I did it with Faye, we had a lot of fun. Although that was for the hockey team and not a bunch of old fat businessmen."

"What time do you need us there by?" Kate asked.

Adam rubbed his chin while he thought about it, "Seven thirty should be good."

"Okay I guess extra cash wouldn't hurt. If you, Chris and Ben are here when I get off work, I'll drive us over to the Boathouse," Cassie said. Then she added, "what about Jake? He definitely needs cash."

Adam had been getting along with Jake, but he wasn't sure if he totally trusted the guy. But if he could trust complete strangers, then he had to be fair and give Jake a chance. "Alright, Jake can work too."

Kate, Adam and Melissa left together. Then she went back to work. Cassie sent Jake a text right away and hoped he'd get it in time. His reply came ten minutes later, when she was already off her break. Jake said he'd be there and that he would text Adam a thank you.

Just before her shift ended, she got a text from Kate saying that her and her brothers were waiting outside for her. Cassie clocked out and then went to meet them. "Hi guys, ready to become waiters?"

"I'm ready to get some cash, that's what I'm here for," Chris replied.

"Amen brother," Ben said.

Kate rolled her eyes, "shotgun."

They walked into the Boathouse and the first thing Cassie noticed, was that Adam was at the bar and his dad was no where in sight. She wondered if Ethan, Adam's dad, was still gone. He'd left before everything went down with the crystal skull. Adam had stepped up, but she knew it was a lot of pressure on him to run the restaurant without some of his dad's help.

"Chris, have you ever worked behind a bar?" Adam asked.

"My uncle taught me at an early age all about booze. Ask me anything, I can tell you what's in it."

Adam thought for a minute, "Tom Collins."

"Two ounces gin, one ounce lemon juice, three ounces club soda, teaspoon fine sugar and topped with orange slice and cherry. It's a shaken drink, that is strained over ice cubes into the glass, the club soda is added last." Chris rambled off.

"Wow, impressive knowledge. You're working bar tonight with me. We'll split the tips." Adam directed.

He ran down the menu with the rest of them. "Jake give me a hand changing the kegs please."

Jake and Adam left for a few minutes. Melissa flirted with Chris, quizzing him on drinks. Cassie whispered to Kate, "did you ever meet his uncle?"

Kate said, "thankfully no. But from what Chris once said, I think he use to beat on him and Zane a lot. Zane usually took most of it to protect Chris."

They didn't get a chance to analyze Chris much further than that, because diners were arriving. All of them had to work hard to keep up. Cassie's feet were aching, but she was making great tips. Jake, Adam and Chris were busy mostly with the bar. Since Jake had in the past worked for Adam, he knew what to do. Adam was pretty pleased at the end of the night with how smoothly everything went. After the last diner left and they cashed out, everyone sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks everyone, it was a great night. We have lots of food left, so you can take it home or eat it now. Anyone hungry?"

Everyone put up their hands, so he went and got the food. Chris got pop, while Adam wasn't looking, he and Jake poured rum in to their cokes and winked at them all to keep quiet. Even Melissa kept the secret when Adam came back. To their surprise, Adam grabbed the same bottle of rum and poured some into everyone's glass. "Cheers!"

They clinked glasses and ate. Adam paid everyone. Then he took Jake aside and said, "if you want a job here until my dad gets back, you're hired."

Jake nodded and shook Adam's hand. Next Adam approached Chris, "same goes for you, if you want a job tending bar for the evening crowd, I could use you too."

Chris shrugged, "deal. I need the extra cash."

Adam had seen the Balcoin scar on Chris's hand earlier in the night. He planned to keep his enemy close, so that he could see what he was up to. He'd talk to Jake about it later, they'd both watch Chris.

"My feet hurt, I'm full and I need rest. I'm going home, want me to drop you two off on my way?" Cassie asked Kate and Chris. They nodded and followed her out the door. "Good night everyone."

Jake stayed behind to talk to Adam and Melissa. They had determined that Kate and Chris had Balcoin blood like Cassie, that meant that Zane and Ben, must be the other two. None of them trusted Kate, Chris or Ben and especially not Zane. Jake told Melissa and Adam, that those four knew that Cassie, Jake and Faye were witches too. Melissa added that Cassie had become close friends with Kate and that could be dangerous. The agreed to find out as much as they could about the four Blackwell teens and try to talk some sense into Faye.

"Cassie doesn't think that Kate has activated her dark magic. But I overheard Kate tell Cassie, that Chris's uncle use to beat on Zane and Chris. I don't know about you two, but if I had to defend myself or someone I cared about, I'd use any form of magic I could." Melissa explained.

Adam agreed. "Ya you're right, especially if the uncle had a drinking problem."

Melissa put her hand on Adam's, Jake saw and said, "at least your dad never laid a hand on you."

Changing the subject, Adam advised, "I still haven't been able to find a lead box to hold the skull. I put it in my grandfather's hiding spot and cloaked it for now. I tried to put lead on the skull, but it didn't work."

"You should take Cassie into that room where the skull is hidden, if she can't find it or feel it, then all is good," Jake suggested. Then to Melissa he asked, "need a ride home?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

"Text me what time you want me to work tomorrow." Jake told Adam, then went to his truck to wait for Melissa.

CHAPTER #46

When Cassie had dropped Kate, Ben and Chris off at the Blackwell apartment, she'd seen that Faye was just getting into a cab. That meant she had probably spent the evening with Zane. Cassie didn't like it that Faye was isolating herself from the others. Even Melissa rarely saw Faye anymore. She had a feeling that her half brothers and sister knew that Faye, Cassie and Jake were all witches. What she was really worried about was Faye revealing that Adam had the crystal skull.

Adam texted Cassie in the morning, explaining how he had hidden the skull and wanted to know if she would come over and see if she could find it. Because if she couldn't feel it's presence, then neither would the other Balcoin teens. She texted back saying she would come over around noon, before she started work.

"Hi Cassie, just give me a second and then I'll take you to the room it's in," Adam said.

"I've got time, no rush."

Adam lead her to his grandfather's office. "Okay can you find the skull?"

Cassie controlled her breathing and focused her dark energy. She walked to the wall where Adam had cloaked the skull. "I feel it is here, but it's like it's in the wall."

"Damn," Adam swore. "It's cloaked, but I guess I need to put it in a lead container. Thanks for coming over to test this."

She smiled at him, "The others may not have the same connection that I do to it. I helped in moulding it. That said I agree, lead box and then it's safe."

Jake arrived as she was leaving. Cassie had said she didn't want anyone to know about them, so he kept his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at her and smirked. "See you later."

The day dragged for Cassie and after she messed up an order, she couldn't wait for her shift to end. Kate sent her a text, to pick her up at Blackwell's place. Since the place was on the way home, Cassie drove over straight from work. She knocked on the door, but no one came to let her in. She heard yelling and tried the door, it was open so Cassie cautiously went in. A loud crash came from down the hall and she could hear Kate begging someone to stop. Cassie rushed into the room and saw Chris backhand Kate. Kate used magic to push him back and he threw her against the wall, with his magic. Cassie didn't need to look at Kate, to know she was hurt. She saw blood on the counter and her anger rose. Her dark magic flowed forward and she concentrated on stopping Chris. He couldn't move, no matter how much magic he used, she immobilized him. She held him there, while she helped Kate up and they left. It wasn't until Chris heard the car doors slam, that he could move. Her magic was as strong as Zane's. If she had wanted to, she could have killed him, but she hadn't. Chris decided not to tell Zane how strong Cassie's magic was, he would just tell him that she had used dark magic to stop him.

Meanwhile Cassie drove Kate to her house, "are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I'll be okay Cassie. What you walked in on was a magical argument. I'm sure you've had them with Faye," Kate said.

"Not like that!"

"Well we do. Thanks for saving me, but I was okay." Kate insisted.

"You're staying here tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer. I have a first aid kit, let me help you."

Cassie cleaned the cut on Kate's forehead. She had to pop Kate's shoulder back into the socket. Kate screamed in pain and passed out. Cassie used the technique Jake had taught her when they healed Lucky, to speed up the healing of Kate's wounds. She was pleased with her work and that she had been able to control the magic to help Kate. A cool cloth on Kate's head, made her come to.

Kate looked at herself and then at Cassie, "did you use magic to heal me?"

"A little bit. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Kate said to Cassie, but kicked herself at the same time. Sure Cassie had used her dark magic to stop Chris, but light magic was used to heal. So the whole purpose of the fight had failed. "I need to call Zane. He has to control Chris or I won't go home."

Kate used Cassie's cell phone. "Zane, Chris attacked me again. I told you both. I worked for that money and it's mine. I'll do what I want with it." She listened to what Zane said. "Yes and I'm not coming back until you get him in control!"

On the other end Zane said, "so she used her dark magic to stop Chris. Was she stronger than him?"

Kate replied, "I don't know, you'll have to ask him. He's got to apologize big time or let me throw him against a wall." She smirked at Cassie.

Cassie shook her head, these people that shared half her blood, were nuts. But she understood how family ties overrode common sense. Hadn't she trusted John Blackwell because he was her father, beyond all reason? She couldn't judge Kate's family dynamic, even if she didn't agree with it. That would cause more drama than she wanted to stir up.

"What everyone needs is my party this weekend, to unwind and just have some fun. But you can tell Zane, that if Chris can't behave, he's not welcome here."

"Thanks Cassie. I'm sorry about all this."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I got there before he really did some damage. Let's watch a movie, I've got left over's from last night."

The girls sat down on Cassie's couch and watched a few movies, while eating leftovers. Then Cassie locked the front door and showed Kate to what was once her grandmother Jane's room. They said good night and then went to bed. Tomorrow Cassie had a party to plan, but she also needed to talk to Jake. She sent him a text that she was off and he said he'd come by her house after he was done work. Cassie went to bed thinking about him and a smile rested on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER #47

A few days after the incident between Kate and Chris, Cassie talked to Zane when he came into the cafe with Faye. He said that they had made up and that Kate had had her revenge. What exactly Kate had done, he didn't say. Since Kate didn't elaborate either, she left it alone. As much as she had enjoyed Kate's company, she missed being intimate with Jake. He had not spent time with them all together, having been busy working with Adam at the Boathouse.

Zane had previously confronted Faye about her being a witch. She had confirmed that she was and then said that she knew that he was too. The more intimate they became, the more she told him. They practiced magic together and he appreciated her dark devious side. Some of the magic had malicious intent and Faye loved it. The more they used it, the more she wanted. What she didn't know was that Zane was manipulating her and driving Faye's desire for power. He planned on using Faye to get to Cassie. Zane wanted to break Cassie's bond to her old circle. Once Cassie was isolated, then he'd be able to control her, just like he did with Kate. Everything was falling into place.

"Today we are going to practice possession," Zane declared.

Faye grinned, "you sound like my math teacher. But if high-school had been this fun, I would've had better grades."

Without warning Zane pushed himself into her mind and body, taking over. She could hear him in her head and feel a weight on her soul. He made her pull her own arm hair out. It was painful, but she could do nothing about it to stop him. It was as if she was watching TV or was a bystander. Then he left and she had control of herself again.

"That wasn't full possession. If I fully possessed you, then you wouldn't remember anything," Zane explained. "Now push yourself into my mind."

Faye tried, but had a hard time. Zane used his magic to pull her into his mind, helping her take possession. Faye made him slap his face hard, then she used the same hand to grope himself. Zane, unlike Faye, was still in control. His magic was stronger than hers. He just let her believe that she was controlling him. He pushed her out of him.

"That was fun. So I can possess people, what about animals?" Faye asked, picturing herself as a dog, attacking Cassie.

"People you can possess, animals you can't. But you can use their sight to spy on people."

"Cool. Let's see, I'll possess that old lady over there," Faye said scanning the cafe customers and smirking evilly.

Zane smiled and ordered two coffees. He watched Faye sit back and her eyes became unfocused. He again had to use his magic to help her possess the lady. He made it a full possession. Because his magic was involved, it ensured the lady wouldn't remember a thing.

An elderly lady approached Cassie and spilled hot coffee all over her. Then the lady started yelling at her, "you pushed me. I saw you!"

Cassie shook her head in denial, "I didn't touch you."

"Yes you did! Get me your manager now!"

"My manger's not in yet. I'd be happy to get you another coffee." Cassie tried to diffuse the situation.

"That's what all you young people say." The old lady hissed.

"Would you like a free donut or muffin?" Cassie offered, trying another tactic.

The old lady began to hit her with her purse, "trying to bribe me young lady? I'll call the cops!"

Cassie looked pleadingly at her co-worker Max. He came over, gave the old lady a gift card and a new coffee. He told her that if she didn't stop hitting Cassie, she'd be escorted out of the cafe.

Faye left the old lady and started laughing hard. She watched as Max lead the old woman to a table. Zane smiled.

Cassie's eyes narrowed when she heard Faye's laughter. She had a strange feeling that some how Faye had caused the scene, but she didn't know how. When she looked over at them, Zane winked at her. This day was going from bad to worse. Thankfully she hadn't been burned. She still had an hour left on her shift, time felt like it stood still.

Faye and Zane left. Once outside Faye said, "that was so much fun!" She grabbed his arm and said, "we're going to possess Adam and Melissa. We'll have them make-out right in front of Cassie. Then you'll possess Jake and have him do the same to me."

Zane had created a monster; knowing this pleased him. "You want me to share you with Jake. No way. But I'm sure you can handle seducing him to do what you want, all on your own."

The praise he gave her, made Faye feel unstoppable. She kissed Zane hungrily, teasing him. "Let's go to the Boathouse and antagonize Chris while he's working too."

He laughed, pulling her closer to him. His hand travelled over her ass and between her legs, in a quick caress. He knew this would ignite her desire. She pressed her body into them and they groped each other, not caring who saw them. Then laughing, they got on his motorcycle and rode away.

Meanwhile Cassie was working on staying away from the old lady, who seemed to be once again calm. Max took over handling the tables and she worked behind the counter. This way no one saw the coffee stain. This is how they completed her shift. Cassie was tired and grumpy, by the time she was done. She decided to go straight home, not wanting to see another human for a few hours. Jake was working late at the Boathouse, so she knew he wouldn't be coming over until much later. Following through on her suspicion about Faye influencing the old lady to act out, Cassie sent a text to Jake about it.

He replied via text, 'she could have used magic to push the old lady or maybe she possessed her.'

Cassie was intrigued. 'Possessed her? Like took over her body?'

The reply text simply said, 'yes.' Then Jake sent another text. 'Go to my house, on my desk in my room is my book of shadows. It's in there.'

She felt weird going into his house, when he was not there. So instead she texted, 'show me tonight when I come over. Text me when you get home.'

Jake agreed via text and then went back to work. He saw Faye and Zane come into the restaurant and get a booth. Chris went over to say hi and Jake took his place behind the bar until he came back.

"What did they order?" Jake asked, waiting to put it in.

"A plate of fries and gravy," Chris said.

Jake rolled his eyes, "guess we can't expect a tip from them."

Chris laughed and went to refill a glass of one of the patrons.

Jake didn't pay much attention to Faye and Zane. They were busy tonight with diners. When he got Cassie's text message about the old lady's actions, that's when he started watching Faye. He noticed that Zane's hands were all over her, under the table, which made Jake smirk. But nothing seemed strange. One guy at the bar was pretty drunk and harassed Chris. He even threw ice cubes at them. Adam went to ask him to leave, but Chris said he'd handle it. Chris put his right hand on the guy and then easily lead him outside. When Jake looked over at Faye and Zane, he noticed Zane watching Chris closely and Faye rubbing the temples of her head, as if in pain. He knew then that Faye and Chris both had just used magic. Faye must be learning how to possess people thanks to Zane. Cassie's suspicions were right.

"My brother is on to your little game. So we better pay up and go," Zane said after he got a nasty text from Chris.

"Alright. When he pushed me out of that guy, it hurt my head." Faye got up and let Zane herd her out of the restaurant after she paid their bill.

The rest of Jake's shift was mundane, but he appreciated the job all the same. At the end of the night, he gave Chris a lift and then drove home too. Once home, he sent Cassie a text to come over when she was ready, he'd be in the shower. He fed Lucky and then went up the stairs, stripping his cloths as he went. He dumped the cloths into the hamper, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. When he came out, Cassie was sitting on his bed.

To say hello, she got up and traced a finger down his wet chest, to the towel around his waist. She grinned and took off the towel. He stood there in all his naked glory. Then gave her a kiss. He picked her up and put her on the bed, keeping their lips locked the whole time. Expertly he removed all her clothing in record time. Neither of them wanted to take time with foreplay, their desire was raging. Their kisses were as hurried as their caresses. Jake put his hand in his night stand and then once protected, slowly eased himself inside her.

"You're so amazing," he mumbled into her neck. He gasped in ecstasy when she moved against him.

Cassie rolled him onto his back and took from him what she wanted, not caring if he came with her. His hands held her hips and he rose his own, driving her wild with pleasure. Then at last they were both satisfied, sweating with their efforts. She rested her whole body on top of him, relaxing in the afterglow. He stroked her hair off her cheek.

"I think Faye has learned how to possess people, thanks to Zane." Jake said.

Cassie sat up and put her bra and panties back on. Jake put on his boxers and track pants, then grabbed his book of shadows. He leafed through it and then pointed to a page, letting Cassie see it. "Read this part."

She read out loud, "the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it persists until forced to leave the victim." She looked at Jake, "that sounds like when the demons took over Nick's dead body…. Sorry." She apologized for reminding him of his dead brother.

He nodded, "keep reading."

"Seizers can often occur to the body that is being possessed. Partial and full possession can occur. With a partial possession, the person being taken over will feel a blackness or dark energy flowing through their body, almost like electrocution, but with a more seductive feeling. Also the one being possessed can hear and see what is happening to them, but is unable to stop it." Cassie stopped reading. "So it's like watching yourself on TV essentially."

Jake nodded. "It goes on to say that full possession, once the body has been left, the possessed one doesn't remember anything about what happened. Doing a full possession drains immense energy from both parties. It's easier to possess weaker people or those with self-esteem issues."

Cassie read more and then said, "your book says that if a spirit is forced out of the possessed body, often it can be lost or causes mental illnesses in the party that was trying to do the act."

"Faye was pushed out of the guy at the bar, I'm almost positive Chris used his Balcoin magic. She said she had a bad headache."

"It all sounds very dangerous. Not to mention if it drains energy, then how could Faye do that kind of advanced magic and not pass out?" Cassie asked.

"Zane."

Cassie gave Jake his book back. Then lay back on his bed, on top of the twisted blankets. Even though she was worried that Faye was using this magic and Zane was helping her, Cassie was jealous. It made her wonder if Kate knew how to do possessions and if Cassie could learn how to do it too. She'd love to give Faye a taste of her own medicine. A smug smile spread over her face. She then put her cloths back on, before sitting back down on his bed.

Jake stood looking down at her, "do you want to stay the night?"

Balancing on her knees on the bed, Cassie kissed Jake. "Maybe tomorrow, since I'm off all weekend for the party."

"Right your party. Okay." He picked her up and carried her downstairs. He put her down at the front door, and smirked when she giggled. "Good night Cassie."

"Good night Jake, see you tomorrow."

CHAPTER #48

Ever since her halloween party, Cassie had a reputation for throwing an amazing party. So when word got out that she was throwing a Summer Begins Bash, her phone wouldn't stop ringing. People were texting and calling her constantly. So she put up a post on Facebook that anyone could come to the party, but no drinking and driving, keys would be taken before people were let in. Jake came over in the afternoon and told her he'd make sure no one drove drunk, by using magic to disable their cars. Together with Kate, they set up Cassie's back yard for the party. Using Jake's truck they got ice rink snow and filled a kid's blow up pool with it, for the keg to sit in. When Chris came, he and Jake went to get the keg, along with other booze. Cassie gave the money for the booze to Jake. Next she called Adam and ordered food for the party, which he would deliver with Melissa. Then using magic and with Kate's help, they made a sand pit for beach volley ball. Lights were put up in the trees and along the fence line, with the final touch being tiki torches, to keep the bugs away.

People from her high school started arriving around seven o'clock that evening, and then it was just a constant stream of bodies. Music played, people danced, laughed and had fun. Outside the jocks did keg stands, played beer pong and wrestled in the sand, when no one was playing volleyball. Faye and Zane arrived on his motorcycle around 9pm. They headed straight for the hard liquor. When the food arrived with Adam and Melissa, the pizza and wings disappeared quickly in a feeding frenzy. As the night went on, the drunker people got, the more cloths came off and the more kisses were shared. Cassie had a buzz going, but she couldn't relax, because she didn't want her house completely trashed. She noticed that Jake and Adam, also weren't totally drunk, even though they held cups full of beer. She had a picture on her phone of Kate and Ben both doing keg stands. The party didn't start to wind down until the keg was finished and the booze almost all gone. As she walked around her house, she saw a huge mess. If she came across a person that was passed out, she woke them up and called a cab for them. Jake also helped with getting the last few people out.

Zane saw Cassie trying to clean up her kitchen. "Want some help?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Cassie replied.

He got a garbage bag and began clearing the plastic cups and paper plates. He waited until he knew Faye was watching and then went up to Cassie and gave her a hug.

Surprised Cassie asked, "what was that for?"

Zane looked at her, "just a thanks for the party and because you're a great half sister."

Cassie's eyes widened, not sure how to respond. Zane picked a chip out of her hair, then she finally said, "thanks."

Faye totally misunderstood the situation, having not heard what was said, just like Zane knew she would. She came at Cassie, angry and accusing her of flirting with Zane. Kate came in right at the moment that Faye called Cassie a bitch.

"You're a bitch, not Cassie!" A drunk Kate screamed at Faye.

"Get out of my way," Faye yelled and pushed Kate. Zane added his magic to the push and Kate went flying into the wall, getting knocked unconscious.

Cassie's anger rose, as she went to confront Faye, for hurting Kate. "Get out of my house right now!"

Faye challenged her. Faye was drunk, jealous and angry, so she physically pushed Cassie. Again Zane added his power to the shove. Cassie hit her head on the corner of the table and a gash opened on her head. Blood poured down her face, as she got up slowly. Her anger fuelled her Balcoin blood and rage boiled over. When she turned around and faced Faye, the blood had turned some of her hair red. A tornado of garbage began to whirl around them in the kitchen.

Faye realized she had gone too far, but it was too late. Cassie's face was distorted in rage. "Cassie…. Cassie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Faye begged forgiveness.

In a voice that she barely recognized as her own, Cassie said, "yes you did. You have wanted to hurt me since you met me. Well Faye, let's see what kind of power you have. I've been nice long enough, you've crossed the line this time."

When Faye got scared, she also got angry. She used all kinds of magic against Cassie, but Cassie had made a barrier around herself and Kate. Faye was no match.

Kate became conscious and said to Cassie, "finish this!" Kate pushed her anger and hate into Cassie.

Cassie lost control, she stopped fighting the darkness. Her eyes turned glassy and evil surged forward, through her Balcoin branded hand. Blood pounded in her ears and she pictured Faye's heart in her hand, she began to squeeze.

Faye clutched her chest, "Zane help me," she gasped.

Zane shook his head, "no way. You're on your own." Then he got close to Cassie and said so only she should hear, "go ahead Cassie, kill her. She's not one of us, she's not our blood." Then he nodded at Chris and Ben, who'd just arrived to help Kate. The four of them backed up to the door to see what would happen. Their right palms itched, but they stayed out of it.

Cassie didn't even hear him, all she saw was Faye's heart struggling in her hand to continue to beat.

Faye screamed, "Please help me."

Jake ran into the kitchen, took a look at what was happening and yelled at Cassie. Zane raised his hand to try and will Jake away, but to his shock, Jake continued to advance on Cassie. Zane looked at Chris and then the four of them left.

"CASSIE STOP!" Jake shouted.

She barely heard him, he grabbed her arm. She zapped him painfully, but he held on by pure strength. "If you love me, you have to stop. Cassie please! You're killing her!"

Something happened. Cassie suddenly stopped her magic. Eyes wide, breathing heavily, she looked at Jake. Cassie had become the monster in Jake's book of shadows. She hated herself and she couldn't get the look on Jake's face out of her mind. Realization hit her and she bolted out the door and ran.

Back at her house, Jake had Adam help Faye, while he made sure no partiers were left in Cassie's house. Adam said he was taking Faye to the hospital, just to be sure she was okay. Melissa, now suddenly sober, said she'd start cleaning up the house.

"I have to go find Cassie," Jake said. He exchanged a look with Adam, then said, "keep your cell on."

Cassie stole a car, using magic she drove it to the shipping graveyard. Then she went to the boat where everyone's parents had died. She knew what she had to do. She broke a window and got a shard of glass, then sat down in the area where her dad had been taken to be killed.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry grandma, but I'm not good. I'm poisoned with dad's evil blood and I can't live like this anymore. I almost killed Faye tonight." Cassie took the shard of glass and cut two long gashes from her wrists to her elbows. Then she lay back and waited for death.

Jake had a premonition of where Cassie was going. Then he raced over there. "Cassie? Cassie!" He found her, blood everywhere. He used his magic to heal the slashes on her arms. Then he worked on the gash on her head. Still she remained unconscious. "Please Cassie, don't die, we need you. I need you!" He began to cry, he couldn't loose her too. His tears dripped down onto her face, even though his eyes were closed. He cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth.

"Jake?" Cassie groaned.

His eyes sprang open, "Cassie?"

"Why'd you come? I don't deserve to be alive, I'm a monster. I've become my dad."

"No Cassie, tonight wasn't all on you."

She sat up. "Yes it was Jake. I wanted to hurt Faye, I wanted to stop her."

"But you didn't want to kill her." Jake explained.

She shook her head, "because of you. I was about to hurt you too."

He smiled at her, "but you didn't."

Cassie put her face in her hands and cried. "What have I done? Is Faye okay?"

Jake didn't really know, but said, "she'll be fine. She won't mess with you ever again, that's for sure."

He was trying to get her to smile, but she couldn't. "I use to think I could control the evil in me. But when I stopped fighting against it, I was consumed. Those pictures in your book, they're right. You have to let me kill myself Jake."

"NO! You are strong, you can beat the evil. Adam and I will help you, together we can stop the darkness. I told you once and I'll tell you again now; I won't give up on you, ever."

"I don't want to go home."

Jake helped her stand up. "You don't have to, come to my house."

She allowed him to take her to his truck and buckle her in. "Did I hurt you when you tried to stop me?"

He knew she needed truth, so he spoke it. "It was like being hit by lightning, a super electric charge when I grabbed your arm."

"Why did you not give up?" She asked in a small voice.

He pulled on to the side of the road and parked. He turned to her and touched her tear stained face. "I love you Cassie. I have since the first day I met you. I believe in the goodness in your soul. I know you are not evil."

"But I almost killed Faye."

Jake shook his head, "but you didn't." Then he kissed her gently. "You only unleashed your power when you were defending Kate and yourself. Yes you could have handled it differently, but you didn't just go and attack Faye because you can. That is the difference. That is why I believe in you. Deep down light still exists in you."

"Really?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"YES really," Jake said with conviction.

Cassie decided to confess everything, be totally honest. So while he drove them back to his house, she told him about all the magic she'd been doing with Kate. She told him about feeling death even in the smallest creature, when she connected to that part of her. Once her confession was complete, he pointed something out to her, that she hadn't thought of.

"Every time you do dark magic, one of the new Balcoin four have been around. I think they are pushing you and maybe even influencing Faye, to use your dark magic."

That made her remember what Zane had whispered in her ear and she blurted, "Zane knows I am his half sister. I didn't remember it until now, but he whispered in my ear that I should kill Faye, that she wasn't a Balcoin."

Jake was worried, "we need to call a circle meeting tonight."

"I can't Jake. I can't handle Faye or if the others accuse me of anything. I might loose it again," Cassie pleaded.

"Okay, tomorrow then. I will send out a mass text message to everyone." Jake said.

"Can you find out if Faye is okay for me too?"

"I already did. Adam took her to the hospital, saying she had chest pains. The doctors said she is fine. Adam said she kept saying she was sorry for pushing you."

"I guess we both have apologies to make. It can wait until tomorrow. Same with cleaning up."

Jake grinned, "Melissa cleaned up for you. She said most of the stuff is cleaned up. She locked your house with magic. Everyone is gone."

"Thank her for me. I don't even know where my phone is or my keys or my purse," Cassie said shakily.

"It's okay Cassie. Trust me."

"I do Jake. You might be the only person I do trust. I don't think I even trust myself."

He helped her into his house. Lucky sniffed her and then hissed. Cassie started crying, fresh tears pouring down her face, "oh my god, even Lucky hates me."

"He probably smells all the weird people on you, the spilt beer and party stuff. He doesn't hate you," Jake said dryly. "He hisses at me too, after I come from the Boathouse smelling like grease."

He took Cassie's hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room. "I need a shower, want to join me?"

Cassie shook her head and lay down on his bed. "I'll just wait for you here."

As he knew she would, Cassie passed out. He changed into his pj pants and then lay down beside her. He sent out the mass text message, for everyone to meet tomorrow afternoon at Cassie's for a circle session, attendance mandatory. Everyone, even Faye, replied that they would come. Then he watched Cassie sleeping, feeling extra protective, he put his arm around her.

"I won't loose you Cassie, not to darkness and not to those Blackwell kids," Jake vowed out loud, before closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER #49

It was Sunday and Jake didn't wake up until Lucky jumped on his chest, licking his face. He winced, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was already noon. Next Jake looked at the girl sleeping beside him. Cassie had been a restless sleeper all night, but now she was still. He had to look at her chest to make sure she was even breathing. As fun as her summer bash party had been, so had it also been very stressful and full of drama. He hoped, that when the circle met later that day, there wouldn't be so much drama. Jake wanted to let Cassie sleep as long as she needed, so he got out of bed and tip-toed down stairs. He fed Lucky and then got a glass of orange juice. Turning on his cell phone, it vibrated for the next few minutes, as a bunch of text messages arrived. Adam, Melissa and even Faye, wanted to know what had happened to Cassie.

He replied, 'she tried to kill herself. She thought she was a monster like her father, after what had happened with Faye.'

Instantly he got a message from Faye. 'I never wanted that. Is she okay?'

Adam texted, 'Is she dead? I'm going to hunt down those Balcoin brats!'

Melissa responded, 'OMG! I can't handle another person dying.'

Jake replied to all of them with one message. 'I found her in time, she is fine. No one do or say anything to the Balcoin kids, until we have our circle meeting at 2pm. If they want to talk to you about what happened last night, tell them you were too drunk to remember. Okay?'

Everyone again replied that they agreed and understood.

His final text to them was, 'meet at Cassie's house at 2pm.'

He cooked some bacon and scrambled eggs, then made coffee. Upstairs, the smells from the kitchen, woke Cassie. She stretched and for a minute, didn't know where she was. Then it all came back. Looking at her arms, she couldn't believe there were no scars from what she had done. Jake's healing magic was very strong. Even though she was embarrassed, her hunger drove her to go down to the kitchen. Jake's back was to her, he was washing the dishes he'd made. She hugged him from behind, reaching her hands up his chest. Jake dried his hands and turned around in her arms.

"Good morning… er afternoon."

"Thank you Jake… for saving me, for everything." Cassie smiled up at him.

His eyes were serious, but he just leaned over and kissed her nose. "Help yourself to bacon and eggs, toast is almost ready. The coffee is hot, but how good it is, who knows. It's instant coffee."

"Thanks, I'm sure it's all good."

They got the food, sat down at his kitchen table and ate in silence. After a few minutes, Cassie looked at him. "Have you heard from the others?"

He nodded and finished what was in his mouth, before answering. "Everyone will be at your house for a circle meeting at 2pm."

She swallowed hard, "do they hate me?"

He shook his head, "no one hates you, well except maybe Faye. But seriously, they are all glad you are okay."

She gave him a small sad smile. But felt better when Lucky rubbed up against her legs and didn't hiss at her. Maybe she wasn't a monster… yet. After they ate, she waited for Jake to shower and change. Together they went to her house.

"I don't want to use any magic for a while. Can you open my house?"

He nodded and easily unlocked the door. "Wow, Melissa did a great job cleaning up!"

"She even cleaned up my blood in the kitchen. I should hire her to be my regular house cleaner."

"After the meeting, I'll take the keg and tap back, so you can get your deposit returned," Jake added.

"Thanks. Other than taking down the lights and decorations outside, she did everything."

"I'll fix that sand pit. Did you bring sand in, or just use magic."

"Kate and I just used magic…. too much magic."

Faye walked around the corner of the house. "I came before everyone else. Cassie I'm sorry I pushed you into the counter and hurt you. I was drunk." She couldn't admit that she was jealous too.

Cassie walked toward Faye and even though the other girl tried not to, she flinched backward. "Please Faye, I'm the one who's sorry. I let my anger consume me. Will you forgive me?"

Faye liked having the power over Cassie, but she knew not to push her luck too far. The look on Jake's face, made her let down her defences. "If you forgive me, I forgive you." Then she added, "I sure wouldn't want to be the person, demon or witch who pisses you off the next time."

Adam came around the corner, hearing the last thing. He added, "like a Balcoin sibling?"

Melissa was with him, "Adam's right, those four must've had something to do with how bad things got last night. Did you notice how Zane abandoned Faye and they all left when Jake was stopping Cassie."

Everyone, except Cassie nodded. Jake put his arm around Cassie and the other around Faye. "Come on everyone, lets go in the house. I don't want to talk out here, where anyone can hear."

Once they were all inside the house, everyone, except Cassie did a spell to protect the house against external magic. That way everything they talked about and did in the house, would be private. They all sat in the living room.

Cassie stood up and faced them all. "Last night, no matter what anyone says, I lost myself. I became the monster, evil consumed me. I'm sorry everyone. Diana knew this would happen, she ran away from this. I don't want to use magic for a long time."

Melissa got up and hugged her. "We thank you for saying that, but I trust you with my life. We all do."

Faye nodded, "you stopped Cassie. You could have killed me, killed all of us. But you didn't."

Adam added, "You could have and then left with your half siblings. But you didn't."

"I ran away." Then she looked at Jake. "And if Jake hadn't arrived, my suicide attempt would have succeeded."

"How dare you try and kill yourself!" Melissa said harshly. "You're more important to us alive, than dead. Don't you realize how much we ALL need you? How much we all need each other?"

Cassie looked each of them in the eye, leaving Faye for the last. Faye spoke first, "the Balcoins; Zane, Kate, Ben and Chris, they aren't our friends. They are toxic. I realize this now. YOU and our original circle, are closer and more important to me, than my real family. Cassie, it was you who found my grandfather. My mother, our parents have lied to us, our whole lives. We should bind the circle again."

Everyone gasped. Cassie reached out her hand to Faye, "are you sure? You'd loose your individual magic again."

"If it helps keep you with us, keeps you grounded, then yes. I will sacrifice my individual power," Faye declared.

"We can't bind the circle without Diana. Has anyone heard from her?" Cassie asked.

Everyone shook their heads negatively. "Well that means no one has to sacrifice their power for me yet. Thank you Faye, for saying that. It means a lot." Cassie smiled at her, with true feeling.

"While I'm being all nobel and shit, I have more to say. Cassie sit down." Faye waited until everyone was looking at her. Then she told them all about her and Zane. She explained everything that had happened between them, the magic, the stuff they talked about and finally that they were having sex. Which of course everyone else already had guessed. When she was done, Melissa told them about the individual magic her and Faye were doing. She mentioned that Chris was flirting a lot with her. Adam explained how he had cloaked the skull and put it in a lead box, but he hadn't disposed of it. He wanted to find a way to divide it into crystals again. It had been done once by their family ancestors, so it could be done again. Everyone agreed that as long as Cassie couldn't feel it, wherever he'd hid it, then it would be safe. They discussed everything, no secrets.

Jake looked at Cassie, who nodded at him. "Cassie and I are together."

Melissa said, "as in dating or boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Cassie answered, "both I guess."

"Well since we're confessing that stuff, Adam and I are too," Melissa said.

Adam rolled his eyes, as did Faye. Then Cassie said, "all right, now that confession is over. I think it's time that we dismantle the Blackwell four. As Faye mentioned, Zane controls them. And I think Jake and Faye are right; Kate is two faced. She pretends to be all innocent and nice, but she's bad at heart."

"Agreed. We need to learn their secrets, then divide and conquer." Jake planned.

Faye said, "we don't need Diana, when we have Cassie on our side."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Faye, but I'm not using magic anymore. It's too dangerous. I think that is one of the few things that John Blackwell didn't lie about. The more I use, the worse the evil in me becomes."

"Then if we have to, I'll just use the skull against them." Adam said.

"That's the last resort," Jake and Cassie said in unison.

Faye stood up, "we should start holding these meetings every week again. Each week somewhere different, incase we're being watched."

Everyone nodded and stood up. Jake said, "I'm going to take the empty keg back. Do you need a ride Faye?"

"Yes please."

Adam said, "Cassie come over in a bit, so we can see if the skull is undetectable."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour okay?"

"Sure… come on Melissa, let's go." Adam said impatiently. Cassie shot him a look, he was being bossy, which was unlike him.

The meeting ended and they all went to do their own things. Cassie went to look for her phone and found it in the kitchen. It was broken, but she refused to use her magic to fix it. She'd ask Jake to see if he could fix the cracked screen, or she'd go to the store like a normal teenager and buy a new phone. She needed to start being the person she'd been before her dark magic had been activated. Only then could she begin to trust herself.

CHAPTER #50

On the ride to take back the keg, Faye voiced her thoughts. "Jake, is it weird that I'm rooting for our circle and Adam is saying that HE will use the skull?"

"I noticed that. But Adam's always been full of himself. You should hear him at the Boathouse. His dad is still gone and he's being the big boss. But you wanting to bind the circle, what's the angle?"

"If Zane can get Cassie to abandon us and join them, we have no chance. Blackwell will win in the end, even if he's dead." Faye said.

"That sounds more like you. Protecting your own ass," Jake teased. "It's still a sexy ass."

Faye smirked, even though Jake was in love with Cassie, the two of them still had chemistry. "Behave."

Then she asked, "is there a way that we can get the good magic of Cassie to come to the surface. She's half and half right?"

"Well Blake ancestry is light or good magic and goes to the beginning of magic. And Balcoin is at the heart of dark or evil magic. So ya, she's 50/50."

Faye frowned, "Blackwell and his bastards draw out the darkness. Light breeds from love, compassion, healing, so how do we bring that out?"

Jake shot her a look and she started laughing, "and laughter too!"

"That's not what I was thinking," he said.

She put her hand on his crotch, old familiar territory. He removed her hand. "Don't Faye."

"Relax, I was just going to say that your dick, can't be the only thing that brings out love."

"Wow, that was harsh. You never complained."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Put your ego away. I just mean that MAKING love, is not the same as sharing your love. Sure it's great, you've never had a problem with sex. But, you and I both know it's hard for you to show your true feelings. Trust her Jake, just like you did with your repressed memories. She won't judge you. She's more scared of loosing you, disappointing all of us. We are her only family. Cassie knows that her blood family, at least the ones that are in town, are bad blood. Diana abandoned her."

Jake gave her a weird look. "When did you get so wise and mature?"

"When my life flashed before my eyes," Faye said frankly. "Cassie flipping out was my fault. Sure there were contributing factors, but I started it. I was jealous of her, always have been, but not anymore. She's scared of herself, that must be very lonely. I wouldn't want that, ever or for anything."

They had arrived in town at the beer store. When Jake parked, he hugged Faye. "I'm glad you're okay. We need to stay strong for everyone." She gave him a kiss on the cheek in affection. "See you around."

"Be careful Faye, don't do something reckless."

She looked over her shoulder as he began to carry the empty keg into the beer store. "Whatever you say, Mr. Level Headed."

He wore a smile, as he watched her walk away. He got the deposit and then headed for the Boathouse. He was working a short shift there today, but was going in early, to see if Cassie felt the skull's presence. He saw her SUV parked out front and went inside.

"Adam? Cassie?" Jake called out.

"In here," Adam called, then directed his attention to Cassie again. "Do you feel it?"

She was scared to reach out to the skull, but it had to be done. She was glad that Jake was there with them. He coached her to breath deeply first. Then use her senses, to feel for the skull. When Cassie didn't feel it that way, she reached out her magic and her eyes sprang open in shock.

"What?" Adam and Jake asked together.

"I don't feel it at all. I even reached out with my magic and felt nothing! You did it Adam, I have no idea where it is."

Adam grinned and high fived Jake and Cassie. "Finally." He was in a fantastic mood. "Jake, you can take the day off. It's going to be a slow night, just the regulars, no one's booked."

"Thanks. You ready to go Cassie?"

She nodded, "see you Adam."

They left together, but once outside Jake said, "I have to check my traps. Want to drive over to the marina?"

"You go. I'm going to take down the lights and clean up the yard. I also have to go to the mall, my phone is broken."

"Let me see it."

She handed the phone to him. He tried to fix it with magic, but even though it looked fixed, the phone didn't work. "It's harder to fix things that aren't living."

"It's okay, thanks for trying."

He gave her a gentle kiss, which they lingered on. Then he spanked her ass lightly and got in his truck. She drove off first and then he went to his boat. Being out on the water, gave him time to think. Jake's traps gave him a good haul. Once he was back in the marina and tied his moor lines, he went to the Boathouse to give Adam first dibs on the fresh seafood. He found the restaurant locked, which was odd. He texted Adam and got a reply that he'd be there in a few minutes. Adam unlocked the door, took half of the seafood and gave Jake the money. Jake felt that Adam almost rushed him out of the restaurant, but he didn't think too much of it.

Back inside the restaurant, Adam drew magic from the Skull. He loved the surge of power it gave him. It was addictive, but he had to put it away and get to work. Chris would be there soon and Adam was ready for him. No one would catch him unprepared, no one.

"Hey Adam, did you see what happened between Cassie and Faye last night?" Chris asked, as he sliced limes at the bar, later that day.

"No. I don't remember shit, after helping you do that keg stand, I remember filling my cup and that's it. Why what happened?" Adam played the drunk card.

"Man, you must have been so wasted! What's your hangover cure?" Chris dodged the question.

Adam grinned, " barfing it all out. Then a large glass of water before bed with some Advil."

"I do the whole greasy spoon breakfast. Some how the hash-browns and grease, just do it for me."

Adam put his hand over his mouth, "man, don't even mention food. It will be all I can do to handle waiting on the tables."

Chris laughed. Then helped Adam change the kegs. The afternoon was slow, which Adam told Chris he was thankful for. He continued to play up the whole 'too drunk to remember anything' role. Chris didn't give him any details. In the end, Adam closed the Boathouse early that night. Then once he had locked up, he went back to his grandfather's study and looked for clues about using the crystal skull. Melissa came by later, so he let her in and they hung out for a while. He wasn't paying much attention to her and she took offence, leaving only after being there for an hour. No longer distracted by her company, he had the skull all to himself. This time, when he touched it, something evil flowed into him, but without him noticing. All Adam felt was the usual electric current of energy flowing up his arms and into him. This time the spirit of John Blackwell, had entered Adam, via the Skull. John, when creating the skull with his magic, had put a fail safe in the skull; if he died, the skull would absorb his spirit. Slowly John Blackwell would take possession of Adam and know one would be any the wiser.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER #51

John Blackwell was now part of Adam, not letting his presence known, just observing. He liked that the boy he had taken over, was drawn to the skull's power. The more Adam absorbed the darkness, the more it drained his light magic. So much for what was written in the stars, that was now two generations he had defeated. The son was very much like his father, weak. Thankfully Adam wasn't an alcoholic, for that would mean it would be harder for John to hide himself and the darkness that grew in Adam every day. John wondered how his daughters were doing. He reached into the skull during one of Adam's sessions and felt that all his children were still alive and well. He was also pleased that it wasn't Cassie who had the skull, just in case she figured out that her light magic could flood the skull too. This, an ancient spell, the contents of a sacred object, along with the circle's power could split the skull back into it's individual crystal forms. When he had questioned Jane Blake, during her memory issues, he'd found out that the elders had lost the sacred object. As long as he didn't loose patience, years of planning could still finally come together.

As Cassie cleaned up her yard, she wondered if she could keep from using magic. It was weird to her that her father had warned her about using magic, but like with everything else he had said, she had thought he'd been lying. Had he truly cared about her? This could never be answered, now that he was gone. She wished that there was at least one parent or elder that they could trust to help them. But Jake's uncle was too unstable mentally, to really know how much he said was real. She didn't trust Adam's dad at all, he'd betrayed his own circle and tried to kill her father twice. Faye said her mother had obsessed about John Blackwell, which meant she favoured dark magic. Melissa had tried to talk to her dad, but he refused to acknowledge that he was a witch. He had threatened to make Melissa move away from Chance Harbour forever, if she ever even mentioned magic. Diana's dad had taken inside him the demons that were in Eben, to save them all, but no one knew if he was dead or if the demons were locked within him. Adam didn't know how to get in touch with his grandparents and they'd been overseas for months. So they were all alone.

"Cassie?" Kate tried again.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Cassie had been so deep in thought, that Kate had been able to sneak up on her.

"I just wanted to thank you for protecting me from Faye."

"Where did you guys end up going?"

Kate began helping Cassie clean up. "Zane took us home. Chris was super drunk, I had a big bump on my head and Ben could barely stand. Even with everything that went down, we all had a fantastic time. You throw an awesome party."

"Thanks, I just hate the clean up the next day."

Cassie turned to Kate. "What happened to make your Balcoin blood activate?"

"I… It's not," Kate denied.

So she was going to play that game? No, Cassie wasn't going to let her. She grabbed Kate's right hand. "I can feel that you've activated it, just like you can feel it in me. It can't be hidden from someone who shares Balcoin blood."

Kate gave a big sigh. She sat down on one of the front stairs of Cassie's house. A far away look came into her eyes as she explained. "Both my parents had died when I was ten. I was adopted and my step-father…he… he…." Kate stopped, agitated and she looked at a bug on the ground in front of them. Then she stomped it into a pulpy mess. "He raped me when I was 13. He kept doing it until Zane told me who I was, what I could do. When my step-father tried to do it again, I fought back. He started to strangle me and I thought I was going to die and then it happened. I felt a surge of power, like nothing I'd felt before…..When I was done with him and back in control, well let's just say it was a good thing Zane had us leaving town."

Cassie didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Kate looked at Cassie, "I'm not. Thanks to John Blackwell hooking up with my mom, I will never be a victim ever again." Then her eyes changed and Cassie could see the darkness behind them. "I like that power, knowing I can kill anyone I want, when I want." Kate then grinned suddenly and the look was gone. "Now let's finish this up."

They spoke no more about magic, John Blackwell or Balcoin blood. Cassie realized that was the most honest thing Kate had said to her, since meeting her. What scared her, was that half of her felt the same way. Fear of death, seemed to be a common trigger for the darkest magic to take control. She wondered then what had happened to Chris, Zane and Ben. Maybe Faye and Melissa could find that out. The more they knew about her half-sibling's pasts, the easier it would be to divide and conquer. If they couldn't do that though, they'd need another plan. And that's when Cassie thought of something else. She sent a text to Jake, after Kate left.

'Do you have any idea how the elders stripped the power from our parents' circle? Do you think we could do that?'

Jake looked at the text. 'I don't know how, I think crystals were used. We should talk to our circle about it.'

'Are you coming over soon?'

'On my way.' Jake texted and then started up his truck. Cassie's idea had the wheels in his head turning. Could they use the skull to drain another witch's power? Did they even want to try? He decided that he and Cassie would have to go talk to his grandfather.

Jake called his grandfather's house and there was no answer. He'd have to wait until they had another circle meeting. Then maybe do a surprise visit again. That way he could also find out what that thing his grandfather had sent him, was. How could he protect his friends, if he didn't know what it was or how to use it?

As Jake's truck drove past him, Zane watched. He sat on his bike in deep thought. It was Jake who was closest to Cassie, they were probably sleeping together. If they couldn't get Jake to join them, then they'd have to figure out a way to take him out of the picture. But how could they do that, without making their sister attack them. And John Blackwell had said there were two sisters in Chance Harbour. So where was the second one and who was she? He needed answers and the one man who had been able to do that, was dead. Zane needed to let off some energy. He wondered if he kissed Faye's ass, if she'd still have sex with him. He grinned, he could always force her with his magic. With a satisfied smile, he started his motorcycle.

Kate waves to Zane as he rides by. She's on her way to the Boathouse to flirt with Adam and have a plate of fries with gravy. She gives a head nod to Chris at the bar and he winks back. She waits until Adam comes over and then gave him her order.

"Hi Adam, how are you?"

"A bit hung over. You?"

"I have a bump on my head, but all is good. Could I get a plate of fries with gravy?"

Adam nodded, "sure." Then he called to Chris, "put in the usual for Kate." He flashed her a smile and moved on to the next table.

Melissa came in and Kate invited her to join her. "Cassie's party was awesome. Did you see her fight with Faye?"

"No, I was passed out apparently in her tub. Why what happened?" Melissa lied.

"Faye pushed Cassie into a table and used magic against her. Cassie finally fought back. I didn't see it all because Faye flung me across the kitchen and I bumped my head… see." Kate moved her hair so Melissa could see the bump.

"Ouch. Did you're brothers save you?"

Kate snorted, "they just dragged my body out of the house and took me home." She ate some fries, then added, "I went back earlier today and helped Cassie clean up outside."

Melissa got a creepy feeling being around Kate, but hid it well. "Well I'm glad you're okay. It just sucks that I missed all the action."

"I just wonder what's going to happen when Faye and Cassie see each other again."

"What do you think will happen?" Melissa asked, trying to get Kate to reveal what she wanted.

Kate shrugged, "I think Faye will be scared of Cassie. Or maybe she will just stay away from her and hide behind Zane. Who knows."

Adam came over and gave Melissa a kiss. "Do you feel as rough as I do?"

"Worse, I woke up with a kink in my neck. I passed out in Cassie's tub."

He grinned, "I don't even remember anything after helping Chris do a keg stand." Then he turned to Kate. "How can you and Chris eat today? The smell of the gravy is making my stomach turn."

"Fries soak up the acid in your stomach from the alcohol. You two should try some or even some bread. Trust me it helps." Kate finished her plate, paid and then went over to talk to Chris.

Melissa pretended to kiss Adam and instead whispered in his ear, "Chris tell you anything about last night?"

He replied by nuzzling her neck, "not really." He stood up and added louder, "see you later."

"Okay. Text me when you're done." Then Melissa left.

They texted each other that getting info from their enemies, would be harder than they thought. Maybe Jake, Faye and Cassie had learned something new. Both decided to keep trying, until the next circle meeting was called.

CHAPTER #52

At the circle meeting, they decided just to wait before acting on anything. Everyone would try and get Zane, Chris, Ben and Kate to open up and talk about themselves. Faye and Cassie continued to act like they were feuding. No one got in Cassie's way, not even Zane. Time passed quickly and it was soon mid July. The circle decided they needed to get away from town, from the stress caused by the new comers. Faye invited everyone to her grandfather's place to spend the weekend. They'd relax on the beach, swim, do some boating and just enjoy summer. Everyone was shocked that Faye's mom was allowing them to go up without adult presence.

Dawn gave final instructions to Faye. "I want the house and property as spotless as you find it. If you have booze up there, I don't want any drinking and driving. That means the boat too."

Faye rolled her eyes, "mom I know. I'm not a child anymore!"

"Faye I was a teenager too. I'm not stupid." Then she added, "I put a box of condoms in your pack, no unwanted pregnancies for any of you girls."

Shocked, Faye gasped, "Oh my god, seriously?"

Finally Dawn gave Faye a hug, "I love you and have fun."

"I love you too mom… and thanks," Faye said with genuine feeling.

A honk came from outside and Dawn helped carry two coolers and Faye's bag to Jake's truck. She waived at Cassie, who had Melissa with her. Adam would come up later, after he shut down the Boathouse. He gave their staff the weekend off and it was appreciated by all. Their caravan left and everyone waiving good-bye to Dawn.

"Did you get any liquor?" Faye asked Jake.

The smile he gave her said it all. "Whisky, rum, vodka and two cases of Budwiezer."

Faye sent a text to Cassie, 'did you remember the OJ and pop?'

The reply she got confirmed that Cassie had it all. Before they left Chance Harbour, Faye went through a checklist she had. The last thing was a text to Adam to make sure he brought the food she had paid for.

"Okay we're all set," Faye said. She took off her shoes and put her feet out the window of the truck cab. Then leaned over and turned up the radio. "I've been looking forward to this get away for a while now."

"We all need a break, to just be our selves." He looked in his rearview mirror. He saw Cassie and Melissa singing and seat dancing in the car behind them.

"Feel that warm air! The water's going to be perfect," Faye said enthusiastically.

They all were feeling happy and light hearted. The drive was long, but that didn't dampen their spirits. Once they arrived, the four of them poured out of the vehicles and ran down to the beach. As they ran, sandals and shoes came off. Cloths and all they splashed into the bay's water. Laughing and splashing each other.

"That felt so good! I've been thinking of doing that the last half hour of the drive!" Cassie giggled, dragging herself out of the welcoming water.

Faye had a big smile on her face. "Thank you guys for coming. I know we've had some hard times together. But I wouldn't want to do those things with anyone else. I was dreading coming back here again…." She stopped and swallowed hard.

Jake and Cassie both hugged her. Then Cassie said, "no sad thoughts. This is a celebration weekend. Come on Faye, lets unpack our stuff, get towels and enjoy the sunshine!"

All business, Faye began ordering them where to put what. Snacks, drinks, blankets and all were unpacked, before she was finally satisfied. "Okay, everyone change and meet you down at the beach. I'll bring some starter drinks!"

At one time Cassie would have been self conscious of herself in a bikini, but not anymore. Her bikini was grass green with black detailing. Melissa wore a red bikini, but it was Faye's almost not there, super sexy bathing suit, that made them all stop and stare. It was black, with no sides, except strings, a deep cut ran down the centre, with silver chains holding the two pieces together.

"WOW Faye, that's so sexy!" Cassie complemented in awe.

Faye blushed, "thanks. I was thinking of using this on Chris. Maybe by making Zane jealous, you know make him think with his cock instead of with is brain."

Jake arrived and whistled, "what brain? You could stop any man with that on."

"You look so hot, I'd become a bi-sexual for you." Cassie said.

Everyone, including Faye, turned and stared at her. Cassie just winked mysteriously at them. Melissa, Faye and Jake had no idea if she was joking or serious.

"That's the best compliment I have ever heard. Thanks Cassie," Faye said.

Towels were put down on the beach and bodies went down on top of them to soak up the sun. After thirty minutes Faye said, "I'm glad I have a base tan, because this suit would sure make some crazy tan lines."

Melissa giggled and it was infectious. She got up and downed her glass of booze. Taking an ice cube, she dumped one on each of her friends. They shrieked and Jake picked her up and ran with her into the water, throwing her in. Cassie and Faye then came to Melissa's rescue and the three of them ganged up on Jake and tried to drag him into the water. Even with three girls trying to trip him up, Jake wouldn't be taken down. He towed them around, then peeled them off him, tossing each girl in a different direction. Then he ran back out of the water to his towel.

The girls came out of the water, laughing and panting in exhaustion. "That was fun, but I need a new drink. Anyone want another?" Melissa asked.

Three glasses were held in the air. She took them and went back to the house. While she was gone, Faye rolled on to her side and put her hand under her head. "Most horror movies start with a bunch of teenagers having fun at a beach house. Like Piranha and Jaws, or the Jason movies."

Jake snorted, rolling over to his side to face her. Cassie remained lying on her back between them. "I think we've had enough drama to last a life time. Anyway, we aren't average teenagers. No one human will screw with witches."

Cassie said, "he makes a good point."

"Okay drinks are here!" Melissa said handing out the glasses. Then as she checked out Jake's body, she added, "you're a lucky guy Jake. Three hot girls all to yourself… can you handle it?"

He laughed, "I can handle all of you as I just proved in the water. Drinking games, truth or dare… whatever game you want to play."

This time Cassie sat up, "wow, and the cheese just keeps flowing… anyone got nachos?"

Faye smirked, "you had to mention snacks. Now I have a craving for chips." She got up and went to the house. As a devious girl, she had water balloons with her. She filled a bunch of them with ice cold water, then hid them behind the chips. She had to count to ten before going back, to keep her face neutral and not give anything away. When she was almost at the beach, Faye dropped the chips and let the water bombs fly. Not all of them broke, so everyone chased each other around the property, throwing water balloons at each other. Cassie found the hose and used it to defend herself, laughing hysterically. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, none of them had.

Cassie turned off the hose and ran for the dock. Jake was chasing after her with a water balloon. She launched herself and dove off the edge, slicing through the water. It was the same edge, where Faye's grandfather's body had been found. She tread water as she waited for Jake to swim out to her. She wished they knew who had killed Henry Chamberlain. Was the murderer still in town or was it her father getting rid of elders? With Jake at her side, they swam to the shore. When he could stand, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. All thoughts of Faye's grandfather left her mind.

"Take it to the house," Faye teased.

Melissa hollered, "get a room!"

Jake picked Cassie up and carried her out of the water, but he didn't take her to the house. He was the only guy there and it wouldn't be nice to desert the other two girls. There was a good vibe going and he didn't want to throw a monkey wrench into it. He and Cassie had all night to get close.

"Anyone getting hungry? I know Adam's bringing up food, but I brought hot dogs and buns for lunch." Cassie offered.

"I'd love a hot dog," Melissa said.

"I brought the food, but I don't get along with barbecues."

Rolling his eyes, Jake sighed. "I'll make the dogs. But you three need to come up to the house to eat them. I'm not being your waiter or slave."

Faye winked at Cassie, "but Jake, you'd suite the part totally. One of those topless waiters… eh girls?"

They giggled and whistled at him, as he headed to the house. "Faye, where is the barbecue?"

"Back of the house on the deck," she called back.

They shook out their towels and followed him back to the house. More drinks were poured, the music got cranked up on Faye's portable stereo and they sat around watching Jake make lunch. Cassie went to the kitchen and cut up some pickles and took it out to the patio table, then went back in for mayo, cheese slices, ketchup and mustard.

"Anyone want cheese on their burgers?" Jake asked.

Everyone except Cassie did. Then they loaded up the burgers and sat down for lunch. Having good food and not just chips in their stomachs, helped slow down the effects of the alcohol. Cassie and Melissa didn't want to be drunk off their asses, before Adam showed up. They didn't want him to feel left out, just cause he had more responsibility than they did. Jake wanted to take out the boat, so he stuck to water.

It was late afternoon, when they went out on the boat. Jake was completely sober, which made Faye relax. "I want to go out on the tube."

Jake stopped the boat, gave her a life vest and made sure she put it on properly. Then they lowered it into the water. "Melissa and Cassie will spot you."

He started off slow and then picked up speed. "Is she doing okay back there?"

"She's doing great. I want to be next," Melissa replied.

"I wonder if she has a wake board. When Adam gets here he can drive and then I can have some fun," Jake said hopefully.

Cassie stood up and carefully made her way to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"STOP! Woman in the water," Melissa yelled.

Jake slowed down and circled back towards Faye. "Do you want to go again, or come on board?"

"I'll come on board, anyone want to take my place?"

Melissa came forward and helped Faye on board. They exchanged the life vest and out went Melissa. This time Cassie watched and Faye relaxed. Melissa stayed on a lot longer than Faye had, but eventually she was tossed off by a the wake of the boat. After they got her and loaded the tube back on the boat, they decided to head back to the dock.

"I think I'm just going to lie on the beach for a while and nurse a cocktail," Faye said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll join you." Melissa followed her.

Faye said to Cassie, "you and Jake might enjoy the hammock by the big trees." Then she winked.

"Thanks Faye," she replied, taking the hint.

Jake and Cassie appreciated the alone time and were swinging in the hammock, just snuggling, when they heard Adam's ford. They got up and went to help him unload.

"You got here in good time," Cassie said.

"Ya, it was slow, so I could close down early. I gave everyone the weekend off." Adam explained, handing Jake two coolers of food. He gave Cassie his bag and grabbed another cooler.

"How much food did you bring?" Jake asked.

"Two coolers of food; enough for diner tonight, breakfast, lunch and diner tomorrow night. Then another cooler of pop, juice and bottled water."

Cassie praised, "you thought of everything. Thanks Adam!"

"I wish I could take the credit, but I just brought what Faye told me to." Adam admitted and started towards the house. "I could use a good drink, Cassie could you make me something?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Now that they were all there, everyone could get their drink on. So Cassie made a whole tray of drinks, making sure to pour two shots for each glass. She found Adam and Jake on her way back to the beach. They took their drinks, toasting her.

"You're a pro waitress now I see," Adam teased.

"I learned from the best," she smirked.

Together they went to where Faye and Melissa lay snoozing in the sun. Adam motioned to Cassie, to stay quiet. He waived his hand over Melissa and Faye's faces, since they were unable to see under the sunglasses if they were awake. When neither girl moved, Adam put an ice cube in his mouth. Jake did the same, then they carefully lowered themselves over the girls and then used the ice cubes to trace a path down each girl's stomach.

Faye had pretended to be asleep, so she didn't shriek like Melissa did. Instead she waited to see how long Jake would keep it up or how long Cassie would allow it. "Stop already," she said, when neither did anything to stop the cold ice cube from travelling down her body.

Melissa hugged Adam, "you two are evil, that was sooo cold."

During the whole exchange, John Blackwell noticed that Diana was missing. To find her, he needed Adam to be touching the skull. But since the other five of her circle were not alarmed, he knew it could wait. Being in Adam's body, he felt like a teenager again. This could become very interesting, should Adam want to be with Melissa intimately. He could even teach Adam a thing or two. But all Adam wanted to do was go back to the skull. His addiction to it, was more than what John could have hoped for. The seduction of the dark magic, had taken over even Adam's desire to be with Melissa. John had to prevent the others from finding this out, so he took over Adam's mind, making down his drink and go back for a bottle.

"We're going to do shots, by playing cards," John said, via Adam's voice.

"Now you're talking. There's a set of cards in the living room. Might as well play there," Faye suggested.

As the night descended, they played some drinking games. This time it was Adam who called for truth or dare, with John's suggestion.

"I don't know. Last time it didn't end so well," Cassie said.

"Scared?" Adam taunted, thanks to John's influence in his mind.

She looked at Faye, who shrugged and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first and I choose truth."

John took over Adam completely this time, but used Adam's voice. "If your father hadn't tried to kill us, would you have let him use the skull?"

Cassie stared at Adam, but had to answer as everyone waited. "I wanted to believe in him so badly, I risked all our lives. I don't think I could have stopped him without Diana. I would've wanted him to show us how to use it, not just him….Does that answer the question?"

John made Adam nod his head and say, "good enough. Okay you're turn."

Cassie looked at them. "Truth or Dare Jake?"

This time he said, "dare."

"Hmm… okay, I dare you to bench press Faye."

"Wait a minute, how did I get roped into his dare?" Faye protested.

"Just lie down and think about being as stiff as a board," Jake said. Then he held her by an arm and her leg, lying on his back he did as he'd been dared.

"Shoot I should have said, no using magic," Cassie said to Adam. After two lifts she said, "ok you can stop, dare completed."

The rest of the night, they played the game. Sometimes choosing dare and sometimes truth. John wanted to see just how far Cassie could be pushed, without Diana's moral outrage to stop her. It was Adam's turn and he dared Faye. "I dare you to kiss Cassie on the mouth, with tongue."

"Figures a guy would suggest that," Faye said rolling her eyes. "Are you ready Cassie?"

Cassie looked at her friend's faces, no one seemed to be disgusted, so she let Faye kiss her.

"Wow that's hot," Jake said.

Melissa threw a pillow at him. That stopped the kiss and the game. Instead they all had a pillow fight, which only stopped when someone hit the chip bowl and it went flying.

"Look at this mess!" Faye groaned.

"I've got this," Melissa said and with a waive of her hand, the chips all went back into the bowl. "There, not even on the ground for ten seconds."

"But there's carpet fuzz on this one," Cassie complained.

"I didn't say it was perfect, just cleaned up."

Faye stood up, "I think I'm calling it a night. I'm a bit sore from tubing."

"That reminds me, do you have a wake board?" Jake asked, before Faye left the room.

"No sorry. But I think in the shed are some water skis."

"Doing it old school, well that's better than nothing. Good night Faye," Jake added.

Cassie stood up and nodded to Jake to follow, they had a room upstairs too. "Good night Adam, Melissa."

"Good night Cassie, 'night Jake. See you two in the morning."

Morning came a little later for them all, with Adam and Jake making breakfast for the girls, to order. If one wanted eggs and the other french toast, they obliged. Faye had pancakes with real maple syrup. Once the girls were happy, they made themselves a plate of everything. The girls watched them eat it all up.

"Wow, now that's an appetite. You two are going to be asleep on the beach in thirty minutes," Faye predicted.

"That's what we're here for… rest and relaxation," Jake smirked.

"I'll do the dishes," Cassie offered, when she saw that there was no dishwasher.

Melissa stood, "I'll help. Faye you can go join those two on the beach."

After the three left and left them to do the clean up, Melissa touched Cassie's arm to get her attention. "Last night, when Adam and I were alone, we … um… we had sex. But it was like he was a totally different person."

"So it sucked?"

"No that's just it. It was amazing, he did things I've never experienced before. He's never done that stuff ever. Like how did he know how to do that stuff?"

Cassie looked at Melissa with a shit eating grin. "He's a guy with internet access. Obviously he's been watching porno. His dad is away so he has all the privacy he needs."

Melissa frowned, "you really think so?"

"Either that or he has a wild imagination. If it's good, just go with it. Or you could talk to him and just ask."

"No. Okay you're right, I should just enjoy it," Melissa said. "How about you and Jake, anything happen last night?"

"Do you really have to ask? We were respectful of the fact that Faye was in the next room… but ya, it was amazing."

Melissa nodded, "I feel a little bad for Faye not having anyone here. But at the same time she chose Zane over Jake and from what she told me Chris is her next target."

Cassie handed another plate to Melissa that she'd just rinsed off. "Faye's the only one who can maybe get Chris to talk about his past. If she enjoys it while getting the information, then all the power to her."

They finished the dishes, put them away and then went to join the others. As any good friend would do, they brought the cooler full of beers with them. Adam and Jake took one right away, putting the caps back into the cooler.

Water fights, volley ball, boating, swimming and sun bathing took up most of the day. They stopped for lunch and later for diner. Then at last they had to clean and pack up to return home. Melissa went with Adam, Faye went with Jake and Cassie followed in her car. The weekend without Balcoin drama, had relaxed them all. But Monday would come quickly and they all had to work in the morning. They waved at each other as they split up to take the road that would bring them to their homes. Cassie was unloaded, unpacked and drying her hair after a shower, by the time Jake texted her.

'Lucky is following me all over the house, I guess he missed me. And thanks for the awesome weekend.'

Cassie smiled, 'love Lucky for me too. And back at you.'

'Do you work the close shift?' Jake texted.

'Yup, do you?' She replied.

'No, but I have to go out on my boat and check the traps. I'll text you when I'm done.'

Cassie turned away from her bedroom window and texted good night.

Meanwhile, Adam was happy that he was finally alone with the skull again. Then as he stroked the skull's head, John reached out and located Diana. He could feel that she'd been using her dark magic, it was giving off a strong energy signature. He wondered why she was across the country in New York, instead of in Chance Harbour. Sooner than expected, John and Adam's circle would be reunited with Diana. But using her dark magic, wasn't the only change that running away with Raiden had caused. Would they forgive her?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER #53

After leaving Chance Harbour with Raiden, Diana thought she'd never go back. She had learned things about her father, that was almost as evil as what John Blackwell had done. Her father had killed Cassie's mom. She didn't know how to tell Cassie, especially since they found out they were half sisters. She refused to be defined by what she was. Diana turned her back on magic and being a witch, little did she know what she was in for that summer. Raiden drove them across country, they stopped often along the way to do sight seeing. Having uninterrupted time with him, was amazing and Diana was super happy. But when they arrived in New York, his home town, things changed quickly. She discovered why he and his mom were forced to move. Turned out Raiden had secrets too. He was involved in a gang and even though he'd relocated, he was still a member. He was also a drug dealer and he'd been the source at their high school the whole time he was in Chance Harbour. Diana realized she was in a different state, on the other side of the country and the guy she was falling in love with, had lied to her all along. But she was still lying to him about who she was, so she let it go. Morally she didn't like that he sold drugs, but at least he wasn't using them too. It was the gang violence that eventually made her rely on her magic. Once she started using it, then she didn't stop. She justified her actions, with the belief she was protecting herself and Raiden. When her life and Radien's was on the line, due to a gang war, she used her dark Balcoin magic. Once unleashed, she too was seduced by the power it gave her. What finally drove her to leave Raiden and catch a flight home, was she had killed two people. One was Raiden's gang's leader and the other was that guy's girlfriend. The girlfriend had been a super bitch, but hadn't deserved to die. She was a casualty of Diana believing she was better than Cassie at being able to control the darkness in her. She was wrong.

Using her magic to have the ticket agent give her a free flight, she flew to Washington and then took a bus to Chance Harbour. On the bus she called home, but there was no answer. Same with her dad's cell phone. Finally she sent a text message to her circle, announcing her impending arrival. She didn't expect any response, so was surprised when Cassie replied she'd pick her up at the bus terminal when she arrived.

Diana replied, 'I'll text you when I'm close. We have to talk.'

Cassie read the text and sighed. She'd be the one to have to tell Diana about her father and the demons. She'd also have to fill her in on their other four siblings. But she was glad Diana was back, either way. 'Ok, see you later.'

Then she sent a mass text to her circle; 'Diana is back in town today. Picking her up from bus stop later. Meet at my house tonight for circle meeting.'

Jake texted her back immediately, 'just tell her about her dad. We all tell her about Balcoin four at circle meeting.'

'Ok,' Cassie replied. She was off in an hour, so from what Diana had texted her, she'd have time to shower and change out of her work cloths before having to go to the bus depot.

Both girls were nervous about their reunion, except for different reasons. But when Diana stepped off the bus and saw Cassie, they ran to each other and hugged. Both started crying and then tried talking at the same time. Then through their tears they laughed and said they missed each other.

"I'm sorry Cassie that I let my moral outrage blind me that you only used your magic to protect us. I realize now how hard it is to have the darkness inside us, always trying to take over." Diana confessed with genuine feeling.

Cassie smiled sadly, "so you had to do it too?"

Diana nodded, unable to speak. Then she broke down and sobbed in Cassie's arms. Cassie forgave Diana for abandoning her and the circle, in that moment. "It's okay, you're home now. We are having a circle meeting at my house in an hour."

They got into her car and Diana told Cassie about driving across the country with Raiden. She showed Cassie some pictures and told her about everything they saw and did, until they reach New York. By that time they were at Cassie's house.

"Come on in, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Cassie offered.

"Sure, I'd really like to take a shower too if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, do you have anything in your bag that you want me to throw into the washing machine?"

Diana picked out close to wear after the shower and handed the rest of her bag to Cassie. "Thanks." Then the brunette went upstairs.

Jake arrived first and gave Cassie a quick hug. "Did you tell her about her dad yet?"

"Haven't had a chance. Since you were there, it will help when I tell her. Diana's upstairs having a shower. Want a cup of coco?"

"No thanks, I've got a bottle of water," Jake replied.

Diana came downstairs and accepted the hot chocolate from Cassie. "Hi Jake."

Jake nodded at her and then Cassie said, "Diana come sit down on the couch. There's something I need to tell you, before everyone arrives."

Diana did as she was asked. Cassie sat down beside her and Jake across from them. "Diana your dad saved the circle, but to do that he took the demons that were in Eben into himself. Then he threw himself overboard into the water."

Diana set her mug down. "NO!"

Jake sadly confirmed, "he said to tell you that he loves you. We didn't see him after that. I'm sorry Diana."

Cassie took Diana in her arms, but the other girl didn't cry. "I'm okay Cassie. I have to tell you something too." Diana took a deep breath and blurted, "my father killed your mother."

It was Cassie's turn to stare in shock at Diana. Jake said, "what? How?"

"My dad told me the night of prom, he was acting all crazy and thought that Amelia was haunting him. He confessed that he killed her."

Jake asked, "why would he do that?"

Diana shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know."

"So that's why he took the demons into him, to make amends for killing my mother." Cassie looked at Jake and Diana.

"Hey anyone home?" Melissa called out as she came through the door.

"In the living room," Jake answered.

Melissa, Faye and Adam all entered together. Melissa hugged Diana "We're so glad you're back."

"So what dragged your ass back to Chance Harbour?" Faye asked.

"I realized I can't run from what I am. Raiden's a drug dealer in New York and part of a gang. To save my life and his, I had to use dark magic. The vacation I took from reality, ended. Do you guys forgive me for abandoning all of you?"

Adam spoke first, "of course we do."

Everyone else nodded. But Cassie said, "there's nothing to forgive," then she smiled at Diana.

"So what's been happening around here since I've been gone?"

Faye and Melissa started talking all at one, then stopped and started laughing. Cassie began to explain about their other half siblings. Faye and the others all contributed to Diana's debriefing. Once everything had been told, then Jake asked the question they were all thinking about.

"Should we bind our circle again?"

Adam and Melissa said, "no."

Diana frowned, "not yet."

Faye, Jake and Cassie thought that they should. Faye rolled her eyes, "so it's a split decision, which means we do nothing for now and just keep having our circle meetings every week."

"The other four, they don't know who I am, right?" Diana asked her friends.

Cassie answered her, "they don't know what you look like or your name. But just like I could tell they had Balcoin blood in them, they will feel it in you too."

"So much for my element of surprise."

Jake explained their strategy for now was just getting information on each individual. Then they would divide and conquer.

Diana looked at Adam and then Cassie, "since we still have the skull, maybe we can figure a way to divide it back into six individual crystals."

"Or maybe use it to strip the other Blackwell kids of their magic," Faye suggested.

John took over Adam again. "Like you said Jake, we should just wait and gather information first. Then regroup next week again."

Melissa agreed, "Adam's right, this time lets take things one step at a time and not jump into things."

Cassie nodded, "that makes sense." Then she looked at Diana. "Have you been able to get in touch with your grandmother or dad yet?"

"No. Adam would you mind driving me over to my house? Maybe they're just busy."

John like the idea of trying to find out what Diana had been up to. As Adam he said, "sure no problem." He ignored Melissa completely.

Faye noticed and frowned. Jake offered them both a ride, "I've got to check my traps. I can give you two a ride."

"If no one is at your house, if you want you can come stay with me," Cassie said to Diana.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed again."

Cassie nodded her understanding. "Okay, well I'm just a text or phone call away, if you need me."

As Adam drove away from Cassie's he looked at Diana. "I missed you, but I wanted you to be happy."

"I was until we reached New York…. I was blind and never should have left, that I do regret. Seriously though, I missed you too." She put her hand on his arm.

John came forth within Adam, "I'm glad you're back. Now we can make things the way they were supposed to be."

Diana frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

"We have a circle that is fragmented. It was never more apparent then when you left."

"Oh… I guess."

The drove a while in silence, then as they came down Diana's street she once again spoke. "Would you come in with me? I haven't seen my father since prom night, when he told me he killed Cassie's mom."

John felt satisfaction. He wondered if Diana still had feelings for Adam. If so he could use that to easily manipulate her. "Sure no problem."

They got out and walked up to the house. The door was locked so Diana had to open it using her key. Inside she noticed, everything was the same as she had left it. In the fridge she even found expired milk. Maybe Jake was right, Charles hadn't survived having demons in him. Adam looked around the house with her. He or really John, noticed that Kate, the mother of Charles, had been there.

"Isn't that your grandmother's jacket?"

"Where?" Diana looked to where she saw Adam pointing. "That wasn't there before. So maybe my dad is alive. Let me call her."

"Be careful, remember she tried to kill Cassie because of her Balcoin blood. Don't under estimate her."

Diana nodded and then called her grandmother. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Diana left a message that she was back in town and wondering where her father was. "I'm starved, is the Boathouse open?"

"For you it is, come on let's go."

Diana locked up and they left. When they arrived at the Boathouse, Adam made her some food and brought her a Dr. Pepper. She wolfed the food for the first five minutes, then realized he was watching her and grinned, wiping her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was. Thanks for this."

"No problem. Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?" He asked.

Diana nodded, "I don't want to go home to an empty house, but I'm not ready to go stay at Cassie's either."

John was please and let Adam have control again. Adam stole a fry from Diana's plate and she looked up and smiled at him. That moment, felt like the past, before everything got distorted and twisted. She missed those days.

CHAPTER # 54

Cassie was kind of glad that she had been left alone. She needed to go for a drive, too many emotions were churning around inside her. Anger was dominant; her mother had been murdered and Diana had know this for a while! She drove and eventually ended up where the crystal skull had been formed. It was a place where no person would be harmed when she unleashed her rage. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears, then she unleashed what had been pent up. Cassie screamed at the top of her lungs, a lightning storm suddenly crashed from the sky, the water bubbled and the wind swirled around her. Her right palm throbbed and then burst into flame. It was like the flame on the crystal pieces, it burned bright, but she couldn't feel it. She lit the sky with lightning and didn't care if it hit her. The flame on her palm grew bigger and she tossed balls of it at the ground. Yet her anger didn't lift and she didn't feel better. The wind got stronger, her hair whipped her face, trying to rip free of her head.

Unknown to Cassie, Zane, Chris, Ben, Kate, Diana and John within Adam felt a surge of dark magic. Everyone except Adam and hence John, felt their palms throb. They didn't know what was happening, but felt that something was wrong. Diana sent a text to Cassie but got no response.

"Adam, something's wrong, I don't know what, but I just feel it."

John wanted access to the skull, it would tell him what was causing the darkness to pulse out like it was. But with Diana around, he couldn't risk that she would see how attached Adam was to the skull. "It's probably just Zane playing with his magic."

"No I don't think so," Diana persisted.

"Do you want me to take you back to Cassie's?"

Diana thought about it then negatively nodded. "No, whatever it is can wait until morning."

Meanwhile Jake recognized what the lightning show was and followed it to it's source. He saw Cassie standing on the shore, with air, fire and water elements raging around her. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, stood a little away from her and just waited until she was done. Finding out about her mother, hurt her more than she wanted anyone to know.

Cassie gathered the lighting and drew it to her hand, she was controlling it. Then with her right hand she absorbed the lightning power into it. She thought about her mother and how much she loved her. When she released the light from her hand, it shot out like a firework. It twinkled in the sky, like millions of little lights, reminding her of the stars both she and her mother loved. The wind died down, the water was as calm as glass, she sighed. "Good-bye mom, rest in peace. And know I will always love you."

When she turned around she saw Jake. "How long have you been standing there?"

Instead of answering her he said, "you said good-bye."

"Did you ever say good-bye to your parents?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Not like that," Jake replied. He took his hands out of his pockets and opened his arms. She stepped into them and they shared a hug. "You controlled your dark magic and turned it into something beautiful."

She looked up at him, "thank you for understanding that I needed to do all this."

Jake picked her up and stood her on a rock, so that they were eye level. "Cassie, do you realize what you just did? You not only used dark magic, but you morphed it into something good."

"I did, didn't I?" Cassie grinned, then pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "I don't have to be afraid of my magic anymore. I'm not my father and I'm not my mother, I am me."

"Yes you are the best parts of them both. Their power, but not their weakness."

Cassie kissed him again and said, "you always said that not all witches are created equal. But in my case, I am equal within myself. Equal parts good and dark magic. Right?"

"From what I saw tonight… what you were able to do… I say yes." Jake confirmed and then added, "are you going to tell Diana or the rest of the circle?"

She shook her head, "not yet. If too many people know, then there is a greater chance that someone will tell the wrong person. Can it be our little secret?"

He nodded, then helped her down off the rock and walked with her back to their vehicles. "So much has happened to us in such a little time. You're stronger than Diana who ran away, and even strong than I was. Letting out your frustration and yet controlling the magic… girl, you amaze me."

"I'm trying. I just want to keep the people I care about safe." That said, Cassie drove off first and he followed.

He parked in front of his house and then waited on the side walk for Cassie. They walked over to his place and went inside. Lucky came forward for some ear scratching, then sat on the arm of the couch like a gargoyle.

"I wonder, if you could control the dark magic within you and turn it into light magic, then maybe it can be done to the crystal skull."

"I'd have to practice doing that a lot more Jake, before I'd even tempt touching that evil filled skull. The feeling I got from the untouched, newly formed skull was close to orgasmic, pure power. But now it's the direct opposite of that, but at the same magnification. If I'm not careful, I could loose myself in it."

Jake nodded understanding, "what do you think we could do to keep you anchored to the purity, to the light magic within you?"

"No idea. What I did today, has never happened before. I don't even know if I could duplicate it," Cassie admitted.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Then Jake said, "Diana's return might tip the scales towards light again."

Cassie shook her head, "um… I don't think so. She's still unstable. Darkness thrives on that. If she is still in denial of her abilities, then she could be the monkey wrench that sinks our boat."

He gave her a look and snorted, "sometimes the shit you say is just too funny."

"What?" She asked with fake innocence.

Then getting a little more serious he said, "how are you going to handle it if Diana and Adam get involved again?"

"I'll be just fine, but Melissa might not be. She said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. If Diana gets between her and Adam, who knows what hell storm that will unleash." Then she leaned in to kiss Jake. "My heart and soul are with you. Adam and I will always be connected, but we were not to be. Even if the curse wasn't on us, our specific names are not written in the stars. A Conant and a Blake, could mean our descendants."

Cassie stroked Lucky's back as he stretched his back. "Will you stay here tonight?" Jake asked.

"I'd like that…." She threaded her fingers through his.

Jake nuzzled her neck, "making tonight our time, sounds like a plan we'll both enjoy executing."

Words were lost as his hands caressed, his lips danced over her skin and his need to be with her suddenly became very apparent. She undid his jeans, then other pieces of clothing followed. She barely noticed that Lucky had jumped down off the couch and went to sit on the window sill. Jake picked her up easily and carried her upstairs. On the way up she kissed and nibbled his neck. Using a little bit of the energy coming from the lights, Cassie used as she caressed his skin, making the nerve endings in his skin tingle. It energized them both. But the best thing about it, was that dark magic was not used at all.

Later as they cuddled in Jake's bed he said, "in the morning we need to strategize about how we are going to deal with your half siblings. But for the rest of tonight, reality can just sit out on the porch and wait until morning."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER #55

Melissa got a ride into town with her dad the next afternoon. She had him drop her off in the parking lot. As she walked up the back stairs to the deck patio, she heard Diana's voice. Something made Melissa pause and wait before making her presence known.

"Adam thanks for letting me spend the night, it's good to be home. Being alone with you made me wish we could go back to how things were before Cassie came here." Diana touched his arm.

He looked at her, part of him wanted to have sex with her and rekindle what they once shared. But a little voice inside his head reminded him he had another commitment. "I'm here for you when you need me, you know that. But Melissa is my girlfriend now."

Diana hugged him and kissed his cheek, just as Melissa came into view. Adam braced for her accusations, but they never came. Diana left, with a quick hello to her fellow witch.

Before Melissa could even ask, Adam explained. "Diana couldn't get in touch with her dad or grandmother or Cassie last night. So she stayed with me, but nothing happened. We watched movies and she slept on the couch."

"It's okay Adam I trust you," Melissa said. But what she was really thinking was that she needed to kick Diana's ass and make sure the girl knew Adam was hers.

He sighed, then drew her into his arms and kissed her. John knew that Melissa needed validation of her relationship with Adam. So he took over for a while, encouraging them to have sex. Once there was no chance of Adam stopping, John gave back his mind control. An hour or so later, Melissa left, satisfied that Adam was still committed to her. Adam went to the skull and that is what John had been waiting for. He reached into it, through Adam and tried to find out what had happened last night. But he couldn't determine anything specific, just that one of his children had used a lot of dark magic. Since he knew it wasn't Diana, that left the other five. Maybe he could find out from Chris when he came in for his shift, if it was them or Cassie.

Now that Diana was back in town, the true circle could be created and the skull's full power would be unleashed. John decided that very soon he had to contact Zane. For now he would sit quiet and see how everyone interacted with each other. Would Diana embrace her new family members or reject them? He could use Adam to force a wedge between Diana and her old circle. Faye would side with Melissa, if he created a war between the girls over Adam. While the body he was now part of opened the restaurant, John was pre-occupied with plotting his next move.

Meanwhile Cassie was working at the cafe, after getting a ride to work with Jake. They were actually working the same times and had decided to car pool. Since the events of last night, she finally was at peace about what had happened to her mother. When Diana came into the cafe and sat in Cassie's section, she had no hostility towards her.

"Cassie did you feel that surge of darkness last night? My palm got really itchy."

"I only felt my palm itch, nothing more than that," she lied. Then changed the subject, "did you get ahold of your grandmother?"

"No, but I checked the mail and someone's been picking it up. So it must be her. I just don't understand why she's avoiding me."

"You should leave her a message and tell her you know about the demons in your dad. Maybe she's just worried about telling you," Cassie suggested.

"Maybe," Diana said. "I've got to go back home to try and figure out what's going on."

Cassie nodded and then was called away to another table. By the time she had filled their order, Diana had gone. It got busy then and she didn't have time to worry about her half sister. They did need to find out what happened to Charles and those demons. On her break she sent a text to Faye to ask her mom about it. Since Dawn had been close with Diana's dad, maybe she knew what had happened to him.

Faye said she'd look into it. At the moment she was listening to Melissa tell her about Diana putting moves on Adam. She agreed with her friend, that Diana needed to be put in her place. They'd have to be careful though, because Diana was now using her dark magic. Faye had learned her lesson with Cassie, that taking on a witch with Balcoin blood, was very dangerous.

"Maybe I'll let Zane appologize about ditching me when Cassie lost it. He might help me with Diana, since he doesn't know that she's his half sister too," Faye plotted.

"That might work, but what if Zane finds out about Diana? He'll get mad at you," Melissa cautioned.

Faye frowned, "true, but I don't think he'd freak out on me. He likes having me under his thumb, to spy on everyone."

"Well okay, but what do you want him to do to Diana?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll think of something," Faye said. "How about she feels like barfing whenever she sees Adam? Or she starts feeling itchy all over."

"Umm, maybe. I'd rather her just get interested in someone else. Maybe we can curse her, so she's like Adam and Cassie; unable to feel love between her and Adam."

"Melissa, I think you're on to something there. We'll have to see if we can figure out a spell to create the curse."

The two girls decided to go to the abandoned house and do some research. Maybe they could ask Cassie for her book of shadows, so they could look up the potion John had made. They would just say they are working on a protection spell, so that Zane couldn't manipulate them to do what he wanted. Faye knew, Cassie would do anything to protect the members of her original circle, or so she hoped. They went to the cafe first, to see if Cassie was still working. Faye waited until Cassie came to take their order. After Faye explained what they wanted, Cassie told them to drop by her house around eleven that night. Melissa said they'd text her before coming, just to make sure she didn't forget. Then the two girls left the cafe. Cassie sent a text to Jake letting him know about what Melissa and Faye were up to. He texted back that he didn't see any harm in letting them look in her book. But he did want to come over after they left, to strategize. She planned to make sure that it wouldn't be the only reason he'd be at her house or staying the night.

When Faye and Melissa arrived at Cassie's that evening, she let them read over her book. This time she kept an eye on Faye, not wanting another page to be ripped out like before. Jake arrived while the girls were still there and offered them his book too. He found it interesting that they ignored his book completely.

He took Cassie into the kitchen, "Faye's up to something. I don't know what, but it's not a protection spell."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my book has protection spells and Faye knows it. So why are they completely focused on your book only?" Jake asked.

Cassie shrugged, "good point. I wish we had a truth serum or something. Slip it into their drink and get answers."

Jake grimaced, "if only it were that easy."

Faye called out, "thanks Cassie, we have what we need. See you later Jake."

Melissa also said good-bye and they left. Cassie moved into Jake's arms, "finally we're alone."

He looked down at her, "miss me did you?"

"Always." She stood on tipi toe and pulled him down towards her, brushing her lips against his, teasing.

"Who knew you were such a horny girl," Jake smirked.

"Don't like it?"

He laughed, "I never said that. I'm just glad I stopped wasting time and finally gave in to you."

Cassie smiled up at him, "your damn hold on control… I'm glad I can make you loose it now."

He gave her a little growl, picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. She took off her shirt and exposed a new lacy red bra that did up in the front. She liked the look in Jake's eyes. He put her on the bed and used magic to tie her down.

"Kinky tonight are we?" Cassie giggled, a tad nervously.

"Scared?" Jake challenged.

"Not with you," she replied forcing herself to relax.

He brought out a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup and uncapped it. Then poured a trail from her neck to just between her breasts, stopping inches from her bra. Jake then proceeded to lick the chocolate off her. The sensation was amazing and Cassie liked the chocolatey kisses he gave her lips. The chocolate was cool and as he drizzled it over her, it made her shiver and tickled all at the same time. He undid the clasp of her bra and then continued to use her body as his personal dessert.

"Do I get to use your body for chocolate exploration too?" Cassie asked.

"If you'd like to, sure."

She nodded and fifteen minutes later, Jake was shirtless on her bed. He told her the spell to magically handcuff him. But before she started a chocolate trail on him, she ran down stairs and got some caramel too.

When Jake saw what she wanted to add to the chocolate he said, "that's going to be very sticky."

"It's okay, we can take a shower later. I love caramel syrup and chocolate mixed together. See taste," she said giving him a drop of each on his tongue.

"Mmm, okay I should've thought of that."

Jake's chiselled chest muscles, created the perfect path for the syrup combination to run down. Cassie was having a lot of fun. Jake enjoyed showing her new things and experiencing it all with her. It was like doing it for the first time himself. It was sexy and tasted amazing. When Cassie finally was done and released him, they both were super sticky. He picked her up and took her to the shower. Together they washed away the sweet remains. That lead to exploration of a different kind, that continued in her room and into the night.

CHAPTER #56

Zane made sure he ran into Faye the next day. He apologized to her for not stopping Cassie's attack. With a little coaxing he got her to forgive him. Satisfied that he'd charmed his way back into her life, he tested her resolve to stay mad at him. Faye had to admit, that Zane was good at manipulating a woman. He almost had her in bed with him again, for make up sex. But she wanted him to work for that a little harder, even though she would've enjoyed it too. Knowing how dangerous he truly was, made him all that more sexier. But she needed him to help Melissa, so after letting him get to third base, she put on the brakes.

"You could make it all up to me, by helping Melissa and I with a spell."

He grinned, same old Faye. "Really. And what spell would that be?"

She explained it to him what she wanted done. But he wasn't letting her get away with being so vague.

"Who are you wanting this done to and why?" Zane asked, even though he already had decided to help her. Anything that messed with feelings, he was ready to exploit.

"Adam use to date a girl named Diana. She dumped him and left town with some other guy. Melissa is dating Adam now and Diana's returned. She's putting moves on Adam and needs to learn her place." Faye explained.

"That guy sure gets around. I'll think about it," he said. He decided to talk to Cassie about Faye's plan. He had a feeling the blond girl, wouldn't like it. Maybe if he shared this info with his half sister, she'd trust him a little more. That wasn't to say he wouldn't help Faye anyway, he'd just warn Cassie first.

After Faye left, he got Cassie's cell number from Kate. Then he sent her a text to meet him at her cafe after she was done her shift. She agreed and told him to come around 5pm. He didn't elaborate on what it was about, but hinted that it involved Faye. He made sure that when it was five, he was out front of the cafe waiting for her.

Jake had cautioned Cassie to be careful, but he couldn't attend meeting up with Zane, as he was working. She wasn't worried, since he was meeting her in a very public place. As she walked out of the cafe, she saw him sitting on his motorcycle.

"Hi Zane, what's up?"

"We need to talk privately. Walk with me?" He invited.

She nodded and waited for him to get off the bike. He walked with her down the street. "Faye came to me for help with a spell. Now I'm not ratting on her or anything, but it concerns me that she wants to use such an advanced spell." He explained the spell and watched Cassie's face for a reaction. He had to admit she was great at controlling herself, but her dilated eyes gave her away.

"Why would you tell me this?" Cassie asked.

"Well after what happened at your party, I don't want to get between you and her. I found out that Diana is a friend of yours."

Cassie nodded. "I appreciate you letting me know. Faye is out of control. The little bitch," she hissed.

Zane smirked. "Is there anything I can do to help… sister?"

'What an arrogant ass,' Cassie thought to herself, then answered. "Not really. Thanks for letting me know though…. So how much did Kate tell you about our father?"

"He was John Blackwell, which I already knew. That you're our sister and there is one more sibling out there to find."

Cassie stopped walking and looked him in the eyes. "How did you meet him?"

"He helped me escape jail," Zane said liking her surprised reaction. So he decided to lay it all on her. "I killed my parents. My mother and my step-father, were drug addicts. They abused Chris and I. One night they were on some shit and started beating us with a chain. I took most of it. It's what unleashed my Balcoin magic. Their bodies were a mess by the time I calmed down. Since I couldn't explain what happened to the police when they arrived, they took me to jail. Chris was put in a foster home. Blackwell arrived a few days later with Chris. He used magic and got me out."

Cassie hugged him suddenly, no one should have ever gone through what he had. He allowed her to hug him a few seconds and then stepped back. "Don't pity us. I'm glad they're dead and I'm proud of my bloodline, as you should be too. Everyone else is weak and pathetic."

She saw that his eyes were dead. Having endured what he had and having to kill his parents, had allowed the darkness to consume him. "It wasn't a pity hug."

He nodded and then grabbed her right hand, exposing the Balcoin brand. "What happened to you?"

Without giving too much information, she explained. "An elder tried to kill me because she found out that John Blackwell was my father." Then without missing a beat, she asked, "what about Chris? What's his story?"

"I forced him to let it out, just like I forced it out of Ben. You already know Kate's story."

They were interrupted by Diana. "Cassie, wait up!"

Zane turned to see a hot brunette running over to them. "And who might this beautiful goddess be?"

Diana smiled and flirted, "I'm Diana. Who are you?" She shot back at him.

"Cassie's half brother Zane," he stated boldly.

Diana didn't miss a beat, "well hello there Zane." Before Cassie could stop her, Diana offered him her right hand to shake.

"I see you are our other half sister," Zane said shaking her hand with his. "Cassie and I were just discussing how we all activated our Balcoin blood. What's your story."

Diana cooly said, "Cassie tried to kill me."

Zane smiled and when he looked at Cassie, his eyes held respect. "Nice," was all he said.

Then Diana suggested, "I think the six of us need to sit down for a pow wow."

Cassie laughed, "cheesy."

Diana frowned at her, "whatever."

Zane liked their power struggle, but he could see that Diana was weaker than Cassie right away. Cassie took control immediately.

"Well let's meet at the Boathouse tonight. Appetizer is on me, I got some good tips today," Cassie bragged.

"Alright, see you two there around eight? That way Chris and Ben are done work."

They nodded and watched him ride off. Then Cassie turned to Diana. "Why'd you tell him who you are?"

"You said he could feel it anyway, why hide it," Diana retorted defensively.

Cassie sighed. "Alright never mind. Watch your back, Faye is recruiting our fellow siblings to work a spell on you. Turns out Melissa and Faye think your making a move on Adam."

"How do you know that?"

"Zane just told me. And last night Melissa and Faye were looking at my book of shadows. Supposedly it was for a protection spell, but they were checking out the potion Adam and I drank to forget our feelings for each other."

"Those little bitches!" Diana huffed.

"That's what I said. But if you stay away from Adam, then they will probably back off."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Cassie looked at her and shrugged, "I'm not telling you what to do. You can do whatever you choose. But if it's Adam you want, instigating something with Melissa and Faye is not the way to go about it."

That said, she walked to her car and got in. Leaving Diana standing alone on the sidewalk. Cassie was tired of trying to protect her sister. Time for her to face up to who she was. If she wanted to alienate herself further with their old circle, then so be it. Cassie knew that the others were not so accepting of Diana deserting them, as they pretended to be. She texted Jake about what had just happened. He'd be at the Boathouse working. To make sure that Diana didn't try to take control of the situation, Cassie sent a text to Kate complaining about Diana.

'Who does Diana think she is? She treated me like I'm a monster for using my dark magic. Then runs away because she can't handle being Blackwell's daughter. She comes back and tries to steal Melissa's boyfriend.' Cassie texted.

Kate replied, 'seriously? I don't like her already. If you want to put her in her place, just say the word. I have your back.'

Cassie smiled. The ground work was set. 'Thanks. I want to see what she has to say first.'

'Probably nothing worth listening to. LOL,' Kate replied. 'See you tonight.'

They met as arranged and got a booth at the Boathouse. Kate sat between Cassie and Diana. Then the guys sat across from them. Zane winked at Cassie, which she didn't know what that was for. As promised Cassie offered to pay for the appetizer and they all agreed on chicken nachos.

"So did you just come to Chance Harbour to find Cassie and I, or was it something else?" Diana asked.

Chris, Ben and Kate looked at Zane. He replied, "something like that. So why did you leave?" He countered.

Cassie looked at Diana to see if she'd tell the truth or lie. Sometimes Diana acted like she knew everything, when in fact she didn't.

"I left because I didn't want to deal with all the crap that comes with being a Balcoin witch. Just because I have that blood in me, doesn't mean it defines me."

Kate nudged Cassie's leg, showing her support. "So why did you come back then?" Kate asked.

Now Diana lied, "got bored."

"Right," Kate said shooting Zane a look.

"Did you use your magic while travelling?" Zane asked.

Again she lied, "not really. Like I said, magic isn't everything."

Cassie could tell Zane knew Diana was lying and it was annoying him. They ordered their main meal, which relieved some of the tension.

"So do any of you have family that's not here?" Diana probed.

"Everyone is dead. What about you?" Ben asked.

"My grandmother and dad are still alive, just not in town right now."

Kate pointed out, "So Cassie is like the four of us."

Diana looked at Cassie to see if she'd reveal that it was Diana's father who had murdered Cassie's mom. But Cassie had her mouth full and calmly returned her gaze.

Chris asked, "so how old are you Diana?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Same. Kate and Ben are sixteen, but he's a few months older."

"Did John Blackwell ever say what his plan was with all of us?" Diana asked suddenly.

Zane was done with all the questions. "No, did he say anything to you?"

"Just that he expected us to bind our circle."

Kate looked at Zane. "Screw that, I'm not loosing my individual power."

The whole time they were talking, Adam and Jake had been eavesdropping. John within Adam, wasn't sure what angle Diana was playing. But he did want to talk to Zane, let him know that he had a plan. Maybe not tell Zane about the skull yet, but let him know that he was in Adam.

Jake was impressed with how cool Cassie was the whole time. She was observing and letting Diana take the lead. He did notice that Kate seemed to defend Cassie whenever Diana tried to bash her. Even though Kate was two faced, she had chosen Cassie over Diana, even though they were all family. That could really turn out to be an advantage later.

"Well this has been a cute family reunion, but I have plans." Zane got up to leave.

Cassie watched him reach for his wallet, "don't worry about it Zane, I got you covered."

"Thanks Cassie," he said and left.

Shortly after Kate, Chris and Ben paid their share and left too. Jake came by then and began talking to Cassie, so Diana got up and went to talk to Adam. Just as she did so, Faye and Melissa appeared and shot her a dirty look. Faye called Zane on her cell and he came back to the restaurant. He wasn't going to do the spell she wanted, but he was going to screw with Diana. He didn't like her condescending attitude or how she bashed the Balcoin gift in her. At least Cassie never pretended to be someone she wasn't and that Zane respected.

John within Adam, saw his opportunity to drop a hint for Zane. He took over and approached Zane. "Hey man, got a minute?"

Faye and Melissa frowned at the interruption. Zane shrugged and followed Adam. "So you tapped Cassie, Diana and Melissa. You got my respect man."

"Zane, stay focused on why you're here," John said.

"What?" Zane asked, suddenly on full alert.

"Remember why you came to Chance Harbour. It wasn't just to meet your other sisters."

In disbelief, Zane whispered, "John?"

Adam nodded his head, "quietly."

"What the f…" Zane swore.

"We need to talk privately, but not now."

"How do I know you're not just messing with me?" Zane challenged.

John then told him what he had done to get Zane released from jail. Something only he and Zane knew. "Shit, it is you. How?"

"Later. Go back to the girls and tell no one. I mean it son. No one else is to know," John cautioned.

Zane nodded, too shocked to really say a word. He was completely distracted when he joined up with Faye and Melissa. They asked him what Adam had wanted and he ignored them.

"Zane, hello?" Faye teased.

"We'll deal with your jealousy later," was all he said before he left again.

He didn't want to believe it, but there was no doubt in his mind that John Blackwell was in Adam. He was possessing him. That was some crazy strong magic, to project himself into another witch, in his dying moments. But even so, John was weaker because he had to rely on Adam. Zane smiled wickedly. "Move over dear dad, cause I'm going to take your power," Zane vowed as he rode off on his motorcycle.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER #57

John via Adam found out from Chris that none of them had done the magic the previous night. So that left Cassie. He was please that she was using the dark magic more, he could manipulate that. No one except Zane, knew that John was still alive and possessing Adam. He could control them all like puppets, to do as he had always wanted. Together they would kill the elders and then no one would ever be able to stop them. There was one thing that he had to determine; who was magically stronger, Cassie or Zane? Cassie was a month older than Zane, which gave her a slight advantage. Yet she had ancient good and evil blood in her, where as Zane was completely consumed by dark magic. His son had a lot of the same beliefs and goals. They were so much a like, they could be brothers, other than the obvious reasons why they were not. His son had no morals, had no boundaries. If he thought sleeping with one of his sisters gave him an advantage, he'd do it. In some ways, John believed that his son had a darker soul than he had.

Due to Diana's renewed interest in Adam, Melissa was hovering around Adam a lot more. That gave Adam very little time with the skull, which annoyed John in return. John's original plan had been to manipulate Diana through Adam, but that had changed. He needed her to redirect her attention to some other guy, so Melissa would stop being so territorial. Using Adam, he decided to find out if there were any other guys in town that Diana had interest in. Eventually John found out that Diana had kissed some pizza guy on Valentine's day. Turns out that all the girls in town thought the guy was super hot. All he had to do, was get the guy in Diana's radar. A longer meeting with Zane was his next priority.

"Adam? Geeze you're not even listening to me. What's wrong with you lately?" Melissa complained.

John realized he'd taken over Adam for too long and let go of the consciousness. Every time that John let go of Adam, it took longer for Adam to come back. Melissa had shoved him this time, due to the lack of response.

"It's like you're not even home in your own head," she said.

"Sorry, I guess I gapped out again. I don't even remember what it was that I had on my mind," Adam apologized.

Melissa grew concerned. "How often does that happen?"

He shrugged, "a lot lately I guess."

"Maybe you're too stressed out, because of your dad still being gone." Melissa tried to offer comfort.

"Ya that's probably it. I've been really tired lately too."

She decided to talk to Jake and see how bad the restaurant was doing. If things were okay, then she'd suggest to Adam to maybe close earlier or for a full day. If things weren't good, she'd have to see if one of the remaining parents could help out. Either Dawn or her dad might be able to assist.

"Do you want me to come by tonight and help you close up? Since I'm your girlfriend I can do it for free, I don't mind." Melissa said.

Adam shook his head, "no it's okay. Jake is working close with me, so he'll help out." He didn't want Melissa to stay the night. The skull was giving him the energy to get out of bed every morning, he needed a session with it. When he was with the skull nothing in the world seemed to matter. His attachment to it, had to stay secret. He saw Melissa pout and gave her a hug. "Thanks for worrying about me. I'm okay really. We'll go to the movies tomorrow night, I'll leave the restaurant early."

"Okay that's a deal. No cancelling on me either, I don't care if you have to sleep through the movie."

Adam laughed, "I promise I won't cancel." He kissed her deeply and then smacked her ass as she went to leave.

He went to the skull, needing that boost it always gave him. The sensation of the energy that passed through his hands into his body, was similar to smashing his funny-bone against something. It was a little painful and yet felt good too. Re-juvinated by the darkness, he put the skull away and re-cloaked it. Then he went back into the restaurant. Jake arrived shortly after and they began to prep for the evening customers. He noticed Chris was a little late for his shift and that he'd have to talk to him about that. Jake and Chris were paid well and both got great tips, so they shouldn't have any complaints about working for him. Just as he was about to call Chris on the phone, he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Zane was being an asshole and wouldn't let me take the bike, so I had to hitch hike here," Chris explained. "You'd think since I'm one of the few family members bringing in cash, he'd be nicer… nope not him."

Adam nodded, "just get to it then."

Later that evening, Adam saw Zane arrive and sit by the bar. John possessed Adam's consciousness and asked to speak to Zane privately. He saw Chris watching them and knew that he'd assume that Adam was discussing Chris's lateness. Zane understood that it was John requesting to talk to him and not Adam, just by the things said and the slight personality changes. He followed Adam outside and they stood on the deck away from everyone.

"You need to work on getting Diana and Cassie to become part of the Balcoin circle. It needs to be bound, to protect against the elders," John whispered.

"Hey man, I'm doing my best. Cassie's begun to trust me a little, Diana's a piece of work. She's so self righteous it pisses me off." Zane complained with a venomous tone.

"Listen son, if you get her to use her dark magic in front of everyone, then she will have to face what she is. But do it so you're trying to help her, not judge her."

"Alright, whatever." Zane looked at him, "can you go and possess another body. This body is creeping me out."

"I plan to, but I need someone with power already in them. The transfer is very difficult. I should do it soon though, as Melissa is getting suspicious of Adam's memory loss."

Zane thought about it a moment, "why not jump into my body. We could then just talk in my head, instead of these private little meetings."

"No. I'll handle things, you focus on getting the family together."

At that moment Zane realized that if John transferred to his body, he would have less power. He needed someone that he could completely take over and manipulate. Adam was weak, so that's why John possessed him. He wondered who John would possess next, if he had to abandon Adam's body. Maybe he'd force John's exit, but for now he would leave it alone. John was still hiding something, but Zane couldn't figure out what it was.

"I've got to go back. Be nicer to Chris, let him use the motorcycle for a few days to come to work."

Zane went back into the restaurant and was served his diner order. Adam returned to the bar, where John released his hold on the consciousness. The rest of the night, went smoothly. Adam told Jake that he would be closing the restaurant early tomorrow night so he could go out with Melissa. Jake agreed it was a good idea, as their evening crowd was very low in attendance.

"Have you talked to your dad at all?" Jake asked Adam.

"He called and left a voicemail that he'd be gone a little longer. But nothing else."

"Shitty. At least for now you can run this place, but do you have college plans?"

Adam shook his head no, "when the witch hunters were after us, I stopped planning for the future. It's not like I can leave here anyway. We need to stick together. They're still out there and who knows what else could hunt us down."

"True and don't forget Charles is possessed by Eben's demons. Even if his mother could contain them in Charles, that's a lot of evil power in a man." Jake added and then took the order that was up, to the waiting table. When he came back he said, "we should have a circle meeting. Maybe tomorrow night after your movie date."

"Sure, send a text to everyone."

Jake did so and got replies from all the girls, that they would meet at the abandoned house at 9pm tomorrow. The rest of the night was slow, but they stayed open, since tomorrow they'd be closing early. After his shift was done, he offered Chris a ride home, but Zane showed up again and they left on the motorcycle. He drove home and sent a text to Cassie, to see if she wanted to meet up. She said that Diana was coming over, but he was welcome to join them. He declined and said he'd see her tomorrow.

What was bugging Jake was that it had been too quiet lately. None of Cassie's Balcoin blood half siblings were causing trouble, no witch hunters or demons coming after them and no elders reaching out to them either. Something was brewing for sure, he could feel it. The elders definitely would know by now that their grandchildren had and used magic. Why would the elders strip the magic of their children and not the grandchildren. Was it because John Blackwell was now dead? Were the elders scared of the crystal skull? Why wouldn't their grandparents contact them now that they all knew the truth about the boat fire and Blackwell? He personally knew the witch hunters had a council. Eben hadn't killed the council, so what were they waiting for? Were they regrouping after the deaths of so many members? Too many unanswered questions. It seemed the more they learned about magic and it's players, the more questions there were.

CHAPTER #58

Throughout the night on her date with Adam, Melissa noticed he stared out into space, was slow to respond to her and often just seemed to act strange. She was getting a weird feeling around him, like there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. She put it out of her mind, until their circle meeting. Once they were at the abandoned house, she pulled Jake aside and asked him if he'd noticed anything strange about Adam.

"Ya, he's been a bit forgetful lately. Sometimes even more angry than usual I guess. Why how long have you noticed the change in him?" Jake probed.

"Since Diana left at the start of summer. He seems to prefer to be alone, we don't spend much time together. When we do, he doesn't talk much or even look like he's home in his own head." Melissa said sadly.

Jake had a bad feeling come over him. "Have you talked to him about it or anyone else?"

Melissa nodded confirmation. "I talked to him about it, he said he sometimes can't remember things or he has periods of time that he doesn't know what he was doing during them. He said it's just stress and that he's tired."

Warning bells went off in Jake's head. He went to go look at his book of shadows and then cross referenced it with the information on the internet about possession. The more he read, the more alarmed he became. "Melissa don't talk to him about it again, or mention anything. He'll just get defensive. I'll look into it with Cassie. Don't worry, he'll be okay."

Melissa sighed with relief, "thanks Jake."

He texted Cassie, who had yet to arrive. 'Don't reveal much at the circle meeting tonight. Adam might be possessed by someone or something. I'll explain later at my house.'

Cassie read the text carefully, since she was driving and knew how dangerous it was to do that. She sent a quick reply, 'ok. Be there soon.'

Great just what they needed, Adam possessed by demons or someone. Did the thing or person possessing Adam know about the skull? And could they help Adam regain control, without killing him? Melissa would be devastated if another of her boyfriend's died from possession. They'd have to be very careful when trying to find out who or what possessed Adam. Cassie texted Jake, that they should engage Adam in discussion more, see if they could figure out what was going on.

By the time Cassie arrived, everyone else was already there. She could see there was still tension between Melissa and Diana, as they sat on separate sides of the room. "Does anyone know who the elders are? I thought it was all of our grandparents."

Faye stepped forward to voice her opinion. "I think you've got it right the first time. But it's hard to believe Jake's grandfather Royce Armstrong as part of the elders. No offence Jake, but he's nuts."

Jake nodded, "he may have been part of the elders, but I think he left their circle when my parents died."

"I think my grandmother Jane, was part of the elders. She knew so much about magic," Cassie contributed. "What about Kate Meade? Diana do you think your grandmother is an elder?"

Faye supported her theory, "yes she is definitely an elder. She tried to kill you Cassie, not just strip your magic. And someone killed my grandfather, so he must have been an elder too. He was like your grandmother Jane."

Diana said nothing about her grandmother but said instead, "James Conant must've been an elder too. He cloaked the crystal and he was the one that Cassie's mother turned to for help."

"So that means my grandmother must be an elder too. But no word from her at all, not even when I left a voicemail message about dad taking off and not coming back." Adam offered. "It's possible her husband, my other grandfather, could be an elder too."

Melissa patted his arm and said, " what about my Grandmother? Remember she had a crystal hidden with a bunch of other crystals. She's still out of town too."

Faye asked, "do you think that of the remaining elders, that they are in hiding? I mean of the seven we have figured out, maybe eight if Adam's other grandfather is and elder too, three are dead and one is semi-crazy."

"Good point," Adam said.

Jake asked, "Cassie do you have that scroll that show's your family tree here?"

She nodded and looked through a stack of papers. Then she pulled it out and gave it to Jake. "Why what are you thinking?"

"Well John Blackwell wasn't really part of our parent's circle. He came in later. What if he's not the only adult with Balcoin blood. Here," Jake stabbed the paper with his finger. "Samuel Blackwell. He's Diana and Cassie's paternal grandfather. If he was part of the elders too, maybe he's part of the plan."

"What do you mean? You think John Blackwell's father is the master mind behind everything?" Diana asked.

Jake nodded. "We don't know if he's alive or dead. It would explain why the other elders may be in hiding. It also would explain how easily it was for Blackwell to infiltrate our parents' circle and know about the other two circles, that are the parents of Zane and company."

Melissa frowned, "so now we have another Blackwell after us, one that is potentially even more dangerous than Cassie's father. He's going to be pissed that his son is dead. But if that's true, why hasn't he made himself known to Cassie or Diana?"

Adam nodded, "good question. But if he's trying to kill off the other members of his circle, that could explain why."

Diana brought everyone back to the start, "Cassie why did you ask about the elders?"

"Well something has been bothering me for a while. These all powerful elders, stripped our parents' powers, left them vulnerable to witch hunters. But we still have ours. They know we are practicing, they know Blackwell was in town and I bet they know he's dead. They must know about the skull. So is that why they've stayed away? If I was one of them, I would be in town trying to get things in control with my grandchildren." Cassie blurted.

Jake added, "and the witch hunters are still out there. They have a council too, I'm sure Eben and demon possessed Nick, didn't kill them all. They're too smart for that to happen. Is it just the skull keeping them at bay?"

"God my head hurts from all these questions. Why do we have to pursue it? Can't we just deal with it when it comes to us?" Diana complained.

Faye snorted, "like that has work so well for us in the past. Wake up Diana! We're witches! You, Cassie, Zane, Chris, Ben and Kate have bad blood in you. Those are the facts. Elders, demons and other witches want to either have your power or take it away. Hiding from what we are, what you are, is not the answer!"

Diana opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. She knew Faye was right and had nothing more to say.

Melissa suddenly said, "wait a minute. Your Balcoin blood. John Blackwell didn't loose his power when the elders stripped the power from the remaining parents. So that means maybe the Balcoin blood is too powerful. If that's the case, maybe that's why they haven't messed with the rest of us. That and the skull."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I have lists of questions I want answers to. I know this sounds like homework, but let's make a list of all our questions. If we can answer some of them, I know it would make me relax a little," Cassie suggested.

"Okay, why not." Adam got up and stretched. "I'm done and tomorrow is stock day. Melissa I'll give you a ride home. Faye are you going with Diana or coming with us?"

"I'll come with you two. Melissa and I will do some brain storming tonight," Faye winked.

"Fine then I'm leaving," Diana said.

"Jake, can you wait a minute before going?" Cassie asked.

Faye rolled her eyes and made smooching noises.

Jake shoved her towards the door, "get going you."

They heard Faye's laughter all the way outside. Once alone, Jake waited for Cassie to come to him. She pulled his face down to hers and gave him a long kiss. "We need to talk a little more about Adam." He said pulling away.

"You think something or someone is possessing him?"

"Yes. He seemed himself tonight, but lately I agree with Melissa, he's not normal." Jake looked down at her.

Cassie sighed, "do you think he's using the skull? Maybe it's influencing him. I mean I felt like it was alive when I touched it. We've let him keep it, because he's the only one who can cloak it."

"This isn't Lord of the Rings Cassie. No I think it's real possession. Maybe Zane or one of your half siblings, trying to get information from our private meetings?"

"Or demons," Cassie frowned.

"No I don't think so. Eben had all the demons in him and Charles took them into him."

"Shit. How much do you think they now know?" Cassie swore.

"I don't know. If any of them knew about the skull, they would have taken it away from Adam by now," Jake deducted.

Cassie nodded, "Zane would've used it on us by now. So then who is possessing him? And what do we do about it?"

"I wish I could answer you. Maybe if we have you try and go into Adam's mind, you might be able to find out. I'll work on a spell, do you have anything of Adam's?"

She thought a moment, "I think so, if not I will have Melissa get us something."

"I know we have to keep this quiet. But we'll help Adam, don't worry, he's not Nick."

Cassie went into Jake's arms. "We just can't seem to get a break. But when I'm with you, I feel safe."

"Together we are stronger than all this shit. Don't give up Cassie."

"I won't. It's always going to be us against them."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER #59

It was a few days after their circle meeting, when some things happened that changed everything for all of them. Without John Blackwell knowing it, he derailed his plans forever. Through Adam, he decided to force a situation where Cassie would have to decide whether to help Zane or let him die. John assumed that it would make Cassie abandon her low class witch circle and join the Balcoin blood circle. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Diana was walking down the street towards the cafe where Cassie worked, knowing that her friend and half sister was just getting off work. As Cassie came out of the cafe, she was hit by a premonition. It was so hard that it felt like a physical blow and she staggered, falling to her knees. Diana saw this and stopped walking. Zane was riding by on his motorcycle and was looking at Diana, he hadn't even seen Cassie yet. He watched Diana turn around and runaway in the opposite direction she was going. When he went to look back to face forward on his motorcycle, all he saw was a car's windshield. He heard Cassie scream his name in warning, as the head on impact sent him flying through the air. He also heard the sickening crunch of metal on metal as the car demolished the motorcycle. It happened so quickly that Zane didn't have a chance to use his magic.

He hit the ground and was skidding along the pavement towards an oncoming tractor trailer. That's when he felt a surge of magic, it lifted him off the ground just ever so slightly and forced him quickly out of the way of the transport truck's tires. Then it dumped him on the grass across the road. He lay there stunned and shaken.

Cassie ran towards the crumpled body of Zane, fearing the worst. "Zane, oh god! Zane!" She cried out. She looked around for help. The truck driver had stopped and went to assist the driver of the car that hit the motorcycle. She saw no one else around. "Please Zane, talk to me." Cassie saw that he had a broken arm and leg, using her magic she healed him.

Zane opened his eyes and looked into Cassie's. "It was you. You used magic to save me. Why?"

What he saw in her eyes was true compassion and caring. No one in all his life had ever looked at him like that or cared like Cassie was doing in that moment. Not his mother, not his step-dad and not even John Blackwell or his siblings. Zane saw that Cassie was crying for him.

"No one should die like that…." Her tear dripped on to his cheek and she gently wiped it off, "you're my brother."

He confessed something to her, in a strangled whisper, emotion making him weak for a moment. "No one ever has cared if I lived or died, not until you."

She didn't get a chance to answer, as the people in the cafe who had come out after hearing the crash, ran over to assist her. "Is he dead? Is he hurt?" They asked her too many questions at once.

Next Chance Harbour police arrived on the scene and an ambulance. They treated the road rash that Zane had on his one side, "it's amazing that you have no broken bones. Good thing you were wearing a helmet too. Keep redressing the wound and putting aloe on it. Maybe go see your doctor in a few days," the paramedic told Zane.

The police questioned Cassie about what she saw. Then allowed her to help Zane to her vehicle. "Let's get you home."

He touched her arm and she turned to him, "thank you for saving me."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay. That was so scary!"

Zane wondered if Diana had seen what was going to happen to him. He also wondered why she ran away, instead of helping. As he'd told his father John Blackwell, he didn't like Diana. "You risked exposure, by using your magic."

"I didn't care, as long as no one was seriously hurt it was worth it," Cassie said.

"Up until now, I wouldn't have helped you if the tables were turned." Zane confessed to her.

She heard something that encouraged her to ask, "and now? Would you save me now?"

Zane was quiet a few moments, searching the depths of his soul. Then he answered, "yes sister. I would save you now." Jokingly he added, "see I'm not evil to the core. Some light still exists."

Cassie gave him a little grin, "you said it not I." Then she giggled when he stuck his tongue out at her. She realized that because of what had just happened, there was hope for Zane. He wasn't a complete monster, he still had a soul.

They talked about the accident, but Cassie didn't tell him that she'd had a premonition about it, moments before the crash. "The bike is now so wrecked that not even magic can fix it," Zane said.

"You're probably right…. That car came out of no where. It's almost as if it swerved to ensure it hit you."

Zane looked at her and frowned, "you think someone magically pushed it into me?"

Cassie shrugged rubbing her temple, "I don't know, maybe."

"I can't remember if I saw anyone around. Do you?" Zane asked her. Then interrupted before she could answer, "wait I remember I saw Diana look down the street and suddenly run in the opposite direction. I was looking at her, just seconds before the impact. Do you think she did it?"

Cassie gasped in surprise, "no, why? Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea. But was there anyone else around?"

"I saw Adam go into a store on the other side of the street, before it happened." Cassie said as she pulled up in front of Zane's place.

"Adam? Hmmm." Was all Zane said, but he was thinking that maybe John Blackwell had tried to kill him. That would make a lot more sense than anything else. "I have noticed Adam acting a bit weird lately. Almost like he's a totally different person."

That got Cassie's attention. "Like what does he say?"

Zane decided to cast suspicion on Adam, so that Cassie eventually found out that John was possessing him. His allegiance to John Blackwell had just been severed. "Well the other day, he pulls me aside to talk. Then he tells me that I should be nicer to Chris and even to my half sisters. Something about bringing our family together. But if he wanted that, then why try and kill me?"

"That is strange indeed." Cassie had a bad feeling she knew who was possessing Adam. She didn't want to believe that it could be true. "Zane let's just keep our theories to ourselves for now. I don't want to panic everyone else, okay?"

"Sure, I owe you now anyway. Thanks for the ride, too."

"Take care of yourself and make sure you do what that paramedic told you to do." Cassie leaned over and gave him a quick hug, which he returned. She watched Zane get out of her car and go into his house.

Zane went into the kitchen and to the fridge, he got a bottle of beer. He took a long swallow, before sitting down a moment. He didn't know why Diana had bolted, but he was 100% sure that it had been John using Adam, that had caused the accident. He was sure that his biological father had just tried to kill him or at least put him into a coma. That way John could jump from Adam's body into his. Well he didn't trust the man anymore. He also finally realized that he did care about Cassie and wouldn't hurt her ever. She'd risked everything to help him.

As soon as she drove away, Cassie called Jake's cell. It went to voicemail, so she just said, "we need to talk. Call me when you're off work or get this message." Her head was beginning to throb, as the premonition had been painful. But she was glad it had come to her, as she'd been able to save Zane. Otherwise the accident would have been too quick for her to react and Zane would be in a coma or worse.

Jake called her cell, "I just got your message, what's up?"

"I think I know who is possessing Adam. But I don't want to discuss it over the phone. Where are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm at the harbour. I'm about to go out on the water to check my traps. I'll wait if you want to come with me," Jake added.

"Ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Cassie hung up and turned toward the marina. She parked beside Jake's truck and hurried down to his boat. They embraced and shared a quick kiss, before untying the moor lines and getting on his boat.

Once out on the water, with no one around, Cassie told Jake about her premonition and saving Zane. Then she told him about the conversation she had with Zane about Adam. When Jake stopped the boat at his first trap, she was finally done explaining the story. "So you think that it's John Blackwell possessing Adam?" He asked.

"Yes. Think about it. He put all of himself into the skull. Adam had to touch the skull to try and put lead on it. So via the skull John then transferred into Adam's body. It would explain a lot. Like why no one has come after the skull or why Adam is acting so weird."

"You realize that if we try and get John out of Adam against his will, that he could kill Adam?"

Cassie nodded, "I know. What are we going to do?"

"First we let the others know our suspicions. Then we try and figure out what John is up to and how we can get him out of Adam safely. I should have known he didn't completely die." Jake berated himself.

"I'll talk to everyone, except Adam about what's going on. I guess this answers a few of the questions on my list." Cassie sighed.

"I know it seems impossible to save Adam, but it can be done. Also we now know we need to get the skull away from him, so John can't have at it."

"That's going to be dangerous. John could use it against us."

Jake shook his head, "he won't use it against you or Diana. So if anyone can get the skull away from Adam it will be you two."

They discussed the situation the entire time that Jake checked his traps. When they returned, Cassie went in his truck as he took his haul to the Boathouse to see if Adam wanted the fresh seafood. They both were careful around him, but there didn't seem to be any sign of John with in Adam, for now.

On the way back to Cassie's car, Jake said, "so Zane helped you figure out who was possessing Adam. Do you think he's with us now or still against?"

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see."

Later that same day, Cassie let everyone know what had happened to Adam and that he was unaware that John Blackwell was possessing him. Melissa, understandably, was distraught. For once, Faye was selfless and a true friend, which surprised everyone, including herself. She helped Melissa cope and showed her how she could possess a person and leave, without harming the person she inhabited. After that Melissa was better. They had to work together, to get the skull away from Adam. This is where Melissa was invaluable. She described to Cassie how Adam had cloaked and uncloaked the secret box in the wall. After a few tries, Cassie finally got it uncloaked and took the lead box where the skull was in, out of the wall. She took it to Jake's house and re-cloaked it. The skull wasn't safe in her house, because John knew her house inside and out. Cassie was thankful that it was in a lead box, so it couldn't call to her. As expected, Adam freaked out when he couldn't find the skull. But he told no one that the skull was gone and that was alarming to Cassie and Jake.

The next day, on her way home from work, Cassie stopped by Zane's place. She brought him a coffee and one of the donuts he liked to order. That observation, wasn't missed by Zane. "Thanks for this, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. How's the road rash? Did Kate heal the rest of it?" Cassie asked.

"No. Kate and Chris just laughed. Ben offered, but I told him not to, in case the cops came by asking more questions about the accident. If I was already healed, that would cause suspicion. Anyway, the aloe lotion is helping."

"This is from Melissa. She's good with ointments. It's mashed up Aloe Vera plant and pure Vitamin E oil. She guarantee's it will help you heal faster. I burnt my hand with coffee and I too couldn't heal it or people would notice. I used it on my burn and it worked to heal it fast, so I vouch for it."

Zane looked at her. Not only was this short blond girl looking out for him, but so were her friends. Why would they care about him, a stranger and a threat to their circle? "If you keep this up, I'm going to feel like I'm part of your family."

"There's nothing wrong with that. My friends are my family, before I even knew I was related to one of them. We have to stick together. The adults in our lives lie to us, try to control us and make us into what they want. I don't know about you, but I'm done listening to them." Cassie sighed, "sorry I went on a bit there, but it makes me so mad. If we'd been given the truth from the start, things would be different. John just wanted to use us, he didn't really care."

Zane nodded. "I have my own plans, not even sure I'm staying in Chance Harbour for long. We're just passing through."

Cassie chuckled. "That's exactly what Jake said when he first came back to town, almost a year ago now. Just promise me one thing; before you go, come say good-bye to me?"

He looked her in the eyes and said truthfully, "I'll find you and say good-bye." Then just as she was about to leave, he added, "I'll have your back, if you ever need me."

She stopped, turned around and came back to hug him, careful not to touch his burn. "Even if it means going against someone you know?"

"You've been the closest to me than anyone yet. I'd protect you against even Chris and he's my full brother."

"Well I hope we never have to test that. But thank you… brother."

Cassie left and she couldn't believe that Zane was being so nice. Somehow she just knew that he meant it and wasn't lying. She hoped she'd never have to test his loyalty to her. And even though she knew he was dangerous for the other people in her circle, she hoped he'd stay in town. They had this connection, she couldn't explain. As someone she'd have to fight, they would be pretty well matched. But as someone fighting with her, the'd be unstoppable. That's what John Blackwell had known, yet he under estimated his children.

CHAPTER #60

John Blackwell was completely frustrated that someone had taken the skull away from Adam. He figured it was probably Cassie or Diana. Adam was no use to him anymore and John had a feeling that Cassie's circle knew that someone was possessing Adam. He had to transfer to another body as soon as possible. He was also having problems reaching Zane, it was almost as if his son was suddenly avoiding him. For now everything had to wait, until he had a new body. Each person that came into the Boathouse, was under John's scrutiny. So far no one even had potential. It was two weeks after the skull went missing, that John Blackwell got what he was looking for.

Jake was in the kitchen about to get his order, when a searing pain was felt on his palm. He looked at it and recognized the mark. "Shit!"

Adam peaked his head around the corner, "What, did you cut yourself?"

"No. Remember when we marked Callum, when he tried to steal my family's crystal? Well, he's back," Jake said showing his left palm to Adam.

"I guess that voodoo drug dealer, didn't learn his lesson the last time," Adam said. "How do we find him?"

"We could try a locator spell, but my guess is he'll contact Melissa eventually." Jake said.

"Locator spell it is," Adam said. "If it's slow tonight, we'll close early and find that bastard."

Jake grinned, "sounds fun. My fist is just itching to be introduced to his face." He sent a text to the circle's girls letting them know about Callum's return.

Cassie sent a text that she'd pick up Faye, Diana and Melissa to help, once they'd located Callum. If they were going to do something to the voodoo practitioner, everyone from their circle should be involved, so no blame could be laid in the future.

Jake knew that she meant Diana wouldn't be able to lay blame on Cassie. Some things never seemed to change. To Adam he said, "the girls want to meet us when we find Callum. I think we should rough him up a bit, before they arrive, just to make sure he understands where we're coming from."

Adam smirked and shook Jake's hand in agreement. John, within Adam, liked the dark thoughts in the boy's mind. Adam hated Callum and was even thinking of using the skull against him, until he remembered one of his Circle had taken it away from him. John didn't know who this voodoo guy was, but he liked the dark energy that it stirred within Adam.

For Jake, Adam and John Blackwell, the day couldn't finish fast enough. The evening crowd was small, so Adam closed early. Once it was just Jake and him, they did the locator spell on a map of Chance Harbour and easily found Callum. He was at a run down biker bar on the outskirts of town. They'd have to be careful, but since they had their individual magic back, it made them fearless. Adam drove them in his Bronco. When they were almost there, Jake sent a text to Cassie as to where they were. Jake put his phone on silent/meeting mode and put it in his jacket pocket. Together he and Adam got out, careful to close their doors quietly. They stayed to the shadows and scoped the place out. At a window they saw Callum. There was just him and the bartender, no one else. Adam would go through the front door and Jake through a back exit door. Callum didn't recognize Adam, but when he saw Jake he tried to bolt for the door. Adam grabbed him and using a little magic threw him on the floor. The bartender started to get involved, but Jake grabbed the bat and then put him in a choke hold, causing the man to go unconscious. Jake then came to help Adam drag Callum outside the bar. They dragged him behind Adam's Bronco and a little bit closer to the darkness provided by the trees close by.

"Guys, I'm not here for you. I needed to pick up more Devil's Spirit." Callum explained feebly.

"I told you never to come back," Jake said in a menacing voice.

Callum struggled against their hold, so Adam punched him in the face. Callum tried to reach for his pocket, where there was a gun. Jake saw the move and pinned his arm, then took the gun away. He shook his head at Callum. "Adam let him go. It's time Callum learned not to mess with witches."

Callum got up and began to run away. Jake used magic to drag him back. Then he began to beat him up, allowing the voodoo guy to stand and fight back. If Callum tried to run away, magic brought him back. Jake was focused on this, so he didn't see Adam come up behind him. John had taken over Adam again and used the discarded bat to hit Jake over the head. Jake crumpled to the ground unconscious. Callum was barely conscious, so it was easy for John to put Adam's hand on his bloody face and transfer himself into the other's mind. Callum's consciousness screamed and then was gone. John Blackwell liked this body. He found motorcycle keys in a pocket and rode off, before the girls arrived.

Cassie saw the bodies of Adam and Jake, horrified that they might be dead. The four girls jumped out of the SUV and ran over to the guys. Cassie bent over Jake and touched his neck, he was alive. She used her magic to revive him. He sat up groaning and holding the back of his head. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood.

Melissa and Diana couldn't wake up Adam, but with Faye's help their combined magic revived him. He too was groggy. "What happened?" They all asked at once, which would have been funny if it wasn't such a serious circumstance.

After Cassie used her magic to heal Jake's head, he explained what had occurred before the girls had arrived.

Faye rolled her eyes and mumbled, "macho guy bullshit."

Cassie grinned and waited for Jake to finish. "Adam do you remember anything?"

"I remember coming here and dragging Callum outside, but that's it."

Diana spoke up, "John must have taken over and hit Jake, so he could jump bodies."

Adam looked at them in confusion. "What? John who?"

Melissa explained to Adam about being possessed by John Blackwell, via the skull. Adam then admitted how terrible he'd been feeling lately and how he only felt better after touching the skull. They all put the puzzle pieces together and everyone understood what had happened. The darkness in the skull had corrupted Adam.

"I'm sorry everyone. Especially you Jake. Are you okay?" Adam asked with regret.

Jake nodded and then stood up with Cassie's help. "So John Blackwell has now possessed Callum's body. Voodoo and dark magic combined, not good."

Faye pointed at his still marked left palm. "At least we will know when he is in town and how to find him."

Melissa agreed, "she's right. And he doesn't know where the skull is or how to find it or get at it."

Diana sighed, "I wish we could just get rid of Blackwell once and for all. Same with the skull."

"We all wish that. At least Adam and Jake are okay. We'll figure out the rest later. Let's go home, it's been a long night." Cassie said, helping Jake to her car.

"I'll drive Adam home," Diana said.

"Melissa and I will come too," Faye added.

"Good night everyone," Cassie said, before driving off with Jake. She looked over at him, "are you sure you're okay. I healed the wound, but if you have a concussion…"

"I'm fine Cassie. If you're really worried about me, you know how you can keep me up for a few hours," Jake smirked.

She smiled, "cheese ball… I might just do that."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER # 61

Even though they'd managed to free Adam from John Blackwell's possession, John was still a threat. They had a circle meeting and unanimously agreed that he needed to be killed. They didn't know what kind of resources he'd have as Callum. And who knew what kind of magic he'd have too, since Callum was a voodoo practitioner. They agreed that if Jake's hand gave alarm that Callum was back in town, then they'd all go after him. Once the circle began to disperse, Cassie asked Faye and Jake to stay behind.

"I wonder if that ring protects you from being possessed," Cassie said. "So since Faye knows how to do it, I was thinking she could test you."

Faye looked at Jake, "I'm game if you are."

"Why don't we sit down to do this," Jake suggested.

Faye sat down with him and then concentrated on Jake, but nothing happened.

"Explain to me what you're doing. Then I'll add my magical push to yours," Cassie suggested.

Faye did as she asked and then Cassie used her magic to push Faye into Jake. After a few minutes Faye said, "Cassie stop. It's not working. It's like I'm being slammed into a brick wall."

"Okay. So that means John can't jump into you Jake. Thanks Faye."

"Are you thinking of channelling all our magic into Jake, to kill John?" Faye asked.

Cassie nodded. "I don't know if that will work, but that's the theory."

"Let's try now, something simple. Faye push your magic into Cassie and she'll push it to me."

"Um let's do this outside, just in case Cassie's magic explodes things. We don't want her to blow up the house." Faye said walking towards the door.

They followed her outside. "Any idea how to do this Jake?" Cassie asked.

"Well you and Faye say 'participem ptestas mea' and I'll think about receiving your power, then focus it on something else."

"So you'll act like a conduit. Should we touch each other?" Cassie inquired.

"Yes. It will help with the transfer."

They held hands, with Cassie in the middle. Faye looked at them. "Ready everyone?"

Cassie and Jake nodded. Faye pushed her magic at Cassie, while they chanted together. Cassie felt the energy and pushed it at Jake. They all jumped in shock when the grass in front of them exploded with fire. Everyone let go of each other and Jake quickly put out the fire. He rubbed the palm that had held onto Cassie's right hand.

"I didn't mean for it to burst into fire, just get mowed down or flattened."

Cassie took his palm, turning it skyward. Faye and her saw a red mark on Jake's palm. She healed it right away. "What did it feel like? Did it hurt?"

Jake explained, "it was like being electrocuted. Pain about the same."

"Maybe you should give the ring to Cassie. We all touch her and she blasts Blackwell," Faye suggested.

"Faye's got a point. Let's first see if the ring will block possession for me too. But we should go down to the shore for the magic funnelling. I don't want to burn the whole area down."

"Ya I think the fire department wouldn't be too happy coming out here, if we couldn't stop it."

They trekked down to the shore line. Jake put his ring on Cassie's thumb, as that was the only place where it would stay on. Then first Faye tried to possess Cassie and then again, with Jake's combined magic. The ring protected her both times.

"So now that we know that the ring works for me too, let's try funnelling power next."

Jake and Faye held onto Cassie's arm. They began the chant and Cassie waited to receive their power. For her it tickled where their magic transferred into her. Then she combined it with her own. The result was that she made them all levitate above the tree line.

"Cassie set us down!" Faye giggled nervously, looking around them.

Jake added, "gently!"

Cassie did as they asked. "That was amazing. Levitation is so hard on my own. That was so easy! Did you see how high I got us?"

Jake grew serious again. "So that's how we kill Blackwell, without using the skull."

"If his other children don't interfere," Cassie agreed.

"I still think we should bind the circle again. That way we're stronger than Blackwell anyway."

"Faye's right," Jake agreed.

"I know, but last time we put that to the circle, Diana and Adam said no." Cassie shrugged in defeat.

"Adam may have been possessed back then. So he'll probably agree now… Diana who knows," Faye added.

Jake said, "it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Well it's been fun, but I've got to jet." Faye headed back towards the abandoned house.

Jake pulled Cassie into his arms. "That's the first time in a long time, that Faye worked with you and not against."

"You noticed that too eh? It's nice not having to fight with her constantly," Cassie agreed. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a long kiss.

Being in his arms, feeling his lips on hers, made Cassie think they could win against her evil father. As their kiss deepened, she opened her heart to him. She felt his love seep into her. The energy from the sun on her skin or the breeze in her hair, was nothing compared to the pure magic his love created.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Jake… I love you," Cassie said softly. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

He squeezed her tight. "I love you too Cassie, with all my soul."

They stood this way a few heartbeats and then Jake said, "right now there is no balance. The dark seems to have tipped the proverbial scales. Even once we get rid of John Blackwell, the skull is still whole. But, I'm working on a spell and I think the skull can be broken up again."

"What? Really?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"You're the key. You can change darkness to light. If we can neutralize it, then I'm sure it can be done. It was done once before by the original witches that came from europe. I bet that the elders know how to do it too. We're stronger than them, even without the skull. We just need to find the right formula, the right spell."

Cassie smiled at him, "I hope you're right. Do you think your Grandfather knows how to do it?"

"Would any of us really trust what he says? Aside from being an exiled elder, he's semi-nuts."

"He was right about the Blackwell children and John's plot. I think if it protects you or us, he'd help."

They walked back to the abandoned house, hand in hand. "Zane said that he saw Diana run in the other direction before he was in the accident."

Jake looked down at her, "why?"

"I don't know. Should I confront her about it?" Cassie asked.

"No, just leave it for now. We have bigger problem's then Diana."

"You're right," Cassie sighed.

He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look up at him. "Don't give up. I know there's a lot of weight on your shoulders. We'll keep the world in one piece together."

"As long as you're by my side, I won't give up, ever…. Thanks for the pep talk, I needed that. I'm so thankful that you're working on a solution for the skull."

"It's too bad it's not like the 'all spark' in Transformers. I'd love to shove the skull up John's ass and have it destroy him," Jake joked.

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Cassie laughed.

They were standing by Jake's truck. "Do you want to come over and visit with Lucky? I'll make diner," he offered.

"That sounds great. What's for diner?"

"Barbecued corn and garlic toast."

Cassie's stomach grumbled and she laughed, "sounds great. I'll bring desert."

Jake rolled his eyes, then smirked. She playfully punched him, "how's apple pie with vanilla ice cream sound? Not as messy."

"Don't forget milk. I don't have any."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Cassie said. Jake leaned in her car window and gave her a kiss, before she drove off.

Jake arrived home first, as Cassie went to pick up the promised desert. They sat down at his dining room table, being very domestic. After diner and desert, Cassie let Lucky lick the ice cream spoon. Once it was clean she put it in Jake's dishwasher. She thought it was cute, that for a minute of ice cream the cat spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning his face. Out of the blue she asked, "is your aunt ever coming back?"

"No. My parent's apparently left the house to Nick and I anyway. It became ours as soon as I turned nineteen. She calls occasionally to check up on me, but that's it. I know it's hard on her, so much reminds her of Nick and my parents, when she's here. I was never close to her anyway."

"Oh." Cassie hugged him from behind. Resting her face on his back.

He turned around and picked her up, kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Upstairs?"

She just nodded, nibbling on his ear lobe. Then soft lips kissed him, until he lay her down on his bed. She looked up at him, waived her hand and his jeans fell off on their own. He smirked, removing his shirt before she could. Jake waited until her jeans and shirt magically came off. He lowered himself over her, so he was almost doing a push up on his knees. Jake whispered a word and her bra sprang open, exposing her bare breasts.

"Nice trick," Cassie giggled.

"Easier this way," he mumbled as he kissed her skin. He took his time today, caressing her all over. His hands seemed to want to remember every inch of her skin on their own. Jake's tongue danced on her sensitive parts, making her groan in ecstasy. His attention to driving her need to it's breaking point, had Cassie begging him for release. Her nails dug into his back. Then as he did what she asked, her hands anchored in his hair. As she rode the wave of passion, he protected himself and went for the ride with her. Cassie took control and flipped him onto his back, giving him just as much as he'd done for her. They climaxed almost together, Cassie wanted Jake to go over the edge first. Then she let herself go. Snuggling close to him, they rested entwined.

Lucky walked into the room and jumped up on the bed. Jake covered them with his blanket. Lucky walked overtop of them and lay down on Jake's stomach. This allowed both Cassie and Jake to pet him. His purr could be heard over the sound of music.

"What's this song? It was playing in the Boathouse when I first met you."

"Still Life by the Horrors. If you like that, you'll like the next song by Ms Mr called Bones."

As they listened to the next song, Cassie made a comment. "Bones is very fitting for our circle. 'Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality,' that is John Blackwell's thwarted plan. 'Empty churches with soulless curses' describes that damn church and the coven that tried to take the medallion."

"That's so weird, I never noticed that before. Either way, it's still a great song."

"This feels so… normal. Like we're not witches, trying to save the world from an evil mastermind." Cassie grinned.

"That's what makes our lives so interesting. Being normal is so boring," Jake teased. He tickled her, making her squirm and causing Lucky to jump off in annoyance. He loved hearing her laughter bounce off the walls of his room. They didn't get too many chances lately to laugh a lot.

This ease of being together, made looking at a positive future actually possible. Cassie was glad they made time for each other. It was so convenient that Jake lived right beside her, it gave her that extra little bit of security, knowing he was so close by if she needed him.

CHAPTER #62

In the morning it was back to their usual routine, the exception being that Cassie couldn't stop smiling. She practically glowed with happiness. In the afternoon she saw Zane come into the cafe. He gave her a nod and then went over to Melissa and Faye's table.

"Melissa I wanted to thank you for that aloe stuff you gave me for my road rash." Zane said after saying hello.

"No problem. Is it working okay for you?"

"Very well thanks. I was wondering if you could make me some more, as I'm almost out."

"Sure. Have a seat and join Faye and I for a coffee," Melissa invited. She felt that a lot of Zane's underlying hostility had gone.

Cassie came over to take their order. They invited her to join them, after she finished her shift, which was in thirty minutes. While they waited for her, Zane tells them about his accident, including the detail about seeing Diana run away. Both Melissa and Faye shook their heads. Then filled him in on how his third half sister was acting since she'd come back from her tour across the states.

"Well I didn't know her before, but she is definitely full of herself. How can you deny what is in you? I just don't get it." Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"She was the unofficial leader of our group, before Cassie came. Then when things got serious and dangerous, she pulled the 'I just want to be a normal teenager' routine. Trust me, it got old fast." Melissa said, then took a sip of her caramel infused coffee.

"And it wasn't like Cassie just took over either. We all forced her into it. When she came to Chance Harbour, she didn't even know she was a witch. She just naturally stepped up to protect us, when she found out she had more magical ability than the rest of us. Cassie was normal until she came here. First her mother died, then her grandmother and she originally thought she'd killed Blackwell. And that's all happened in just over a year. If anyone wanted to bury their head in the sand, it should be Cassie." Faye added, earning an odd look from both Zane and Melissa. "What?"

"You've always been against Cassie, antagonizing her. So it's weird to hear you be her champion," Zane articulated.

"It's okay, I know I've been a bitch. I hated not having individual power when our circle was bound. And getting it back was great, but Diana and Cassie complained about the dark magic. I wanted the power and they didn't. Diana shunned it, but Cassie eventually embraced it and realizes that she needs it to protect herself and those she loves. After she nearly killed me and I found out that the darkness almost consumed her… let's just say I don't want that to ever happen to me."

Zane looked thoughtful. He was doing some self reflection. Had he lost himself to the darkness these last few years? Almost, he decided. He'd killed more people than just his abusive parents, but it too had been to protect himself. He definitely wasn't the same person he had once been.

Faye decided to confront Zane. She knew it was dangerous, but she also knew he wouldn't make a big scene in front of Cassie and the other people in the cafe. "Have you ever killed any one in cold blood? Like not to just protect yourself or others?"

Melissa sucked in her breath loudly, eyes wide. She was nervous of Zane's reaction to Faye's question. To her relief, he didn't get mad.

"Not a human. I have killed animals, when John Blackwell was teaching me how to use my magic." Zane answered truthfully and surprised himself that he was pleased with the reaction of the girls.

Relieved was how Faye felt. "Did you like it?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. I loved having that power over a living thing. Not being afraid anymore. Not being a victim. At the same time, it wasn't just me though. It was like the darkness was a living thing inside me, always pushing me, trying to take over. Does that make sense?"

"Like possessing someone?" Faye asked.

"Sort of, but you're consciousness is awake the whole time. With possession, the other party remembers nothing, feels nothing happening." Zane tried to explain.

"I think I get it. Wow, no thanks. I like power and all, but I wouldn't want to be like that. Reminds me of the movie Chronicles of Riddick or a zombie flick." Melissa shuddered in horror.

Cassie walked over, no longer wearing her apron. "Hi guys thanks for waiting. What's up?"

Zane moved over on the couch he was sitting on, to make room for her. He winced and they all saw it. "I was just explaining to them the accident. Then we talked about what using dark magic feels like."

"Such light conversation," she teased. She then nodded at his side, "still hurts?"

"Sometimes, depends how I move my body."

As they chatted about his wound, Cassie got a text message from Jake. He had to work late, since Adam was feeling ill, side affects from his recent possession. So he was doing the close for Adam. That meant she didn't have plans anymore.

"Jake's working late for Adam, who's not feeling well. So I'm free all night," Cassie told the others.

Melissa smiled, "I wouldn't mind an excuse to check on Adam. Let's go to the Boathouse for diner. That way you can spend a bit of time with Jake too."

"Okay, you guys need a ride?" Cassie asked.

They all nodded. Zane called, "shot gun. I'll check up on Ben and Chris."

"I haven't heard from Kate in a while. How is she?"

"Okay I guess. I haven't seen her much. When I wake up she's gone already. I only know she's in and out, because of the tornado of female shit she leaves behind in the bathroom."

The girls laughed. "It's nice being a single child, you don't have to share the bathroom. But I know what it's like, since I lived with Diana for a week."

They arrived and got a booth, everyone sitting together. Zane was across from Cassie, beside Faye. Melissa sat beside Cassie. Ben came over and took their orders, then Melissa went to find Adam and see how he was. Jake sat down briefly beside Cassie and gave her a quick kiss.

"Checking up on me?" Jake teased.

"Nope. Just giving Melissa an excuse to check on Adam, see how he's feeling," she explained.

Faye asked, "how is he really?"

"Okay. He still has gaps in his memory and his energy level is way off. But that's to be expected. He'll be fine if he doesn't push himself," Jake reassured.

Zane asked, "any sign of John Blackwell or this Callum guy he's possessing?"

"No. I marked Callum a while back and if he comes into Chance Harbour, I'd know."

"It bugs me not knowing what he's up to. Who's he going to try and kill next?" Zane grumbled.

Cassie nodded, "I feel the same way. But why did he try and kill you, especially since he wanted us all together so badly?"

"I can answer that," Zane said. "He wanted to either take my magic or use my body as his next shell. If I was brain dead or even unconscious, he'd have no problem possessing me."

Faye shivered, "that's so scary."

Jake knew she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut. They liked this side of Zane, but didn't fully trust him yet. He could be just playing them. Some how they'd have to test him, but the guy was smart and it would be hard to do it, without letting him catch on. Jake gave Cassie's cheek a quick kiss and left to get back to work.

Melissa arrived shortly after. "Cassie would you mind giving me a ride to the abandoned house after diner? I'm going to make a special tea for Adam. Two actually. One to help him sleep and another to give him energy. While there I can make more salve for Zane too."

"Sure no problem, how is Adam?"

"Better, just really pale and he tires quickly," Melissa explained.

Zane nodded, "typical side effect of being possessed for a long period of time."

"I'm going to stay here while you guys play doctor." Faye said, eyeing a guy across the room from them.

Melissa rolled her eyes. Zane grinned. "I think I'll keep Faye company. The less I have to move, the better."

Cassie smirked, if she didn't know better, she'd think that Zane might be a little jealous that Faye's attention was on someone else. "Well then Melissa and I will go and pick you up when we return."

Everyone ate and enjoyed each other's company. But Melissa was impatient to leave and make that tea for Adam, so Cassie skipped desert, paid her bill and they left. Once in the car, Melissa explained exactly how bad Adam was. She was worried about him.

"I wish we had a way of injecting him with light magic, to chase away the residual darkness that lingers from Blackwell's possession," Melissa sighed.

"If he doesn't get better soon, we'll think of something. I'm sure he'll be much better with the tea you make him. Your salve did wonders for Zane's side." Cassie reassured her friend. "Jake's keeping an eye on Adam so he doesn't over exert himself."

"Thanks. You can wait here if you want. It won't take me long," Melissa said as she got out of the car.

"Okay." Cassie watched Melissa go. She didn't think they could push light magic into Adam. As she'd been explained once before, light magic came from things around you and nature. Maybe she'd research the Native American Indians, who seemed to be the closest to nature.

Melissa came back after ten minutes, carrying one jar of salve for Zane and two others for Adam. "All set, let's get back. The sooner Adam takes this, the more relaxed I'll be."

It was a quick drive back, Cassie tended to have a lead foot when driving. She noticed that Diana's dad's car was in the parking lot. Melissa saw it too. They both knew that there was no way that Charles was back, so that meant Diana was driving it. As they came back to the table that Zane and Faye had kept, one look at Faye's face, sent warning bells off in Cassie.

"Here you go Zane," Melissa said giving him the lotion. She looked around, didn't see Diana and frowned. "I'll be back, I'm going to see Adam now."

"Let me guess, Diana's here to see Adam." Cassie said after Melissa left. Both Zane and Faye nodded. "Damn, this might not be so good." She got up and went to see Jake.

"Jake how many people are you waiting on to finish up here?"

"Two. The guy at the bar and that couple over there. They're finishing desert. Why?" He asked, noticing the look of concern on her face.

"Shit's about to hit the fan between Melissa and Diana. It'd be better if no outsiders saw it. Because I'd bet my house, that there's going to be an explosion of magic."

Jake rolled his eye. "Drama, drama. As if we need to deal with jealousy crap now…. Alright I'll get this guy at the bar to leave. And send Ben over to finish his table."

The couple finished up and left. The guy left too when a cab came. Jake told the staff it was okay to go, he'd clean everything up. No sooner had he locked the restaurant doors, when Melissa and Diana came into the restaurant, screaming at each other.

"You boyfriend stealing bitch! He's not yours anymore. You dumped him, you left us. You turned your back on being a witch and protecting your circle. Rights?! You have none!" Melissa screamed at Diana.

"I've been a part of his life, a lot longer than you. I'd like to see you try and stop me from seeing him," Diana challenged.

"It's not your choice! It's Adam's and you're a piranha for coming after him when he's weak. You self centred, diva!"

"You two, take it outside. You'll disturb Adam." Jake commanded.

The two waring girls went out on the deck of the restaurant and everyone, even Zane followed. As soon as Diana wasn't in the restaurant, Melissa shot her with a ball of magic. It caught Diana off guard and she was thrown to the ground.

Faye stepped forward to help Melissa, but Zane stopped her. "This is between them. Don't inter- fear, yet. Everyone stay out of it." Zane looked at Ben and Chris too, making sure they knew that included them.

Faye nodded and waited to see what happened. Magic was used to push, pull and throw the girls around the deck. Cassie and Zane could feel the dark magic begin to build. It was pushing Diana to use more force, be more violent towards Melissa. That's when Faye jumped in to help Melissa, giving Diana a piece of her mind too, no holds bared. She even chastised Diana about her Cassie bashing. This made Diana loose it, she sent a bolt of lightning towards both girls. Cassie threw up a barrier around Melissa and Faye. At the same time Zane and Jake had leaped between the girls.

Zane shouted, "Diana STOP! Or I will stop you."

Jake shouted at the same time, "Diana STOP."

But she didn't want to. She wanted to kill them all and take Adam away from Chance Harbour. A part of her knew it wasn't rational thought, but she didn't care. She attacked Cassie's barrier, wanting to break it. She sent a blast of lightning at Jake too.

Zane put himself in front of Jake and stopped the blast. Then he said, "Jake focus on putting magical handcuffs on her. I'll stop her magic."

Jake added, "don't kill her."

Zane rolled his eyes, "I won't. Now focus."

Together Jake and Zane got Diana contained. Cassie talked Melissa and Faye into backing off.

Still with the magical shield up, Cassie talked to everyone. "This ends now. We are having a circle meeting. If we have to Zane and I will restrict everyone's magic." She was bluffing, as Cassie had no idea how to do it. But no one called her bluff.

They all went back into the restaurant, and put the chairs into a circle. Then Jake stood up and said, "Thank you Zane for stopping Diana and saving me." Then he sat down.

Zane stood, "no problem. Glad I was here to help. Now I'm not defending Diana, but that last bit, was the darkness consuming her. It's not all on her." He sat down.

Faye got up, "that's horse shit. She let it consume her. She's been always bashed Cassie about it, so we shouldn't let her off the hook for this either."

Chris spoke next, "Ben and I are just glad to be included in stuff. We've been working so much lately, that we're out of the loop."

Everyone had their say, including Diana. She apologized to them all. Then added, "I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. I realize now, that will never happen. I need help, controlling the darkness in me. Cassie I'm sorry for judging you." She then sat down and put her hands over her face.

Cassie could tell Diana was being genuine. This needed to have happened, to repair their broken circle. Now they could move on. They had bigger problems coming.

"We've all said what was on our minds. Now we all have to come together, because Blackwell is back," Cassie added, pointing to Jake's hand.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER #63

Chris looked at Jake's palm and laughed in relief. "He just cut his hand in the kitchen that's all."

Jake shook his head. "I wish. But the cut is on my left palm. That's the one I used to mark Callum. Since John is possessing Callum's body…." He didn't need to finish.

Melissa quickly explained a little about Callum, Devil's Spirit and marking him. She left out the part about the crystals. Now up to speed, Ben and Chris looked as unhappy as the rest of them.

"Leave me out of this shit. It has nothing to do with me," Ben said.

Zane looked at him. "Oh yes it does. If he tried to kill me, he's going to come after the rest of you too. Blackwell's not our friend and being a sperm donor doesn't make him a father. He needs to go, once and for all and that means we all have to be involved."

Diana agreed, "Zane's right. While Blackwell is out there, none of us are safe."

"So what's the plan? Bind the circle?" Adam asked, as he joined them.

Melissa got up and helped him to a chair. "That might be a good idea."

Zane disagreed, "no way do I want to be left without magic to defend myself. John's not as strong as he was in his own body. There has to be another way."

"There could be," Faye said looking at Cassie and then Jake. Jake shrugged and she continued. "If we all funnel our magic into Cassie, she can then use it to kill Blackwell. Her barrier will be strong enough then to trap John's consciousness from jumping bodies."

"I want to test this theory. Let's go down to the shore line and give it a go." Zane got up and Ben, Chris, Faye and Jake did too.

"Adam, you Melissa and Diana stay here and make sure no one comes around," Cassie suggested.

"Be careful all the same," Adam said weakly.

Cassie nodded and ran to catch up to the others. She made sure the ring on her thumb was secure. Jake was in the process of explaining the chant and that they all had to touch Cassie.

"Can't we just hold on to each other and one person hold's her?" Ben asked.

"Try it," he said and then put his hand on her upper arm.

Zane held on to Cassie's hand and everyone else linked up to him. They began the chant that Jake said. Zane's eyes widened as he felt the surge of dark magic flow into his body. It felt like he just touched an electric fence. As it flowed into Cassie and Jake's did as well, she realized then the true combined power of the Balcoin blood. This time it was a bit painful, like as if she'd smashed her toe. The initial surge of pain and then a dull throb. Again she did the levitation. It was so high, that it was almost hard to breathe.

"Shit, don't let go Zane or we'll die!" Chris said nervously as he looked down at the black ocean below them.

Cassie brought them gently back to the ground. Jake shook his head at her, "next time can you use something other than levitation to practice this?"

Her Balcoin siblings agreed.

She smiled, a little devilishly, then laughed. "What, you guys don't like heights?"

Nodding like his head was about to detach from his shoulders, Ben said, "roller coasters sure, but like that… no way!"

Getting back to the seriousness of their situation, Jake turned to Zane. "How'd that feel?"

"Like holding on to an electric fence, but I can handle it." He looked at Chris and Ben. "What about you two?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Not as intense as how you described it bro."

Jake looked up to the deck of the Boathouse where Adam, Diana and Melissa watched. "Diana and Melissa come down here a minute please." The girls did as Jake asked. Then he explained what he wanted. "Okay Balcoin blood siblings on this side and everyone else link with my hand. Zane and I will be the channels to Cassie. Get ready for this guys."

Everyone joined up, except for Adam, who remained the look out on the balcony. The group giggled nervously, whispering amongst themselves until Jake began the chant. As the power pushed into Cassie, she knew that they didn't need to be bound to defeat Blackwell. This time she decided to teleport them all into the restaurant.

Adam watched and all of a sudden, his friends disappeared. "What the ….!" He said in surprise.

It worked, they all were standing linked to Cassie inside the restaurant. Everyone let go at the same time, excitedly talking. Adam turned around and a big smile came on his face. He went inside with the rest of them.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Faye congratulated Cassie. But when Cassie turned towards them, her excitement changed to worry. "Jake."

He turned around and then he saw what Faye did. He used his body so no one else saw it too.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"You're nose is bleeding," Faye whispered.

Cassie touched her face and looked at her finger. They were right, she had blood coming out of her nose. The same thing had happened when she had tried to use the skull against John, without Diana's help. Not wanting to worry anyone she said, "oh that's nothing." Using a napkin she wiped it away. "All gone?"

Faye nodded. "Are you sure it wasn't because of all that magic pushing into you?"

"I'm fine, but thanks."

Jake knew she was lying, but he understood she didn't want anyone to know about it here. He'd talk to her about it later. Once the blood was all gone, they rejoined the others. Zane was very impressed with the teleportation and said so.

"That was some serious magic, teleporting all of us inside."

"It was a lot easier with you guys all lending me your power. I couldn't have done it without you."

"So we can take out Blackwell," Chris concluded.

"If we all of us get linked up. If he catches on, he'll try to keep us all apart," Faye cautioned.

Ben asked, "can't we chant and transfer it without touching?"

Jake answered that, "you Balcoins could, but us regular witches our contribution would be way weaker."

"Should we try it now?" Chris asked.

Before Jake could stop her, Cassie agreed. "Sure let's give it a go."

They walked outside and down to the parking lot. Scanned to make sure it was deserted and tried without touching each other. Cassie levitated, but the others didn't. "So it's decided, we need to touch Cassie. As long as one of us is touching her, the rest can link up."

Jake was watching Cassie closely and saw her have a dizzy spell. It passed quickly, but he knew they shouldn't use any more magic. "I'll let you all know when Callum… er… John is back in town. Now I have to get back into the kitchen and clean up."

Cassie offered to help, as did Melissa. Adam sat down at the bar to go over the receipts and cash out. Diana left with Faye and the others. Zane invited Faye to come over to their place and she accepted. Diana dropped them all off.

Once Faye was alone with the guys she asked, "do you trust Diana and Kate?"

Chris said, "Diana maybe. Kate never. Why?"

"Well do we really want to tell Kate what is going on with what happened tonight?" Faye asked.

"She's got a point, Kate has been mysteriously absent lately. If she's working with Blackwell, it would screw up our plans." Ben agreed. "Kate hasn't been the same since coming here. Something is definitely up."

"We don't need her power, that was shown tonight. We'll try and figure out where she stands in the mean time. About Diana, I'd keep an eye on her too. Like you, I'm not 100% convinced she's turned over a new leaf." Zane said pouring them all a shot of whiskey.

"To protecting our own asses and defeating the big bad Blackwell," Chris toasted.

They all clanked glasses, "cheers!"

The four of them proceeded to get drunk together. At one point Ben said, "I have an early shift at the Boathouse tomorrow, I'm going to pay for this in the morning."

To which they made him drink two shots right away, not accepting any excuses. Faye got smashed right along with the three guys. She danced with them and it became very seductive. She enjoyed having the guys give her all the attention she craved, especially when they took off their shirts. They all had great abs and she didn't feel out of place dancing in just her bra. When Chris got a little too hands on, Zane threw Faye over his shoulder, winked at the two remaining guys and headed to his room.

While they partied, Jake took Cassie home after the clean up. He was concerned for her health and how the magic funnelling had effected her. "Has this kind of thing ever happened before, when you use your magic?"

"When I fought Blackwell with the skull, before Diana joined in," Cassie admitted.

"Over exerting yourself using magic. I've read that it also happens to telepathics too."

Cassie sighed, "I'll be careful. But if it comes down to me getting a nose bleed and John Blackwell dying, I'll do whatever I have to do."

Jake nodded, knowing nothing he said would change her mind. Sometimes Cassie could be so stubborn. "No more funnelling with other Balcoins until you need to, okay?"

She nodded in agreement. "I'll use as little magic as possible."

"It's weird having your Balcoin brothers working with us to take down Blackwell." Jake said as he drank his pop.

"I know, but I think we can trust them to side with us and not John. The other two seem to follow Zane's lead. It's Kate that I don't trust."

"What about Diana? Do you want me to work with her too?" Jake asked, taking Cassie into his arms.

"We'll do it together. The breathing exercises you taught me and feeling the natural magic around us."

"Ok, let's set a time for tomorrow and you can text her." They agreed on a time and texted Diana, waiting for her response. She said she'd meet them at the abandoned house.

"Do you mind driving us for the meet up with her? I'm done at 3 pm, so lots of time to get there."

"Sure, since I closed the Boathouse tonight with Adam, he's giving me the whole day off. In the morning I'm checking my traps," Jake added.

"I'm so tired tonight. That magic wiped me out," Cassie yawned.

Jake smiled. "I've got to go feed Lucky. Good night and see you tomorrow."

They kissed at the door and she locked it after Jake left. Everything could wait until tomorrow. She changed into her pyjamas and was shortly fast asleep in her bed.

CHAPTER #64

The next few days, Cassie and Jake worked with Diana in their spare time to control the surge of darkness. It brought her closer together with Cassie, like they had once been. One time, while Cassie was having a girls night at Diana's house, they got a pizza delivery from Habor Slice. The order had already been paid and the address was correct, so they accepted it. To Diana's delight it was the pizza guy from Valentine's Day. She was a little embarrassed, especially when he asked for a kiss to go. Instead they exchanged cell numbers. Suddenly Diana's mood shifted and she was acting like her old self. Cassie knew how much the right guy could change you. Jake's support and unyielding encouragement, meant the world to her. When she'd been with Adam, they had fought a lot over the grey area of morality.

It was John Blackwell who had sent the pizza guy to Diana's house. He hoped the boy would be a distraction and continue to put a wedge between his daughter and the lesser witches she liked to associate with. Through Kate, he knew that Zane and Cassie were a lot closer after the accident he'd caused. He also knew that everyone of his children were bonding, except Kate. He had to keep it that way in order to manipulate the girl into doing what he wanted. Kate's past with Cassie, should be strong enough to hold her in the new circle that was soon to bind. Having access to Callum's Devil's Spirit also helped keep Kate in line. She liked how the Devil's Spirit drug allowed her to tap into the dark magic she normally couldn't use.

Zane too was experimenting with funnelling magic. He had Ben and Chris go to the beach where they'd had the bonfire party. He found that Jake had been right, touching each other helped funnel the power better. Using his book of shadows, he figured out a spell to prevent John Blackwell possessing him, during the magic transfer. After surviving the accident, he vowed to never let that man ever con him into anything ever again. One day on his way back from the beach, he saw Kate leaving their house. Carefully he tailed her and found that his intuition had been right. Kate was meeting up with John Blackwell. He couldn't see the guy's face, as he wore a blacked out motorcycle helmet.

'Cassie, Kate is helping Blackwell. I'm almost sure that I found out where he's staying.' Zane texted his other half sister.

A few moments later he received, 'I'll be off work in an hour, meet me at my work and then you can show me.'

He did just that and they drove together to the building he had seen Kate go to. "I saw a guy on a motorcycle meet up with Kate. He was leaving that building."

"Sounds like Callum. Can you possess and animal, to see inside that place?" Cassie asked Zane.

He nodded, looked around and saw a pigeon. "Those birds are easy to possess. Don't break my trance for any reason."

She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and his face became expressionless. The pigeon landed on her side mirror, took a crap and cocked it's head at Cassie.

"Zane please don't crap on my car," she said to the bird.

It cooed and then launched itself into the air, flapping towards the building. At first it's movements were awkward, like it was just learning to fly. Then it straightened out and the pigeon glided into the open garage. Cassie waited anxiously for either the bird to return or for Zane to come back into his body. Suddenly there was a commotion by the garage door. She saw a squawking pigeon zoom out the door and Callum chasing it with a broom. The bird shat everywhere as it finally flew to the roof. Seconds later Zane's eyes opened and he started laughing.

"I, as that bird, just took a crap all over the motorcycle and the garage." He was laughing so hard he wiped his eyes. Regaining composure he looked at Cassie. "So was that Callum?"

She gave him a smirk, "yes. One day you need to show me how to get into a bird's mind. Flying looks fun."

"It's hard at first, but it can give you an amazing view. John's got two guys with him, they're calling him 'Callum' so they don't know who he really is. They were talking about Devil's Spirit and getting more. Do you know what that means?"

Cassie nodded. "Callum's a biker drug dealer. Devil's Spirit is a natural drug. From what Faye, Melissa and Diana say, it takes away your inhibitions. Callum said it's non-addictive, but Melissa says it is. It's in a white powder form and you take it orally."

"Sounds like cocaine," Zane said. "That explains Kate's odd behaviour lately. She's been in my face, the few times we have crossed paths lately."

"Are you guys ready to take John down?" Cassie asked as she drove them back into town.

"As ready as you are," Zane confirmed.

"Then lets see if we can finish this tonight. We'll meet at my house first." She paused, touching his arm. "This is going to be dangerous, you know that right?"

"Relax Cassie, I know who he is and what he can do. It's time for payback. See you later," Zane said and got out of the car.

She was anxious to tell everyone what was going on. She sent a mass text first about finding where John was hiding out and second about meeting tonight to finish things. Jake replied he'd be coming over soon, with Melissa. Diana would bring Adam and Faye. They'd meet up before Zane and the other Balcoin blood kids arrived.

Jake called her cell, "should I bring the skull?"

"No, we don't need it. John's not as strong as he was when in his own body. I think some of his power even transferred to us, his kids. That's why our hands were branded with the Balcoin symbol."

"Okay. We can do this, all of us together." Jake said trying to convince himself.

When everyone, including her half siblings had arrived, they plotted out how they would do their attack. The only variable that could cause problems was Kate.

"I'm telling you all right now, that no matter what happens around me, I am going to make sure John Blackwell is dead once and for all." Cassie promised everyone. "Even if that means going through someone like Kate to get to him."

"We all know what's at stake. We'll stay out of your way and let you channel the magic like it should be," Zane stated.

Everyone agreed, even Diana. They all got into the three vehicles. Jake drove in the lead, Zane and Chris with him. Cassie was next, with Diana, Faye and Ben. Adam was the last with Melissa. They parked far away from where they were going and walked along the road, sticking to the shadows. They all wore dark clothing and hoods, to blend in with the darkness of the night. Jake's palm still showed the red mark and the locator spell they had done at Cassie's indicated Callum was still at the same building. To see who was there, Zane possessed a bat and flew into the garage and back out again.

"There are two big biker guys and Callum," Zane whispered.

"Try not to kill the normal humans, if he sends them to attack us," Adam cautioned to everyone in general.

"How are we going to get them to come outside? I don't want to go in to the building to do this," Cassie said softly.

While they discussed options, the answer came to them. Kate rode up on her bicycle. They all shrank to the ground, using the ditch to keep them hidden. She put her bike on it's kick-stand and then called to Callum to come outside. With the night being so quiet, it was easy to hear what the two were saying.

"I need more Devil's Spirit," Kate whined.

John was annoyed. "You're going through it pretty quick. What, are you selling it?"

"No. If you don't get it, then I'll tell the others your secret." Kate threatened.

John snarled, putting Callum's face right up to hers. "You'll do no such thing. We need to find the skull."

Zane mouthed to Cassie, using no sound, "skull?"

She pretended not to see him ask her. They continued to listen.

"You said you'd feel it's presence and you haven't since you left Adam's body. You know that either he has it cloaked or one of those useless witches from his circle does. Let me torture it out of them," Kate offered.

"Just keep following them. One of them will go to it soon," John said. He dug into his pocket and withdrew a baggie of white powder.

Kate snatched it and right away shook some into her mouth. Callum's face showed John's disgust. "You're a Balcoin witch and still you use drugs."

"It lets me tap into that dark magic that you so lovingly gave me," Kate said sarcastically.

"I can take it away just as easily," John threatened.

Kate challenged, "I don't think so. Maybe when you were in your own body, but not now."

John mumbled something, that not even Kate could hear. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and clutched it.

"What are… you doing?" She asked fearfully.

"Teaching you to obey your elders," John said menacingly. "Never try threatening me again, my magic will always be stronger than yours."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER #65

Cassie stood up suddenly and walked forward. "She may not be stronger than you on her own, but together we are."

Jake and Zane looked at each other and shrugged. Cassie wasn't supposed to do that. Yet they all waited, hidden in the shadows, to see what would happen.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I was worried about you." Cassie said.

John snorted, "how nice a family reunion. Where's the skull?"

"You have it. I know all about you possessing Adam. I came here for Kate."

"You're lying," John said. "But that's okay. She doesn't believe you either. Why you continue to be with those weak witches and not embrace your Balcoin blood family, I don't understand."

Cassie frowned, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Both you and Kate are being stupid and weak. Kate's addicted to drugs and you refused to see the truth." John paused, "Jacob come get Kate."

A man came out of the building and tried to grab Kate, John was distracted by Cassie and forgot to disable Kate. The man went flying across the yard into a building, thanks to Kate's magic. He didn't get up again. John laughed at his carelessness and called the other guy out.

This man was an overweight ex-body builder. "What do you need Callum?"

"The girl on the ground, take her inside and tie her up good," John said.

"Sure," the man replied. He was about to toss Kate over his shoulder, when Cassie tossed him instead. It knocked him unconscious.

John got angry, frustrated with having to deal with such trivial things. He had a skull to find and a world to conquer. "You think you're protecting your friends, but they're weak. They've proven that over and over to you. But it's in their genetics no matter what you do."

Cassie was stalling, so that Chris, Ben, Adam, and Diana could circle around and come up behind John. This would give an advantage of surprise. Jake, Zane, Faye and Melissa would come forward when she gave the signal. They were all close enough to hear the exchange between John and Cassie. Zane possessed a bat that flew over the trees and confirmed everyone was in position. It swooped over the yard and disappeared into the night. That was Cassie's cue that everyone was ready.

But she wasn't, she was trying to give John one last chance. "Why do you think Balcoin blood is going to make a difference with mental strength?"

John had enough. "You want truth and proof? Well here it is. Ethan's jealousy over Amelia choosing me, caused him to help the witch hunters and lie to his circle. He wanted to keep Amelia all to himself and instead drove her away from all of us. And then when I came back to rescue you from those same witch hunters, he stabs me in an attempt to kill me. He knows he's weak, why do you think he's a drunk and he ran away, abandoning his son."

John paused a minute, as he saw that Kate was trying to get away. He said something under his breath and she fell, not moving, the bicycle landing tangled in her body. Then he continued. "Your grandmother Jane held so much hate for me for Amelia running away, that she tried to kill me, when I went over to have tea and have a truce. What she should have done, was listened to her daughter and not alienate her when she needed help. And who could forget the Armstrongs. Jake's dad wanted to live a normal life as he called it, so badly that he sacrificed his wife and his own life for it. Royce was so weak he went crazy after they died. He abandoned his grandsons."

Cassie backed up a few steps closer to where the other's were. John didn't notice, he just continued unleashing everything he knew about her friend's families.

"Melissa's self absorbed father, denied who and what he was. Sophie Ann turned to me. I declined her advances initially, but she was persistent. She cheated repeatedly on her husband because she craved love so badly. She wanted someone to accept her as a witch. You're friend Melissa is the exact same, even more so, always staying with boyfriends that treat her badly. She took this crap to fit in." John walked over to Kate's unconscious body and took away the Devil's Spirit. He opened the baggie and dumped the powder onto the ground. "Diana is as blindly self- righteous as her mother was. Elizabeth was so insecure of herself, that she had to always be better than her best friend Amelia. That's why she married Charles the lawyer. Diana told you he killed your mother, to bring you back home to form the circle. Didn't you ever ask why?"

Cassie nodded that she had not, so John enlightened her. "He was so hungry for power and he had a plot with Dawn to use your bound circle to help them get their magic back. Once it's stripped it's gone for good, unless a sway is used. Charles was so easily manipulated by Dawn that he held Nick Armstrong, possessed by demons, under water until Nick drowned. He was so worried about getting caught that they left, before the process was done. But they didn't stop there. In their search for Dawn's family crystal, they killed Faye's grandfather and then Charles hid the body in the water. The idiots didn't do that right either and you found the body. But the best part about Charles is that in his need to get his revenge and blame me for everything, he killed Jane. It wasn't witch hunters, he did it. And he lied to everyone about it all. Yet after all that murder, he still said that I'm the monster."

Diana was crying, tears streaming down her face, how could her father have done all those terrible things? Adam grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled sadly at him. Ben rubbed her back gently, also showing his support. They looked over at Cassie and saw that she was visibly shaken. But John wasn't done.

"But who could blame Charles for being so weak, since his mother betrayed the elders and her family, when she helped me unleash your dark magic in hope of getting more for herself. She'd always been greedy for more, so when I asked her to kill you to steal the dark magic, she jumped at the chance."

This Cassie spoke out, "wait, what? Kate was working with you?" She didn't let John answer, they were rhetorical questions. "Diana's grandmother knew killing me would unleash my dark magic. She never wanted to help me." Cassie stated, not really asking a question.

"I saved the weakest for last. Faye is just like her mother, obsessed with power. Dawn tries to manipulate men all the time, just like Faye, to get what she wants. When it backfires, she makes someone else take the blame for her mistakes. Dawn wanted my dark magic so much, she practically jumped me. We had sex so many times I can't even remember how many. She wanted to have a baby with me, but it never happened. Your mother's death, Dawn knew about it as she was partners in crime with Charles. She coached Charles on how to drown Nick. You have to admire her determination to get what she wants. She helped kill Faye's grandfather. Then together with Charles and the crystal, they hypnotized Jane so she wouldn't remember visiting him. Dawn's poker face was always the best; lying straight to her daughter's face about Henry's death… priceless."

Cassie wanted to deny everything John had just said. She wanted to believe it was all lies, but deep down she knew it was truth, it all fit too well together. All the questions about her mother's and Jane's deaths were answered. She retorted, "greed, hate, jealousy they are in all of us. You're greed for power is why you're in Callum's body and your own body is gone. Those emotions are in all of us, Balcoin or not. It's how we handle situations and those emotions that define how strong we are. Blood has nothing to do with it. You're own hate, has robbed you of love and getting to know your own children. You want to manipulate us all, not love your children and teach them to be strong." She paused a moment and then said the words that brought the others out of the shadows to join up with her. "It's time to end this."

As shaken as her circle was, they still remained united with her. Unlike their parents, they saw John for what he was. They would stand and fight together, not run away and hide. Kate too, had regained consciousness and didn't run away. She watched to see what would happen.

"You're a master manipulator. I'm sure that Charles killing my mother and grandmother, just made it easier so you wouldn't have to do it yourself. I see you for what you are; an evil virus." Cassie said.

John realized in that moment, if he didn't sacrifice Cassie, he'd loose control of the situation and the skull would forever be out of his reach. He used his Balcoin connection to inflict pain in all his children. Everyone of them fell to their knees, except Cassie. She struggled through the pain, to stay standing. Her nose began to bleed. Jake went to her and held her up. John saw a way to make Cassie obey. He'd kill Jake and Adam if she didn't side with him.

John refocused his power on Jake first. This weakened his hold on his children, who slowly stood back up. "Your going to regret challenging me." He focused a fire blast at Jake.

Cassie put her body in front of Jake to protect him. Kate saw this and screamed. She launched herself between Cassie and John. The killer blast hit Kate full force, knocking her into Cassie and Jake. It wasn't the person John had planned to kill, but this sacrifice would do.

"Look what you did Cassie, you killed your own sister," John sneered.

Zane finally spoke, "this is all on you John." He helped Diana, Ben and Chris get behind Cassie and then they all held hands.

"Hiding behind your sister. I never thought I would see the day that you were scared," John taunted.

"Standing behind your family, is something you never did," Zane said back. He was buying time for Jake and Cassie's friends to join hands. When he saw them all linked to Cassie, he took her other hand.

They began their chanting, channeling their power into Cassie. When John realized what was happening, he pulled out Callum's gun and began to fire at Cassie. Zane was the only one strong enough to continue channelling and stop the bullets from hitting his sister. His right hand was holding Cassie's left hand. Jake's group was on the other side holding on to her arm. So with Zane's left hand he directed a magic blast at the bullets. It worked, the bullets stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

"You can't kill me, I'll just jump bodies again." John said, frantically trying to buy time. It was too late when he realized a barrier was around him, preventing the body jump. He focused all his power on Cassie, to stop her. He'd kill her to save himself.

When Cassie couldn't hold in the magic anymore, she pushed it out and focused on Callum's body, but also on John's spirit. The energy was so magnified that it was like a laser beam of power that shot out of her hand. Her hand burst into white flame, but it didn't burn her. Callum's body exploded, forcing John's spirit out. That's when the rest of the power destroyed John and all of his essence. He no longer existed in any form or in any plane.

"We did it!" Melissa said, letting go of the hands she was holding.

"Eew, there are bits of Callum's flesh all over us," Faye said gagging.

As everyone let go of each other, Cassie began to fall to the ground unconscious. Zane and Jake caught her. They saw that blood poured from her nose. "We need to get her to a hospital," Zane said. Jake picked up Cassie after giving Zane his truck keys. They left in a hurry.

Ben and Chris had gone to Kate and confirmed she was dead. Diana came over and hugged them both. "We'll take care of Kate, burry her beside Cassie's Grandmother Jane." She took charge, like she once had. "We'll take my dad's car. Melissa you take Cassie's. You and Adam stay with Faye until we call. We've all been through a lot, don't confront anyone tonight."

Everyone nodded and followed her lead. After Faye, Adam and Melissa left. Diana turned to Ben and Chris. "I want to make sure John is completely gone. Hold my hands and we can use our Balcoin blood to search for his essence."

They joined hands and chanted with her. They felt nothing. "It's done," Chris said.

Ben picked up Kate, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care if Chris thought he was weak. But when he looked at Chris, he could see unshed tears in his eyes too. Diana drove them to the cemetery. They used magic to dig out the dirt. Together they lowered Kate's body down. Then magic replaced the earth.

"Kate, she was messed up, but was our blood sister. Even though she didn't always make the right choices, her loyalty saved us in the end. Rest now sister, be free and happy," Chris said gently.

Ben choked out, "I loved you Kate…. good-bye."

Diana used the magic that was all around them, the magic of the earth to call to the owls. Hundreds of them came, big and small. They landed all around them, mostly on Kate's grave. Before launching back up into the air, they all hooted. It was a natural chorus. A song that haunted and yet filled you with peace. Then all the owls took flight and disappeared.

"Let's go check on our other sister. Diana, do you know what hospital they went to?" Chris asked.

She nodded, "lets go. I texted the others, that Kate's buried and that I'll let them know what's happening at the hospital."

CHAPTER #66

Cassie opened her eyes and saw a bright light, which slowly expanded and then lessened. What she saw next made her realize she had to be dead. "Mom? Is this Heaven?"

Amelia smiled, "no Cassie this is not Heaven. It is the in-between, where a witch's spirit stays when it has unfinished business."

"Oh. I missed you so much mom! So much has happened, I have lots to tell you." Cassie hugged her mother.

"I've been by your side the whole time. I'm sorry John hurt you so much," Amelia said.

"It's okay, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"He wasn't always so evil. In the beginning John still had light in him. Love created you, not evil."

"Okay mom, whatever you say. Is Grandma here too?" Cassie asked hopefully.

Amelia shook her head, "I told her I would wait for you. I made her go on. You can't stay either."

"I want to be with you," Cassie insisted.

"It's not your time yet. You have to go back," Amelia said.

"What if I don't want to?"

Cassie's mother rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone say that? You don't have a choice, no one does. I love you Cassie and I will be here waiting when it is your time. Stay strong honey."

The light began to fade away and Cassie felt like she was falling through the air. She shouted out, "MOM!" Then darkness consumed her, but not the evil kind.

She head voices around her, two she recognized. "Jake? Zane?"

"We're both here Cassie, you're fine. The doctor said you should just open your eyes," Jake said.

Cassie did, but still didn't see clearly. "Um why are you guys so blurry? What's wrong with me?"

Jake looked at Zane, they could here the panic building in her voice. Zane went to get the doctor, while Jake tried to keep Cassie calm. "After we took out John, you became unconscious. Zane and I took you to the hospital. You've been here two days now." He held her hand.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes. Zane and I sent everyone home." Jake explained and then added. "Cassie I'm going to let your hand go, because the doctor is here to look at your eyes."

"Don't leave me!" Cassie exclaimed.

The doctor took control. "The two young men who brought you into the hospital are still in the room. I'm Doctor Thompson. Now I want you to close your eyes. My fingers will open them, okay Cassie?"

"Okay."

Jake and Zane watched the doctor do as he had explained. A light was shined into her eyes. The doctor frowned and then spoke. "You're eyes are fine Cassie. You'll see fine when you're ready." The doctor nodded at Zane to follow him. Once they were outside the doctor said, "your sister is fine. Stress is why she can't see. We'll keep her one more night for observation, then she can go home. It's up to her now."

"Thank you doctor. Is it okay if Jake and I stay with her overnight?" Zane asked.

Dr. Thompson grinned, "would it make a difference if I said no?"

Zane shook his head.

"Fine you two can stay overnight, but you stay out of the nurse's way and keep the noise down. I will clear it with security."

Zane nodded in agreement and shook the doctor's hand. Then he went back into the room. "We can take you home tomorrow. Jake and I have permission to stay the night with you."

Jake sat in a chair beside the bed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Callum's body exploding and John's existence being destroyed," Cassie recalled.

"Well after that you collapsed, Zane and I caught you. Blood was pouring out of your nose and you were unconscious. We took you to this hospital. Diana had Melissa take your car back to your house. Faye and Adam followed her. Diana, Ben and Chris buried Kate beside your Grandmother. Then they all went to her house and have been there ever since. They came yesterday to see how you were, but the doctor kicked everyone out except for Zane and I."

Cassie sat up, "Kate's dead… I thought…no."

Zane hugged her. "She died saving you and Jake. Don't take that away from her. She made a lot of mistakes, but in the end the right choice prevailed."

"I'm sorry she died because of me," Cassie said sadly.

"She died because of John's selfishness and greed for power. Not because of you. You were the sister she always wanted. You showed her that she had light inside, not just darkness. Just like you showed me." Zane motioned to Jake to put his hand on Cassie's head. He did the same with his right hand. "We'll use a little magic and clear your eyes."

After they were done, Cassie opened her eyes again. Blinked rapidly and then looked first at Jake and then at Zane. "Hi," she said softly. She hugged Zane and kissed Jake. The kiss was so long that Zane turned around to give them some privacy. Finally she said, "I'm thirsty and hungry."

"I'll go check what's edible at the hospital cafeteria," Zane offered.

"Could you get me a coke with a straw?" Cassie asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit."

After he left, Cassie asked if Zane had inquired about the skull. Jake said that he hadn't. They were both more concerned about her. Then they talked about what she'd seen while unconscious. Zane came back with a chicken salad sandwich and three cokes. Jake left to go to the washroom and call Diana to fill everyone in on how Cassie was. That gave Zane some time alone with Cassie.

"Zane there's something I need to tell you," Cassie said.

He waited then asked, "is it about the skull?"

"Yes. Six families from the original witches that came from Europe, had crystals. These crystals once combined created a skull. The skull amplifies the user's power. When Diana and I originally tried to kill John, it's because he flooded the skull with his dark magic. He was using it to kill all witches that didn't have Balcoin blood. He tried to kill me too, when I tried to stop him. So to make a long story short, he had manipulated all our parents with magic to make them pregnant, to ensure he could control my original circle to help him find the crystals. Then he made sure he'd have six children born around the same time, to create a Balcoin circle. He would use us to kill even the elders and then take over the world." Cassie took a sip of her coke, then continued. "When I first met you, I was worried that you'd take the skull and be just like John wanted. But then you saved me and I knew that John was wrong about you. Jake and I have been working on a way to split the skull back into individual crystals. I think all together that we can do it. Crystals on their own are strong too. Will you help me do it?"

Zane thought about what his half sister had just told him. In the past he would have lied to her and then tried to get the skull for himself. But ever since Cassie had saved him from that transport truck, he'd changed. He still wanted to learn more and gain power, but not against Cassie. "I'll help you. Thanks for being honest. I pledged myself to you in the past, when you get out of here, I'll do it again with blood. Then you'll never have to doubt me, or me you. Deal?"

"Deal." She spit in her hand and then held it out to him. He scrunched his nose, but spit in his own hand and then grabbed her's and shook it.

The rest of the night they talked about the kinds of magic they knew how to use. Zane promised to teach Jake how to shape shift. Cassie declined learning that talent, when she heard that it was very painful. They'd teach each other to be better at witchcraft, while figuring out a way to break the skull into individual crystals.

Cassie yawned, "I've been sleeping two days straight, but I'm tired. Jake will you sleep beside me?"

"Sure move over," he said.

"Nice, that means I can put my feet on your chair and stretch out." Zane manoeuvred the chairs closer together.

"We ordered TV, so let's see what's on."

Not five minutes into watching the Vampire Diaries, when Cassie fell asleep. Zane changed the channel to football and Jake thanked him. "Don't get me wrong, the chicks on that TV show are hot, but football's better."

"Agreed. But I miss the beer and chips," Zane grinned.

Jake smirked. "We should have a guys night. Sports, booze, take out and munchies."

"Now that sounds like a relaxing night," Zane agreed.

"Once Cassie's settled back at her house, we'll set it up. It'll be nice to do something normal for once," Jake sighed.

"Now you sound like Diana."

"I think we'll all get back on track now. She stepped up and took care of things like she use to, when Cassie couldn't. A circle meeting is what we need, to regroup."

"Jake, how much of John's rant about those people, like Dawn, was true?"

He shrugged, "probably all of it. That's another thing we need to handle when out of here. I'm so sick of adults lying and having secrets. My Grandpa Royce might be semi-crazy, but he gave us truth when we asked him."

"Learning the dynamics of your circle, is going to be a challenge."

Jake looked at Zane and said, " it's not just my circle anymore, it's our circle."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER #67

The day Cassie was released from the hospital, all her friends were there. She looked at her fellow witches and felt proud. Together they had defeated a powerful evil, but even in the aftermath they remained united. It almost seemed like they felt more secure in numbers. Getting out of the hospital was a relief and having them with her, made it feel like home. There was something she needed to do, before going there.

"I need to say good-bye to Kate. Can you take me to the cemetery?" Cassie asked Diana.

"We'll all go with you," Faye said.

"You guys don't have to, really."

Melissa stepped forward, "while you were in the hospital we had a circle meeting without you. Jake and Zane were with us too. We all agree that you are not to use your magic for a few weeks. We can't loose you Cassie, you're what holds us together. You never gave up, on any of us. None of us can say the same."

Diana added, "you're also the strongest of all of us. Could be due to you being first born of the Balcoin blood."

"I thought Zane's oldest. Kate said you're 20."

"Nope, I'm 18, just like you. I told her that, so she would accept me bossing her around," Zane clarified.

"Cassie's stronger power could be due to the fact that the light magic on your mother's blood side, goes to the beginning of magic just like your dark magic on Balcoin side." Jake added, putting her hand in his.

"Either way, it's our turn to protect and help you. No magic use period. And you know that we'll feel it, if you do use it," Zane added.

Ben asked, "since we all shared so much magic, do you think you others might feel it too? Like we all linked to Cassie, so as a residual effect we might all be linked together without being bound."

Jake shrugged and they all looked at each other. No one knew what could and couldn't happen. "The one thing my Grandpa Royce said that seems to be valid, is that magic just helps unlock the potential within us all. He said that because of that it has no limits. If we can imagine it, than we can do it."

Chris simply said, "cool."

Adam added, "we can test all these theories another time. Let's go to Kate."

They got into the cars and almost like a funeral procession, drove to the cemetery. Diana led them to where they had buried Kate, beside Grandma Jane. She had gone back after that night and put up a simple cross, with Kate's name on it. Everyone approved of her work and she finally felt accepted again.

Jake and Zane flanked Cassie, they felt the most responsible for taking care of her. When she stumbled, they both linked their arms through hers, giving her support. She was so use to being independent and self sufficient, that Cassie felt awkward by their actions. Yet she was still weak, so she had to accept their help.

"I want to try and link with Kate on the other side and make sure she fully crossed over. I saw my mom and I know that in-between state exists. Mom sent me back, it wasn't my time," Cassie confessed.

Over her head Zane and Jake exchanged a worried look. Zane looked at Diana and she nodded. Everyone suddenly understood just how close they'd come to loosing Cassie. They realized she had to have died to meet her dead mother. They all got chills and without even thinking about it, linked hands.

"How do you want us to contact her? And we don't want you using magic at all," Chris said.

"Link your hands… oh I see that you already have. Okay I think we can do it by reaching out to Kate's spirit and then she might show up like a hologram image." Cassie described what she wanted.

Jake spoke up, "I know a spell that could help enhance what she wants."

He lead them through the breathing and once they were all in tandem, they chanted in unison. "Phasmatis now peto unus ut has crux crucis super, commode permissum Kate step porro."

As they chanted, even though Cassie was not holding hands with them, she felt a tingle in her body. Ben had been right. After the chanting stopped, she saw Zane's eyes roll back in his head. She checked the others, but only his eyes were white. He let go of Jake and Diana's hands, put his right hand forward. Leaves collected and formed a human shape.

"I just want to sleep, who calls me?" Kate's spirit asked.

"I do, we do. Cassie and extended witch family."

"What do you want?" Her spirit asked.

"We want to say good-bye. We want to ask for your forgiveness. We want to say that we love you and wish you peace."

"You speak truly. No need to ask for forgiveness, it is I who made mistakes."

Zane spoke, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother."

The spirit of Kate turned to him, "let the light inside you be your guide and redemption. Honour your brothers and sisters, both of Balcoin and of not."

"Go now Kate, rest and we thank you." Cassie said with deep emotion.

"Your love sister, is what will win. Remember that always."

The leaves dispersed and Zane's eyes returned to normal. The connection broke and she was gone. Everyone had seen and heard Kate's words. Cassie hugged Zane, they were joined by Chris, Ben and Diana. Then the others came for a massive group hug. As they let each other go and began to walk back to the cars, Cassie wanted to lighten the mood. So without using magic, she scooped up a bunch of leaves and stuffed them down Zane's jacket. No one used magic, but everyone joined in on the leaf fight. Their laughter rang throughout the cemetery. By the time they called it quits, everyone had leaves to pick out of their clothing and hair, but they all had smiles on their faces.

"Let's go back to my house and have some hot chocolate or coffee," Cassie invited.

As she got into Jake's truck and Zane got in with them, he said, "Thank you for doing that Cassie."

"Closure and joy, we all needed that." She took his hand in hers and then took Jake's free hand. "Together we are always stronger than apart."

"Amen sister." Zane laughed.

Jake asked, "are we having a circle meeting about the Skull, or just unwinding?"

Cassie thought about it a few minutes, then said "let's just relax today. Everyone can crash at my house tonight. Then tomorrow night we'll get serious again and discuss the skull."

On the way back to her house, they stopped and picked up snacks. Faye, Chris and Ben were in Cassie's car. They had Chris get some alcohol. Melissa, Diana and Adam got pop and two extra large pizzas. Then everyone regrouped at Cassie's house. The first box of pizza disappeared quickly as they played Rock Band on the Playstation.

Then that got turned off and the tunes were cranked. Cassie got out the Twister game. "This is so much more fun, especially with a bunch of drunks." She laughed.

Faye raised an inquiring eyebrow and received a smirk from Cassie and a wink from Zane. At first it was the girls joined by Chris and Ben. Adam and Jake stayed out of the game and spun the dial with Cassie. As the game progressed, Melissa, Faye and Ben were the only three left standing in their twisted positions.

"Left hand on blue," Cassie instructed.

Melissa squealed and fell, almost taking Ben down with her. "Wow that was hard. It's up to you Faye, win it for the girls."

Chris laughed, "oh so that's how it's going to be; guys against girls?"

"In these games, isn't it always?" Adam asked no one in particular.

Two more spins and then Ben fell. Faye was champion and did a victory dance. Then she challenged Jake, Zane and Cassie. At first Zane said no, but with peer pressure, he finally gave in and joined the game.

"No helping Cassie you two," Faye said.

"She's on her own. I plan to win," Jake laughed taking a long haul off his whiskey and coke.

"Keep that up and I'll win," Zane teased.

Cassie's smile was huge and she winked at the girls. "Well let's get on with this."

"Right hand on green," Diana called out.

"Left foot on blue."

"Right foot on yellow."

Jake wobbled, but saved himself from falling.

"Left hand on red."

Zane had to stretch over top of Cassie and Jake barely got his hand on the red under her. Being the evil girl she was, Faye interfered by tickling Zane.

"Hey that's not fair!" Zane yelled, squirming. "I'll get you back for that, when this game is done!"

Everyone laughed at him, but Diana added, "no interfering guys. Fair is fair."

The game continued for longer than anyone expected. They were so tangled within each other's arms and legs, that they looked like a crazy pretzel. So in the end, they ended up falling together. Then argued who fell down last. No one could figure it out, so Faye did a rematch with each of them. She remained champion all three times.

"Faye wins again! You should've been a cheerleader in high school," Diana said.

Faye snorted, "ya that really would've worked. I'm not the bubbly-team spirit kind of gal."

Jake nodded, "she's right. But that Twister skill is something to be proud of!"

The rest of the night they watched movies and just were like normal people. No stress, no worries, no magic. Moments like that night, would be few and far between in the upcoming months. But for now, Cassie saw that everyone was relaxed and smiling. This was her family and they all knew she'd die to protect them. She had finally become what her Grandmother said she was born to do; lead and unite the circle of witches.

CHAPTER #68

When Jake woke up, he found that Cassie was still sleeping beside him. He carefully and quietly, left her bed and got dressed. He went downstairs to the kitchen and found Adam and Ben there. Together the three of them, began to make breakfast for everyone. The smell of toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns, eventually enticed the others to open their eyes and get up. One by one the sleepy witches dragged themselves to the kitchen. Zane and Chris set the dining room table up to make room for all of them. Then Diana went to wake Cassie, while the others set the table and brought out the food.

As everyone got seated, Cassie stood up. "Normally I don't care to say grace before I eat. But it just seems right this morning…. So I say thank you to nature and to witches both past and present, for bringing us all together safely."

Everyone said, "amen."

"Dig in everyone, let's eat!" Jake added handing Cassie the plate of toast.

For a while all that could be heard was clinking forks on plates, or the crunch of bacon as everyone ate. Some had orange juice, others coffee and Cassie had tea. Once they were all done eating, not a crumb was left. They were all full. Cassie, Diana, Faye and Melissa cleaned up the table, putting the dishes in the washer. Then they rejoined the guys in the living room.

Cassie then said, "we need a circle meeting. But everyone can go home, shower and change. Then meet at the abandoned house at one."

After everyone had left, including Jake who had to feed Lucky, Cassie went upstairs to her room. Once there she wrote in her journal everything that had happened over the last three days. Then she got into the shower and let the hot water wash away all her sleep. After she was dried and dressed, she sent a text to Jake. He replied she should come over and they'd go in his truck to the abandoned house.

"How much do you think I should tell everyone about the Skull?" Cassie asked Jake.

"Everything. None of us can have secrets about magic anymore," he replied. He turned down the road that lead them to the abandoned house.

Cassie nodded. "Even about the stuff you got from Calvin's?"

"Yup, it all comes out today. Blackwell did a lot of the dirty work, when he was going on his rant about our families. I'm sure Zane and the others have questions about that." He handed her the vial that his grandfather had sent him.

"What's this?" Cassie asked.

"Grandpa Royce sent that to me a while ago. This is the note that came with it," Jake handed her the paper as he parked.

"The circles are coming together your fight is far from over, Grandpa Royce." Cassie read. "It doesn't say what this thing is or what it's used for."

"Nope it doesn't and I haven't been able to reach him on the phone. Nothing in Calvin's stuff explains what it is. And our circles are already together, that fight is over."

Cassie looked at Jake, "we're going to have to go visit him."

Jake nodded. "I think it has to do with the skull. We'll see what the others think."

She noticed that they were the first ones there. Jake began carrying a few more chairs upstairs, so everyone would have a place to sit. Next to arrive were Zane, Ben, Chris and Faye.

"This place is pretty cool. Like a fort or club house," Ben said looking around. "You guys are even growing plants; angelica, oleander, even vervain."

Melissa had just arrived with Adam and Diana. She heard Ben and came towards him. "You know your plants."

"Oh ya. My mom, she grew a lot of them in her green house. She practiced herbalism, often making medicines from plants. Originally I thought one of her potions is what had made her sick, but now I know that Blackwell had a hand in killing her." He turned his back on them, his shoulders hunched forward as he remembered his painful past.

Melissa turned him around and hugged him. "I'd love spending a day with you, just picking your brain about plants. My mom was good at it too."

Ben stepped out of her arms, "thanks. I'd like that."

Zane called down from upstairs, "we're all here. Let's get started."

Everyone went upstairs and sat down. They were in a circle arrangement. Cassie spoke first. "We have a lot to talk about. First I'll give you some back story about us and the skull."

She told them about how they'd all met Blackwell, about his manipulations and how the skull formed. As she went, Zane, Ben and Chris would ask questions. Everyone contributed to the answer. When Cassie's story was done, everyone was on the same page. Then Adam explained about what the skull had done to him and why it was in a lead box and cloaked. Finally Jake showed them the note from his grandpa and the vial.

Zane almost dropped it, "I've seen one of these before. I don't know what it is, but an old guy from the town I grew up in had one. Let me see that letter again." He read it and his face went white. "Guys this isn't about us meeting you. It's about the people you guys call 'the elders.'"

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked and everyone started talking at once.

A sharp whistle and everyone shut up. "He means that the circles of the elders are uniting. Against us?" Jake clarified.

"Against the ones who have the skull I guess. I don't know what else is in this thing, but the black stuff is the ashes of the original witches that came over from europe. Each of the three circles were given a vial like this one." Zane explained handing it back to Jake.

Cassie asked, "any idea what it's used for?"

Zane shook his head negatively. "Did your grandpa say anything else to you Jake?"

"No and I can't reach him. But he disappears a lot, he's a little crazy."

Faye snorted, "try a lot crazy. Are we going to have to find your grandfather?"

Diana said, "we could do a locator spell."

Chris looked at Cassie, "everyone except for you."

She sighed, "I know. Let's hold off on the locator spell though. I thought the elders were there to protect us."

Adam frowned, "they didn't help our parents, they let them get killed. They stripped the survivors of their magic. The elders, with the exception of Cassie's grandmother and grandpa Royce, didn't help us against Blackwell or the witch hunters. Kate, Diana's grandmother tried to kill Cassie and she's an elder. So no, I don't think they are out to help us. My guess is they were just waiting for someone who knew how to create the skull."

"Shit!" Jake said as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "Blackwell wanted to kill the elders. Maybe he already knew that they were against us."

"Or maybe his grandfather is part of the elders and has manipulated the rest of them to do what he wants," Melissa added.

"Where's your family tree scroll Cassie?" Adam asked.

Cassie went and got it and laid it on the table for everyone to see. They all moved in closer, getting on their knees around the table. Diana's eyes widened. "Look," she pointed, "Samuel Blackwell would be John's father and our grandfather. He doesn't have dates under his name, that means he's still alive."

"Oh my god, under John's name are dates now. That's creepy," Faye cringed.

"Are we really surprise that the scroll is spelled?" Chris snorted and rolled his eyes at her.

"So Samuel Blackwell is the epitome of all evil?" Ben asked.

Cassie sighed, "this just keeps getting better and better. We need answers and fast. Faye, do you think your mom would know anything?"

"I haven't talked to her since I found out she helped kill my grandpa."

"I know it'll be hard, but she did save you, Jake and Melissa from the witch hunters. She loves you Faye. See what you can work out of her about the elders and Samuel Blackwell."

"I'll try my grandparents again too. Still haven't heard from them or dad," Adam sighed.

Zane looked at Diana, "what about your grandmother? Have you talked to her?"

Diana shook her head, "no nothing. Not even about my dad. I'll keep trying. Talking about my dad, might open up a door way for info on Blackwell."

"In the mean time, we need to figure out how this thing helps us," Cassie said tapping the vile around Jake's neck. "Zane feel like a road trip with Jake and I?"

He shrugged, "sure why not. When?"

"Well I don't work tomorrow. What about you Jake?" Cassie asked.

Jake looked at Adam, who said, "if you make it back in the evening to help close, then that's fine. Chris, Ben and I will manage."

Melissa said, "I'll help. I'll take the tables that Jake normally does."

"Thanks Melissa," Jake said.

"So originally I was thinking of finding a way to destroy the Skull and maybe break it up into individual crystals again. But against an evil elder, I think it should stay hidden as it is for now." Cassie stood up and leaned on Jake.

Everyone agreed. Diana said, "maybe we should also hide it some where like that mine shaft of your grandfather's. Cause no one with Blackwell blood can get in there."

"But anyone can be manipulated to go in and get it. No we should keep it close to us," Faye said.

"Faye's right. It stays where it is. I don't know where it is and as Zane found out, Jake can't be manipulated with magic." Cassie explained to everyone, but didn't say why Jake couldn't.

"She's right, I tried to stop him at Cassie's party from interfearing…. Sorry Faye." Zane apologized.

Faye nodded, "it's okay, things are different now for all of us. And I tried to influence him too. He's immune." She shared a private look with Cassie, as she didn't tell the others about Jake's ring either.

They talked about what Ben, Chris and Zane knew about elders from their towns. Then the others left, while Zane, Jake and Cassie made plans to find Grandpa Royce.

"Zane and I will do the location spell. Here's the map," Jake said putting it on the table.

They did it twice and nothing happened. Cassie got an uneasy feeling. "What if he's…," she couldn't say it.

"We'll try doing it with modifying the search to look for his body," Zane said.

They tried again, still nothing. "What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"It means that he's not dead, other than that I don't know why it can't find him," Zane explained.

Jake frowned, "we have to go to his place. Maybe he's wearing an amulet that protects him from magical things. Or maybe he's in a magic dead zone."

"All sound theories. Do you guys want to leave tonight? It's a bit of a drive to get there."

"Pick me up at five, I'll be ready then," Zane said.

"We'll take my car, more room." Cassie said as they left the abandoned house together.

Ben had left with Melissa and the others. Chris remained waiting for Zane, by the car they'd came in. "I just remembered something dad had once said, it didn't make sense until now." He looked at Zane, "he said unity done by free will is stronger than when forced."

"I remember that. He went on to say something about that same unity having a ripple effect across generations. We were too young to get it. He loved physics shit like string theory and stuff."

Jake thought about it. "Maybe that means Samuel Blackwell is forcing the other circles to do things they don't want. Or that since we are together with you, free will and all, that we are stronger than the elders."

"I really hate riddles," Cassie said. "Thanks though, every little bit helps Chris."

He nodded and Zane got in their vehicle and left. Cassie and Jake followed them down the driveway to the main road. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. Had they just defeated one evil, only to face an even bigger one?


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER #69

Cassie looked over at Jake, she was so glad they were together. He'd been her rock through all this drama and never gave up. One time Adam had said Jake was like an avenging angel, but lately he'd been her guardian angel. She put her hand in his and he looked at her, she smiled. As long as he was around, things would be okay.

"I remembered something that John had said. He had once told me that a circle of his Balcoin children that was bound, was stronger than the skull. With Kate dead that won't happen, but it does mean that there is power out there that can take on the skull and win," Cassie said.

"So the skull is not invincible. But our current combined circle isn't bound, so we need the skull if the elders attack us. Especially if Samuel Blackwell is the driving force behind them." Jake said pulling up in front of his house.

She had them sit there a moment. "Do you think if we bound our circle that the combined magic of everyone is stronger than the elders?"

"Than the elders; we're stronger even unbound. But stronger than another Blackwell, especially one that is an elder…. I doubt it." Jake looked her in the eyes, "I think we need to get some intel on your grandfather. That's why we need my grandfather."

"You're right. And so far the elders haven't attacked us or even attempted to make contact. That is either a good thing or something evil this way cometh," Cassie sighed.

He got out and opened the passenger door. "For now, let's enjoy a little alone time. Lucky misses you and so do I."

Cassie laughed, "you can't miss me, we've been together the last couple of days."

"I didn't mean that way…." Jake gave her a look, that had her wanting to tear off his cloths.

No words were needed. They kissed hungrily all the way to the door. But, they did take a few minutes to scratch Lucky, before Jake picked her up in his arms and took her to his bedroom. Clothing came off in record time, with no use of magic. He held her against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. His muscles on his back, took the abuse of her nails as they dug in. He kissed her neck and she groaned, needing and wanting him like a crazy fever. His hands held her ass and his arms flexed to move her how he wanted. She had her head back against the wall, arching against him. Then they united on a spiritual plane that only lovers achieved.

He gently put her on his bed afterward and then lay down beside her, waiting for his body to recuperate. "You're so beautiful and amazing Cassie."

"Jake, you rock my world literally and you are my rock." Realizing how cheesy that sounded she looked at him and he gave her a grin. That's all it took to make her giggle.

He was trying not to laugh, so she straddled and tickled him. After a few minutes, Jake gave in and laughed right along with her. Lucky sat on the window sill and watched. When they stopped squirming around, he jumped down on the bed and sat on Cassie's chest purring.

"I love you too Lucky," Cassie said scratching behind his ears.

"This guy really brought us together. Didn't you Lucky? That's a good boy," Jake said as he too pet the cat.

Thinking about the magic they had used to heal Lucky, Cassie asked, "when do you think it's safe for me to start using magic again? Like converting dark to light or connecting with mother nature?"

Jake rolled onto his side and looked at her, propping his head on his hand. "I don't know. Maybe after this trip to find Grandpa Royce. Something that doesn't take so much out of you."

"Like lighting a candle or something?"

He nodded and shrugged, "I guess. I think your body will let you know when it's ready."

She smirked and looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "kind of like how you're body right now is telling me the same thing?"

He laughed and looked down at himself, "kind of like that. See Cassie, you can control me without magic."

"It's still magic, just not the kind that witches do. That kind is all about being human."

They made love again and Lucky left to go downstairs. He'd seen it all before and didn't care. The two people he loved were happy and that's all that mattered. He knew they'd come down to the kitchen when they were done and give him a few treats. Then off they would go again for a few hours and eventually return. He checked his food dish and saw it was full, same with his water dish. A trip to the litter box, showed Jake had cleaned that out too. Satisfied he went to lie on the couch, until he heard the rattle of the treat bag.

Once they were dressed, Jake and Cassie went into the kitchen and shared a pop. Jake got the cat treat bag and there was Lucky, appearing instantly. The cat weaved in and out of their legs until the treats were put on the floor. Then he batted them around, before pouncing and eating.

"He is still so cute. I'm glad we healed his leg properly. It's like it was never broken." Cassie noted, then took Jake's face into her hands. "It's exactly how you healed my broken heart. You knew that what had happened with Adam, hurt me so much. But the magic of your love, surpassed what I thought I felt for him. You healed me, a few times. Thank you for being with me Jake."

"What's got you so sentimental suddenly?" He teased after kissing her deeply.

She shrugged, "maybe cause I think we are heading into the biggest fight for our lives ever."

He hugged her and said, "Samuel Blackwell will not win. We're stronger than the elders. That's a fact." He looked at his cell phone. "Zane just texted he's going to be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to pack some things for the road. I'll be ready in five minutes," Cassie said giving him a quick kiss and then bolting out his door to go to her own house.

They were shortly on the road to go pick up Zane. He was leaning against a light post, a backpack on the ground by his feet, smoking a cigarette. When they pulled up, he opened the trunk of Cassie's SUV and dumped his pack into it. Then got in behind them.

"Hi, I noticed the cooler in the trunk there. You guys pick up beer or something?"

"No, pop and water." Cassie laughed at him and smiled over her shoulder.

Zane grinned, "just as well. If we're walking into a dangerous situation I don't want to have a buzz or be hung over."

Jake agreed and added, "my grandpa is probably wearing a bunch of charmed medallions to protect himself. I doubt anything bad happened to him."

Cassie received a text from Zane, 'I have a bad feeling that it's not as simple as that.'

She replied, 'I'm hoping for the best, but I think you're right.'

As they drove to Grandpa Royce's house, they talked about when they thought Cassie could start doing magic again. She felt that she could use basic magic and the elements again already. Zane suggested she wait just another week or so and Jake didn't want her using it at all until she had to.

Finally they agreed that she could try basic magic again next week and see how that went. But she wasn't allowed to do it alone, just incase she got ill.

"Can you reach into that cooler back there and pass me a coke?" Jake asked Zane.

"I have a better idea, he should teleport it to you," she suggested.

"I haven't done that before. Explain it to me," Zane said.

Cassie and Jake explained how they'd done it in the past. "Just imagine it in the cup holder."

"If you can do it Jake, why not do it yourself?" Zane asked.

"That's no fun. Come on try it. You never know if that skill will be really handy in the future some time."

"Alright. One sec," Zane said, "If the can explodes on your or causes an accident, it's not my fault. Just remember that."

Jake frowned. "Okay I'll pull over for your first attempt, just in case."

Zane concentrated with his eyes closed, when Cassie laughed, he opened them to see what had happened. He'd teleported the whole cooler. She got out and put it back into the trunk by hand. Jake said he was glad he had pulled over. Then Zane tried again. This time he was able to make one can of coke appear in the cup holder.

"See you did it!" Cassie said happily and opened the coke, taking a sip before giving it to Jake.

"Thanks for not making it explode," Jake teased as he eased the SUV back onto the highway.

"I've got a trick you'll like Cassie. I can change his coke into an orange soda, or ketchup into mustard," Zane said. He then explained how to do it.

"Oh I can't wait to use that on Diana!" Cassie giggled.

They were about twenty minutes from Jake's grandfather's house, when Cassie got a premonition of some sort. She began to have a seizure. Jake pulled over, and Zane freaked out.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" Zane asked in panic.

"Could be she is having one of her premonitions, they hit her hard. Help me get her on the ground," Jake instructed.

As soon as her right hand touched the ground, the dirt began to gather around her body. Jake jumped back. "This isn't a premonition!"

Zane put his right palm on her and she zapped him. Jake could even see the lightning like current hit Zane's hand. "Ouch! What the…?"

The wind picked up and it suddenly started to spit rain. Then as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The guys watched Cassie to see what would happen next. She sat up, her eyes were open and rolled back in her head. She suddenly spoke in latin.

"What is she saying?" Zane asked Jake.

"It's a warning. Something about evil and doom. If we continue on this path… danger will come to us."

Cassie's eyes returned to normal and she looked up at them, "what just happened? Why am I sitting on the ground?"

Zane helped her stand up again. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Not really. Just that something was tugging at my mind."

Jake brushed the dirt off her. He gave her details of what just happened and what she'd said. "I don't know if that's grandpa Royce warning us, Blackwell messing around or if some other witches are telling us to back off."

"Either way, I'm going to your grandfather's more than ever. If he's in trouble we have to help," Cassie said defiantly.

"How did I know you were going to say that. Damn you're stubborn," Zane groaned.

"Alright let's go. I don't think it was a warning from anyone wanting to protect us. I think it was to scare us away. The reason I say that, is because you zapped Zane when he touched you with his right hand."

She looked at her half brother, "oh no, sorry! Are you hurt?"

Zane snorted, "it felt like I put a fork in an electrical socket. But I'm fine now."

"I hate that someone was messing with my body. It's Balcoin related for sure. I'm really beginning to dislike our Grandfather Samuel."

When they pulled up into the driveway of Royce Armstrong's house, everything was quiet. Zane got out first to look around. In that few moments, Jake put his ring that blocked magic on to Cassie's finger.

"You obviously need it more than I do right now," Jake said quickly.

"Thanks," Cassie said and gave him a short kiss.

Zane knocked on the window, "come on guys."

They got out and Jake led the way to his grandfather's house. At the door they knocked, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Jake used magic to unlock the door. They went inside and first thing Cassie noticed, was the place looked cleaner. Jake called from the living room.

"His conspiracy wall is gone."

Cassie and Zane joined him in the room. She explained, "last time we came here, these windows were covered with circle history and information on the Balcoin blood line. The whole house had papers and books everywhere."

"It's still really messy in here, how much worse was it?" Zane asked.

"Like one of those Hoarder shows on TLC. You could barely move," Jake said softly, worry lacing his voice.

"Maybe he had some cleaning service come in and tidy up?" Zane suggested.

"No he's too paranoid for that. Either he cleaned it up himself, to hide the information or someone took it."

"Zane see if you can feel any residual dark magic in here. Think like a forensic scientist, but use magic," Cassie directed.

He shrugged and moved his right hand over the area in a sweeping motion. "Either I'm not doing this right, or there is no magic in here at all."

"Did your grandpa leave you and clues Jake? Anything to help us find him?" Cassie asked. She went to look in the kitchen, in the fridge to see the expiry dates on the food. "The milk in here expired two days ago. There's lots of food in here, so he hasn't been gone for a long time."

Jake called to them from the bedroom. "Guys in here. Help me move this dresser Zane."

It was a heavy eight drawer dresser, but the two guys moved it together. Zane and Cassie watched Jake get down on his knees and begin tapping floor boards, that were close to the wall. Then he said a spell and the boards flipped over. Across the room something moved, making Cassie jump.

"That picture just moved," Cassie pointed.

Jake got up off the floor and moved the picture off the wall. When his hand touched the wall where the picture had sat, the wall opened up and a paper was seen inside. He unfolded it and read out loud, "Blackwell's treachery runs deep. I've gone underground."

"I'm getting tired of his cryptic comments. Do you have any idea where he went?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe the mine, since anyone with Balcoin blood can't breath in it. But that's too literal for him. I think that's a reference to some place from my childhood. See if you can find a family photo album," Jake said.

CHAPTER #70

They searched the whole house and found only the same picture of Jake's family that he carried in his wallet. So they decided to go to the mine, where Grandpa Royce had once hid his piece of the crystal skull. It was a long drive, so they first raided the fridge before leaving. Cassie sent a text to the others that they hadn't found Jake's grandpa and were going to the mine. It was late at night that they arrived at the deserted mine. Only Jake could go inside the mine shaft. Cassie gave him her cell with the saved pictures of the map from Grandpa Royce's window. Zane and her waited anxiously for Jake to return. He came back quicker than they thought.

"He's not here," Jake reported.

"You said that you thought of another place he could be, something from your childhood?" Zane probed.

"Maybe, let's just go back to his house, we'll stay the night. Then if nothing happens tomorrow, we'll head back. Adam said tomorrow night I have to help him close the Boathouse remember."

After they got back in Cassie's SUV, she said, "Jake we could try and go into the memory of your childhood. Like I did about the boat fire."

He shook his head, "I don't have anything from my childhood. Remember we need something from back then to create the link. And anyway that means using your magic."

"I could try, if you explain what needs to be done." Zane offered from the back seat.

"Just don't rule it out. We'll look around your Grandpa's place and see if anything is from your childhood. Grandparents save all kinds of stuff like that. My Grandma Jane had my mom's hand print from grade two or something. It was done with plaster and she used it as an ornament on her Christmas tree, or so she'd said she had."

"Alright, we'll look around, but I need to eat first. Those sandwiches you brought with us, helped, but I'm hungry again," Jake said.

They arrived back at Royce's house and parked. Magic once again unlocked the door and they turned on the lights inside. It was as they had left it earlier. The heating was low down, so Jake went to fiddle with the thermostat. Zane and Cassie went to the kitchen. Zane took out the remaining pops from the cooler and found clean glasses in a cupboard. Then he went to find the liquor cabinet and returned with a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. He made the three of them a drink, with a generous amount of alcohol each.

Cassie frowned at him and Zane responded, "it's the least this guy can do for us, since we're risking our lives to help find him."

"Whatever. He's got sheppard's pie in the freezer, so I'll get it into the oven. Tell Jake it'll be ready in 45 minutes. I'm going to find the bathroom."

Zane found Jake in the study, looking through the desk. "So what's this memory spell that Cassie was talking about?" He handed him the whiskey and coke.

Jake grinned when he realized what he was drinking. "My parents, were killed in a boat fire that I witnessed as a kid. I blocked out the memories. But Cassie has the ability to link to a memory and see it for herself. So we got some ash from the boat where the fire was and she was able to see what happened. It help us find out that John Blackwell survived the fire, among other things. So maybe we can see into my other childhood memories."

"Cool. Is she the only one who can do it?" Zane asked.

Jake shrugged, "we don't know. Diana never tried. We can see if you can, but we need to find something from my childhood to link to."

Zane went to the book shelf and began looking through mounds of papers, books and junk. Cassie eventually joined them. As they waited for diner to cook, they went room to room looking for something of Jake's. She found a picture of Nick, which she gave to Jake. They searched the whole house and found nothing.

"The garage and attic would be places I'd look next," Zane said.

"This place doesn't have an attic. So garage it is," Jake sighed.

Cassie went into the kitchen first to check on the food and then to refill their glasses. She really hoped they'd find something, so Jake could know his last living relative was alive. Out to the garage she went, carrying their glasses.

"You don't have to serve us, we can get our own refills. But thanks, " Jake said.

"Looks like this is where he put all the junk from the living room." She surveyed the piles of boxes, papers and general junk. "Find anything yet?"

Zane snorted, "what we've found so far, you don't want to know about."

"Eew. Well another ten minutes and food will be ready. But we're all washing our hands good before eating."

"Yes mom," the guys said in unison and then laughed.

A mouse ran by, making Cassie jump. They laughed at her, so she pushed Zane and he went flying into a bunch of boxes.

"Hey be nice!" He complained, sneezing from the dust.

As Jake picked up the boxes that were knocked over, he looked inside of them. He'd hoped to find something they needed, but still nothing. "Grandpa has so much junk!"

"Yup. Anyway it's time to eat. We'll come back out here afterwards. I'm almost tempted to clean up and organize this as we go," Cassie added. "But then again, why do extra work when I don't have to."

After diner they went back out to the garage and continued their search. Right about when Jake was going to give up, he found a box. It was under a table at the back and in that box he found more pictures of his parents. He also found toy cars and a small football. What Cassie saw was his little shoes, from when he was a boy. On the inside tongue his mom had written Jake's name. These she held on to herself.

"Let's take that box into the house," Zane suggested with a yawn.

"Good idea."

It was hard for Jake, as a whole bunch of emotions ran through him. He wasn't good at letting things out and Cassie knew it. He needed some alone time, so she took Zane to the second room in the house and helped him clear the junk off it, so he could go to sleep.

"I'm glad you're here with us, thanks for coming." Cassie said affectionately.

"No problem, nothing else to do anyway." Zane yawned again and put his ear buds in. Then he lay back and closed his eyes.

She left and went to the living room. There Jake sat on the floor with his head bent. Cassie didn't have to get close, to know he was crying. Without words she sat down beside him and hugged him. He put his arms around her and buried his head on her shoulder. The lost little boy that was always part of him, is what she knew was being exposed. Once again he was grieving for his parents and Nick. Eventually he looked at her, eyes red. She wiped away the last few tears and then kissed him gently. He carried a lot of guilt for not being around for Nick and finally that night he let it go. He finally truly let Cassie in. Jake let the words just come rushing out, about his parents and Nick. She just listened and offered support. Then told him that some of the things he was feeling, she felt about her mom and Grandma Jane. The emotional purge, left them both tired. So they went to Royce's room, with the box and lay on the bed together. The night was quiet and for their two anguished souls, peace came for a few hours.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER #71

A terror filled scream jerked Cassie out of her sleep. She looked at Jake and then they both bolted for the room Zane slept in. As soon as they got through the door of the room, they felt an evil essence. Her half brother was still asleep and fighting something in a nightmare. Zane's eyes sprang open but he was not awake.

"Quick, chant with me Cassie!" Jake instructed. "somnum exterreri solebat viator recedemus. Terra matre restituere eius mente et relegant transgressor."

They chanted four times, since Cassie messed it up the first time. But Zane still didn't wake up. So Cassie grabbed Jake's hand and Zane's right hand. Then she projected her mind in to his. She was able to see Zane being savaged by some werewolf demon thing. The beast's claws were slicing pieces of his flesh and pealing them off his back.

"Zane tell it to go home! Return it to hell. You're a witch, remember that!" Cassie said helping him to turn and face the demon beast.

At first the little boy that was Zane was too scared to do anything but cry. Cassie tried to get between him and the beast to protect him. The beast tossed her aside and that's when he found the courage to attack the creature. "Go back Cassie, I'll be there in a minute."

She did as he asked and dropped out of his dream. After she came out of Zane's mind Cassie said to Jake, "he's fighting back now. I think he'll be okay and wake up normal soon. He told me to leave."

"What did you see?"

"Some horrifying beast skinning him." She shuddered with the memory.

"Check his back, sometimes magic enhanced nightmares manifest in reality. If he has scars on his back, then he's not returning normal," Jake warned.

Cassie lifted up Zane's shirt. She gasped and looked at Jake in sorrow. There were no scars from his nightmare, but marks like he'd been burned by cigarettes and whipped as a child. She dropped his shirt. "I'm glad Zane killed his parents, because they were true monsters."

At that moment Zane woke up. He had heard her and saw her face. "I think that's why the demon skinned me in my dream. I stripped the flesh off my parents, among other things. I wanted them too hurt as much as I had. But I wouldn't change it, because of what happened to me, they left Chris alone. They only slapped him or punched him."

Both Cassie and Jake hugged Zane. Then before it got awkward they all let go. Jake was the first to speak. "That nightmare was not a normal one. Samuel Blackwell is behind it. He's trying to scare us away for sure."

"Well before we use any more magic, I've got to eat." Zane remarked and stood up.

Cassie stood up too, "wait Zane…. Um… do you want Jake and I to try and heal your back? I know the scars will always be there, but…."

"Sure. That way I can take my shirt off in the summer and other people won't try to get into my business. But can we wait until we're back home? Too much negative energy around here."

Jake and Cassie nodded. Then she added, "while you two make breakfast, I'll check in with the others."

Jake and Zane grinned and headed for the kitchen. She called Diana's cell phone and reported what had happened. Then she asked them if anyone else had gone through a bad nightmare last night. Everything was fine back home. Diana asked if they should all come to Royce Armstrong's house to help find him. Cassie declined, but would text them if things changed. She warned Diana to make sure everyone was alert for an attack. When Jake yelled breakfast was ready, she ended the call.

"Everything and everyone is fine back home. No one had any bad nightmares. So this is isolated to us, because we are here."

Jake finished chewing and said, "it's because Samuel doesn't want us to find my grandfather."

Right after breakfast, they moved the coffee table in the living room and sat down in a circle. Cassie and Jake held a picture he'd chosen from his childhood. Zane held their other hands. If Cassie needed more strength, Zane would lend her his power. He was in charge of making sure she was not going to have a relapse of what happened the night they destroyed John Blackwell. Jake would focus on his childhood. Cassie knew she didn't need Zane's magic as a safety net, but decided not to argue with them. She easily slipped into Jake's memory, as Zane chanted the spell.

Jake was so happy playing with his mother and father, he was a cute baby. There was a lot of memories they went through, before she found the one with his grandfather. Grandpa Royce was talking to Jake's parents as they watched him play.

_"If you ever get into trouble and need my help, use our family stone to locate me. If that fails Richard, come back here to this tree, our family is magically linked to it. Samuel Blackwell is corrupting the elders. I don't trust his son John Blackwell."_

_"Mr. Armstrong, John is trying to protect us against the witch hunters." Sara tried to reason with the elder._

_"He's manipulating you all. Nothing good will come of him dating Amelia." Royce warned._

_Richard sided with his father. "Dad's right Sara, John is bad news. I don't know why you girls don't see that."_

The memory ended and Cassie came back out of Jake's mind. She saw Zane watching her and then they looked at Jake. He hadn't come back out of the dream yet, but it didn't take long. He hid his face in his hands a few minutes. When he finally looked at them, they saw how emotionally raw he was, because this time going into his memories he was able to remember it all. Cassie hugged him and leaned her forehead against his.

"So did you guys find anything out?" Zane asked.

Jake answered, "we can use my family stone to locate my grandfather. If that doesn't work, I know where I can link to him."

"Cool. What's your family stone?"

"Jasper. Look around this place and see if you can find a piece of it."

"If not we have some in the abandoned house, we can just teleport it here," Cassie suggested.

"I like her idea better. Just do that instead. The faster we get out of here, the better." Zane said looking around as if something were about to manifest and attack them.

Jake closed his eyes and concentrated. Then opened his eyes and palm at the same time. There in his hand was his family stone. He grinned and said, "let's do this outside. Having access to the natural elements, will enhance the stone's magic."

They followed him into the backyard. He had the stone in the hand that Cassie held, while Zane completed the circle. "No chants this time. Zane you focus on the stone. Cassie you and I reach out to my grandpa."

They began by breathing slowly and together. As soon as their minds were clear and they did their assigned task, Jake and Cassie were given images, almost like a satellite map for GPS. Cassie didn't recognize the location, but Jake knew exactly where it was. He let go of their hands, breaking the connection.

"We have a road trip to go on. Let me call Melissa and see if she'll cover me again at the Boathouse," Jake said.

Cassie grinned, "I'm betting she'll do it. Not just for the extra cash, but because she can then be around Adam more."

Zane nodded, "she really falls for a guy hard."

"That's a typical Taurus for you; reliable and loving, but jealous and possessive."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're into all that horoscope shit," Zane groaned.

Cassie tilted her head, "not really, but some of it matches our personalities pretty good."

"Oh ya? What does it say about you?"

"I'm passionate and like to explore things, even if it's risky. I'm competitive and can be single minded. I'm a bit impulsive and tend to loose my temper."

Zane shrugged, "hmm, well okay that is kind of accurate. I'm an Aries too, since I was born in April. So that describes me too. It's so vague though, that could even describe Faye."

"Faye's born in February and is Pisces, that's why she has similar traits. I know it's not always accurate, but it can give us insight into a person's personality sometimes."

"Well anyway, I've never used birthstones or anything like that with magic. I'm impressed with what Jake just did. That's handy, but why not just use a cell phone or answering machine?"

"That can be hacked, but no one else has access to my memories." Jake explained as he rejoined their conversation.

Zane frowned, "that's not entirely true. Magic can influence you and tap into your memories, just like Cassie did. I'm sure Samuel Blackwell has enough power he could have done that too."

"Good point, but witches tend to use magic and go old school. Technology isn't what we turn to when the chips fall."

Zane agreed. "That's true. If I had a gun in one hand and magic in the other, I'd use magic first."

"Okay guys let's focus. What did Melissa say?" Cassie asked.

"She'll cover for me for the next two days, if need be. What about your work?" Jake asked Cassie.

"Oops, I forgot about that. I'll call in sick, give me a minute." She made a quick call and then grinned. "Okay I have at least another day."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a campground that my grandpa use to take us. It's up the mountain a little ways. Anyway if we all trade off on the driving, we could make it there by sunset."

"We should get going then. I'll get us some pops, Cassie makes sandwiches and you go gas up the SUV. Ten minutes people and we need to be on the road!" Zane ordered and grinned when everyone obeyed.

As they drove away from Royce Armstrong's house, everyone got the feeling again that they were being watched. Then along the way to the campground, they kept having little mishaps. First it was a flat tire, then they ran out of gas, next it was a fallen tree across the highway. The flat tire, Jake quickly changed. When they ran out of gas, Cassie teleported a gas can complete with fuel to their location. The tree on the highway, Zane moved without getting out of the car. They knew this was not random bad luck. Something or someone was trying to slow them down or make them turn around. The more bad things that happened, the more determined they were to get to that campground. It took two extra hours to get there, but finally they arrived.

"I hate walking into that campground in the dark. We don't know what's in there or where to go," Cassie said with worry.

"Give me a second, I'll check it out," Zane said looking around the trees. He first saw a racoon, but didn't really want to use that to scope out the campground. Finally he found what he was searching for, a nice big owl.

Jake and Cassie watched as Zane leaned against the vehicle and then his eyes rolled back into his head. The owl screeched and then launched itself into the air. It swooped over them once and then circled back to the campground. A few flaps of it's wings and it lifted over the tree tops, then glided silently away.

"That's so cool when he does that. Have you tried it?" Jake asked Cassie.

She shook her head, "not yet. But I want to."

Ten minutes later the owl landed in a near by tree and then Zane's eyes returned to normal. "Nothing is in the campground. No person, no camper… just nothing. We can go in if you want."

Jake walked towards the gate. "It's not a want, we have to. The tree is somewhere there. Did you see a really wide and tall tree by a river?"

Zane thought about it a minute. "Yes, we go to the left. Follow the moon."

They hiked through the campground, with Zane leading the way. The closer they got, the more things felt familiar to Jake. Even though he had been around 2 years old, he could feel a connection to his family.

"This is it. This tree has a magical pull on me," Jake said.

"So what now? Do you climb it, or is there an entrance into it like in Harry Potter?" Cassie asked walking around it.

He shrugged and walked up to the tree. He touched it and instantly connected with the spirits of his ancestors. They warned him not to reveal the secret of this tree to his companions. They linked him to his grandfather, who mostly spewed gibberish. The spirits couldn't give him any information, other than that Royce was safe, but couldn't help.

Zane and Cassie both felt the presence of white magic. They could see that somehow Jake was communicating with the tree. So they were disappointed when he said, "my grandpa is safe, but has gone completely nuts. He can't help us."

"Then why all the warnings to keep us away or from finding him?" Zane asked.

Jake answered, "it gave Samuel Blackwell enough time to get to my grandpa first."

Cassie thought that it might have been to distract them from something else. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, but there was no signal. "What if this was a ploy to get us away from the others? Maybe Samuel tried to isolate us from them too."

Zane checked his cell, as did Jake. But no one had signal. "I'll use magic and reach out to them." He connected to Ben and Chris first. They reported nothing unusual and they were still at the Boathouse with Melissa and Adam. Chris would check with Diana and Faye. If anything was wrong, he'd mind tap Zane later.

"Well that's a relief," Jake said after Zane explained that everyone was okay.

"Still we should get back as fast as possible. No offence to the others, but Zane and I are the strongest of our siblings. And Jake you know more magic and are better at it than Faye, Melissa and Adam. The three of us unite the others."

"Cassie, Diana stepped up to the plate and took charge when you lost consciousness after fighting John. She won't let them come to harm," Jake said.

Zane agreed, "he's right. We might be stronger than them, but Chris and Ben aren't weak. They'll be okay."

"I'll drive first," Cassie said, taking the keys from Jake.

They got back in the car and left. Cassie drove pretty fast, but Jake was caught up with his past. He was looking at the pictures he'd found at his grandpa's house. Zane was talking to Chris via a mind link. He was warning his brother that they may be in danger and to protect the weaker witches until they got back.

CHAPTER #72

When Jake took over driving, Cassie took a nap in the back seat, changing spots with Zane. She woke up when they stopped for gas and Zane took over driving. She couldn't shake an uneasy feeling.

"The hair on the back of my neck is standing up. Are either of you feeling like something bad is going to happen?" She asked.

"Nope," Zane shrugged.

Jake glanced at them. "I don't feel anything, except relief that I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Cassie didn't bring it up again. Instead she said, "Zane if you want you can sleep in the spare room at my house, since we're getting in so late."

"Sure thanks."

Another thirty minutes and then they were finally pulling to a stop in front of Jake and Cassie's houses. They got out slowly, stiff from the long drive. Everyone stretched. There was no warning for what happened next, other than the strange mist that seemed to creep in around them suddenly. Jake saw the eyes, before he saw what was coming at them. He was almost hypnotized by their reddish glow. It was Zane who shouted a warning, pushing Jake and Cassie out of the way. The beast attacked and Zane used his magic to kill it. But it was not alone. Soon Jake, Cassie and Zane were standing back to back, surrounded by a pack of demon wolves. They were some form of demon beast.

"So Samuel has made his move. But every time we kill one another replaces it!" Jake yelled, doing just that.

Cassie didn't wait for them to figure it out, she grabbed their hands and teleported them into Jake's house. "Let's see those beasts do THAT."

"Um let's not," Zane replied.

Jake said, "a long time ago Cassie and I put a protection spell on my house. Only someone invited can come into my house. For now we are safe. Warn the others."

"I just sent a mass text message. You don't think we'll be attacked during the day, do you?"

Zane answered, "we don't know. We should be very cautious."

Cassie shivered, "what were they?"

"Some kind of hell beast demon wolf," Jake replied.

Lucky had been purring and winding his way through their legs. Then suddenly he ran and jumped on to a window sill, hissing and growling. His hair stood on end. He saw the hell beasts and was ready to fight to protect his people.

"Your cat just proved that those beasts are still out there," Zane said as he went to the window to look outside.

Cassie's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Something just attacked Faye. She managed to get away, but not before it scratched her bad. Melissa and Ben are working on the wound, but it's got a magical signature. What should we do?" Diana asked.

"Where are you?"

"We're all at the Boathouse now."

"Stay there. Let me talk to Zane and Jake. No one goes outside. We got attacked outside my house too. We think they are demon hell beasts controlled by Samuel Blackwell."

"Okay, call me back in five minutes."

After Cassie hung up with Diana, she told Zane and Jake what happened. "Do you think Diana, Ben and Chris can teleport them all here?"

Zane shook his head negatively, "not even if I was there to help. Anyway, we don't want you straining yourself. Tell them to report it as a rapid dog attack to the police. I doubt that Samuel will draw the attention of the adults in this town."

Jake nodded, "he's right. I'll call Adam and tell him a few spells to put on the Boathouse so they are protected tonight."

Cassie nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "After work tomorrow night, we should all find out what each other can do. Then we all learn how to do it. Like how you can take over an animal Zane. That could be very handy now."

"The more we all know, the safer we'll be. And I guess you both are staying over tonight," Jake said taking off his boots and heading to the kitchen. "Anyone need a drink?"

Zane grinned, "rum and coke please."

"Water, no ice." Cassie walked over to the window where Lucky was. The cat no longer was hissing and angry. "Thank you Lucky for protecting us. Hopefully you'll keep watch while we sleep tonight." She scratched under his chin, until the cat was purring loudly.

Jake handed Zane a rum and coke, as he drank his. "I hate to say it, but this is just the beginning. The attacks will get worse and more often."

Zane nodded, "not much we can do to prepare for it. We don't know how he will come at us. Seems like Samuel will be playing dirtier than we expected."

Cassie came in the kitchen then and said, "he's in bed with demons. Can't get dirtier than that. You should take a look at Jake's family book. Half of our blood comes from the darkest, most evil magic ever. But like they always say, we'll just fight fire with fire."

He laughed, "you are so lame sometimes. Fight fire with fire?"

Jake pulled Cassie into his arms and grinned over her head, "that's what made me like her in the first place."

"Gee thanks guys. If I recall Jake, you had some pretty lame lines yourself."

Zane rolled his eyes, "get a room."

"We will. Do you want me to make up the couch or the other room for you?" Jake asked.

"Couch again. And that way if something unwanted stirs up trouble, I'll have first go at him or her or it."

Cassie pulled Jake towards the stairs by his pant's waistline. She winked at Zane, "good night then."

Her half brother snorted and picked up the cat. "Come on buddy, you and I will keep company. Let the two love birds salvage the night."

Jake called over his shoulder on his way up the stairs, "careful my cat still has all it's claws."

"That's the best part of a cat!" Zane called back, grinning as he heard Cassie's giggle. "See she knows what I'm talking about." Then as he sat on the couch and picked up the remote, to the cat he said, "tonight Lucky, you and I protect them. Because tonight started a war and it's too early to tell if we can win it."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER #73

In the morning they were not attacked again, yet everyone remained cautious. Just like they had arranged the night before, everyone met at the abandoned house after work. They went outside and practiced learning each other's skills. They found out that not all of them could do things as well as the teacher. For example, Faye and Chris sucked at the art of healing. But they excelled at shape shifting. Cassie didn't like the pain involved with shape shifting and didn't practice it. Jake and Zane were the best teachers of the group.

"Okay next we are learning how to take over the body of an animal. This is great to spy on people or check your surroundings. You all saw me do it when we fought Blackwell." Zane began explaining how to do it. He waited until everyone picked an animal.

Their choices were limited to a few birds, a mouse and some insects. Zane explained how to project their mind into the animal or insect. Once they had accomplished that, after numerous tries, then came learning to move like that animal. Faye, Chris and Jake were good at it, picking up the skill quickly. When Melissa tried to fly, her bird fell from the sky. It was Faye's magical safety net that saved the bird's life.

"What if the animal you are in dies? Do you die?" Melissa asked Zane.

"No, but you do get a killer headache when you return your mind back to your body."

"And if you can't return to your body?" She probed.

"Then you could end up like what happened to John Blackwell. But he was pushing all of his essence into another human. It's different than just a mind push."

"How so?" Faye asked, intrigued.

"When you remove your essence/spirit from your body and transfer it to another, nothing is left behind in the first body. There's no anchor. A mind push you're just reaching across space, but your spirit is still in your body, doing all of your body functions. If you can't find your way back to your body, it is possible to just be a vegetable. So your body still breaths, eats, whatever, but no one's home."

"All magic can be dangerous and has it's consequences. We all have learned that the hard way. Of course we all have to be careful around Samuel Blackwell and the elders." Cassie said in warning.

"Even with shape shifting, there are dangers of someone doing a spell and locking you in that animal form," Jake added.

Melissa shivered and Adam put his arm around her, offering comfort.

"Try being a fly, the eyesight is just crazy. Like a million screens to look at," Diana said, trying to lighten the mood.

They went back to trying the technique. The sun was beginning to set and Jake wanted to wrap it up, before nightfall. A strange feeling crept over him and he realized they were pretty exposed out in the backyard. He glanced at Zane and Cassie to see if they felt it too. They had and nodded.

"Let's finish this up guys, maybe take it inside," Zane suggested.

They began to walk towards the house, when everyone heard the rattle warning.

"Rattlesnakes? I didn't know Chance Harbour had them, especially at this time of year," Faye observed.

"I don't think these are normal snakes. Everyone run to the house!" Jake yelled.

But his warning came too late. Snakes came from every direction, their eyes glowed red. They were either possessed or demons. Everyone could see the venom just dripping off the fangs. The grass around them moved, as more and more snakes came.

Melissa screamed, "I hate snakes!"

"They are demon snakes, don't let them bite you!" Zane warned.

"Everyone link hands and hold on!" Cassie shouted. Once hands were linked she tried to teleport them, but couldn't. "I can't teleport us, something is restricting me. It's like a barrier over us or something."

"Keep your hands linked, we'll send them back to hell. Chant after me," Jake instructed, "everto snake reverto ut abyssus."

They did as he said, everyone focusing hard on sending the demon snakes back. Suddenly the snakes dissolved in to ash, making everyone cough.

"Did it work?" Melissa asked looking around fearfully.

"Either we pulverized them, sent them back to Blackwell or to hell. I'm just glad they're not here." Diana said, rubbing her arms as if to wipe off the demon ash.

"Let's get out of here," Chris said.

"Where to?" Ben asked.

Adam made the choice for everyone, "come to the Boathouse. I'm hungry anyway."

One by one they left the clearing to walk along the path. They did it quickly and single file. Even in their cars, no one felt safe. They drove away, cautiously, but quickly. Zane rode with Cassie and Jake. He saw an eagle and projected his mind into it. Once he saw no one was around for miles, and definitely no more snakes, he began to relax. Yet as a precaution, he flew high up and watched over their caravan of vehicles, to make sure no road blocks were in their retreat.

At the Boathouse everything was normal. There were people eating as Adam's other shift of employees worked. He recognized his regulars and said hello. He took the circle's orders and Jake went to help him bring it out once the orders were ready. Everyone ate slowly, drawing it out, so that they could hang out until close. It didn't take long for Adam to close, since everyone pitched in. Then they sat and talked about the second attack.

"It didn't take Samuel long to launch another assault on us. Pretty ballsy to do it when we were all together too," Zane commented.

"Is he trying to kill us all?" Ben asked.

"Looks that way. Or maybe since it has been demon beasts, then trying to get them in us? Make a super army?" Faye suggested.

Cassie shivered, "Eew, I sure as heck hope not!"

"Um, Adam? I know the Boathouse has spiders, but that's disgusting," Melissa said pointing at the windows.

Everyone turned and looked. There were millions of spiders, both big and small on all the windows. Their little eyes were red. They were spinning webs and crawling all over.

"I hate spiders!" Cassie, Jake, Zane and Chris all said in unison.

"Birds love to eat spiders," Diana suggested.

"Then we'll have possessed birds," Melissa said.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I think I can make a spray that kills them. How much vinegar do you have Adam?" Ben asked.

"Eucalyptus oil, peppermint oil, tea tree oil, neem oil and rose oil all kill normal spiders. We can spell the spray and it should kill demon and spider." Melissa added, making a list of what she would need. "Can someone help me teleport this stuff here?"

"I can help," Zane said. "We need to keep them outside, Cassie can you handle a barrier?"

"No problem," she said before going silent and concentrating her magic on putting up a barrier. She saw Jake and Faye watching her. "Guys if I start to feel weak, you can lend me strength. I'm fine though."

They both smiled and went around making sure all the windows and doors were closed.

"How are we going to spray it on the spiders?" Chris asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. You guys rig something up. Need a hose and container of some sort," Ben said.

Jake, Adam and Chris set to work making a few sprayer containers. "These should work."

"So who's going out there?" Cassie asked.

"I'll do it," Diana said.

"We will too," Melissa said and Ben nodded. "Just make sure none of them get on me or in my hair," she added.

"Go out by the service door, where we take deliveries." Adam said, leading the way.

Once outside, they began chanting and spraying the two different sprays. Spiders were dropping dead immediately. They ran out of spray, before all the spiders were gone. So they went back inside.

"Now what?" Melissa asked.

"Rain, I'll wash them out to the ocean. Jake you direct the wind. Zane you break all their webbing." Cassie went out the door and pulled the rain from the clouds. Nature itself felt the imbalance of the demon spiders and the rain flowed easier, than she expected.

"Get ready Zane," Jake yelled above the screaming wind and the thundering rain.

They got soaked, but it was working. The rain came down so hard, that it hurt, where it hit their skin. Finally Cassie was satisfied that all the demon spiders were gone. The rain stopped and the wind dispersed. They looked through the windows and saw their friend's clapping and cheering.

"Demon spawn zero, witches up by two." Jake joked as he took off his jacket and shirt, wringing out the water.

Diana came outside, "put your cloths back on Jake. I've perfected drying clothing with magic." She touched his clothing and they were dry instantly, even his shoes. She did the same for Cassie and then Zane.

"Thanks, that's a lot better. There's nothing more uncomfortable than soggy, squishy shoes.

"Hopefully that's all we get attacked with today," Cassie said.

"Agreed."

CHAPTER #74

After the spider attack failed, the witches didn't have any more demon visits for about a week. That didn't make them any less anxious, but it gave them a chance to practice magic in peace. Cassie and Zane were the best at pushing their minds into animals, but he still was the best with birds. Cassie had a good connection with cats and dogs. Contrary to Jake and Faye's beliefs, she didn't use Lucky to spy on Jake.

"I would never do that to Lucky, it's just wrong. He's like one of us, he's family." Cassie tried to explain.

Jake let her off the hook, "I know what you mean. I wouldn't do that to him either. I just wanted to make you squirm." He grinned at her.

"Gee thanks," then she zapped him with magic.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

She smiled back at him, "I just wanted to make you dance."

He laughed and then picked her up, making her giggle hysterically. They wrestled, both playing dirty. In the end he let her win as usual, since he liked her on top of him. She knew he let her win, but didn't care.

"Should we try to find Samuel and attack him or just sit back and wait until he makes his next move?"

He moved a piece of hair off her cheek, "better to wait. We don't know the extent of his power. Did Faye find anything out from Dawn?"

"No. Dawn lied to her face again and she just gave up. Maybe her mom thinks she's protecting Faye by her not knowing what she does."

Jake sighed, "why do parents do that? If your mom had told you the truth she might still be alive. It didn't work in the past, why does Dawn think it will work now?"

"I know it's so frustrating! Only my grandma Jane was forthcoming with information. I still regret not spending more time with her and listening to her when she wanted to tell me things." Cassie said a little sadly.

He kissed the smile away, by pulling her down on top of his chest. "No sad thoughts."

"You're right. I wish there was a way to get the spirits of our families to tell us more. Or give us a hint already."

"Faye suggested using the ouija board again," Jake reminded.

She shook her head negatively, "that just brings up creepy thoughts of the coven witches that took over Adam's body. No thanks."

"Then I guess we're on our own. We've been doing ok. What we should try to do is find out how many of the elders are still alive and who has been taken over to the dark side."

Cassie giggled, "did you seriously just quote Star Wars?"

"You have the force," Jake grinned.

"Jake I am your father," Cassie did her Darth Vader impression.

Jake laughed, "do, there is no try!"

"That's Yoda, he was my favourite character!"

"Seriously though, that's a good idea. We did it just to find my grandpa, but maybe we could use a locator spell to find Adam's dad. We could start there," Jake suggested.

She nodded and stood up. "Why haven't we thought of doing that before?"

He shrugged, also standing up. "We can try that on all the elders. Wouldn't hurt."

A strange feeling came over Cassie, her sight faded in and out. As she swayed, Jake recognized that she was about to get a premonition and held her steady. Images of fire and smoke flashed into her head. She also heard Zane yelling. The pain in her head was intense, but left as soon as the images stopped.

"Call Zane right now. It's a fire, I think at their place." She had to sit down a moment.

Jake called Zane, he wasn't home but on his way there. Jake told him they were on their way and to be careful. "Cassie had a premonition. You were yelling and there was a fire."

Zane said he'd be cautious and suggested they call the Boathouse too. Chris and Ben were working , he just wanted to make sure it wasn't a fire there.

When Zane got home, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was no smoke coming from inside. He unlocked the door and went inside, still nothing. He checked the whole house and couldn't figure out what Cassie had seen. He went to the kitchen and the stove was off. A knock at the door and he went to get it.

"There's nothing wrong here. No smoke and no fire. Are you sure of what you saw?" Zane asked his half sister.

"Yes. It was here, you where here." Cassie insisted and then went to the kitchen to have a look herself.

They were all in the kitchen, when a fire alarm upstairs began to shreak.

"That's odd, I was just up there," Zane shouted.

Jake and Zane headed up the stairs, putting their fingers in their ears to block out the alarm's noise. They went room by room and then Jake saw it.

He motioned to Zane, that they needed to get out of the house and call the fire department. The fire was in the walls. They ran down the stairs and Zane yelled for Cassie to come with them. They made it outside and called the fire department. The fire spread fast. By the time the fire department came, the whole house was engulfed in flame. The firemen put out the fire, but the damage was extreme. They couldn't live there anymore.

"Excuse me sir, what caused the fire?" Zane asked.

"Wont know officially yet until the Chief gets here, but it looks like electrical wiring or something. Where it started was in the wall, so nothing you could have done. Good thing you three got out in time."

"Thank you, sir."

Cassie sighed, "that wasn't an accident. I can still feel a magical aura around the house. Don't you feel it Zane?"

He looked thoughtful a moment, "yes, it's dark magic. Damn Blackwell! Now where will we live?"

"You can have the spare room at my house Zane. Jake's got a spare room and Diana has two also," Cassie said. "As for all your stuff in the house, if there was content insurance on the rental agreement, then you'll be able to replace it."

The fire department advised the police on what had caused the fire. The police called the landlord to come to the scene. When the landlord arrived, he confirmed that there was insurance on the rental agreement and on the house.

"Let's go tell the others what happened," Zane groaned.

At the Boathouse Zane explained about the fire. Ben sat down in shock. Chris asked, "so where are we supposed to live now? It'll take forever for them to fix it up. Do we get the money John paid up front to the end of the year back?"

Cassie sent a quick text to Diana, once she got the response she answered some of the questions. "Zane can either stay with me in my grandma's old room or maybe with Jake in his aunt's room since she won't come back. You and Ben are welcome to stay with Diana. Her dad is still not back and she's got two spare rooms. But she said if you move in with her, you'll be expected to help with utilities and upkeep of the place."

Chris and Ben nodded, "we accept and I'll text her a thanks. Safer for her too, not being alone at that house, with Samuel Blackwell attacking us."

Zane was talking to Jake and said, "no offence Cassie, but I'll stay with Jake."

"No offence taken. As for the money back from the rental, I'd stay on that landlord until he gives it back and gives you the insurance money."

Adam said, "burning down your house is pretty bad. We need to have protection spells on everyone's house and car. Melissa and I'm sure the rest of us too, can't handle another death in the circle."

Melissa nodded agreement.

"Agreed. Calvin's storage locker has some charms we can put in the houses and cars for added protection. Then we all do the protection spell. The more of us involved, the stronger it will be," Jake said.

"Once we do that, is there anything that can break the spell?" Adam asked.

"No. Not even the salt and ash circle," Jake replied.

"Then let's do it tonight. Can you get to Calvin's locker now?" Adam questioned.

Jake nodded, "Cassie and Zane want to come with me?"

"Sure I'm off today," she said.

Zane nodded. "Ben, Chris give me your clothing sizes. I'll stop off at the mall and get some cloths."

With a plan in place, the three of them left, while the others went back to work. Melissa and Faye had been helping Adam wait on customers, due to two sick employees. While they drove out to Calvin's storage locker, Cassie also suggested they stop in at Diana's on the way back and make sure everything was okay over at her house.

"You know what is interesting about that fire?" Zane asked.

"No what?"

"I did try to put out it out. Nothing happened."

Jake shot him a look, "I was wondering about that."

"Hmm, when we fought John, it took all of us to stop him. That was without the skull's help," Cassie mused.

"And it almost killed you. What worries me is what will happen if we have to fight Samuel the same way," Zane said.

"He's right and even if you're willing to take that risk with your life, we're not." Jake said to Cassie.

"So we'll have to use the skull if it comes to a direct confrontation. But since the skull if filled with evil, that's super risky. I was working with converting dark magic into light, maybe I should continue doing that. If I can make the magic inside the skull balanced or more light, then it would be better."

"Cassie that's some serious use of magic. Are you ready to do that?"

"I think so. Anyway I think I'm the only one who can do that conversion. The Blake bloodline goes all the way back to the start of light magic. So my blood is already the balance between dark and light."

"She makes a valid point," Jake said. "This weekend we'll start working on converting dark magic to light. I don't want to uncloak the skull until we desperately need to."

"Agreed."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER #75

Converting dark magic to light was a lot harder than any of them expected. When it was magic that was within herself, it was easier. But trying to absorb Zane's magic and then turn it to light, just wasn't working. Cassie drained Jake and Zane too much, resulting in all three getting worn out.

"This isn't working. We're going to have to find another way to get more light magic into the skull," Jake said.

"What was it like touching the pure skull, before John pushed darkness into it?" Zane asked.

"Like the best orgasm in the world, but full of power and strength. It clarified things, like opened up a connection with all of life," Cassie explained.

"Wow that sounds intense," Zane said. "Are you scared of what the rest of us would do, if we felt the dark power?"

Jake answered for her, "damn straight. We saw what happened to Adam. That's no _Lord of The Rings_ shit."

"But you've shown me how to connect with nature… I've used more light magic than I ever have before. If something happens to Cassie, who else can use the Skull?"

Cassie looked at Jake and shrugged, "he has a point and I don't think Diana could be strong enough not to go power hungry."

"Alright, I'll bring it out. But aren't you worried that doing so will let Samuel know where it is?" Jake asked.

"Not if we don't take it out of the container until we are somewhere else. Bring it to my house," Cassie suggested.

"Well then let's do it now, while the sun is out. You two wait in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

Zane looked at Cassie, she was nervous. "Are you worried I'll betray you and take off with the Skull?"

"No. I'm worried that I'm not as strong to resist it like you and Jake think I am."

He smiled, having not expected that answer. "Oh. I think you are more powerful than you know. Believe in yourself, believe in the light that your grandmother knew you have."

Jake came back carrying a white box. He put it on the table and pulled out a box made of wood. Then another box of lead came out. At last he opened that. Zane looked in and saw nothing. Jake moved his hand over the opening and the cloaking was lifted.

"I can feel it's pull, without even touching it." He said in awe and a little fear.

Cassie held Jake's hand. She put hers on the skull and pushed love at it. The skull absorbed it like a vacuum. The darkness inside it swirled like a storm. Then she removed her hand.

"Did you guys see that? Did you feel anything Jake?" She asked.

"I saw it. I think it worked too."

Jake said, "it felt like a needy child, wanting more light."

"Can I touch it?" Zane asked.

"Do it," Cassie said.

He put out his hand, not the one with the Balcoin symbol on it. He expected to feel a zap or something, but instead it was like Cassie had said. He felt immense power. It wanted to suck him in. "I'm going to think about how love and see if it works for me." Zane remembered the light he had felt when Cassie had saved him. How his heart had opened and soared.

Again the skull sucked in the light, but it wasn't as immediately noticeable as it had been when Cassie had done it. He removed his hand. "Jake see if you can too."

Jake breathed in, opening himself to the nature around him, the sunlight that shone through the window onto his arm. Then he touched the skull too. He pictured Cassie laughing and smiling. He saw her loving him. It turned into an erotic love scene from his memory and that's when he quickly removed his hand. It was embarrassing what the skull had almost caused. He cloaked it again and put it away.

"I'll be right back," Jake said disappearing for a few minutes.

When he returned Zane was talking to Cassie about the Skull's power. Jake was surprised that Zane wasn't pushing to use it again. The Zane that had first come to Chance Harbour was a lot different from the one that he was friends with now. It was amazing how a little love and caring could change a person. He realized then, that he trusted Zane just as much as Cassie did.

"If we funnel light magic into the skull, maybe it can be balanced out. You said 6 family crystals made it. So if we all fill it with light, then it should cancel out the dark, right?" Zane asked.

Jake answered, "in theory that sounds right. But it might not suck the dark out, just make it's power not the dominant force."

"It's worth a try, we should discuss it at a circle meeting. Vote on it. I'll text everyone to come here instead of the abandoned house." Cassie sent out the mass text.

"We might want it to keep the dark magic inside, incase we have to kill Samuel Blackwell too," Zane said.

"Light magic can kill another witch, but just not humans without magic," Jake said teleporting a book on magic from the abandoned house to Cassie's kitchen. He leafed through the pages and showed them.

"I didn't know that," Zane and Cassie said in unison, then grinned at each other.

"Let's go get Faye and Diana. See if they can push love into it too," Zane suggested.

"I rather wait until everyone is here. The less it's uncloaked, the less Samuel Blackwell can find it," Jake explained.

They tested gathering white/light magic for the rest of the afternoon. Then waited for the others to arrive to have the circle meeting. Cassie made diner for the three of them. "Guys can someone go to the store and get some cream, the chilli is way too thin."

"We'll both go. Back in a bit."

Jake got into his truck and reached over to unlock the door for Zane. Then they drove off to get the cream. They talked about football and normal, non witch things. It only took a few minutes at the store to find what was needed, but they picked up munchies for the circle meeting and pop too. The drive back, was just as normal as the drive there. As they pulled up to the curb, Zane saw something move between Jake's house and Cassies.

"Hey man, did you see that?" He asked pointing to the spot that the movement came from.

Jake looked, "see what?"

"Something moved and in a sneaking kind of way."

They got out of the truck and went closer to the back of the houses. Something dark, like a shadow moved and this time Jake saw it. "The house is protected, so whatever it is Cassie is safe. Do you want to go see what it is?"

"Hell yes!" Zane said. "Um, maybe that was a bad choice of word."

Jake grinned, "I have a flashlight in the back of the truck."

"Never mind, we'll create light. That's an easy spell."

"Permissum illic exsisto lux lucis in obscurum," they said in unison.

The almost full moon, seemed to grow brighter and it's light sliced through the darkness. They could see everything in the back yard. A tall, whispy figure, like a dark apparition, was looking into the kitchen where Cassie was. The light of the moon didn't penetrate it's darkness.

"Demon?" Zane whispered to Jake.

He shrugged, "let's try to trap it. You put up a barrier."

Jake waited for Zane. Then he said, "who goes there? Demon or friend?"

The dark thing split into multiple beings. Red eyes glowed and they knew it was a demon. It hissed at them, when the barrier blocked it. Then the moon suddenly became covered by a cloud and it disappeared. They looked around them in alarm, but the things were gone.

"Okay that was just plain creepy," Jake said.

Zane snorted, "at least they didn't attack us."

Cassie saw them outside the kitchen, with a frown she opened the back door, "what are you guys doing out there?"

"Some weird apparition or dark ghosty thing was watching you. We came out here to scare it away."

"Okay cool, can I have the cream now?" Cassie asked.

"Wait. What? How can you be so calm?" Zane asked back as he handed her the requested dairy product.

"Considering what has attacked me in the past, do you really need me to answer that?"

Jake laughed and went to taste her chilli, "wow this tastes great."

His stomach overriding all thought, Zane came to check it out too. "It's cool how the cream thickens it up so quickly. Can I have a bowl of it now?"

She turned the stove and oven off. Got out the fresh baked bread and said, "help yourselves."

"So what do you think that thing wanted?" Zane said as he got up to help himself to a second bowl of chilli.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "The skull."

Jake buttered his bread. "Maybe or it wanted you. The good news is that the protection spells and barriers we put on your house definitely are working."

They finished eating, put away the dishes and were just sitting down in the living room when everyone else arrived. Jake filled them in on the thing that had visited earlier that night and what had happened with the Skull. They voted and decided to try an push light magic and love into the Skull all together. They would do it on Sunday when the moon was full, but during the day. It was supposed to be a clear, warm day. The suggestions of where to do it outside they bickered over. It was narrowed down to behind the abandoned house and the beach where the Skull had been formed. After another vote, the beach was chosen. Diana then invited everyone over to her house for diner. Those of them with jobs all had to work Saturday, but they'd all be done by 9 pm.

"At Jake's I have a couple of bags of cloths for you guys," Zane told Chris and Ben. "We may have to visit that landlord and _make_ him give us what he owes. I gave him until Wednesday next week."

"Cool, thanks bro."

"And thanks to you Diana, for letting us move in," Ben said.

"I'll admit it was getting a little lonely there. And with all these attacks, I'm glad I have two guys with Balcoin power living with me."

"Have you guys been able to get in touch with any of your family yet?" Faye asked Melissa, Adam and Diana.

"Nothing from my dad or grandmother," Diana said.

"Same for my grams," Melissa said.

"My dad and grand parents are M.I.A. and at this point I don't care anymore. For so long I was more of a dad to him, than my father was to me. They can all stay gone as far as I'm concerned. The Boathouse is doing just fine; bills are paid, making a little profit too."

"Speaking of the Boathouse, did Adam tell you that I'm working in the kitchen now?" Ben asked.

Cassie gave Adam a sour look, "no he didn't. Did you want to be cooking?"

"For sure. I love messing around with herbal combinations," Ben replied.

"He's a good cook. Diana's going to benefit from that too," Chris added.

"I smelt chilli when I walked in, any left?" Faye asked coyly.

Rolling her eyes Cassie said, "I made lots. Help yourselves anyone who wants it. Just rinse and put your dishes in the washer when done. There's fresh bread in the oven."

"Look at you, Miss Domestic." Faye teased and winked at her. She got a bowl of the chilli and some bread. "Wow, this is really good Cassie."

That made the rest of them go and get their own bowls. Ben suggested a few herbs she could add the next time and let her taste what he'd added. Cassie agreed he knew what he was talking about. Ben smiled at Melissa and added that she'd taught him a few things he'd never known before too.

"That's what's so awesome about our circle; we share our knowledge with each other."

"Check out my shape shift into a cat," Faye said coming back from the kitchen after putting her dishes away as requested.

They heard her bones breaking as her body changed size and she disappeared in her clothing. A sleek black cat jumped into Cassie's arms. The tail flicking back and forth.

"Wow Faye, that was amazing. The sound of your bones breaking made me cringe, but you look and move like a real cat!" Melissa praised.

The black cat even gave a meow, before jumping back down to the ground. It picked up the pile of clothing in it's mouth and disappeared around the corner. Then Faye walked back into the room, looking for her socks. She put them on and said, "neat trick eh?"

"I see the only problem being clothing when you shift back. But that was really good," Cassie said.

"The clothing thing is annoying, but I usually only shift if I'm at home or somewhere I can leave my clothing to come back to."

They talked about the other magic they'd learned to do, before calling it a night. Diana reminded them about her diner party. Then Jake went with Ben and Chris so they could get the cloths Zane had bought. Eventually the house was quiet again and Cassie was alone. Jake sent her a text asking her if she wanted to watch a movie with him and Zane, but she declined. She had the early shift tomorrow and was going to bed early. She told him to enjoy his 'guy time' with Zane.

CHAPTER #76

The Skull when removed from the lead box, when everyone was at the beach, pulled at Cassie. It felt like it was calling to her. She whispered to Diana if she felt it too and her half sister said she felt nothing. The Skull seemed to be reacting to the energy of where it had been formed. They put it on the ground by the shore, so that the tide water touched it. Then with all of them thinking about happiness and love, they pushed that positive energy at the Skull. It sucked it up like a sponge, the darkness inside spinning wildly. A tornado of power was battling it out inside the Skull.

Cassie thought of everything that made her happy; Jake's love, her grandma Jane, the smile of her mother, playing in fresh snow, the crisp clean smell of spring, sunlight warming her skin, swimming with her friends, her favourite song, Zane saving her and even healing Lucky. Faye thought about playing at her grandfather's house, her circle friends having the water fight last summer, having sex with Zane, dancing with Melissa and even having ice cream with Jake. Melissa thought about Nick telling her he loved her, Adam tickling her, working with herbs and potions with Ben, going shopping with Faye and how she felt when Zane praised her salve for healing him quickly. Diana thought about Adam and Raiden, going for girl's night out with Cassie, her first kiss with the pizza guy, and the circle forgiving her. Chris remembered going to a football game with Zane when they were boys, Kate sleeping in his arms, eating pizza and drinking beer with Ben, and learning how to make a tree grow with magic. Ben thought mostly about spending time with Melissa and their first kiss, he also remembered Kate's smile when it made her eyes crinkle, and the joy of making a rose bloom in front of Melissa's eyes. Adam thought about Diana and Melissa, how happy he was helping his friends, and his love for the Boathouse. Zane focused on his friendship with Jake and the love that Cassie had show him as a sister. Jake remembered being accepted by the circle and having them turn to him for help, the love for his parents and brother, protecting his friends, Lucky and most of all his universal love for Cassie. Together these thoughts helped change the Skull from total darkness to mostly light. A black vein still remained in the Skull. When Cassie touched the Skull when they were done, she could feel the difference.

"It's like it just has a touch of dark inside now. But lets put it away, hide it again and get it cloaked," she said.

Everyone wore happy smiles, they could all feel the light inside them. If they could glow, then they would be. Cassie, Jake and Zane rode together on their way back to Jake's house. She took their hands in hers and said, "when I was pushing my happy thoughts at the Skull, you two were in a lot of them. No matter what happens, I'm glad I have you both."

"Wow you're sappy today," Zane teased.

Jake just pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Ditto. Don't worry Zane, I'm not kissing you."

Cassie laughed. "That went better than I thought. I'm amazed what happened with the Skull…. It connected with me as soon as we got to that beach. Diana said she didn't feel it, but the Skull knew I helped create it. It's magic is linked to me some how."

"Like an umbilical cord?" Zane asked.

"I think so. When it was forming, it called to me. I was the first one to pick it up, even though it didn't fully form until Diana touched it too." Cassie recalled trying to explain it to them.

"That's intense magic, did it feel like an orgasm this time?" Jake asked.

"It always does. Don't you feel the same way when you pick it up?" Cassie looked up at him.

"The power pulls at me, but nothing like what you've experienced."

They were back at Jake's. Zane and Cassie played with Lucky while they waited for him to return.

"The next time Samuel sends something to attack us, Zane you should try and send it back to him and Cassie you try and convert it to light magic. In the books, it says that dark magic can be returned to the user and mess them up." Jake said as he came back into the room.

"Turning it back on him, that would be awesome. Especially when he's using demons," Zane said.

"Why didn't we think of trying that before?" Cassie asked.

They both shrugged. Then Jake said, "maybe because we always thought that Samuel Blackwell was too powerful to fight." Jake replied.

"We let the witch hunters, demons and Blackwell's intimidate us and convince us, we are helpless. Not anymore. If we stay united and believe in ourselves, we can do anything and fight anyone who comes after us." Zane declared.

"So far that has proved to be the case. And we'll only get stronger," Cassie added.

Jake was more cautious, "we still have to be careful. John was super strong as it was and Samuel is his father. But we need to see what the rest of us can do. I don't want to keep leaving things up to Cassie to save us."

"And you never know when we have to defend ourselves when no one else is there to help," Zane added.

"It's been a few days since his last attack on us. It reminds me of the silence before a big bad storm."

"Well I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. It's still a nice day outside. I'm going to round up Faye and hang with her a while." Zane said and left.

"He's right, no more witch war stuff." Cassie said standing on the stairs and giving Jake a kiss. "There is something much more fun I want to do with you," she winked and he picked her up.

"Bedroom?" He smirked.

She answered by giving him a kiss, that made his desire spike. No more invitation needed. They went to her room and Cassie giggled with anticipation, but took her time taking off his shirt, caressing his chest. Her mouth nibbled on the cord of muscle that attached his shoulders to his neck. Her hands gripped his biceps as he picked her up and lowered her to the bed. Today she was in a skirt and Jake easily pulled it off of her, revealing the bright red lace panties she wore. Jake showed his appreciation for the matching red bra, when he kissed her exposed flesh. She groaned with pleasure. Both of them couldn't get close enough, fast enough. Their bodies needing to touch every inch of the other, driven by a primal need as well as magical. Without realizing it, Cassie and Jake's light magic, was replenishing and growing as they made love. Their aura's glowed with power, all unknown to them.

Meanwhile, Samuel Blackwell had felt the Skull's power briefly and knew that his son John had been successful in unifying the crystals into one, before his existence was erased. His son had been impatient, he on the other hand, played the game, like a game of chess. Patience, planning and manipulation would get him the one thing he coveted. He controlled all the elders, except two and soon they would come out of hiding, to rescue their son. Ethan had been a valuable pawn in the past and here in the present, he once again would destroy his family. The circle of grandchildren were just an annoyance to be destroyed. Once he had the Skull, not even the ancient witches of europe would have the power to stop him. He'd rule over all. He laughed and it echoed the decades of evil that ran in his veins. Hell was coming to Chance Harbour.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER #77

Samuel Blackwell grinned with malicious satisfaction as he watched Ethan Conant drink himself stupid. Once Ethan was on the verge of passing out completely, Samuel moved in. Ethan's grandmother was the last Elder that was hiding from him, but he knew that she was keeping tabs on her son via magic. He would use that connection to find her, but he needed Ethan to let go of the last bit of light in his soul.

"Patrick bring me the syringe," Samuel directed.

Patrick Glasser brought it to him, tapping out the bubbles. He waited for Samuel's nod and then injected the drug into Ethan. It was a combination of methamphetamine and heroin, that had been altered by dark magic. This resulted in the perfect form of control, but restricted other magical interference. It was a special kind of hell, one that Patrick secretly thought Ethan deserved. Ethan was the reason that his wife had died and he hated him for it. When Samuel had told Patrick what Ethan had done, he had rage consume him. Only Samuel's superior magical power had kept him from killing Ethan. That rage gave Samuel the opportunity to move on Patrick and get him under his control. These lesser witches were too easily controlled by their emotions. The darkness within him was his whole essence, it's power grew and could draw from other people's hate, jealousy, greed, fear, depression, vengeance and many other negatively destructive emotions. That was just the normal humans, but have the same with a witch and the power was magnified to unmeasurable proportions. Injecting Ethan allowed Samuel to sort through his mind and find the magical thread that Mrs. Aideen Conant had left linked to her son. Once he found it, then he was able to send the darkness along that link into her. It wasn't long before he could feel her and find her location. He admired her strength to fight his hold on her, but he liked the challenge.

"I will be gone for a few hours, keep an eye on him." Samuel instructed Patrick and then teleported to where Aideen was.

Adam's grandmother put up a good fight, but Samuel was too powerful and he gained control of her mind. She tried to send a warning to her grandson, but lost her mind before knowing if he received it. Samuel stripped her of her magic and drove her insane. She'd live in a hell that he created, always on the run in the theatre of her mind. Only death would release her, but his magic would delay even that. Now that he had her out of the way and couldn't help the Chance Harbour witches, he could begin the next phase.

Meanwhile Adam and Cassie both awoke suddenly. Adam looked at Melissa and she continued to sleep soundly beside him. He got up and went to the fridge for a glass of water. An uneasy feeling lingered, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Finally he just went back to bed, but his sleep for the remainder of the night was restless. Cassie was in Jake's bed and when she bolted upright, it woke him too.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked softly.

"Something magical just happened and not in a good way. It felt like a branch breaking, but worse. I think someone tried to reach out to me magically and then was suddenly stopped by evil," Cassie tried to explain.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked in alarm.

For a few minutes she was silent, searching through her mind and for the magical foot print. Cassie's eyes widened when realization hit her. "Adam's grandmother Aideen."

"She doesn't even know you, why would she reach out to you?"

"I'm connected to all of you, ever since we funnelled power through me to use against John. I think some form of residual magic from each of you still links me. Like an invisible thread."

He nodded and shrugged, "okay I can understand that. So you think she was reaching out to Adam for help during an evil attack?"

"I don't know, but I need to find out."

Jake got out a world map and spread it out on his bed. "We'll use a locator spell, at least we'll know if she's still alive."

They did the spell and both were relieved to find Aileen still alive. "In the morning before we go to work, I want to go to Adam and see if he can reach his grandmother via magic."

"Like you're really going to go to sleep again," Jake said knowingly.

"No I can't. Do you want to go for a jog with me? Watch the sun rise?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Alright, but you owe me one," Jake groaned.

She smiled mischievously, "how about a shower together, after our run?"

"Deal," Jake held out his hand and she shook it, giggling quietly so as not to wake Zane in the other room.

Cassie teleported to her house and got changed, then waited for Jake to come get her. They stretched and then jogged off. "I can't believe how cold it has become, winter is just around the corner."

"With everything that's happened lately, it's hard to believe that next week is hallowe'en."

"This year I'm just handing out candy to kids, no parties. Every time I have a party something really bad happens," Cassie said.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Jake agreed.

"And who knows what kind of trouble Samuel Blackwell is brewing for us."

"Pun intended?" Jake grinned.

"No, but that was funny," Cassie replied.

They jogged in silence for a while and when their street came into view, Jake challenged her to a race back home. She accepted and took off, not waiting for him to say start. He still won, but she wasn't that far behind. As they walked into his house, panting to catch their breaths, Zane said good morning.

"Did you two seriously get up early to go for a run? No don't answer that, I don't really want to know, that's just wrong." He said and walked into the kitchen, "coffee pot is brewing."

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

"Way too early. Lucky woke me up," Zane said.

Cassie rolled her eyes and sent a text to Adam to see if he was up. He confirmed he was and said it was okay for her to drop by before she started work. Then she explained to Zane why she and Jake were awake so early. He agreed that she should talk to Adam, but since Jake was going out on his boat to check traps, Zane would go with her. When they got to the Boathouse, Adam was already waiting for them. Cassie explained what was going on and Adam told her he'd felt it too. Since Chris, Ben, Melissa were there with them, everyone joined hands and helped Adam connect to his Grandmother.

"Her mind is so chaotic and it's like she's constantly screaming," Adam explained.

"Sounds like your grandma is insane," Chris said.

"I hate to say it, but I think Chris is right Adam. Whatever happened, she lost now." Zane said sadly.

Adam was mad, he punched the wall with his fist. "It's got to be Samuel Blackwell. He found her and did this to her."

Melissa got up and took him in to her arms, trying to offer comfort. Adam pushed her away. "Don't."

She backed off, clearly upset, but saying nothing.

Cassie said, "that's another Elder in Samuel's control. Melissa you said your dad is off on business, but that he usually checks in right?"

She nodded, "I'm a little worried, because I haven't heard from him at all. Neither has my step-mother."

Zane saw where Cassie was going with her line of thought, "Melissa's dad is gone, same with Adam's dad, so that leaves only Faye's mom as the adult watching over us. If Adam's grandmother is the last Elder that Samuel needed to control, then no adult is around to help us."

"Faye won't be awake yet. I don't have time to go over there before my shift," Cassie said.

"I've got to talk to our old landlord, Faye's is on my way. I'll stop in and see if Dawn is there and warn Faye," Zane said.

"He can control all the adults he wants, but we have the Skull and we have you Balcoins," Adam said.

"I hope that will be enough," Chris said.

CHAPTER #78

When Dawn answered the door at Faye's house, Zane was a little relieved. Faye took him to her room and they talked about Adam's grandmother.

"My mom is not someone we can rely on or trust. Sure she helped when I was tied up on the boat and all, but she craves her power. Worse than the way I use to be. So if Samuel promises her power again, I wouldn't be surprised if she sold her soul for it," Faye explained.

"I hope you're wrong about that, but we won't depend on her for help then." Zane then asked, "want to come with me to talk to my old landlord?"

She had nothing better to do and agreed to go with him. Dawn allowed Zane to drive her car, with a request that he gas it back up and to pick up two jugs of water in town. They first went to talk to Zane's old landlord, who gave him a cheque from the prepaid rent and deposit that John Blackwell had given. He claimed that the insurance payment for the content damage, was taking longer for him to get, that he'd call Zane once it was available. They knew he was lying, so Zane said he'd give him another two weeks. With the money he got that day, Zane planned on giving half to Melissa for Chris and Ben's rent and the rest to Jake for his share. That would cover them for a few months. While in town to get Dawn's water order, they walked past a lingerie shop. Faye stood window shopping.

"Come on, let's go in and check it out." Zane winked.

They went inside, the counter clerk asked for their ID, with magic they changed their birth year, so they were legally allowed in the sex shop. Zane picked out a few pieces of sexy clothing he wanted Faye to try on. Out of the five he selected, he liked two items and bought it for her.

"I could totally see you working in a place like this. Or even owning one in the future," Zane said.

"Maybe," Faye said, but she liked the idea.

The sales clerk said, "we are looking to hire someone part time. If you're interested just fill out the application form."

Faye shrugged and decided to fill it out. The sales girl said that employees got 25% off all merchandise and often got free samples too. That sold Faye on getting a job herself. They thanked the girl and then went on their way.

"I want you to come over tonight and model that red one for me," Zane invited.

"Why tonight, we can do it now. My mom isn't expecting us back any time soon."

He chuckled, "I like how you think. The house is empty too, as Jake is working a full shift at the Boathouse today."

While Faye and Zane were at Jake's, he was still out on the water, checking his lobster and crab traps. It was taking longer than expected, but the haul was a good one. He was on his way back to the marina, when he had some engine failure. The profanity that he let loose, would have made his girlfriend blush. He worked on the engine, using both normal tools and magic. He finally got it to function again. As he went to his wheelhouse, he noticed multiple shark fins slicing the water, almost circling his ship. Jake decided to project his mind into one of the sharks, to see what was interesting them. He had a mental shiver, because it was devoid of anything but hunger and the need to kill. Jake was able to look around, but the sharks seemed to be magically driven to harass his boat. So he returned his mind to his own body and pushed his boat to return to shore. At the marina, he unloaded the buckets of lobster and crab, then headed to the Boathouse. He didn't tell anyone that he almost experienced a shark attack. Adam bought all the seafood from him and put lobster as the day's special. Jake did however, tell the guys about his engine failure and that he might have to save up and buy a new engine soon.

"Zane is good at fixing things like that, even without using magic." Chris said as he placed an order for the kitchen.

Ben added, "we stole this old clunker on our way to Chance Harbour. It broke down four times, but Zane was able to get it working each time and it got us here, before the engine totally blew up."

"Alright I'll have him take a look at it. Hopefully we can get that engine to last the summer, then I might be able to buy a new boat," Jake said.

"Do you just do traps or in the summer take out tourists on fishing trips?" Chris asked.

"You wouldn't ask that if you saw his boat," Adam laughed.

"He's right, no tourist would dare set foot on it," Jake grinned.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other than an increase in customer volume due to the special. It was a long shift and everyone was tired by the end of it. Jake offered Chris and Ben a ride home to Diana's house. Cassie was already home, having finished her evening shift earlier. Jake told her via text not to make diner, he was bringing some of the lobster special home. She advised that he might want to come to her house first, since it looked like Faye and Zane were at his place. He needed a shower badly and said he'd invite them both to join them for diner.

'They probably worked up an appetite, lol.'

'I'll be over in thirty minutes, with or without them. See you soon,' Jake texted back.

They ended up having diner with Faye and Zane. Then Zane took Faye home and carried in the water jugs. They were surprised a little to find that Dawn wasn't home, since they'd had her car the whole time. The note on the fridge, just said she went out and will be back later that night.

"That's weird. Let me text her," Faye said, doing just that.

"Maybe she's out on a date," Zane suggested. He had an uneasy feeling creep over him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Faye I'm going outside a minute, I'll be right back."

She nodded, as she left a voicemail message for her mom to call her.

Zane went outside, he could feel dark magic in the air and his right palm was itchy. He walked towards the back yard and then he heard it. He ran around the corner and came to a sudden stop. Millions of mice and rats were swarming the back yard. On the ground was a bump that had the form of a body. It wasn't moving. The rodents all had red eyes.

Faye had followed him outside and screamed when she saw the horde, "that's disgusting!"

Zane used fire to burn a path towards the mound. Then Faye used wind to toss the rodents off, when she saw it was a person. Zane teleported them all into the house.

"Is that you're mom?" He asked Faye.

"No, but it kind of looks like her. I don't know who this is."

"The rodents are coming closer, we need to prevent them from reaching the house, they'll chew through everything!" Zane said. "Tell the others to teleport here and help us."

Faye sent a mass text to everyone from her circle, hoping they'd get there in time, before the demon rodents got any further. Jake and Cassie popped in first, then Diana, Chris and Ben. Melissa and Adam came last.

"Sorry, I teleported to the wrong house first." Melissa said walking into the foyer.

"There is a demon horde of rodents; mice and rats outside. We need to keep them from getting to the house. They also attacked this lady, probably thinking it was Dawn," Zane filled them all in.

"I can put up a barrier and the rest of you use fire. Burn them all. Chris, Ben, Diana and Zane, see if you can turn the demons back on their source," Cassie instructed hurriedly.

They worked together, using their magic against the demon rodents. They must have been successful with returning the demons to Samuel, because the red light left the rodent's eyes and when they saw the fire, they ran in every direction to escape. It didn't take long for every creature to leave. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The lady that had been mistaken for Dawn, was still unconscious. Faye and Zane would drive her over to the hospital and report the rodent attack. The rest of them teleported back to where they'd come from.

"Another attack by Samuel. I told Faye to keep trying to reach her mother. This could have been a warning from Samuel or a true case of mistaken identity," Jake said.

"I hope it's the former and not latter," Cassie sighed.

"I didn't want to freak anyone out, so I didn't mention it, but earlier today he sent sharks after me." Seeing her alarmed face, Jake quickly elaborated. "They circled my boat, but that's it. No real problem."

"It's a good thing they didn't ram you to sink the boat or have you fall in the water," Cassie said.

He gave her a smirk, "watching JAWs lately?"

"Seriously Jake, be careful out there. I don't like that the engine quit on your right when the sharks were around. That's not a coincidence."

"I'm fine, we're all fine. Worrying about what has happened in the past, won't help you any." Jake reasoned, taking Cassie into his arms for a comforting hug.

"I wonder how Samuel liked his demon magic being turned back on him. I wish I'd been a fly on his shoulder when that happened," she smiled.

He laughed and added, "ditto."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER #79

He should have expected those teenage brats to try something like that. The demon swarm had come at him, but he was still their master. It was more of an annoyance than anything else. He would use Ethan to get to Dawn. She craved her lost power, if he got her under his control, then Samuel would give her power again, but by being a host for one of his favourite demons. First he'd lay down the ground work, then he'd swoop in and strike when those kids least expected it. Once he had the Skull, no one could stop him.

"Ethan you are going to call your son and tell him you're coming home," Samuel directed.

"Will you give me some more of your magic?" Ethan practically begged for the syringe injection.

"Yes, now call your boy!" Samuel said impatiently.

Ethan did as he was told, trying to fight the demon hunger inside of him. It was worse than his old need for booze. "Adam, it's your Dad, I'm coming home."

"Sure Dad. When?" Adam replied.

"Tomorrow," Ethan answered and got a nod in approval from Samuel. "I'll be on the bus, can you pick me up?"

"No Dad, I'm managing the Boathouse, remember. I'll ask Diana to pick you up. What time?"

"I should be there around seven at night," Ethan replied.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Adam hung up and rubbed his hands over his face. "That was my dad, he's coming back."

"You never know, maybe he went away to sober up."

"Whatever, I'm past caring now," Adam lied. He called Diana and asked if she could pick up his dad and she confirmed she could.

Diana could tell by the sound of Adam's voice that he was very upset. It had been months since Ethan had left and not one word from him until now. She wondered if she'd feel the same once her dad finally came back into her life or if he ever would. Next she texted Cassie explaining she wouldn't be over for girl's night, since she was picking up Ethan from the bus depot tomorrow evening.

Meanwhile Samuel had Patrick inject Ethan again. He'd send Patrick back to Chance Harbour too. Patrick would keep Ethan in line and report back to him about Ethan's progress in dividing up the teenagers and convincing Dawn to speak to Samuel himself. Patrick's other task was influence the police chief, fire chief and the teenager's favourite teachers. Once the only people the kids could turn to for help, were under his control, he could move in and take over. Just to be sure no one else would come to their rescue, Samuel sent a warning to Jake Armstrong's aunt. She'd become a demon host if she came back to Chance Harbour. Divide and conquer was always a good strategy.

Adam didn't understand why his dad was coming back now. It put him in a bad mood the whole day and unfortunately his employees and friends took the brunt of his displeasure. Finally Chris had enough and spoke up.

"Hey man back off. I get it that your pissed at your dad, but taking it out on us isn't cool."

Adam sighed. He didn't apologize but he did leave Chris alone.

Jake took him aside, "maybe close early tonight and have it out with your dad. At least you still have a parent that's alive."

"Alright, we'll close at 8pm tonight. So far only one reservation for 7pm anyway," Adam finally agreed.

The rest of the day at the Boathouse ran smoothly. After the last diner had left, they cleaned up, did prep for the next day and then left. Ben and Chris waited for Diana to arrive to drop off Adam's dad and then they left together. Once in the car, they talked about Adam's dad.

"Does he always look so strung out?" Ben asked Diana.

"No, he use to be a functioning drunk at his worst. But I've never seen him that bad."

Chris shook his head sadly, "he's a junkie now. I know that look, he's into heroin or something just as evil."

"I don't think magic can't even help him detox, not if he's on that." Ben added worriedly.

"Well at least we can help Adam cope. Unlike my dad, at least his doesn't have demons inside him," Diana added.

"Heroin is it's own kind of demon. So I wouldn't be surprised if that opened a door for other evil to possess him," Chris warned.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on Ethan then. His timing for return is suspicious, but who really knows."

They nodded in agreement. Chris suggested, "Faye, Zane and you can shape shift or possess an animal or insect and watch him all the time."

"I think we should have a circle meeting with Adam, after he's talked to his dad. Then decide together what to do," Diana said.

'That's a good idea," they both agreed.

When they got to her house, now also their home, Ben sent a text to everyone. The circle meeting would be held at Diana's, once Adam let them know when.

Adam sent a text to Diana to call him, so she did. "What's up?"

"Can you get everyone to your house tonight? Like in two hours? Dad's passed out, so I can leave without worrying he'll burn down the place. But I also put a spell on his room, so I'll be warned if he wakes up."

"Sure… Are you okay?" Diana asked with concern.

"I don't know… I'll see you later."

Diana didn't like how he sounded. "I'm going to go and pick up Adam. We need the circle here in two hours, max."

"We'll handle it."

CHAPTER #80

The whole circle sat in the living room of Diana's house, with the exception of Adam. He paced in front of them. "I don't know how else to explain it. It's not like he's possessed, but he's not my dad anymore either."

Zane nodded with understanding. "Chris and I know what that's like. Once they start doing needles, they are more like living zombies, than anything else. When our step dad came down off his high, he was a vicious asshole."

Cassie took his hand in hers and Faye did the same. They both could hear the pain and the hate Zane felt about his mom and step-dad. He squeezed back, focussing on their support instead of his hate.

Faye asked, "Adam did he say where he's been this whole time or why he's come back now?"

"He claims he can't remember where he went. And why he's back, well he said that my grandma told him to come back… but we all know she's not mentally capable of doing any talking anymore."

"Samuel," Jake said. Everyone looked at him and Adam stopped moving. Jake explained, "some how that evil Blackwell is behind Ethan's current addiction or at least his return."

Melissa got up and hugged Adam, "so he's back to do what? Do you think Adam's life is in danger?"

Jake shook his head, "we don't know. But I like the idea of you guys watching him, whenever someone's not with him. He doesn't have magic, so it won't be that way."

Adam looked at Zane, "is there nothing we can do with magic, that will fix him?"

"If Samuel's involved no, but if he's a normal junkie, then we can try."

Chris added, "our situation was a lot different. We discovered magic when it was too late."

Melissa nodded toward Ben, "we can make a potion to help him cleanse his body. It could help with the physical part of the withdrawal at least."

Adam nodded, "okay let's start with that and then we need a spell to try and fix him."

Cassie said, "Jake and I can figure that out, but let's see what we can find out now. Diana do you have your book of shadows here?"

She nodded, "I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room and came back with her family's book.

Cassie and Jake teleported their books to the table also. "Alright let's see what we can find."

Melissa looked at Adam and he nodded. "While my dad's been away, I search everywhere in the house and outside of it. Adam helped me too. Turns out my mom hid our family book in a tree." She teleported it to the pile of books. "Mine has a lot more about potions and healing, but it is definitely appropriate reading in this situation."

"That's awesome Melissa!" Faye said, letting go of Zane's hand to hug her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I remember what you did to Cassie's book, when she let you borrow it."

Faye's smile fell a little. Until Cassie stood up for her. "Melissa that's not who Faye is now. She's changed, we all have."

Melissa looked at her crestfallen friend. "All right, I'm sorry Faye."

Faye nodded, but didn't touch Melissa's book. Instead she went to the kitchen for a pop. Zane followed her, he could tell she was still upset. "It's hard for people to forget what we were in the past, but it does happen." He tilted her chin up, with a finger, "I believe in you and trust you. So does Cassie." She raised her eyebrow at him, trying to not care, but he knew her too well. Her lower lip trembled, so he kissed it. The kiss grew deeper, until a short cough behind them interrupted.

"Um, does this mean you're staying with Zane tonight?" Cassie teased, then she added, "it's okay if you want to, Jake's coming over to my place. We're both on the late shift tomorrow."

Faye tossed her two cans of pop, which Cassie caught and took out to the living room. Five minutes later, Zane and Faye also returned. Everyone was looking at the spell books. Ben was reading a section, his facial expression intense.

"I think I have something here. Melissa check it out," Ben showed her the page.

"We'll have to go to Calvin's shop, see if Raiden's aunt has some of these ingredients or if she knows where we can find it," Melissa added.

While Melissa and Ben made a list of what they needed, Diana took the opportunity to talk to Adam. They didn't leave the room, but Jake and Cassie could see that it was a private conversation. Diana wasn't trying to move in on Melissa's boyfriend they realized, but she of all people was the friend that Adam needed right now. She'd helped him take care of his dad in the past and she knew how to help him now.

"This is a good start for that potion. Ben and I will work on it at the abandoned house tomorrow and hopefully have something to bring to your dad in the evening," Melissa said.

"In the mean time, Jake and I will work on a spell."

Adam sighed, "it's a start. And everyone, thanks for trying to help me and my dad."

Cassie grinned, "haven't you learned by now? We don't give up and we never stop trying."

Faye snorted, "yes Cassie we all know how stubborn you can be. That's why we follow your lead and…."

"…and that's why we love you," Zane finished for her.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER #81

Zane, Diana and Melissa all took turns watching Ethan. They either would shape shift or put their mind into something that could watch him. When they confirmed he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary or meeting anyone secretly, they stopped keeping tabs on him. Slowly, after multiple cups of Ben and Melissa's potion, Ethan seemed to get better. But it wasn't until the circle did the spell that Jake and Cassie perfected, before the hold that the drug combo in Ethan's system had on him was gone. Samuel's evil magic link remained, unknown to the circle.

It was halloween night, so Jake and Cassie handed out candy. Faye and Zane scared little kids, while Diana, Adam, Melissa, Ben and Chris hung out together at the Meade house watching horror movies all night long. For once they all did something like normal young adults would, no one got hurt and nothing bad happened.

After the last kid left, Jake and Cassie gorged themselves on the left over chocolate and candies. As expected they felt disgusting afterwards. Unfortunately Cassie got very sick, Jake held her hair out of the way, as all the candy came back out the the same end that it had gone in. She cried, sorry to have wrecked their night.

Jake rubbed her back to give her comfort , kneeling beside her and the toilet. "Actually, when I was thirteen, I was dating Rebecca Sheridan. We went to some bonfire keg party from the seniors. She drank way to much and got super sick in the bushes. I didn't ditch her like everyone said I should, but I didn't help her either. Anyway, chicks getting sick on dates with me, is actually really normal."

She gave him a sad smile, wiped her face with the wet towel he gave her, and sat with her back against the wall. "I think I'm done."

"See if you can keep down a little water or at least the ice chips," Jake said handing her the choice in cup.

Cassie took the ice chips and sat there crunching and swallowing carefully. When she finished the cup and nothing happened, Jake helped her stand up. She drank the water cup too and then brushed her teeth, when he went to get her another cup of water. It was not how she had wanted to spend the night with him, even if he found it to be normal. Cassie changed into her pyjamas and went to her bed, getting under the covers.

Jake came, used magic to dim the lights and handed her the glass. He put a waste basket with a plastic bag in it, beside her. "Just in case you can't make it to the bathroom."

He was being so sweet and caring, it made her heart fill with love. "Are you staying still?"

"Of course," he took off his shirt and undid his pants, letting them fall on the floor. Then Jake got into bed with her. "Do you need me to rub your belly? It's one thing I remember my mom did for me when I had an upset stomach."

"Shut up Jake and just hold me," Cassie said.

"Yup, you're feeling better." He kissed her forehead and waited until she got comfortable.

"Jake, I'm never ever eating candy again."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Even chocolate?"

"Well maybe still that… in a few days."

"I'm just glad that we had one night, where nothing magic related happened. Unless you count Faye and Zane scaring the little kids," Jake said.

"From the video clip she sent me, they didn't just care little kids. Did you see how Mark's girlfriend screamed, when the wolf appeared. Zane is awesome at shape shifting. Love the saliva dripping from his fangs… priceless."

"That must have hurt though to shape shift into that. All the bones in his body would have had to be broken. Now that's dedication to the art!"

She nodded and said a little sadly, "I think that he has a high threshold for pain, due to all the abuse he took as a kid."

Jake hugged her, "I'm glad none of us had to go through something like that."

"He's changed so much since he came here. It's amazing how a little love, compassion and affection can chase away evil," Cassie said.

"As long as there is even a little bit of light in someone, it's worth fighting for. Because light can endure more than the dark, which is why it usually survives and eventually takes over."

"I don't think there is a shred of light left in Samuel Blackwell."

"But you did think there was some left in John Blackwell, right?" Jake asked.

"You know I did. I think deep down it was still there even when he was trying to kill all the other witches. I have to believe he loved my mom once and perhaps me too."

"It's not hard to love you Cassie," Jake said shifting her so he could confirm that with a kiss.

"Who knew you were such a softie," she smiled.

Jake raised any eyebrow, "what did you think of me when you first met me?"

"Every girl notices your arms and body. I was like damn, he's fine. And wow he's tall."

"That's it? Come on be honest," Jake pushed.

"You know you're gorgeous, do you really need to hear me say it? And don't forget you were really full of yourself when you first came back. That was as much of a turn off as your confidence and mysterious past, was a turn on."

"I know I was a Jerk and a bit of an ass," Jake admitted. "Part of that was because of Adam's hostility."

"What about me? What did you think of me?" Cassie asked.

"Short, blond, sexy, interesting and powerful. I could feel your magical strength even before we tried any magic. It was like an invisible tractor beam to my heart." Jake explained.

Cassie giggled, "a tractor beam to your heart? Okay SPOCK."

He began to tickle her, "are you making fun of me?"

"Hahahahaha," Cassie laughed trying to tickle him back. Out of breath and face hurting from laughing she said, "mercy. You win!"

He stopped tickling her immediately.

"You obey me well," Cassie smirked.

He tickled her again, all the while barking like a dog. Until she used magic and zapped him. "Okay I'll stop tickling you."

She grinned and then her expression changed. The look in her eyes told him she was feeling her next words from the core of her soul, "I love you Jake and that feeling we both felt the first day we met, even though we didn't know it."

He agreed, "and that didn't have to be written in the stars."

Cassie looked thoughtful. "I think Ethan interpreted that wrong. I think the stars are much more vague, we choose how our destiny will be. Anyway it was Ethan's belief in that and his jealousy of my mom, that twisted him into doing evil things. That's not love or light, that's obsession."

Jake was impressed with that analysis and said so. Then he added, with an intensity that made her lustful, "let me show you all the ways that I love you."

CHAPTER #82

The next day everyone regrouped at Cassie's work, before her shift. They shared what they had done on Halloween. When Faye showed the clip of Zane as a wolf, scaring the girl, they all laughed until they saw Zane's face.

"Guys, that wasn't me," Zane said with a straight, serious face.

Cassie's eyes grew huge and Faye said, "wait… what?"

"I didn't shape shift into a wolf. I was behind the house taking a piss."

A look of horror passed over everyone's face, until he cracked a grin. "Man, you guys are all so gullible. I'm kidding. It was me. You should've seen your faces just now…priceless." Zane laughed at them.

Faye punched him in the arm, "that wasn't funny! You really scared me."

Chris at first was pissed and then shook his head and grinned. "You haven't got me like that in years. He use to do that all the time. That poker face of his, won us a lot of cash when we were on the road."

Jake shook his hand, "you got me man."

Adam wanted to be mad at him, but he had to admit that Zane was good at fooling them. "I'm never playing poker with you."

Diana changed the subject, "we watched all the classic horror movies, some B movies and stuff. I still think the movie American Werewolf in London, is the scariest one of all."

"We use to watch that one together," Adam reminisced with a smile. "Did she hide her face when the guy changed into the wolf?"

Ben laughed, "oh ya. And she freaked when the scene of him and his friend playing with the Mickey Mouse doll came on."

Melissa shuddered, "that was gross. I don't blame Diana for being squeamish. My favourite movie is the Rocky Horror Picture Show, that's a classic at Hallowe'en. Ben suggested we watch 'A Clockwork Orange,' which is a really twisted movie too."

"I like the cheesy, old school Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Chris added.

Cassie agreed, "it's so funny compared to today's version, but I'm sure back then it was scary." She looked at her watch, "circle meeting tonight?"

They all nodded. Jake asked, "what time and where do you want to meet?"

"Abandoned house at ten," Faye said.

"Well I have to start my shift, so that's good for me." Cassie stood up and went behind the counter.

The others slowly dispersed also. Jake, Ben, Chris and Adam all headed to the Boathouse to prep for the lunch crowd. Diana and Melissa were going shopping at the mall. Faye had an interview at that lingere store, that her and Zane had visited. It was only part time work, but she would love the discounted merchandise and so would Zane.

"Will I see you later?" Faye asked Zane.

"I'll be at the antiquities shop," he said.

"Calvin's?" She asked and then remembered he hadn't been in town back then. "I know the one. Diana's ex-boyfriend Raiden's mom took over the place. It use to be Calvin's until Jake killed him, back when he was a witch hunter."

Zane nodded, "right. I remember you guys telling me about all that. It's an interesting shop, so I'll be there waiting for you."

"Wish me luck?" Faye asked.

He snorted, "you don't need luck, you're a witch. Use magic on the interviewer and make them hire you."

She laughed, "if I can't get it on my own… then maybe."

He winked at her and kissed her good-bye, then drove the Jeep to the shop. If he ever had to get a job, that's the only place he'd want to work. When he got there, he could feel the magic that radiated off some of the objects in the cases. He asked the lady who ran the shop about the pieces and their history. She was impressed with is knowledge and interest. Before he knew what had happened, Zane agreed to work for her part time. The wage was just above minimum, but he didn't care. It wasn't the money he was after, but access to all the things in the store. They were still talking about an ancient egyptian artifact that had the symbol of Isis on it, when Faye arrived.

"Isis was a protective goddess. She used powerful magic spells to help people in need, right?" Zane asked.

"Yes. That amulet over there," the lady pointed to a case beside Faye, "is called the Isis Knot and is a symbol of protection. A temple was built to honour Isis at Philae and it is still standing today."

Faye asked, "where's Philae?"

Zane replied, "some island in the Nile… if I remember my geography correctly it's upper Egypt."

"Cool. Are you ready to go?" Faye asked.

He nodded. "I'll be here tomorrow at noon," he confirmed and shook the owner's hand.

Once they were outside Faye gave him a weird look.

"What?" Zane asked.

"How did you know all that stuff? And what's this about you being there at noon?"

"I love history and anything to do with magic and power. I'll be working there part time."

She grinned, "wow I didn't expect you to ever get a job."

"Well if you're working, I figured I should too."

"You knew I got the job?" Faye asked surprised.

"Of course you did. When you put your mind to something, you always get what you want. With or without the use of magic," Zane said and gave her a kiss.

"I brought something home with me from the shop, want to go and see what it is?" She asked coyly.

"Your place or mine?"

Faye grinned, "mine. Mom's out with Ethan. He doesn't seem her type, but then again she can boss him around."

"He's a pretty passive guy. I can't see him having much of a backbone," Zane agreed.

"Maybe she's lonely, since he's the last one around from her old crowd. Melissa's dad shuns everything to do with magic, so Mom doesn't go near him at all."

"Enough about them, let's focus on us… and more importantly… on you."

Faye kissed him, with pent up passion and he drove all that much faster to her house. They made it in record time. He swooped her off her feet and carried her upstairs. Their union was inevitable.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER #83

At the circle meeting, they talked about Samuel first. In order to use the Skull on him, they had to find him first and no one knew where to look.

Completely off topic Faye blurts, "is anyone else creeped out by my mom dating Adam's dad?"

Melissa frowns, "it is a bit weird I guess."

"He's so not her type, no offence Adam," Faye added.

Ben replies, "Faye your mom is a hot blond and she's single. What's not to like?"

Chris nods in agreement, "your mom's a M.I.L.F."

Faye's eyes narrowed. To stop a potential argument, Adam said, "well whether or not they hook up, she's distracting him from going back to drinking. He's much more focused than he ever has been. So I'm good with it."

"My dad's interested in those two too. He got back a few days ago and he's constantly asking about Dawn and Ethan. That's weird, since he always stayed away from them before." Melissa sighed. "And he keeps questioning me about the circle, not that I tell him anything. Talking to my dad has never been easy, especially anything magic related."

Jake looked at Cassie and then back to Melissa. "That's strange, doesn't he always bash magic and the circle?"

"And he use to threaten me with moving out of town, if I even mentioned the circle."

Diana finally spoke. "We'll just have to keep tabs on the three of them."

Faye shook her head. "That'll have to be Melissa and you mostly, because Zane and I have part time jobs now."

"I'm helping my dad at his office and he pays me. So that's a job too," Melissa protested.

"Everyone can give me their schedules for the next two weeks. I'll chart all the data and then we can take shifts at watching them." Diana explained to them all.

"Well while my dad is on this positive swing, he's been at the Boathouse more. We can watch him there too. With Christmas coming, we need to get the lights changed and decorations up. I'm sure he'll recruit Dawn doing that."

Cassie grinned, "I can't believe how quick the stores got rid of the halloween stuff. You're right everyone is putting up christmas decorations."

Diana groaned, "damn that reminds me, I'm helping Dawn with the high school's float for the christmas parade."

"Ugh, don't remind me. She's had the other grads over a few times to _brain storm_," Faye rolled her eyes.

Ben looked at Adam, "you should do a float for the Boathouse. It's a great way to advertise."

"I don't have the time," Adam replied.

Chris chirped in, "we'll do most of it. I think it could be fun."

Zane looked at his brothers as if they had gone completely nuts. "You two designing and completing a parade float?" He started laughing.

Ben shot him a nasty look. "You can help too."

Melissa smiled at Ben. "I'll help you. And Diana's great at organizing stuff like this. She's a pro."

"I'll help, if you guys help me on the high school float," Diana offered.

Adam shrugged. "Alright we'll do a float too. Do you want to come over after the circle, so we can figure out what to do?" He asked Diana.

Cassie noticed that he only invited her and not Melissa. His girlfriend pouted, but said nothing. Jake nudged Cassie with his leg, he had caught that too. Diana agreed to go over, but she invited Ben and Chris too. Ben bounced some of his ideas off of Melissa, so she'd go too. The dynamics of their group seemed to be changing slowly, but Jake and Cassie decided to stay out of it, having too much other things to occupy their time.

"Alright I guess this circle meeting is done. I'll text you my schedule tomorrow Diana," Cassie said.

Diana nodded and everyone left. Cassie stayed behind to clean up the pizza boxes and pop cans. Jake brought a garbage bag in from his truck, holding it open for her to dump in the mess. When they were done, he teleported the bag to his garage. Then he took his girlfriend in his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He mumbled.

"Just you and maybe a world without Samuel and his minions."

"To get rid of Samuel, you'll have to ask Santa. As for me, do I have to wear a bow?"

She giggled, "a Santa hat, a green ribbon and white socks… but nothing else."

"And what will you be wearing?" Jake asked huskily.

"That would be your Christmas present," she winked.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that. Maybe Faye will use her discount for you at her new job," Jake suggested.

"Maybe…." Cassie pulled Jake's face down to hers, giving him a long kiss that held promise.

"Screw Christmas… I want to unwrap my present now." Jake's tongue danced on the back of Cassie's neck, making her shiver with lust.

"I like where this is going, but not here. Let's go home," she suggested.

He grabbed her hand and they ran down the stairs, down the pathway and to his truck. They got in and he floored it, spraying gravel from the tires as they peeled out. In no time they were back at home and he picked her up, taking them to her room. Magic locked the doors, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Just like a present, he slowly removed her clothing, until she got impatient and tore his off.

"I tend to rip the paper off my presents," Cassie panted. "Guess I'm just impatient like that… need… to get…" she didn't have a chance to finish her thought.

Jake made love to her, like it was their first time together. He was patient and she allowed it for the first union, but then true to her nature, Cassie took control. He loved that duality in her, both in bed and out of it. Eventually they were both satisfied and just lay there snuggling.

"I guess I should go home and feed Lucky. He's getting so big."

"He's a little lion. I love it. I'll come over, just let me throw on my comfy cloths," Cassie smiled as she rolled out of her bed.

"God you are just so beautiful," Jake said watching her.

"I like when you call me God," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, "but not when I say you're beautiful?"

"Well that too. Come on lazy bones, let's go feed your cat."

Jake got dressed and smacked her ass affectionately, "our cat."

"Race you there," Cassie challenged, running down the stairs. When she was sure he was following, she teleported herself into his house.

Jake grabbed his and her boots, then did the same. He found her in his kitchen, "that's cheating!"

Cassie laughed and hopped up on to the kitchen counter, "you never said I couldn't use magic."

He pretended to give her a sour look, "like you even gave me a chance."

"Meow!" Lucky interjected.

"Here you go my little buddy." Jake put down some wet and dry food mixed together.

Jake and Cassie smiled at each other as they heard the loud purr coming from the cat. Then they stood arm in arm, just watching him eat.

CHAPTER #84

Samuel was annoyed that some how those brats had helped Ethan get over the drug cocktail he had injected. The magical tie was still there, but barely. Fortunately he didn't need to control Ethan like the puppet he was. Not yet. He would back off his attacks and try a different angle. If he got the last of the old circle out of the way, then the kids would have no one to go to for help. Samuel was wiser, knew more magic and was much more devious then those kids. But because of the Skull, he had to remain cautious and patient. When the kids were least expecting it, he'd come in with a lethal blow.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Ethan were meeting for lunch. He enjoyed her quick wit and he had a thing for blonds. When they were teenagers, she was out of his league and he'd only had eyes for Amelia. But just like him, Dawn missed having magic and both were lonely. It wasn't a surprise that they had come together. Once Ethan's mind had cleared, he had started working out. He was more physically fit now, than he had been for years. Dawn noticed his biceps and was impressed, she couldn't keep her hands off his arm. They knew their children wouldn't understand, so they snuck around like teenagers, meeting up secretly for coffee.

What they didn't know was how advanced their children's magic had become. As per Diana's chart, everyone took turns watching the couple. Some just projected their mind into other animals or insects, and others preferred to shape shift. Either way, those secret meet ups, were not so secret. When they weren't doing surveillance on the adults, or working, then everyone helped with the two christmas parade floats. It ended up being pretty fun for them, since it was something a normal person would do.

For the Boathouse, they created a fisherman's boat on water, fishing. They had fish and crab traps, nets and fishing poles as decoration. On the side was a big sign that said the restaurant's name and the year 1948, when it was introduced to Chance Harbour. The colours were red, white and blue. Adam had re-painted the outside of the restaurant to get rid of the hospital-lime green colour and the yellow, that he'd always hated. So they went with the new colours instead. They also had a Washington State flag, to show everyone they valued their heritage. A mermaid wearing a Santa hat would be sitting in a net, tossing the crowd fish shaped treats. The wrapping paper would have the restaurant's name and number on it, as well as the website address. Creating a website for the Boathouse had been all Diana's idea, but it helped with booking events and large diner parties. Adam was thrilled with it.

The high school float was almost done, because the other grads had been helping. It was much more elaborate and bigger. The school colours were dominant, but had traditional christmas lights and more included too. The band would march in front of the float and the teams would go behind. The cheerleaders would be on the float with Santa, but the mascot would be street level. Diana was please with how both floats were coming along.

As November made room for December, the snow blanketed the town. It would be a white Christmas for sure this year. Jake and Zane helped decorate Cassie's house. Even though Jake refused to let his house have any decorations, he and Zane came up with some interesting snow sculptures. The more offensive ones were left in the back yard.

"I can't believe you have a snowman with obvious man parts exposed, in your back yard! Who did that one?" Cassie asked Jake.

"Zane, we killed ourselves laughing. I wanted it on the front lawn, but he said it would piss off the neighbours and he didn't mean you."

"When I saw it, I almost peed myself laughing."

"What about the ones on the front lawn?" Jake asked.

Cassie smiled, "I love the unicorn. You guys used magic to make it though right?"

Jake nodded, "yup, there's no way the legs would have supported the body, without us freezing the whole thing."

"The icicle horn is beautiful. I've seen people walking by and taking pictures of it."

"I know, isn't that awesome! Who needs a float in the parade, when you have the best snow sculptures on the block!"

"Try the best in town!" Cassie praised. "I started an igloo on the front of my lawn, but it's getting hard to do the dome part."

"I'll finish it, you just pack the snow into the plastic bin. I'll lift the blocks on and shave it to fit. You ice it into place."

Cassie got her snow pants, hat and mitts on and then went to join Jake outside. He didn't have snow pants, but she liked his hat and mitts. Before they got to work on the igloo, they had a snowball fight and did some snow wrestling. Both were laughing and having tones of fun.

"Last year we had a coven of dead witches trying to kill me, over winter. I'm glad this year, even with the threat of Samuel hovering, we have time to have some fun."

"I know what you mean. Maybe he'll back off until after Christmas," Jake said.

Cassie frowned, "I doubt it. I picture him more as the Grinch who stole Christmas."

They finished building the igloo and then crawled into it. Both were impressed with their work. Cassie teleported a pot of hot chocolate, rum and two mugs, in to the igloo. Jake grinned and poured the rum into their cups of hot liquid.

"Best winter ever," Jake grinned.

"Best boyfriend, best snow fort, best hot chocolate ever!" Cassie chimed in.

Jake teleported a plastic bag and cushion for him to sit on, so his butt wouldn't get too cold. They sat there in the completed igloo, sipping spiked hot chocolate. The quiet and peace, made them lean into each other and just revel in the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER #85

It was the day of the Christmas parade. As everyone expected, Faye's elf costume was very sexy and Zane admired it so much, that he made her late to get on the float. Dawn was not impressed, but was too stressed out to get everyone on the float and in position, to bother fighting with her daughter. She scolded Zane, who just winked at her and left to go help with the Boathouse float.

Diana and Faye were on the High-school's float, along with the guys of various teams. The cheerleaders would walk in front of the float, with the band, handing out candy and cheering. Dawn would be driving that float. Ethan would be driving the truck that would be pulling the Boathouse float. On that float Melissa was the mermaid caught in a net, Adam was Santa, Ben, Jake, Chris and Cassie were his ship's crew. They'd also be the ones getting on and off the float to hand out treats. Zane had refused to be on a float or in the parade. He would video record it all, so everyone could see their success later.

"Everyone ready?" Ethan hollered out the window of the truck.

"YES!" They all shouted.

As the parade moved out on the designated route, finally the floats took motion. It was slow going, but both spectators and parade people were having a great time. Plenty of candy sailed through the air, to the waiting children that lined the street. Various presents, wrapped with bow and ribbon, where handed to children. Blue ribbons for boys and red for the girls, so that presents were appropriate. The marching bands played all kinds of Christmas songs. Zane recorded it all, including the cotton candy 'snowball fight' between Santa and his shipmates on the Boathouse float.

Laughter, singing, cheering and calls of Merry Christmas, lingered on the air, long after the last float had passed.

The high-school and Boathouse floats were the last in the parade lineup. They would put the floats away to be dismantled and recycled, at Hudson Fields. The place still creeped out the circle, but the abandoned carnival, was the only location where there was enough space to keep all the floats. Prior to taking the high-school float there, Dawn had to wait until all the kids had got off the float. Then she drove it over and Zane helped her unhitch the float. He told her he would be waiting for the Boathouse float to arrive, to help Adam and Ethan unhitch it. Truth was, he didn't want to help clean up the parade route, like everyone else would do after they changed out of their costumes.

Dawn was just turning the corner, when she saw something, that made her wish she still had magical powers. She didn't realize she had screamed, until Zane came running by. The Boathouse float had seemed to loose control and Ethan's truck ran into a light pole going way to fast. Adam had been riding on the float and was thrown forward and into the trees. Zane teleported him before Adam hit the tree branches, that would have surely impaled him.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"Thanks to you. What happened?"

"I don't know. You're dad's truck rammed a light pole. He was going way too fast. Looked like he had no brakes…. But Adam, I felt Balcoin magic. I think Samuel's behind this."

Adam ran out of the forest, calling his dad's name. But before he could get to the truck, it exploded in a ball of flame. The force made Dawn, Adam and Zane fall to the ground. The fire tried to run wild, but Zane contained it with magic. He dialled 911 and reported the accident. While he talked on the phone, he sent a message to Cassie with his mind. She was horrified and said she'd round up the others and be there soon.

Dawn held Adam, who was sobbing in her arms. Her tears dripped down on his head. They remained that way, even as emergency response teams arrived and then the police. The fire department put out the remaining flames. Paramedics ended up tranquilizing Adam. Diana had arrived before Melissa and the others, so she went with Adam to the hospital.

Chris had barely stopped the car, when Faye opened the door and hit the ground running. She flung her arms around her mom, asking her if she was okay. All was forgotten, as mother and daughter, hugged each other for comfort.

"Mom, what happened?" Faye asked.

Dawn shivered, "I don't know. Ethan drove into the pole, he didn't even slow down!"

The circle came to surround Dawn and Zane explained to everyone what he'd seen. The circle exchanged a look and Zane gave a slight nod, answering the unspoken question. This was no accident, they all knew that Samuel had just murdered Ethan. Of the adults that they could trust, only Dawn and Patrick were left. Without it being said, they knew an immediate circle meeting was needed.

"Mom, let Zane drive us home. The police have your statement, there's nothing we can do now," Faye coaxed her mother.

Dawn nodded, still in a stricken daze. "The rest of you should check on Adam. Diana went with him to the hospital."

They piled into the cars and went to the hospital to find Diana. Using magic, they found out that Adam was sedated and wouldn't be waking until the next day. They were told to come back around 10 am the next day. If he was more in control mentally, then he'd be released. Cassie sent a mass text message to meet at her house. They'd wait until everyone was there.

"After such a joyous day, to end it with death…" Cassie sighed sadly.

Jake took her hand in his, as they drove back to her place. "This is Adam's worst Christmas ever. But we'll help him through it."

They arrived at Cassie's house, just as Ben, Chris and Melissa did. Diana was driving over to Faye's to pick up her and Zane. As they got out of the car, Melissa pointed at Cassie's front door. "Did you forget to lock up?"

Cassie whirled around, "no I didn't."

Everyone was suddenly uneasy. Cautiously and as a group, they approached her door. They listened intently and heard nothing, but that didn't mean it was safe to go inside. Jake checked the ground around the house, to see if any symbols or magic inhibitors were around. He reported all was normal.

"I don't like this. I'll shape shift into a cat that looks like Lucky and go check it out," Chris said.

"Just give me a minute, before you do that." Jake stopped him. He said a spell and then waited. "The door will slam shut if there is still someone inside the house."

"Now that's a cool trick," Ben admired.

They all jumped, when the door slammed shut. Like a swat team leader, Jake directed Ben and Christ to go to the back of the house. Then Cassie, Melissa and himself opened the front door.

"Whomever is in my house, you're not welcome. Get out!" Cassie yelled.

A window in the kitchen crashed and they heard Ben and Chris shouting. Everyone ran into the kitchen. Jake went to join the guys in their pursuit of the intruder. Five minutes later, they all returned, panting from the effort.

"We chased the guy, but he got in a car and took off. I got a partial plate," Ben said.

"It was a dark blue Mazda," Chris added.

Melissa frowned as she took in their details. "Did the guy have dark hair like mine?"

Ben, Chris and Jake nodded. "Do you know who it was?"

She chewed the bottom of her lip, then blurted, "that was my dad. My dad just broke into your house. I'm sorry Cassie."

Cassie hugged her friend, "it's not your fault. And see, Jake already fixed the broken window. Good as new, thanks to magic."

Chris asked, "why would your dad break into her house?"

Jake said what they were all scared to think, "he was looking for the Skull."

"But I never told him anything about it. How would he know?" Melissa asked.

"Samuel," Ben and Chris said in unison.

CHAPTER #86

Adam woke up in the hospital, to find Diana sitting in a chair beside his bed. He saw that he had arm and leg restraints on. He used his magic to release the binds. "I'm okay now. How long was I out?"

"It's now the next day. It's 9:45 am," Diana said after checking her watch. "Do you remember what happened?"

Adam nodded and sat up. "My dad died in a crash. I just hope he was unconscious or dead when it blew up."

Diana got up and hugged him. "It was Samuel, he murdered your dad. And Patrick broke into Cassie's house looking for the Skull. We had a circle meeting late last night."

"I want to get out of here. Get the doctor so I can be released. Then I need to go to the Boathouse," Adam said.

She went and got the doctor as he requested. The doctor released Adam and gave him a prescription for Valium. Diana texted everyone that Adam would be at the Boathouse and not to bother coming to the hospital. Then that's where she took him. On the ride over, he thanked her for being there for him. Something in him switched on again. That connection they once had, was back. He loved Melissa, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. It was the difference, that allowed him to feel more than friendship for Diana. She'd always been there for him, through all the bad, especially with his father's drinking problems and depression.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Adam finally said, when they pulled into the parking lot.

She leaned over and hugged him, "I'll miss him too."

Before she pulled back, he kissed her. It was spontaneous and partially his need to be close to someone. At first she didn't return it, but then she stopped fighting herself and kissed him back. It was a short kiss, but very intimate. Diana pulled back first.

"You're with Melissa and I can't do this. I won't be a third wheel, not this time."

Adam looked away, his emotions rolling in a big chaotic pile, within him. "I know. I'm sorry."

She turned his face to her, "it's okay. I've wanted to do that to you too. We won't ever be like we once were, too much has happened. But you never know what can happen in the future and it just might be better. We've both grown up a lot, these last few years."

He nodded, "I guess I just need your friendship right now. I can't handle anything else."

Diana smiled and they got out of her car. He unlocked the Boathouse and called the employees to advise that today the restaurant would be closed. Then with Diana holding his hand, he called the morgue to find out when his dad's remains would be released. He was crying after that, when the others arrived. His hand shaking, making the pill bottle rattle.

Melissa talked to Diana and then took the pill bottle away from Adam. "Ben can you get my kit from the car? I'll make you something natural, that will be better for you than Valium."

"I'll make the funeral arrangements. We'll put him in the plot between your mom and Cassie's mom, that will give him peace," Diana added.

Adam barely heard her. Cassie told Jake and Zane to take Adam to his apartment, where Melissa gave him the potion to drink. She stayed at Adam side, as he drifted off to sleep. When she rejoined the others, they were busy cleaning. Melissa talked to Diana and they worked together to set up the funeral arrangements, wake and even put an ad in the paper to announce Ethan's passing. It was a small town and everyone probably already knew, thanks to the gossips, but the ad was still placed. Together they gathered some of Ethan's things and got photos of him. The photos they scanned into a computer, so that a video album could me made.

At last everything they could do, was done. Tomorrow Adam would say good-bye to his father, once and for all. Everyone regrouped and sat in a circle, as it was habit.

Zane saw Faye pocket the bottle of Valium and she winked at him. Jake noticed too, but just rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. "We did a good job cleaning up and setting up the area for his wake. My guess is there will be so much food left, that we'll be set for weeks."

Cassie agreed and then redirected the conversation, "what are we going to do about Samuel searching for the Skull?"

"Are you sure Patrick was following his orders? He could have been looking for it to use for himself," Chris suggested.

Melissa shook her head, "no way. My dad's not on Samuel's side. He must've been looking for it, to protect me."

"Maybe. Either way, we know they can't find it with magic. And none of us know where it's hidden, except for Jake. It's safe as long as the box isn't opened," Zane said.

"I'll start keeping a closer eye on my dad. We have to figure out what he's up to and if we can trust him," Melissa sighed.

Ben put his arm around her, in a half-hug. "We all have each other, even if we can't trust anyone else. Adam will be okay, after all, the rest of us made it through our grief."

"I hate to be a jerk, but it might be easier for Adam now, without Ethan bringing him down. Let's face it, Adam's been on his own for a long time." Zane pointed out and then watched everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"Right now we need to help him through this, then we deal with Samuel. I don't want to sit around and wait for him to kill someone else we love. We're going to take the fight to him. No more hiding and no more waiting. In the New Year, we are going to hunt him down and end this once and for all!" Cassie said with passion.

"Agreed," the others said together.

"Ready or not here we come!" Zane said with confident finality.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER #87

The day of Ethan's funeral, both Melissa and Diana had to help Adam. He was a mess. Even with the potion Melissa gave him, he could barely say the words in his speech. Diana ended up having to finish for him. The wake was being held at the Boathouse, so Diana took him to her place. The rest of the circle dealt with the well wishers and general public. There was a mountain of food by the time the restaurant doors were closed. The circle divided up the food amongst themselves, but everyone would be packing stuff into their freezers. None of them would have to go grocery shopping for a while. Once everything was cleaned up, the circle went to Diana's house.

Cassie asked to be alone with Adam for a few minutes. "Do you want us to ask him to come forward, like we did with Kate? Do a ceremony witch style for him?"

Adam shrugged, "he'll still be dead."

"It'll give you a chance to say good-bye, get some closure. I know how bad it hurts."

"I won't get closure until Samuel is dead," Adam snarled.

She remained calm, "we'll get him, don't worry about that."

"Fine let's do the ceremony," Adam said finally. "Can you send in Diana please?"

Cassie nodded and left the room. Diana went in, they could hear Adam crying and it tore at their hearts. Both Jake and Cassie knew that once the pain left, anger and revenge would take over. Eventually Adam would be okay.

Ben went to Melissa's side, "how are you doing? Must be hard to have Adam turn to Diana in his grief."

"I'm okay thanks to you. Right now it's about helping Adam through all this, it can't be about her and I."

He hugged her, "he doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as his girlfriend."

The more Adam pushed her away and went into Diana's arms, the more Melissa was drawn to Ben. The dynamic of the couples was gradually changing, but in such a way that no one felt animosity towards the other. Some things were just meant to happen, as it was written in the stars. This was further acknowledged when they did the ceremony and called Ethan to appear. Snow swirled to form him.

Zane and Faye shared a look and he said in her mind, 'reminds me of the movie Jack Frost. He's a legit talking snowman right now.'

Faye hid her smirk with her scarf. 'Stop it, you'll make me laugh out loud. We're supposed to be serious right now.'

Zane pinched her ass and raised a challenging eyebrow. Faye tried to ignore him.

Ethan as the snow apparition spoke, "my son I love you more than you can know. I'm so proud of the man you have become. I'm finally at peace and Amelia is by my side. "

"Mom," Cassie whispered.

"Cassie the choices you have made to protect your circle, they honour the light magic within," Ethan said. Then he continued, "Diana, I love you like a daughter. What I thought was once written in the stars is no more. What is written now… all I can say is that you two are free to make your own future."

The snow swirled and Ethan's voice drifted away. The snow settled and he was gone. After a group hug, they headed back to their cars. Adam thanked them all for coming and doing the ceremony. He claimed he wanted to be alone, but Diana wouldn't let him.

"Come on, even with Ben and Chris living with me, you know we have lots of room at my house. We'll watch movies and eat popcorn… we'll do something normal tonight."

Melissa said, "go on Adam, I'll get a ride home with Faye and Zane."

Adam kissed Melissa on the cheek and then left. Ben threw a snowball at Melissa and she sent it back, a small grin on her lips. "Good night guys, be safe," she called after them and then got in the waiting vehicle.

Faye's eyes narrowed and then she spoke her mind. "You and Ben would make a cute couple. Adam doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks I think."

Zane agreed, "I never thought I'd see the day when Ben came out of his shell, but you are good for him."

Melissa shrugged, "like Adam's dad said, the stars have changed and we can influence our own future. Who knows what will happen after we take down Samuel."

"I hope he waits until after New Year's Eve to attack us again. I want to party!" Faye said.

"Mark from school, he's throwing a huge New Year's bash at his parents' place. We're all invited of course. I was thinking of going there," Melissa said.

"I'm game if there will be booze," Zane said.

Faye snorted, "of course there'll be booze, this is Mark we're talking about. He's got the record for the longest keg stand."

They chatted about the party until they dropped Melissa back at home. Then Faye and Zane went to her house. Dawn still had not returned from the funeral, but Faye didn't care either way. That night they had their own little party, Faye style.

In the morning there was no sign of Dawn once again. "Don't you find it a little alarming that your mom still isn't home? School is on holidays, so it's not like she has to be there," Zane pointed out.

"Don't care. She does what she wants and is totally selfish. I barely know who she is anymore," Faye said.

Zane knew that Faye was burying her true feelings about her mom. He could tell that she was very hurt by her mother's absence, but he didn't mention it again. As her boyfriend, he'd learned long ago when he could push Faye and when to back off.

Meanwhile Jake and Cassie were talking about how to kill Samuel. They discussed using an Ashwood circle to prevent him from using magic or Iron Sulphate to suppress his magic. But Jake said that Samuel would be looking for those kind of traps. He was no ordinary dark witch, but one of the most strong and evil they would face. The only way they could win against him was using the Skull.

"It's a good thing it still has a taint of darkness in it and you didn't flood it with light only. That taint is what links it to Samuel. It's the only way to kill him," Jake said.

"Do you think we need to bind the circle too?" Cassie asked.

He shook his head, "we don't need to. As you've shown when we fought John, you can funnel magic. The only reason circles bind is to use that collective power. You have the ability to get and use that type of power, without a bound circle. And I think we'll need to have our individual magic to protect ourselves during the fight. He'll be using demons to attack us, not just his own magic."

She snuggled into Jake's arms, as they sat on his couch. "What I'm worried about is that he'll use our Balcoin blood against us. John used that link once to knock Diana and I unconscious. I can't let that happen with Samuel."

"Have you ever tried using that on Zane or one of your fellow Balcoins?"

Cassie looked up at him, "no. Should I try?"

"Maybe. I'm just thinking out loud. If we could figure out how that blood link controls you guys, then maybe we can do a protection spell or something that prevents that bond from being used." Jake sighed and then bent his head to gently kiss his girlfriend.

"Enough talk about Samuel, what are we doing for New Year's Eve?" Cassie asked.

"I think we should have some fun at Mark's party. I'm sure the others will be there anyway. Samuel won't attack on that night, because the energies of light magic are magnified on any night of renewal. Not only is it the start to the new year, but it's a new moon too. So let's party!"

"Sounds like a good plan."

CHAPTER #88

Jake had a surprise for Cassie on New Years Eve and he planned it all on his own. No one from the circle knew what he had planned and they probably wouldn't find out until the next day anyway. They would show up at Mark's party, but they'd leave before midnight. He was nervous and excited all at once.

They were giving Faye and Zane a ride to Mark's, so they could get smashed. Jake was the designated driver that night, but they took Cassie's SUV as it had more room than Jake's truck. After feeding Lucky, he checked his pockets to make sure he had everything and then went over to Cassie's house.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as she came out of the house.

"Yup. I grabbed a few coolers, you can have one if you want."

Jake shook his head, "I'm good. Anything you can't finish, I'm sure Faye and Zane will."

"They better not barf in my car, later on tonight when we take them home," Cassie said.

"You could just teleport them home, if that's about to happen," Jake grinned. He honked the horn and they waited for their friends to come.

"Hey thanks for giving us a ride," Faye said as she got in.

Zane added, "we've got a bunch of beers, if you want one."

Cassie held up her coolers, "I've got my booze covered."

"Then let's go party," Zane said.

"Melissa, Ben, Chris, Diana and Adam are meeting us there. Diana says she may have to take Adam home earlier, but he's in good spirits tonight." Faye reported after receiving a text.

"He needs to let loose and have fun, to live a little. That's what we're going to this party for," Zane said.

"Well now we're all here," Jake announced finding a spot to park on the street.

They all got out, Zane carried a case of beer. Faye slipped on the snowy driveway and laughed, "I'm not even drunk yet and already I can't walk."

Mark opened the door when the door bell rang and invited them in. His house was already rocking with people. There was lots of cheesy New Years Eve decorations and he pointed to a table that had noise makers, novelty hats and glasses. Zane put their beer in the snow outside by the hot tub and Cassie put her coolers beside it. Inside the girls hit the dance floor, while Zane and Jake went to play air hockey in the game room, with some of the other guys. When the rest of their circle arrived, they regrouped and did a toast. Then the guys took Adam, Ben and Chris to the game room, while the girls talked to some of their high school friends and then danced.

"I've got something to do with Cassie at midnight, but we'll be back at the party afterwards," Jake explained to Zane.

Adam looked at Jake, "no way… you're really going to do it?"

Ben, Chris and Zane were lost. Zane asked, "do what? What are you talking about?"

Jake nodded and Adam grinned, "congrats man. You'll be the first one of us to do it."

Getting annoyed Zane shouted at them, "What's he going to do?!"

Adam finally explained, "Jake's going to propose to Cassie tonight."

"Really? Cool. Damn that means Faye's going to want more of a commitment. You realize you're screwing the rest of us guys at the same time right?" Zane grinned.

"I'm just doing what has to be done. You'll make your own choices. I love her, it's time," Jake said.

"You have a ring?" Chris asked.

Jake nodded and showed them.

"She'll have to say yes when she see's that," Ben said.

They congratulated their friend. Then Jake went to go find Cassie. He called to make sure her surprise was outside and then he got their coats.

"Cassie, let's go outside for some fresh air," Jake suggested.

"Okay sure, it's so clear out I bet we can see all the stars."

When they went outside, she saw the horse and sleigh. He smiled at her and helped her get into the sleigh. They sat under a fur blanket and the driver moved the horse off. The harness had bells on it, which made Cassie beam as they jingled with the horse's movement.

"Jake this is so amazing. Look at all the stars!"

He knew she would look up at the night sky and when she did, he got out the ring. When she looked back down she saw it and gasped.

"Cassie you have my heart and are my soul. I've loved you since the first day I met you. Under the stars, with the new moon as witness, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

"Yes! YES Jake. I love you too. This ring is beautiful."

"The stars will always be with you now," Jake said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Happy New Year!"

She snuggled close to him and they kissed the rest of the ride in the sleigh. The driver waited patiently when they returned, for the kiss to end. The horse snorted and tossed it's head. But it wasn't until Zane yelled at them from the front door, that Jake and Cassie finally got out of the sleigh. Jake gave an extra big tip to the driver, then followed his fiancé.

When they got back in the house and stored their coats, Zane used magic and cut the music. "Everyone Jake Armstrong just proposed to Cassie Blake and she said YES! "

All the girls in the house squealed and rushed over to Cassie to check out the ring. Mark toasted Jake and offered to throw him a bachelor party. Then the count down began to ring in the New Year. At midnight, everyone made noise. For Jake and Cassie it was the best New Year's celebration ever.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER #89

"Jake is following in his parents' footsteps," Adam mused.

Diana smiled, "you mean marrying early?"

Adam nodded, "difference is that she's not pregnant."

"Not yet anyway," Diana added. "Does it bug you that she said yes to him?"

"Nope. I'm happy for them, but Cassie is just a friend and a fellow witch."

She knew what he meant. Adam cared about Cassie, just wasn't in love with her. "I wonder who's going to be his best man and who'll give Cassie away."

"That's easy, I'll give her away," Zane said getting in on their conversation.

"Try WE will give her away. We are her blood brothers after all," Chris said, pointing to Ben also.

"That means Adam will have to be the best man," Ben said.

Jake overheard it all. "Are you cool with that Adam?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I guess that means us girls are all bridesmaids," Melissa added.

"She better not pick a gross colour for the dresses," Faye grumbled.

Cassie grinned, having heard. "Guys I just got engaged. No one is getting married until we deal with Samuel. There will be plenty of time for wedding planning."

Jake put his arm around her waist, "or we could just elope," he whispered into her ear making her giggle.

They partied the rest of the night. Diana and Adam shared a kiss under a mistletoe that had been left over from Christmas. That same mistletoe also helped Ben land a kiss on Melissa's lips. She didn't want to cause friction in the group, so Melissa and Adam went outside for a private moment.

"It seems we have both moved on," Adam began.

"So you're not mad?" Melissa asked.

"No. I think we both know that our hearts haven't been in this relationship for a while."

She agreed, "I'm glad you have Diana and she has you. You were always meant to be together."

"Thanks for saying that. Ben's a good guy and you two have a lot in common," Adam said. He hugged Melissa and then they both rejoined their desired partners.

"How'd it go?" Ben asked nervously.

"As good as could be. He's with Diana and I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Ben liked the answer and kissed her again. "I've wanted that for a long time, I just didn't want to step on Adam's toes."

Chris snorted, "I'm too young to waste my time on one person. Excuse me while I go talk to those twins by the fireplace."

Zane grinned dirtily. "I taught him well."

Faye punched him, then said, "let's go skinny dipping in the hot tub!"

Mark heard her, "if you're going to do that, I recommend rolling around in the snow first and then getting in."

A group of four went to join Zane and Faye, who did as Mark had said. It was definitely an interesting night and New Year's day. Melissa and Ben decided to crash at Mark's and offered to help clean up after the party the next day. Zane and Faye left with another couple from the hot tub. Adam and Diana were too drunk to drive. So Adam left his keys with Ben and then Jake drove them and Cassie home.

Once Cassie was alone with Jake at his house she said, "I don't want to go to sleep, even though I'm really tired, cause I don't want this to end."

Jake nodded, "I can keep you awake." He picked her up and took her to his room.

Cassie looked in his night table for protection and found a pair of handcuffs. "Wow kinky!"

He laughed and then put them on her. "You look cute."

She unlocked them with magic. "I'm going to handcuff you to the chair."

"Hey using magic to get out of them is cheating," he complained. But then when she secured him to the chair and started giving him a lap dance, he grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only kinky one."

Cassie winked, "you're not the only one who has watched a porno."

"Hey wait a minute," he frowned, "how do you know I have?"

"First of all it's you. Secondly, my bedroom window is across from yours and I have a great view from there."

Jake groaned, "I should've known to close my blind. That must have been a while ago."

"Yup, it was just after you arrived and we met."

"Why didn't it come up before now?" He asked with curiosity.

"No reason to. Now stop talking or I'll gag you too," Cassie said.

He did as he was told, giving her his full attention. It didn't take him long to magically get out of his cuffs and pick her up. Since she was barely dressed, magic was used to make him equally so. Then he held her against the wall, not wasting time going to the bed. They made love right then and there. Eventually it did move to his bed. Daylight was cresting the horizon, before their pleasuring finally ended and they fell asleep entwined.

"Meow! Meow! MEOW!" Lucky complained.

Jake opened an eye, only to find the feline on his chest, whiskers an inch from his nose. The cat knew he was awake and put a demanding paw on his chin. "Meow."

"Alright Lucky, shhh… let Cassie sleep," Jake whispered.

He carefully removed himself from the bed and put on his boxers. Then he and the hungry cat went down stairs. Jake decided to make pancakes and serve Cassie breakfast in bed. Lucky was happily crunching his food, while Jake moved around the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, breakfast for two was ready and he took it and hot coffee upstairs on a tray.

Cassie stretched, "mmm that smells so good."

She sat up and they ate together. "After we get married, I think we should live here. That way Zane, Ben and Chris can have my Gram's house."

"It's only two bedroom though, where as this place is three." Jake said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"They can change the attic into a loft bedroom, since it just has junk in it right now. Or even convert the garage into a bedroom."

"We've got lots of time before that has to be decided."

She agreed. "I know, I just like having them close. And now that Adam and Diana are back together as a couple, I'm sure she's going to want more privacy at home."

"According to Chris, she's been spending every night since Ethan's funeral over at Adam's place."

"Oh…. then I'm really glad that Melissa has Ben. We can't have tension and fighting amongst ourselves, when we're going to have to unite to finish off Samuel."

"Right. We should do that sooner than later. But how are we going to find him?"

"By using our combined Balcoin blood and the Skull. But once we find him, it's war."

Jake clinked his coffee cup with hers, "to winning the war."

CHAPTER #90

Dawn turned to Patrick for comfort, since they were the last adults of the second generation circle. Everyone else had perished, except Charles, but he was possessed by demons. As much as Patrick had hated Ethan, he had not wanted to kill him. He didn't know how he would face Melissa, if his daughter ever found out that he had worked with Samuel to poison Ethan. But he also realized that he had liked that power over his ex-friend and so now understood what Dawn had always wanted. Their emotions in turmoil was what Samuel wisely manipulated and exploited. He drew Patrick back to him and over the weeks that made up January, he used Patrick to get to Dawn. With all her faults, Dawn had tried to protect her daughter and friends. But she had always wanted dark power, even when she was a teenager.

In order to bring Dawn to him, Samuel devised a plan to have a descendant of the Salem Witch Hunters, come after Faye in Chance Harbour. The Balcoin-Blackwell's had used witch hunters over the centuries to make fear drive witches to do what they wanted. Samuel had learned from his father, James Blackwell, who had secrets taught to him by Joseph Blackwell, that went all the way back to Francis Balcoin. What no one knew, except for him, was that Samuel had tricked his father, who remained alive, but as a vegetable. Samuel had found the old Balcoin book of shadows, where evil had originated. It was like the devil's bible, but better because of the spells it contained. It was one of those spells that had allowed him to take his father's magic and power, to use within himself. That is why a locator spell and the magic of the family tree, showed him alive. It was brilliant really, but this over confidence that Samuel had, is what ultimately would give Cassie's circle the chance to defeat him. If that happened then the Watkins family and Thomas family, were the last bloodlines with a direct link to Francis Balcoin. But even Samuel didn't know where those family members were, or if they even still used their dark magic.

Samuel used Kate, the mother of Charles, to contact the Salem Witch Hunters. They were in Europe, but when they heard about the Skull and it's potential power to kill all witches, it didn't take them long to hop on a plane and get their feet on USA soil. Their unknown source, had said the Skull and practicing witches were in Chance Harbour, Washington. They even had a picture of the girl who had the Skull hidden. She was a dark beauty and the head Witch Hunter couldn't wait to torture information out of her. His name was Cotton Mather, as his blood line could be traced back to John Cotton and Richard Mather, who were the original ministers to exterminate witches. That's how his hunters viewed witches, as a pest or plague on the human race.

Men like these hunters, were so fanatical and self absorbed with their religious righteousness, that they were easily manipulated. Via Kate, he set his plan in motion. True witches that were of Balcoin blood, were never caught by hunters unless another Balcoin was behind the capture. Once Samuel had Dawn under his control, he'd send the hunters after a fake Skull that would lead them into his trap in the Middle East. These men wouldn't know how to handle witches like those.

It was the day after Valentine's day, when Cassie got a premonition about the hunters. It was so garbled she didn't know what it was truly about, other than a warning that a threat had arrived in Chance Harbour. She warned everyone to be on the alert, but she couldn't tell them what to watch out for. Jake tried meditation and a spell to help her focus, yet still they knew nothing more. Zane noticed a few new faces in town. His marked palm itched whenever they were around, but he didn't scratch it. He had Chris with him and they both experienced it.

"Those men are either in line with Samuel or some kind of new threat."

Chris agreed. "Jake's working the same shift I am at the Boathouse. I'll point the men out to him and see what he thinks."

"I'll keep an eye on them, maybe via a bird or something. I have a feeling we shouldn't use magic around them," Zane added.

"You don't think they're witch hunters do you?" Chris asked in shock.

"I can't explain it, but ya I do. I just feel it, don't you?" Zane asked.

The itching in his hand had intensified, "how you can focus when your hand feels like it's submerged in poison ivy? I don't know. But whomever they are, our blood is warning us."

Zane followed them as he had said. Chris reported that Jake had never come across them during his witch hunting days, but that didn't mean they weren't witch hunters. The men went into the cafe, so Zane sent Cassie a head's up text. She replied immediately that her branded hand had flared up red and ugly, so she burnt her hand on purpose. It looked totally accidental and gave Zane an excuse to pick her up.

As he came into the cafe, Cassie's boss waved him over. "It was my fault, I told her to clean the burner, but I thought I turned it off first. Please take her to the hospital, I hope it's not too bad."

Cassie was crying, because it really did hurt. "It hurts, oh god it hurts so bad."

Zane helped her up and her regulars wished her well, all concerned. The men he'd been tailing, ignored them. The hunters weren't interested in some clumsy dumb blond. Once in the car, Zane wanted to heal her, but she said that her boss would be calling the hospital to see how she was. So they went to emergency and a doctor saw them immediately. He told her that it was a second degree burn, but that there wouldn't be any scaring once the blisters reduced. The doctor put medicated cream on her palm and prescribed more. It instantly soothed and then he carefully applied bandages. He told her to go to her family doctor later that week.

"Well you won't be working for a while, so you can help me figure out who those men are."

"I think they're witch hunters, but way more dangerous then Eben and Isaac had ever been. I bet that's what my premonition was about and why our palms are reacting," Cassie explained. She had Zane heal her hand enough so she wasn't in pain.

"We need a circle meeting asap. I'll send the text and everyone should meet at my house. I don't want us going near the abandoned house with these guys in town."

"Why now though? We should be focused on Samuel only, not worrying about witch hunters!" Zane said in frustration.

Cassie looked at him suddenly and blurted, "that's it! No wait listen. John used the witch hunters to manipulate us into making the skull. So what if Samuel is doing the same thing."

"You mean trying to scare us enough to use the Skull on the hunters?"

"Maybe. Or just distract us so he can look for it," Cassie said.

"Then let me just go and kill them now," he said flexing his hands.

"No, that's not our choice, we have to talk it over with the Circle. I think we wait to see what's going on. If they knew who we were, then they'd have come after us when we left the cafe."

"Alright, tonight your house, got it." Zane drove her to the Boathouse as per her request.

As Cassie talked to Jake about her hand, he sat outside on the deck pretending to look at his phone. Instead Zane took over a seagull and went to see what the men were up to. Of all the birds he'd possessed, Seagulls were pretty dumb, but decent fliers. Thanks to that bird, he found out they were staying at one of the hotels on the border of Chance Harbour. When he flew back to the Boathouse, his order of fries were ready and he threw a few to that gull. He didn't like waiting, but he would do as his half sister had asked and wait until their meeting that night.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER #91

"What do you mean witch hunters are in town again?" Melissa asked alarmed.

"There are some guys in town, they make our right palms itch like crazy. It's a warning just like my premonition," Cassie explained.

"And these guys are not like the witch hunters we've dealt with in the past. I did some digging, called a few old contacts and found out they are Salem witch hunters. They've been in Europe until now. I contacted the original witch coven over there and Willow spoke to me directly. She said they are very dangerous and have killed millions of witches." Jake left nothing out from the information he'd found on this new threat.

Zane spoke next, calming everyone's nervous chatter. "We think they don't know who we are, since they were at Cassie's work and ignored us completely. That said, Cassie and I also think that Samuel might have tipped them off about us Chance Harbour witches."

"Distract us with the witch hunters and do what?" Adam asked.

Diana answered, "take the Skull. Or he waits until we use it on the hunters and then takes it."

Jake, Zane and Cassie all nodded in agreement.

Ben asked what they were all thinking, "so what's the plan of attack? Do we hide or continue to go after Samuel. Or try to send the witch hunters after Samuel?"

"That's what we have to decide tonight. Personally, I'm tired of hiding." Zane stood up and got another can of pop. He handed Faye one too.

"I agree, but I think we can use those witch hunters against Samuel. Maybe we can kill them all with the skull," Faye suggested.

Shaking his head negatively, Chris said, "I don't think we can mess with these hunters. I say leave them alone, but keep an eye on them. Meanwhile we proceed with our plans to take out Samuel. We don't attack the witch hunters, unless they engage one of us."

Melissa nodded, "I agree with Chris. We have enough problems with Samuel. And anyway, the Skull is hidden until our final battle with that evil jerk. Cassie doesn't need the Skull to take out the hunters."

"Thanks Melissa, but I think we'll still need all of us to fight these hunters if it comes to that. So let's just say that Samuel sent them here to distract us to try and find the skull. Like Faye said, maybe we can turn the tables on him and send those hunters after him," Cassie said.

Everyone began talking at once, giving ideas and adding to mass confusion. Jake stood up and whistled loud, shutting everyone up. "Since Cassie is off work due to her hand and Zane is so good at shape shifting. Why don't they keep and eye on the hunters and get more information. We still don't know exactly how to bring Samuel out to confront us. So we make a fake Skull, send the hunters after it. Samuel comes out of hiding and may even take out the witch hunters for us."

The group of young witches all nodded in agreement. They liked that plan. Ben complained, "I wish everyone would just leave us alone. We hurt no one unless provoked, so why do they just keep coming for us?"

"Because we're more powerful than most witches. We have the Skull and every witch knows it, thanks to John's failed attempt to kill them all with it. As long as the Skull exists, we will be burdened by it," Jake explained.

"Let's call it a night. So the plan is to be careful and wait and see what the hunters are up to, right?" Diana asked.

"Right. Everyone be careful out there," Cassie added.

"Okay mom," Faye teased and then hugged her friend before leaving.

What none of the witches knew, was that the hunters had been told where Faye and Dawn lived. They had already broken into the house and searched it, but in a way, that no one should notice. Dawn was not home, she was out with Patrick. The hunters had tech that enabled them to disable the alarm system. They used ash and salt around the house to prevent any magical alarms from sending warning also. The house and its occupants were now under surveillance. These hunters put bugs and cameras all over the house, then sat waiting in a black van two houses over and across the street. They were intelligent, cautious men, with innovative spy technology at their disposal.

Faye and Zane were staying the night at Jake's house. It was Dawn who came home first and she was alone. The hunters watched the woman as she moved through her house, unaware she had eyes on her. Dawn called Faye's cell phone and found out that she wasn't coming home that night. The hunters listened to the one sided call, realizing that it wouldn't be until morning before their target would arrive. Daylight abductions were much more difficult, than night time, but they were pros. If need be they would take both mother and daughter. But when morning came and went, with no dark haired witch arriving, they decided to return to their hotel and just watch the cameras. The girl eventually did come home, but only for a hour to shower and change. They found out she was going to work for the afternoon and put a tail on her.

As Dawn drove Faye to work, she noticed Faye rubbing the back of her neck constantly. "Zane leave a new hicky there?"

"Ewe mom, really?" Faye groaned, not wanting to share her private life with her mother. It wasn't that at all, her neck hairs kept rising and she got a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She looked in the mirror of the sun visor and caught a glimpse of a black van two cars back. She casually watched it, not sure if her senses were just being paranoid. But when the van turned on to the same streets they took, twice, she became nervous.

"Are you home for dinner?" Dawn asked.

"Not sure, I'll text you." Faye began to get out of the car, but the black van pulled up so close beside them that she couldn't open her door. "Mom!"

Dawn saw the men getting out of the van and try to surround the car. Alarm bells went off and she took action, flooring their car and driving up on to the side walk to get away. The black van pursued. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my god, it's the Salem witch hunters!" Faye screamed, as the van crashed into the back of their car. She tried to use her magic against them, but nothing happened.

"They're trying to run us off the road! Put your seat belt on Faye," Dawn demanded.

Faye did as she was told and sent an urgent mass text to all her circle. Jake told her where to get her mom to drive and Cassie would be waiting with Zane to assist. Knowing her friends were coming to her aide, Faye calmed down a little. "Mom take the next right and then the next left. Zane and Cassie will help us get away."

No sooner had she said that, then the hunters began firing their guns at the car. Faye use magic within the vehicle to put up a protective barrier, so the bullets wouldn't harm her or her mother. "Step on it mom! Before they hit a tire or something!"

The accelerator pinned to the floor, Dawn drove them closer to where Cassie and Zane waited. Faye had texted them that magic didn't work against the van, but it didn't need to. As soon as Dawn's car passed over the bridge, Zane blew it up. Cassie made a wall of flame and then they got in the car with Dawn and Faye, leaving the scene. Zane immediately possessed a hawk and circled high up above in the sky. He came back shortly and just nodded at Cassie.

"Are you two okay?" Cassie asked Dawn and Faye.

"Thank GOD you came, nothing I tried to stop them with worked. Was it the witch hunters?" Faye asked.

Dawn cut in, "what's going on? What witch hunters?"

"There are Salem witch hunters in town. They came for us, that's all we know," Zane lied as he locked eyes with Faye.

"Mom what are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something. For now don't go home, it might not be safe anymore," Dawn said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"They didn't see me or Cassie, so we'll go check it out."

"You can stay with me Faye and you too Mrs. Chaimberlain," Cassie offered as they pulled onto main street.

"Faye you do that, but I am going to talk to a few friends and see what we can do about these damn hunters. Nobody attacks my girl in broad daylight," Dawn said like a fierce mama bear.

"Could you drop us off at the Boathouse?" Zane asked.

"Sure, you kids be careful until I get back to you."

"Okay mom. By the way, nice driving," Faye hugged her mom as the car stopped in front of the restaurant.

Dawn held her daughter tight and then kissed her cheek, making Faye all embarrassed. "Be safe and I love you Faye."

"I love you too mom."

As Zane walked around the back of the car, he used magic to repair the damage made by the van and it's occupants. No bullet holes or shattered glass existed, after he was done. "See good as new, no body shop required."

"You changed the colour of the car," Cassie stated.

"Just in case. It looks better as a silver car than the maroon it was," Zane added.

"Come on guys, we should tell the others what happened." Faye's cell rang and she answered. Her work had called, having seen the black van pursue her and her mother. "It was some bad road rage I guess. I'm still shaken up about it, but we're okay…. Thanks, I'll be in tomorrow morning for sure…. I will, good-bye."

Zane grinned, "road rage? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

Faye raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't hear you offering any explanation."

"It'll do. What I don't understand is why they went after you and your mom, but ignored Zane and I at the cafe." Cassie said as she opened the door and walked into the Boathouse. They sat at their usual booth and waited for Adam to approach the table.

CHAPTER #92

"What's up? I thought you had to work today Faye."

"The hunters attacked her and Dawn, about a half hour ago." Zane said and then added, "I'll have a coke with fish and chips."

Automatically Adam nodded that he heard the order. "What do you mean they attacked? It's the middle of the day."

"Exactly. They didn't care who saw them. They shot at us for christ sake!" Faye hissed.

"With real bullets?"

Zane looked at him like he was nuts. "No with rubber ones," sarcasm dripped from every word. He explained further, "the whole back of the car was shot out, must have been machine guns. I use magic, fixed the car and changed the colour. Less questions from nosey neighbours that way."

"Smart thinking. I'll tell Jake, Chris and Ben what happened…. Anyone else ordering?" Adam asked and took the rest of the orders.

While they waited for the others to come one at a time to see how everyone was, Zane put his arm around Faye's shoulders. "You did the right thing. You kept your head and got help. I'm proud of you Faye," he said.

She looked at him and they kissed, staying in lip lock until Jake interrupted them. "Why did they go after Faye only?"

"They don't know who we are. But someone told them about Faye… my guess it was Samuel. Maybe he thinks she has the Skull."

"Cassie's right. That fake Skull plan needs to be put into play," Zane said.

"We'll go to my house and see what we can use to make a skull."

"Melissa's grandmother had a whole bunch of crystals from all over the world. Maybe we can use those to make a fake one," Adam said.

Diana had finished serving a table their food and came over just as Adam spoke. "I remember that. It's how she hid her piece of the crystal Skull."

"Brilliant. Where is Melissa anyway?" Faye asked, noticing finally that her friend was missing.

"With her dad, at his office. I'll text her to come here if she can get away," Ben said.

Cassie put a hand on his arm, stopping him from sending the text. "Better yet, we'll take our orders to go and meet her at my house."

After they got their orders, they left. Once Melissa joined them at the house, using teleportation, Cassie and Melissa went to collect the crystals. Then they returned to Cassie's kitchen, where Zane and Faye waited. Zane whistled when he saw just how many crystals Melissa's grandmother had collected.

"Smart woman, the average person wouldn't have guessed which one was real and which one wasn't."

"It took Adam, Diana and I to find it. Two of us didn't work. Anyway how are we going to do this?"

Zane grinned, "well I borrowed this skull from the costume shop." He pulled out a plastic skull and put it on the table.

"Do you think we can mould the crystals to it, like modelling clay?" Faye asked.

"There's an idea, but then the borrowed skull becomes classified as stollen," Melissa giggled.

Cassie said, "Zane heal my hand please."

He did as asked and then she help the rock in her right hand. They watched as the Balcoin scar flared blue and the crystal began to melt. She quickly put the goop on the plastic skull and moulded it. Faye handed her another crystal immediately and it became goop in the blue flame.

"How are you doing that?" Zane asked, touching the goo. "Touch it!" He encouraged the others.

Fingers poked the melted crystal and Melissa said in surprise, "wow it's not hot at all!"

"Just think of the crystal as a piece of ice and melt it. As soon as my hand isn't touching it, the crystal hardens again." Cassie showed them all.

Zane tried it and he too was able to melt the crystal, "this is so cool."

"It was my idea to mould it," Faye stated.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant idea."

Melissa tried, but nothing happened. Next Faye tried too. "We fail. I guess it's a Balcoin blood power only."

So the girls gave Cassie and Zane the crystals, as the two of them moulded out the fake skull. It took a lot of time, just over an hour. But when it was done, everyone was amazed at how real it looked.

Next Cassie put a dark vein all over the skull. "Remember Samuel thinks it's still full of evil energy, so it has to look the part."

"He hasn't seen the real Skull as far as we know right?" Melissa asked no one in particular.

Cassie shrugged, "I don't think John shared that with him. This should work as a decoy."

"With the witch hunters yes, but Samuel is linked to the real skull by our blood. So he'll feel that it's a fake," Cassie pointed out.

While Faye and her friends were making a fake skull, Dawn had turned to Patrick for help. She was terrified of the new witch hunters, especially due to what Eben had put her daughter through in the past. Patrick took her to Samuel. At first Dawn was wary of the elder, but when he offered her power to protect her daughter, she jumped at the chance. What she didn't know, was she pretty much had just sold her soul to the devil. Before she knew what was happening, both her and Patrick were taken over by demons. Their minds tried to fight the take over. But the darkness that had lain dormant in side them, destroyed any chance they had as it took control. They were now Samuel's puppets, just like Kate and Charles. He had the army he wanted, soon he'd use them. For now he'd wait to see what these Salem witch hunters could do to distract Cassie's circle. Once he had the Skull, the world would fall at his feet.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER #93

After the incident with the failed daytime abduction, the witch hunters knew there were actively practicing witches in town. They decided there was a secret coven and the girl they wanted, was part of that coven. What they weren't sure of was how many witches were around. Even with the tools they had, if they were severely out numbered they'd have to call in re-enforcements. That would take more time than they had. Time was of the essence. The advantage of a surprise attack was gone. Their surveillance equipment in their target's house, showed that the mother had not yet returned, nor had the daughter. The witch hunters had a contingency plan and put that into action. They went into town, asking questions, posing as reporters for a documentary of the town's history. This is how they found out about the fire, John Blackwell and the names of the surviving families.

Cotton Mather put the pieces together. "Phips you'll follow the Armstrong boy, Burr is on Diana Meade, I'll watch the Blake girl…" He issued orders of who would follow what target.

Once their knowledge of the witches was completed, then the second stage would begin. If they found out which witch was the leader, then they would have the upper hand. The mistake Cotton Mather made was that he assumed that the only witches in town were those children of the surviving families. And that Faye, was the leader, because his tip said she had the Skull. The tipster had also said the Skull had the power to kill all the witches in the world. As a hunter, that was the ultimate end game.

"Make sure you all have the dart guns loaded and have enough vials to capture those witches. According to the hardware shop keeper, only the children have power. Their parents were stripped of power by elders."

William Phips III asked, "so are we still killing the parents too?"

"All family members. We don't want to leave any of their blood line alive, otherwise they can come back, even decades from now. We need to exterminate their existence. Remember, these people are abominations, it is the devil at work and he cannot prevail."

The men nodded in agreement and then dispersed. They all kept in touch with each other, using special bluetooth ear pieces. Their leader knew that like all witches, they'd come out of hiding. It was their arrogance and pride that always lead them to their deaths.

While the hunters were following their plan, so too were the witches they were hunting. Cassie and Zane easily found out who the head hunter was. Zane transformed into a mouse and was able to get into the hunters' rooms, while Cassie kept watch. Even as a mouse, Zane triggered some alarm and made Cotton Mather return to see what was going on. He saw the mouse and tried to taser it, but it managed to escape behind the air-conditioning unit. Cotton blamed it on the low class hotel they had decided to stay in, but he did move the sensor to what was knee level to prevent accidental alarms.

When Zane returned to Cassie's side, he explained what he'd seen in the hotel room. "They've got some expensive high tech equipment. They've got ears on inside of Faye's house and surveillance cameras."

"How do you know they've bugged her house?" Cassie asked.

"I could hear her clock radio, she always forgets to turn it off…That's not all, I saved the worst for last. They've got some serious weaponry and my palm itched like crazy, so it's got to be enchanted or something too."

Cassie had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I have an idea, that we can use their tech against them. One question though, before I explain."

Zane looked at her enquiringly, so she asked, "do you think you can shape shift so that you look like Faye?"

"What? You want me to pretend to be Faye?" He asked in shock.

"Exactly. Let's go to my house and see if you can do it." She grabbed his hand and teleported them into her room.

They closed the blinds and locked the doors. "Okay give it a try."

"This seems a bit weird. Does it have to be Faye?"

"Yes…go on, get on with it!"

He tried two or three times and it didn't work. "Maybe we should ask her permission first."

"Zane! Come on, just do it already," Cassie said in exasperation.

"I can't… I just can't."

She rolled her eyes, "stay here, I'll be right back."

Cassie left and went to get Faye. She explained to her friend quickly what they were trying to do and why. Then they teleported back.

"It's okay to be me. Just picture me in your mind, focus on the little details and let it change you. Same way you told me how to morph into a dog."

"You are not a dog," he whispered and did as she said.

Right before their eyes he changed into a girl. His jeans fell on the floor, as Faye's hips were much smaller.

"Not bad, but we need to correct a few things… first of all my boobs are not that big." Faye inspected Zane's version of herself.

"It's how I see you," he replied.

She smiled at him and told him to make her boobs slightly smaller. He'd also forgot to change his eye colour to match hers. A few other things and then Faye felt like she was looking into a mirror or at her twin.

"Wow that's awesome. Okay now let's see you walk," Cassie said.

He had to walk back and forth a dozen times, before they were satisfied with his performance. Cassie thanked Faye and teleported her back to work. Next she explained her plan to Zane.

"I'll try that invisible spell, then I'll teleport into Faye's room with our fake Skull. You, as Faye, will come home, get out the Skull and then leave with it. The hunters will follow you. We'll go to the forest behind the abandoned house and get rid of them, once and for all."

"I hope that works. I like the Skull part, but I think we should just plant the seed and see what they do. I can cloak the Skull, while in her house on camera. They won't know how to uncloak it, but the hunters will focus all their attention on Faye's house. That buys us some time to make solid plans."

"Okay Zane, that's a great idea. We need to wait a few hours. I'll tell Faye to morph into something else and come here. Then you can be her and come home from work. We need some of her clothing though, so I'll go get that now. You practice walking."

Cassie got him a combination of cloths, that she recalled Faye wearing. Then she talked to Faye, who said she'd shape shift into a seagull and fly over to the Boathouse. That way everyone could meet there once the operation was complete. There were lots of seagulls around there, so she wouldn't look out of place. Then Cassie did the invisibility spell.

"Did it work? Can you see me?" She asked Zane.

"Nope can't see you. Harry Potter can eat his heart out… you're a better witch hands down."

She smiled and realized he couldn't see it. "Awe thanks Zane. Alright here it goes, the fake skull will be in the red shoe box in her closet. I'll stay there, while you are Faye, just incase you need backup. Once you're done, I'll grab your hand and teleport us to the Boathouse."

"Only one problem, how are we going to see what the hunters do?"

She winked at him, "one step ahead of you bro. I activated the camera on her computer, in Faye's room. It'll feed straight to my cell. We'll see if they go in there to look for the fake skull."

"Sister, you're a master mind…. not a dumb blond at all." Zane chuckled. "Ouch that's not fair, hitting a guy when he can't see you to block it." He rubbed the back of his head, where she had smacked him for the blond comment.

"Alright, let's do this already."

As they put their plan into action, Cotton was just returning to check surveillance. He was frustrated, because he'd lost his target. His frown turned into a disturbing grin when he saw the dark haired girl holding the skull. He called in the other hunters to strategize their next move. Excitement and something dark ran through Cotton's veins, he could almost smell their burning flesh. Soon he'd have victory and execute them all.

CHAPTER #94

Back at the Boathouse, Zane changed out of Faye's cloths and into the clothing Cassie had brought for him. "I'm glad I'm a boy again, that was just plain weird."

"It worked the way we wanted it to. Now we get to see all the faces of the witch hunters or at least the key players."

"And I'm sure Samuel has his eyes on the hunters too. So he know's the skull's in play. Maybe it'll bring him out of hiding," Faye added.

"Do we really want him to confront us?" Ben questioned.

Melissa smiled, "of course we do, no one stands a chance against Cassie and the Skull."

Cassie sighed, "thanks for the vote of confidence, but it's going to take everything from all of us to defeat the hunters and Samuel."

"She's right, don't fool yourselves, he's much more patient and devious than John was." Jake took Cassie's hand for support. "But we're ready and he's an adult, an elder…. he'll under estimate us for sure."

Chris asked, "we all know how to teleport right? Just incase we're alone and surprised."

Everyone nodded. Diana said, "but I keep teleporting either to my house or something else familiar. If the hunters are following us or whatever, they'll know where to wait for me. How do I choose somewhere unexpected?"

Zane gave some advice, "you can go wherever you picture in your head. So look at a book every night of a different location, even world wide. They can't follow you if it's random."

"Like the movie Jumper?" Adam asked.

"Yeah something like that…. I teleport to places that are dark, for better hiding. Like this one time I went to the basement of our library, before going upstairs."

"Or I could teach you guys all how to become invisible, the spell is really easy. So first you go invisible and next you teleport. But I'd still use random locations, we don't know what kind of tech these hunters have or the power of Samuel's dark magic. I'd say if we can imagine it, then they have the ability to do it too." Cassie leaned against Jake, she was worried about her circle and keeping them safe.

Chris got a shit eating grin on his face, "that would be a handy spell."

Diana was the closest girl to him and punched him in the arm. "Don't abuse our powers, especially spying on undressed people!"

He looked at her with his best innocent face, "I wouldn't even think of such a thing."

Zane snorted, "you're such an ass." He was trying hard not to laugh though.

Cassie's phone chirped and she looked at the screen. "Everyone look, we have movement in Faye's room."

They all crowded around her cell and watched the video feed. Two men were in Faye's room, going through everything, another stood in the door way. They could see the faces clearly.

Not realizing she was doing it, Faye whispered, "that's three, but we know there are two more guys. Where are they?"

Zane put his arm around her and asked, "why are you whispering? No one is here except us."

She laughed nervously, "I'm not sure. Right, they can't hear us."

"The other two guys are probably checking out the rest of the house or something," Melissa suggested.

Chris stuck his finger on the screen of the cell, "that guy must be the leader… see he's giving the other two orders. They're focusing on Faye's closet."

"That's where I… er Faye… hid the fake Skull with a cloaking spell."

They watched to see if the hunters could undo the spell, but they couldn't. So with all their tech, they were not like Eben, they didn't have the power to break spells. That gave their circle a huge advantage and they all sighed collectively. They watched the men put everything back as it was, so nothing was out of place.

"Damn their good," Faye said in the silence, making everyone jump. "Sorry."

"She's right, if we weren't watching there's no way to tell they were even there. Jake is there a spell that can show us if someone's been in our houses?"

"Not sure," he replied.

Diana did, "there is, I remember seeing it in my mom's book. It has something to do with residual aura, like a hand print kind of thing. I'll find it tonight and text it to all of you."

"No don't text it or use any modern technology… that's what the hunters use. Teleport to my house and then I'll tell everyone with a mind meld," Cassie said.

"You're using Star Trek terms now?"

"She meant telepathically," Melissa snorted.

"I know, it's just funny that we use terms from TV shows and movies to describe what we do, that's all," Chris justified.

"Well if it get's the point across why not. No one has taught us the 'witch terms' for half of what we do," Diana replied.

"True, very true."

"Okay focus guys, what are we doing about the hunters?" Zane asked no one in particular.

"We have Faye take the fake Skull out of the house and see if they attack or just follow her. Same with Samuel."

"And if they do?" Ben asked.

"Then we take them all to where the REAL Skull was formed. If it's just the hunters, we deal with them once and for all. If it's Samuel, then Cassie teleports to us and we finish him off too," Jake said with a determined finality.

Melissa shivered, "what if they all show up at once?"

Ben hugged her reassuringly, "then we take them all out in one final performance."

"We can do anything, we just have to believe in ourselves and our love, our inner light. Cassie proved that to us more than once," Zane encouraged.

They nodded. Adam asked them to help clean up the Boathouse so he could close the restaurant for the night. Doing those simple tasks, the normal things, calmed them all down. Then they went outside, putting chairs in a circle and discussed tactics. From playing video games and paintball war games, the boys, especially Chris and Zane, had the best strategies. Adam used salt and pepper shakers to represent Samuel and the hunters, as they mapped out their plans. They were ketchup, mustard and hot sauce.

"Do we all understand what we have to do and where we need to be?" Adam asked the circle.

Everyone said yes.

"So we have three plans in place, if the other two fail. We all know where to teleport to, if we need to get out and regroup." Jake watched everyone agree.

"This is really happening tomorrow isn't it?" Diana asked.

Adam took her hand in his. "We're ready for it. Once it's done, we can get back to having normal lives."

"We all have the weekend off, so we can finish this. Everyone take each other's hands," Cassie instructed. She drew strength from the stars, air, water and fire of the tiki torches. The elements assisted her and she made love, peace and strength flow through all of them, fusing their circle with light. Everyone tingled from head to toe. "We are one with light. We love and defend the innocent. Super-heros we are not, but witches since birth. Together and alone, we all have the power to change darkness to light."

Jake added, "and light, even the tiniest fragment, is worth fighting for. We can do it within ourselves and help others too."

"We are the Secret Circle and tomorrow we stop hiding and fight for what's right!" Diana said with emotion.

Zane spoke next, "light will always be in us, but love will bind us forever."

Ben smiled, "I don't have an epic speech like you guys, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else or stand beside anyone else. You guys are my family, all of you."

Chris vowed, "I'll die before I let some pesky witch hunters or that evil elder hurt any of you!"

"When in our most doubtful moments, remember now and how you feel loved by generations of good witches who serve light. That will give you strength to overcome everything," Adam added.

"We'll be surrounded by the elements, just like now. And we'll have the Skull, nothing can beat us!" Melissa said defiantly.

Faye summed it up the best, "tomorrow night let's kick some evil ass!"


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER #95

It was Saturday and everyone was anxious for the final battle to take place. To Diana she felt like when she had gone for her S. for university. She had all the knowledge and skills to get done what needed to be accomplished, but doubt lingered. As soon as Cassie linked with her telepathically, that fear or doubt disappeared. The hunters had taken the bait and were following Faye and the fake skull.

Samuel was watching too and even though he saw the skull, he knew it wasn't the one he wanted, as he felt nothing. He wondered what these kids were up to. If need be he'd teleport those hunters into a brutal witch hornets nest, that would give him so much satisfaction. Cotton Mather believed that he was a witch hunter, just like his ancestors had before him. The Balcoin family knew how to manipulate normal humans, as well as witches. Cotton Mather was a puppet and his master was Samuel Blackwell.

Cassie was with Jake, who held the true crystal Skull. They would only join the others if Samuel appeared in his physical form. Zane, Diana, Ben, Chris, Adam, Melissa and Faye could handle the witch hunters. She wanted Samuel to play all his cards and a premonition she'd had earlier that day, made her know that he'd come to battle.

At the beach where the original Skull had been made, Faye joined the six others. They had a bonfire burning high and then they waited for the hunters to attack. Gun fire came from the tree line, but Zane's barrier protected them and the bullets fell useless to the ground. Ben and Chris used two crows to attack the hunters from the air, while Diana and Melissa used bears to chase them into the open. Faye picked up one of the hunters, using air bending and shook him violently. It looked very funny, but the hunters were not amused. Vials containing a neon yellow liquid, fell out of that hunter's clothing and shattered on the beach rocks.

"I am Cotton Mather. My men and I are descendants of the original Salem Witch Hunters and we are here to kill you. Make it easy on yourselves and give us that skull!"

Adam exchanged a look with Diana, "is this guy for real?"

Zane laughed, "he really thinks he can win."

Faye saw the rocket launcher on his shoulder, "you've got to be kidding me. I feel like this is some bad B-movie!"

Chris couldn't stop laughing, "I've got this… who knew we'd get to have so much fun! Jake and Cassie are totally missing out." He sent the missile into the hunter's truck.

The explosion caused a mushroom cloud, which Melissa dispersed and Ben muffled the sound, so the towns people wouldn't come to see what had happened. The hunters tried an electric current net and none of their tech stopped the seven witches. Finally Cotton Mather tried his last weapon, it was something that he'd stollen from a witch coven in Europe. It was a dagger and he'd seen it kill some powerful witches.

As Samuel watched, his eyebrow rose when he saw the dagger. "Hecate's dagger, now that's a good tool to have in your arsenal. I wonder how he got his hands on that."

When Cotton threw the dagger, it penetrated Zane's barrier and they just barely dodged out of the way. To their surprise it returned to the person who'd thrown it, like a boomerang.

"My hand's itching like crazy!" Ben announced.

"Mine too," Chris agreed.

"Look out!" Zane yelled, but Diana didn't move fast enough out of the way.

The dagger had pierced right through her shoulder and tore out the other side, once again returning to the hunter that had thrown it. Blood poured out of Diana and she collapsed in Adam's arms.

"Zane heal her!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? It's not working!" Panic made Zane's voice raise an octave.

Suddenly Cassie and Jake popped into view. They had not yet brought out the true Skull. Without asking, she took power from her fellow witches and she called on the four elements. The wind roared, the water bubbled, the earth sprang forward and the fire became floating balls. This is what she sent forth at the witch hunters. It made her friends weak, but they understood she had to do it. Every single hunter, except Cotton Mather died.

"Jake what kind of dagger is that?"

He focused on it and his sharp intake of breath, made her realize she'd have to use the skull. He said, "Hecate was the Greek goddess of witchcraft!"

"Oh shit," Zane spat.

This is what Samuel had been waiting for, Cassie was removing the Skull from the box which cloaked it's power. He sent his demon army forward. He watched as the Skull's power surged forward and he felt every blood cell in him drawn to it.

"The dagger won't let me get at him!" Cassie announced.

"Teleport him somewhere, we don't have time for this!"

Samuel sent forth his power and it joined that of the Skull, Cotton Mather disappeared, dagger and all.

"Where did you send him?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know, somewhere in the African desert?"

Zane laughed, until Faye spoke.

"Mom? Diana it's your dad!"

Adam said, "stay back it's not really them… they're possessed by demons!"

Dawn spoke, "honey it's me, you know it is. I'm here to help you and I brought Ethan, Charles, Kate and Patrick too."

Faye took a step towards her mother, as did Diana to her father and grandmother. Melissa was closer to her dad than the others. But something in his eyes, made her hesitate to close the remaining distance between them.

"Adam's right it's not our parents, get back!" Melissa shouted and then teleported to Cassie's side.

The others did the same, and they held hands. The demon possessed family members advanced, but their collective power couldn't overcome the barrier that Cassie put up around them, via the Skull. The demons roared in anger.

"I'm going to try and flush the demons out of them, using light and love. I need to feel each of you focusing on that love to make it work!" Cassie shouted.

Zane and Jake were each holding one of her hand's channelling the power to Cassie and the Skull. A blinding light glowed from the Skull and Cassie pushed it at the demons. Charles screamed in a terrifying pitch, he fell to the ground wreathing in pain.

"It's working!" Faye said.

Diana corrected her, "no it's not! She's killing them!" She tried to break free of Adam's and Ben's hands and succeeded. She ran to her father's side, but when she came close, with one hand he grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her to death.

Adam's love for Diana surged forth and the light from the Skull made Charles explode into a fragmented light ball. Cassie moved their group forward, so that Adam and Ben could once more link hands with Diana.

"Dad!" Diana wailed.

One by one the parents died and turned to light, until they were all gone. Tears poured down the faces of their children, until the light balls joined the Skull.

"They're with us, their love for you is why they became light. Can't you feel it in your hearts? You're not alone, they never left you." Cassie explained.

"Mom's talking to me, can you hear it? She says she's proud of the woman I have become and knows I have the strength to overcome anything," Faye said.

"Dad is talking to me, he's apologizing for being so absent and he loves me. He says the stars never lie," Adam said. "Dad, enough about the stars already!" Adam laughed.

Diana took got messages from her father and grandmother. Melissa sang a melody, that Cassie recognized.

"That's my mom's lullaby!

Melissa smiled, "dad says your mom and grandmother are with you. All the witches in our bloodlines are within the Skull. We called to them with our love."

Suddenly the sky blackened and the fire roared to the sky. They all got goose bumps and went silent. Cassie said what they all knew, "he's here."

CHAPTER #96

They smelt sulphur and saw a man in a flowing black cloak. His hands were skeletal, flesh malformed. A terrifyingly cold and evil voice spoke from the hood, "give me the Skull or you all die."

Chris joked when he was scared, "you've got that wrong old man. You are going to die."

The laughter from Samuel was like nails down a chalk board. It made every hair on their bodies stand on end. Then a loud thunderous roar shook the ground and the earth opened up in front of Cassie's barrier. Demons of every kind, size and shape spewed forth.

"He's opened up hell," Jake shouted.

"That's the stuff of my nightmares!" Diana screamed.

"Stand strong, believe in yourselves, believe in love, light and us!" Cassie shouted above the screetching demons.

"Cassie that's a shitty battle cry!" Zane yelled.

Samuel knew that the best way to conquer was to take the fight internally. The demons he called forth were all linked to the witches' fears and nightmares. Diana was attacked by everything from fat demons that sabotaged her self esteem, to the people she'd killed using magic, to the feeling that she was isolated and alone. She had demons chasing her down a hallway with too many doors. Every door she opened brought forth more hell. She was falling further away from the light.

Melissa had a demon that looked like Nick trying to kill her. Then she had a werewolf join the chase, it's hot sulphur breath she could feel on her skin. Zombies and an evil Michelin Man, tackled her and she blasted them with fire, but it only made them stronger.

Zane tried to help Faye escape her nightmare. When he got into her mind, he saw she was being chased by witch hunter clowns. Then he lost hold of her when she jumped off a pier into blackness and it was trying to drown her. As strong as Zane was he had to let her go, as his own nightmare hell took control of him. The thing that had torn strips of flesh off him when he was at Jake's Grandfather's house, came back with a vengeance. Then all the people he'd killed hunted him down. But the worst was his step-father coming after him with spiked chains.

Being helpless was Adam's greatest fear and he stood unable to move, as he watched Diana being eaten by demons. Then his father as a zombie came back to try and kill Diana too. But in her mind she was currently fighting against being sucked into a black hole of evil.

Plants that were hungry for flesh and full of poison, helped snakes choke Ben. Where as Chris was being tossed around by Kate the zombie, who kept throwing spider bombs at him. He was covered in spiders, they were even coming out of his nose and mouth. Then his step-father and the people he'd killed, joined Kate in trying to kill him.

Jake was still holding on to Cassie, but he was watching his parents being killed by the witch hunters, who then came after him. He got into a boat and sped out into the ocean, only to have something ram him. As he began to swim to shore, he saw that a killer whale had sunk his boat. Then shark fins began to circle him.

Even Cassie was not immune to the nightmare mind control. She was watching her mother burn to death. But when she focused on her mother, that love pushed through and she fought against the evil trying to take over. The Skull she clutched in her hands, felt her and pulled Cassie back into the light.

Everyone had to find their inner strength, the love that would penetrate the lies that Samuel weaved. Slowly, they all stopped fleeing and stood up to their inner demons and fought. As they did this, the the evil net lifted and they saw that they were fighting against illusions. The nightmares broke and they regrouped, once again holding onto the power linkage that Cassie had begun. The light shield resurrected the protection dome around them and they smiled in triumph.

Rocks, trees, fire and water pounded the light barrier. Then the demons attacked, along with Samuel's dark magic blasts and once again the barrier broke. Samuel laughed and shouted, "finish them!"

A very grotesque demon advanced on Jake. He shouted to his circle, "that's Asag, demon of sickness from Sumerian myths. Watch out he's got an army of rock demons!"

"And those ladies are the Pontianak, they rip out and eat your organs with their claws," Diana shouted.

The demons that climbed out of the cracked earth, were more horrific than anything they'd ever seen in the movies or on TV shows. They were the evil that bibles in all religions warned humans of.

Demons tore at their bodies, scratching, gouging and breaking their linked hands. Melissa, Adam and Faye fought with everything they had, spells, weapons, animals, anything. The demons still were winning. Melissa had a broken leg, seemed to be blind in one eye, had some kind of boiling skin melting rash on her thigh and a chunk of flesh hanging from her left arm. Blood had turned her clothing black. Against her protests, Cassie used the Skull's light to teleport her to safety. Melissa was too weak to teleport back. Because the Skull had been used to transport Melissa, the demons couldn't follow.

Adam screamed as a demon claws ripped flesh off his body, his shirt lay in bloody shreds around him. The demon on him blew apart. Another demon took it's place and began to chew on his hamstring. Bone crunched even as Adam sent staffs of fire into the demon's head.

"Regroup! Join with me!" Cassie called to her friends, trying to kill as many demons with the Skull as she could, not yet knowing how to do a mass demon murder without hurting her circle.

A rock smashed into Adam's head and he blacked out. Cassie sent him to Melissa, along with Faye and Ben. Diana, Zane, Jake, Chris and Cassie were the only ones still standing against the demons. Diana's hair had turned into snakes, that attacked her face and eyes. Chris was helping her fend off these poisonous demons, while fanged creatures from hell bit and tore at his arms. Spiders and scorpions covered them both, paralyzing them with poison. They joined branded palms and teleported out. While Cassie and the Skull kept demons from following them.

"There's only three of you left, you cannot win." Samuel grinned triumphantly.

The three of them were covered in blood, demon guts, and debris. Cassie's and Jake's hair were blood red. They had broken bones, gushing wounds and could barely stand. But they wouldn't give up. Zane and Jake squeezed courage into Cassie where they held her arms. Her hands had a grip so strong on the Skull, that they'd fused with it. The love from Jake and Zane for her and their fallen friends, pulsed through their bodies. Their auras glowed with white light.

"We don't want to win. We want you to feel love," Cassie shouted and then pushed everything, all her light through the Skull and at Samuel.

They didn't know it, but the light was so powerful, they were levitating. The night sky was awash with so much light, that it was like daytime. The cloak that covered Samuel disintegrated into dust. They saw that he was even more gnarled and distorted than the pictures of evil men in Jake's family book. He was barely human. As the Skull pushed love and light magic into Samuel, he screamed something completely unintelligible. The demons disappeared, the crack in the ground closed and Samuel's body was lifted above the three witches. The light poured out of his skin pores.

"He's in a Jesus Christ pose!" Zane whispered.

There was not a sound, nothing moved, there was only light. But Samuel fought the light and eventually it tore him apart. Zane and Cassie could feel it in their very essence that their Balcoin blood Grandfather no longer existed.

"He's gone, we won!" Jake exclaimed.

Cassie knew they weren't done yet. "We have to heal ourselves and our friends, then destroy the Skull."

They teleported to their friends who were barely alive. Together, Zane, Cassie and Jake used the light on their friends to start the healing. Wounds closed, eyes could see, bones healed and finally they stood. Everyone hugged each other, and then Cassie. Her hands were still stuck inside the Skull, that continued to radiate light.

"We need to go back and finish this," Cassie said softly.

Everyone nodded and then linked their arms through each other and Cassie. Jake said, "take us home."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER #97

It wasn't home that she took them exactly. Diana recognized right away where it was. "This is the beach where John had us form the Skull from the crystals. Why did we come back here?

"We all know that the Skull makes us a target and is too dangerous to stay as is," Jake said.

"I plan to break it into nine equal pieces, so we all have the responsibility of keeping the power safe," Cassie explained.

Zane shrugged, "that's cool with me. What do you need from us?"

"A tear drop and a drop of blood from all of you, on the Skull. Jake will use this knife to cut me first."

The pain of the blade on her skin, was enough to bring tears to her eyes. A drop of it fell right on top of the blood and diluted it. One by one they all gave up a tear and blood. It was hard for Zane to shed a tear, but something Faye whispered into his ear, finally brought results.

"We all need to stand in the water and touch the Skull. I will say the spell and Jake will translate it into english."

Diana frowned, "since when do you know the spell to break apart the Skull?"

"When the light of the Skull united me with all the witches from generations past. It gave me their knowledge, not just their love." Cassie explained with a grin.

Adam asked, "wait, do we all want to do this?"

"Okay, we'll put it to a vote." Jake said diplomatically. "Raise your hand if you want to break the Skull."

One by one, the circle of witches raised their hands and so then too did Adam. Next they all joined Cassie in the water and put a hand on the Skull, that had turned pink from the diluted blood. Jake sprinkled the ash from the vial that his Grandfather had left him, on to the Skull.

Ben asked, "what's that?"

"Ash from the original six Salem families' bodies." Jake answered after he closed the vial, saving the rest of it.

Cassie began to breath deeply, clearing her mind of everything. They all did the same. As Cassie began to chant the spell, Jake said it in english.

_"Tears and blood our vow will bind,_

_only to have the stars remind_

_the secret of the skull must be kept_

_in this our future generations will connect._

_Earth, Wind, Fire and Air_

_came together as one to share_

_power of the skull at it's best_

_united by North, South, East and West._

_Now we ask the powers that be_

_to release the crystals, to set them free_

_into nine the Skull shall break_

_the spell by John Blackwell will now negate."_

The Skull began to crack and Cassie lowered it into the salt water at their ankles. Suddenly it exploded and each of them held a piece of the Skull.

"It's done," Cassie sighed and leaned on Jake, as the spell had taken a lot of energy.

Zane looked at the crystal in his hand, the Balcoin brand on his palm tingled. "What's it do?"

"Just like the Skull, it reflects your power… or enhances it. The crystal chunk does whatever you want it to. But the power can be drained, so I would only use it for emergencies. Diana and I, both know the spell to recharge it."

Adam offered, "I can show you how to make a lead container and cloak it."

Jake smiled. "Mine's going where I had the Skull hidden this whole time."

Cassie planned to put hers in her Grandmother's clock, but have it in lead and cloaked, just in case.

Melissa asked what they all were thinking, "is it all finally over? Can we now have a normal life?"

"Who likes normal, not I!" Faye said, but then added a little more seriously, "that said, not having people constantly trying to kill us will be nice."

Scratching his head, Chris asked, "what about that Salem witch hunter?"

"I think it's going to be a long long time, before we see him again. He got sent somewhere out of the country. I strangely recall desert, so maybe he's in Africa."

"Let's go home… we all need to relax," Zane said.

They teleported off the beach and to their respective homes. The crystals were put safely away. Every single one of them, started day dreaming about the future. Zane, Chris and Faye wanted to do some travelling. Jake, Diana, Cassie, Ben and Melissa all start thinking about going to university. Adam returned to the Boathouse and realized that without his father, he had sole ownership. Their thoughts were normal and not magic related. The future was theirs to shape.

CHAPTER #98

After that final battle, it was discovered by Diana that Patrick, Dawn, Ethan, Charles and Kate all had life insurance. So once the police listed them as deceased, the claims were paid out. Luck was with the circle, because the money helped pay off the mortgages of the the houses, while still leaving a nice nest egg of cash for each person. Chris told them how to invest it, to make a profit for the future. Faye also found out that her Grandfather had left his cottage by the lake, to her also. She thought about selling it, but then all her good childhood memories came from there. In the end she kept it, but rented it out over the fall and winter, when they wouldn't want to use it.

Adam and Chris were working together to modernize the Boathouse restaurant. Chris decided he would go to school for business accounting and made a deal with Adam to be co-owner of their planned expansion. The property wouldn't just have the restaurant on it once they were done, but a hotel and possible charter boat for tours. The area was so picturesque that it would draw in the tourists.

Chris wasn't the only one furthering his education. Diana had decided to pursue becoming a lawyer like her father and continuing his practice. Jake surprisingly wanted to become a teacher and work at their high school. Cassie was following in the footsteps of her Grandma Jane, but instead of a nurse, she would become a doctor. Melissa wasn't looking at such a traditional outlet for her talents, she would study herbology, with hopes of owning a shop like Calvin's. She began working there and found out that Calvin's sister wanted to sell the place in a few years.

Ben still was the main cook at the Boathouse, but he wanted to travel the world and become a top chef. Adam said he'd support him, if Ben eventually returned to his restaurant to put it on the map for culinary greatness. He agreed, but Ben wanted to have input on the re-design of the restaurant, with his direct attention on the kitchen. Chris used his gambling talents and a little magic to help both Ben and Adam have enough money to fulfill their dreams. To the surprise of the circle, Chris ended up being banned from all the local casinos.

It was only Zane and Faye who were undecided of what they wanted to do. Both decided to do some travelling and see the world. For a bit, Chris joined them too, but eventually he felt like a third wheel and went home. Zane and Faye tried different foods, went to spas, explored land and water, enjoying everything life had to offer. Money was never an issue thanks to magic, but they were still careful all the same.

Eventually Ben moved in with Melissa, since their relationship became more serious. Diana chose to sell her house, due to the bad memories and used the money for her and Adam to build a house close to the restaurant. Once the new house was built, Chris moved into the Boathouse. Jake and Lucky moved in with Cassie and the Armstrong house became the new meeting place for the circle.

Faye remained at her house and Zane moved in with her, promptly changing the garage into his personal man cave.

After living together for months, Jake and Cassie finally began planning their wedding. True to her nature, Diana couldn't help taking charge of the arrangements. She even convinced Ben to cater the event. Adam agreed that if the remodel of the Boathouse was completed by the wedding date, then it could be used as the venue, free of charge. Jake promised that it would be, even if magic had to assist with the renovations. Faye and Melissa took Cassie dress shopping. At Melissa's instance they went to New York and spent a week at Klienfeld's Bridal shop. The dress that Cassie would wear to walk down the isle, was spectacular. The bride's maids dresses were a dark blue, but the style was changed to suit each girl. For the guys, they went to the local men's tailor for suits. The only thing that Cassie retained control of, was choosing their honeymoon location. That she planned and booked herself, keeping the details completely secret. Since both Jake and Cassie were studying in school for their respective professions, the honeymoon ended up being booked for March break, when they both had the same reading week.

"I can't believe how fast the days are going by. And I don't mean just because of University stuff," Cassie sighed as she finished saving an essay on her laptop computer.

Jake looked up from a text book, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it seems like years ago that we were battling evil and witch hunters…. Do you miss the wild ride that it was?"

"Yes and no. When I'm sitting through a boring lecture, I catch myself day dreaming about when you taught me how to air bend or learning how to shape shift. But the thoughts about Kate's death creep in and then I'm glad it's over."

"I know what you mean. Ian and Isaac's deaths sometimes haunt me, but I will never regret meeting you and all our adventures together. It's weird though, how even Faye and Zane are growing up. We feel too responsible now," Jake said.

Cassie laughed, "we're acting old and turning into proper adults."

Lucky jumped up on the table and lay on top of her text books. She scratched behind his ears until his purring filled the room. Jake got up and brought their cat a treat, before giving Cassie a short neck rub.

"At one time I didn't think I had a future at all, but now…."

"I know, after mom died and then moving here…. I couldn't have predicted any of this. I think they are proud of us and I can still feel them when I touch my piece of crystal. Can you?"

Jake shook his head, "I think that's something only you feel, because of your connection to the Skull. But I know they are proud and that my parents and Nick watch over me. I'm a lot different than I use to be. Thanks to you and the circle I no longer am selfish and full of revenge."

Cassie stood up and hugged Jake. "Are you glad that I'm not pregnant yet?"

He smiled, "you mean like how my mom and dad started their marriage?"

"I guess," she said cautiously, not wanting to offend.

"We'll have kids, but I want to be teaching a few years first. Don't you want to focus on being a doctor for a while, before having children?"

She nodded, "yes and I'm glad we're on the same page with that. But you said 'kids', exactly how many do you want?"

Jake chuckled, "as many as you want, but at least one."

Cassie smiled up at him, "good answer."


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER #99 (Epilogue)

After the final battle with Samuel and then the breaking of the Skull, everyone decided to take a vacation. They did it together and went to Vegas. The girls went to the fancy shows, the guys to the strippers and met up later to party together. In a city that never sleeps, there was plenty to do to suit all their desires. They of course played the slot machines and the gambling tables, some using a little magic and some not. Chris, Zane, Faye and Diana won big, but wouldn't tell the others if they cheated by using magic. What they did do, was split their winnings with everyone. Two weeks later most of the group returned home, ready to get back to real life. Chris, Zane and Faye decided to do more travelling. The rest of them started looking at going to university. No one was surprised that Cassie wanted to be a general practitioner doctor, or that Diana would become a lawyer and continue her father's practice. Melissa was more into herbology, but she also took some courses that paralleled Cassie's. Adam would continue to run the Boathouse, but do college part time for a business degree. It was Jake who shocked them by wanting to become a history teacher and work at their old high school in town. Thanks to the ability to teleport themselves anywhere in the world, it didn't matter where their higher education was located. Home was still home.

The remaining Blackwell boys didn't want to keep their father's name, nor did they want their stepfather's last names either. Instead they all changed their last name to Blake. Cassie said that the B.L.A would always tie them to their blood father and the rest of the name would bond them to her. Diana thought that was a brilliant idea and handled the legal portion of the change and Zane manipulated it with a little magic.

Zane, Faye and Chris travelled to all the sunny party locations in the world, but eventually they too returned. Chris found out he was great with numbers and decided to get into Finance. Faye took courses with Adam for the business degree as she wanted to own her own sexy lingerie shop. Only Zane couldn't decide what he wanted. He took courses in things that interested him, but not towards building a specific degree or BA. Cassie thought he was watching over them all, since he seemed to have a class with each of them, at their various locations. Life as a normal person was new to them, but they all eventually relaxed, as much as one could when in university.

It was after they had established their careers that Jake and Cassie finally got married. Neither wanted a big ceremony, to the relief of Zane, Chris and Faye. They did go to Europe to have their union blessed by the united covens. It was there, that Chris met Willow's daughter Candelfera and fell in love. Fera decided to leave Europe and come to America. It wasn't long before they were engaged. The others too paired up, Ben and Melissa, Faye and Zane. Diana and Adam got married a few months after Jake and Cassie had. Their wedding was extravagant. But before the year was over, Ben and Melissa also had their wedding. For them it was more traditional, with elemental connections. They married under a full moon, in the forest, mostly naked. Cassie had admitted to Jake, that she had felt old power binding her friend's union, almost as much as it had theirs in Europe. But it was Faye and Zane's wedding that the whole town loved. It was one big party, that lasted two days. The mayor of the town even declared it a special holiday. What impressed Cassie and Jake, was how romantic Zane made the whole production. Faye was his queen and everyone knew it.

Chris and Adam became partners, re-designing the Boathouse restaurant and planning a hotel to be added to the property. They would run charter boats for tourists to see the local area. Ben, who had gone to a specialized Culinary arts school and apprenticed under world class international chefs, eventually joined their operation as a third partner. He put Chance Harbour's Boathouse on the map for the best seafood dishes in all of North America. Once construction was completed, Chris and Fera had their own house built on the coast, near by. Fera ran the hotel and charter boat portion of the business.

Melissa eventually bought and expanded the shop that Calvin's family use to have. She specialized in herbal medicine. But she also had an apothecary that specialized in use of natural, organic and vegan resources. People all over the world ordered from her web site to get her beauty bars and other eco savvy products. Zane often brought her things from other countries, that kept her current with the world.

Zane never really settled into one specific career, but he loved to travel. He brought things back from his travels for them all. Faye, Melissa, Ben and Jake benefitted the most from his travels. Zane would also visit the various witch covens around the world, like a peace keeping ambassador. This also helped them keep track of which factions were into dark magic and to keep a balance between good and evil.

Faye would benefit the most from his travels, as she began designing lingerie and he'd provide the most fabulous fabrics from around the world. Thanks to Zane, Faye's name was known globally in the intimate apparel industry. She would often join him on these global trips. They would use both magic and traditional methods of transportation.

It was through Zane, that Cassie and Jake found out all about the stars and how they predicted the future. Even without direct magical manipulation, their circle all had children within a year, creating the next generation of witches. Unlike her generation, Cassie and her fellow witches made sure their children were knowledgeable about who they were and their history.

Cassie had to take maternity leave to take care of their triplets. She still couldn't believe it; two girls and a boy. The first girl they had was named Catriona Amelia Jane Armstrong, the middle names giving honour to Cassie's mother and grandmother. The first name's meaning was similar to the celtic word for pure. Born half a minute later was the second girl was Neona Sara Armstrong, the middle name honouring Jake's mother. Neona meant new moon in greek. And shortly after that came their son; Emrys Nick Richard Royce Armstrong. Emrys was an ancient druid name that had pure powerful magic. As with the other children the middle names honoured family; Nick Jake's brother, Richard his father and Royce his grandfather. The children were all blond like their parents, but Emrys had blue eyes, Catriona had hazel and Neona had green eyes. They were

born early April 19th, which meant their zodiac element was fire and their stone diamond.

The next family to grow was Diana and Adam. Their little girl and boy were born on May 16th linking them to the emerald birthstone and earth element. Their son was named Typhon Charles Ethan Conant. The middle names honoured their respective fathers. Typhon was an air elemental name. The girl's name was Sage Eilizabeth Catherine Conant, in honour of both their mothers. Sage had brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone predicted that both children would be taller than the Armstrong children.

Ben and Melissa had a girl and didn't plan on having more children. Their daughter's middle names honoured Melissa's mother, grandmother and Ben's sister. Her first name was Brook, with out the e. She was born at sunrise on June 6th and looked like Melissa when she was a baby. To Ben, he had the most beautiful little girl on the planet.

Chris and Candelfera had two boys. One was born in the evening on August 21 and the other came on the same date but in October. The older boy was red haired, like his fire element and was thus named Aidan Blaze Blake. Argon was his brother and his middle name Dani was linked to Fera's family. Danielle was Fera's mother Willow's middle name. He was born with no hair and they'd have to see what colour it would be. His eyes were a crystal clear blue, that seemed to pierce through your soul.

The last to get pregnant and then of course to give birth was Faye. She and Zane brought a vocal little boy into the world on December 22. His hair was as black as his eyes, just like his mother. He was named Gunnar Thomas Henry Blake. Keeping with the middle name sequence that the others had, Thomas was Faye's father and Henry was her grandfather.

In total between all of them, there were nine children and as they already knew every third generation of witches were stronger with their power. Zane, having spent time with many covens and learning their craft, also knew how to read the stars. He explained what was truly written in them, just like what Ethan had always preached. They found out that union between the blood line of Cassie's family and Adam's family, would tip the balance of light power over dark. But as expected, there was always someone out there corrupted by power, greed and evil magic. It was easy for evil to corrupt, which is why they would always battle demons and darkness.

CHAPTER # 100

The witch hunters eventually came back, just as determined as the ones that had plagued Cassie and Jake's parents. Cotton Mather was still alive. He was old, but determined to kill every witch he could. He was able to use that dagger he had stollen, to kill off some of the covens. Although Cotton didn't directly attack Cassie and her circle, his focus did land on their children. Much to his surprise, the children understood their power and didn't hide it from their parents. Nothing in nature has ever won against the wrath of a mother protecting her children.

There were power struggles and personality clashes, as expected of the children as they grew up. But even though some of them were mischievous, none of them were evil or wanted to learn the dark arts. They had been told about the tragedy their parents had gone through and their grand-parents too. The only secrets that they had, were the typical teenage issues. Cassie and Jake's daughter Catriona had the most power of all the children, but Faye and Zane's son was almost equally so. They were drawn to each other, but they fought against the pull. When it came to protecting their generation of witches, they united and became the leaders that their parents had been.

Cassie, Jake and Zane watched their sons in their football game against the visiting team. "Gunnar makes a great quarterback… what an arm!" Jake praised.

"Don't let him hear you say that, his ego is bad enough," Zane chuckled. "Your son seems to be able to catch anything thrown at him… sometimes I wonder if Emrys is using his magic on the field."

"His mother would kill him," Jake grinned, quickly giving Cassie an apologetic kiss.

"He's right… they know not to use magic for things like that… I can feel it, can't you?" Cassie asked Zane.

"Sometimes, but none of us are as linked to the magic as you are. We've never been like that and we know that's because of what happened between you and the Skull. That residual essence it left behind, is always there. All our children know that too…. but Faye is sure that you don't always go after them about it."

Cassie nodded, "I get that they need freedom. As long as I don't feel any darkness being pulled into the magic they use, I try to not get involved. Just like we had to, they need to find their own paths."

She looked at Jake and Zane, adding "wow I sound so old."

Jake pulled her into his arms and kissed her so long, some of the other parents around them did cat calls. Zane rolled his eyes, but was use to the open love that his sister had with her husband and his friend. It was her love that had saved them all more than once. Sometimes he still couldn't believe their life was as good as it was. He looked at his hand and the brand that was always there. Thankfully it had not been transferred to their children.

Cassie saw him do it and took his hand in hers. "Even though our father's darkness put us through hell, his warped love still brought us all together. That I will always cherish."

Zane swallowed hard and nodded, then redirected his attention to the football game. "Nice play boys!" He shouted.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jake whispered in Cassie's ear, as the game neared it's final minutes.

"I'm thinking about Lucky and his kittens. It was Lucky that brought us together, remember that? And we have been… lucky that is."

"It's more than just luck, but yes, he did bring us together. I still wonder what happened to the mother, but I still can't believe he got us to find those kittens. Love, it comes in all forms."

Right at that moment, Emrys ran over to his parents, "mom did you see that last touch down? Dad can I hang with the guys after the game?"

Jake grinned, "who's driving?"

"Neona said she'd give us a ride. Mom?" Emrys pleaded.

"Not too late, it's a school night. But go on, you guys deserve to celebrate a little."

They watched their son run off back to his team. Zane too gave his son permission to stay out a little later. "This is one end game that I never could've dreamed," he said.

Jake and Cassie said in unison, "what's that?"

"All of this happiness. It's crazy and yet, I wouldn't change a thing….. Come on we're adults, but we're not so old that we can't celebrate too. Drinks on me at the Boathouse!"

Zane linked his arm through Cassie's and she put her other one through Jake's. The three of them laughed and walked away, before teleporting to the Boathouse when they were behind a school bus. As usual, everyone arrived for a circle meeting, something that had become their tradition.

"I think my Grandma Jane once said to me that 'our journey never ends because life has a way of changing things in incredible ways.' I think she always knew we'd survive everything," Cassie said.

"To life, change and survival!" Zane grinned as their whole circle clinked glasses in toast.

~THE END~


End file.
